For You I Will
by anie smiles
Summary: set in lily and james' seventh year, this story is about all the twisted adventures the mauraders and co. get up to. lots of drama and an excessive amount of alcohol abuse. alternate ending coming soon.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 Prologue

Lily walked away from the cab crying silently. It was always like this between them. They could never be happy for one another and never speak to each other without saying something cruel or hurtful. But as a last attempt to repair the broken relationship between herself and her sister, Lily had tried to farewell Petunia nicely. All she got in return was a dirty look then her sisters back in her face.

'Fine,' Lily thought blinking back the tears. She was returning to Hogwarts for the last year of her schooling. 'I don't need this. I don't need to keep thinking about her and I definitely don't need her.'

As she approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 she sighed. Soon she would be back in the only world she loved, in the only world that accepted her. Magic had been a saviour for Lily and not a day passed that she wasn't grateful for finding out she was a witch.

Before coming to Hogwarts, Lily's life had been ok. Nothing more, nothing less. She had one friend at school that moved to France when Lily was in year 3. Her parents never deprived her of anything. Her sister didn't like her much but there were never really many problems. Until she found out she was a witch.

From then on Petunia Evans had never said a kind or even decent word to her sister. But luckily for Lily, the rest of her world became wonderfully new and exciting.

Now as she ran at the barrier, she thought about how she had felt the first time she had entered platform 9 ¾. It had been the most nerve racking yet fun day of her life. The moment she had spotted the Hogwarts Express she had known things were going to get better.

Steam billowed from the engine and students pushed towards the doors. Slowly, Lily made her way to the front of the crowd and stepped aboard the train. She always felt a special sensation when she boarded the train and today, for the last time, she felt it.

* * *

A/N: this is the first fan fic i've actually published and i'd like to know what you think but please try and be honest in a kind way. i guess you don't have toreview because you haven't really read enough yet to have an opinion on. ok thanks. 


	2. Train

**Train**

Lily opened a compartment door to find it full of prefects, new and old. As Head Girl, it was up to Lily to begin the meeting. If only the new Head Boy would turn up then they could get this over with. Turning her head so she had a view of the corridor, Lily watched for James Potter.

How Dumbledore could choose James Potter to be Head Boy, Lily didn't know. Admittedly he was a great leader, being the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain and all, and he was extremely attractive. But he was also the unofficial leader of the biggest trouble making group in the school; the Mauraders. Needless to say, James was responsible for most of the pranks that occurred. Then there was the fact he wasn't even a prefect. Lily was sure there was an explanation; she just had to find out what it was.

Finally, Lily saw him coming towards her with Remus Lupin, fellow Maurader and prefect. Though he was a Maurader, he wasn't anything like the other members of the gang. He was smart, responsible and sensitive to those around him. Remus was the sort of person Lily thought Dumbledore would make Head Boy.

"Nice to see you've finally showed up," Lily said moving aside to allow James to pass through into the compartment.

"I did my best, its hard fighting off hundreds of girls," he said smirking slightly.

"No doubt it is. Hello Remus, did you have a good holiday?" Lily said turning her attention to Lupin.

"Yes thankyou, how about yourself?"

"Oh, it was alright; the same as always. I guess we'd better start," she said sliding the door shut behind her. "Ok, good morning everyone," Lily began.

"And welcome to another boring year and another boring speech," James finished for her.

Everyone in the room chuckled a bit. If Lily had been the same Lily she was last year, she would have said something cruel back. But she had decided that this year she wasn't going to let James get to her. In fact she was going to be completely kind and pleasant towards him.

"Well, yes I guess this will be a bit boring. So let's get it over and done with then. This year we don't want problems. All prefects will be patrolling according to the roster that will be set up tomorrow. When patrolling we want your minds on the job. But we also want to have fun and enjoy this year. That's about it really, Potter?" Lily finished turning to James who was slumped against the wall watching Lily.

"No, you've pretty much said it all," he said standing up straight. "So, that's it," he said sliding open the compartment door and stepping out. "Goodbye," he said waving his hand in the air and starting off down the corridor.

Lily exited soon after and made her way down the train trying to find Sophie Lane and Charlotte Shaw, her best friends. Sophie had light green eyes and wavy mahogany hair. A good height, she was slim with consistently palish skin and a flawless complexion. She had straight white teeth and a smile that could light up an entire room. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows and full red lips finished off her appearance so that she was one of the most gorgeous creatures the male population of Hogwarts had ever seen.

Sophie was kind and really sarcastic. Her toned and well shaped legs and slight tan were all thanks to the many sports she played, both Muggle and magical. She was unfortunately very impatient and had a bad temper. Believe me; you did not want to cross her when she was mad.

Charlotte had long chocolate brown hair with a reddish tinge that reached her lower back. It fell in natural curls, similar to Sophie's. Her eyes were quite dark, almost black and her eyebrows were shaped to fit her face perfectly. Charlotte's complexion was even, making her look like a porcelain doll. She had 'great' legs and was taller than both Lily and Sophie. She had a small and thin body build. Charlotte never had a bad hair day and had an impeccable sense of style.

Both girls could date any boy they wanted. Though they had similar appearance qualities, they looked extremely different. Their personalities were immensely different too. They were Lily's best friends in the entire world and the three of them had shared so much.

Towards the middle of the train, Lily found Sophie and Charlotte in a compartment alone. She entered and was smothered by her two best friends. When they released her, she sat down and they began talking about their holidays. Sophie and Charlotte's parents were friends although there always seemed to be an awkward air between them when they were together. Both their families had recently gone on holidays together, though it felt like they were in separate universes half the time. Sophie's rich full blood parents were to be found behind a newspaper most of the time or drinking some different form of strong alcohol. Charlotte's seemed a bit odd to Lily; like they didn't really know where they were or what they were doing, but kind people all the same.

"So, you're Head Girl now. Not that it was much of a surprise really, was it?" Sophie said.

"It was for me," Lily said honestly. When she had received the news she would be Head Girl this year, Lily had screamed the excitedly thrust the letter at her father and mother. She had not been expecting it at all.

"So, who's Head Boy?" Charlotte asked.

"Potter."

"WHAT, you've got to be kidding right?" Sophie screamed jumping from her seat.

"I wish I was," Lily said.

"God, what was Dumbledore thinking," Sophie said sitting back down.

"That's what I said when I found out," Lily said flicking her silky red hair over her shoulder.

"But he's not even a prefect!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I know, but what can we do about it?" Lily said looking at Sophie.

"So, how is James? Same annoying idiot?" Charlotte asked.

"Do you even have to ask her?" Sophie said.

"Well, actually," Lily started. "He hasn't asked me out once yet. In fact, he barely said anything to me," she said in a disappointed tone.

"What's this? Does Lily Evans actually miss the attention?" Charlotte said in a shocked voice to Sophie.

"No, of course not. It's just strange."

"Oh sure."

A tall and dark haired 7th Year from Ravenclaw walked passed their carriage. "Oohh, Perkins is looking good this year," Charlotte said eyeing him eagerly.

"Oh my god, you're such a slut," Sophie said.

"I am not, I just like variety," Charlotte said grinning. "Anyway, speaking of sluts," she said nodding towards the compartment door.

Sophie and Lily looked up to see Isabel Petitt walking passed. Neither of them liked her much and Charlotte had been friends with her until something happened in their 4th year. Isabel had slept with almost every boy in the school and didn't have a very good reputation.

"Moving away from my sex life, we're nearly at Hogsmeade," Charlotte said looking out the window.

"Finally," Sophie said getting up to put her robes on.

Lily remained seated as she already had her school robes on. She gazed out the window thinking about Hogwarts. As the castle drew nearer, she felt at peace with the world. Finally she would be home.

* * *

A/N: this story is dedicated to Nic and Brie my real life Sophie and Charlotte. they are my inspiration and a big help.

Sorry for the long and in depth descriptions of Sophie and Charlotte. as i was basing the characters on them, i asked my friends if they would describe themselves as they wanted. they were very particular about all their features so sorry if you didn't want to know all that stuff.

lastly, i apologise in advance if i do not update for a while because my kind teachers have decided to make all my assignments due all at the same time. i am very stressed and i feel under heaps of pressure to finish everything so writing this story isn't really my main priortiy at the moment.

love anie


	3. Mauraders, Mistakes and Manchester

**Mauraders, Mistakes and Manchester**

Lily, Sophie and Charlotte made their way through the doors and over to the Gryffindor table, where they sat halfway up the bench. James and Remus along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat opposite the three girls. Sirius and Peter were the other members of the Mauraders. Sirius was James' best friend and was equally attractive. He was beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the male equivalent of Charlotte.

Peter was just a tag-a-long. He admired James and Sirius greatly and followed them everywhere. He had no particular talent for anything and Lily often wondered why he was apart of the Mauraders in the first place. She suspected it was because Sirius and James loved the attention and admiration they received from Peter.

Once everyone in the Great Hall was settled, Professor McGonagall brought in the group of new 1st years. Amongst the scared looking group was Sophie's younger brother Thomas. Everyone called him Tom. He looked terrified just like the rest of them.

The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool and it began its song. It mentioned the four houses and certain qualities about them. Then it started talking about the future and the perils to come. When it finally finished singing, the sorting got underway. Tom along with 4 other boys and 4 girls were sorted into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole school sat in silence awaiting his speech expectantly. He adjusted his half moon spectacles, lent forward and said 'dig in'. Instantly golden dishes filled with delicious food appeared on the tables before the hungry children. "Excellent, roast beef," Sirius said pulling a dish towards him.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Sophie said filling her goblet with water.

"And girls. And Quidditch," he replied then shovelled some roast beef into his mouth.

"Oh my god, you are so disgusting," Charlotte said.

Lily filled her plate and began eating quietly. All she wanted to do was go back to her dormitory and sleep for hours and hours.

Finally after everyone had eaten so much they could barely talk, Dumbledore stood up again to address the school. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome first years, may your time here be fun, fruitful and un-forgettable. Please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Filch has asked me to remind everyone of the school rules and that anyone is welcome to read the list which is attached to his office door."

The Mauraders all smirked at each other, remembering the hundreds of school rules they had broken over the years.

"Now, I am pleased to announce this year's Head Girl, Lily Evans," Dumbledore continued. Everyone in the hall applauded except for some of the Slytherins, Severus Snape among them. Lily noticed that James clapped particularly enthusiastically.

"Yes, well done Miss Evans. Now Prefects, could you please show your first years to their common rooms and everyone else could you please exit in an orderly fashion."

"What, why didn't he announce Head Boy?" Sirius said looking round at Dumbledore.

"I don't know," Charlotte said.

"That's odd," Remus said. Now all of them were facing Dumbledore with confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, and could Miss Evans, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin please stay behind," Dumbledore added.

Once the hall was empty of students, Dumbledore ushered Lily, James and Remus into a chamber near the teacher's table. Lily stood up quickly and followed Dumbledore with Remus and James following her. They entered the chamber where Dumbledore was standing by the fire. Lily, Remus and James lined up in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I have kept you behind and why I did not announce the Head Boy," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, we were," James said.

"Well, it seems there's been a mistake. As you know, Professor McGonagall writes all the letters for the school prefects, new students and book lists. She also writes the Head Boy and Girl letters. It appears that on the night that Professor McGonagall was writing these letters she was drunk," He said rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet with an amused look on his face.

"She was drunk?" Lily said incredulously.

"Yes, and it also seems she decided that it would be funny if she made Mr Potter here Head Boy, despite the decision I made," he said looking towards Remus.

"So you mean I'm not Head Boy now?" James asked.

"Well, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Dumbledore said. "What do you think Mr Lupin?"

"I don't mind," Remus said.

"Well, then considering he's been appointed Head Boy already, maybe it would be best for Mr Potter to stay Head Boy. How do you feel about that Mr Lupin?"

"I don't have a problem with it, I'm quite happy with my Prefect position."

"What about you Miss Evans, any objections?" Dumbledore asked addressing Lily for the first time.

"I… well… I…no problem," she spluttered. She was shocked, firstly by the fact that Professor McGonagall was drunk and that James was going to stay Head Boy. The fact that his becoming Head Boy was a mistake wasn't a shock at all, she actually suspected something like that.

"Good. Well now that that's solved you three are free to go. Miss Evans and Mr Potter please wait for me outside and I'll take you to your new dormitory," Dumbledore said moving away from them and further into the chamber.

Lily, James and Remus walked outside the chamber where they said goodbye to Remus. "Hey, I'm sorry mate," James called out after Remus who was exiting the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about it Prongs," he called back. Then Lily and James were alone. The minutes ticked away and they stood side by side silently waiting for Dumbledore. Finally Lily decided to break the ice.

"Are you upset about not actually being the first choice for Head Boy?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well, it does hurt a bit, but who in their right mind would choose me, right?" he said smiling.

'WHAT, did James Potter just say what I think he said?' Lily thought. She couldn't believe that James would put himself down like that; it just wasn't in his character. Something had definitely changed.

"I'm sorry, Ja-er-Potter, it's not a nice situation to be in," Lily said sincerely.

"Thanks. You know you can call me James, if you want to."

"Umm, ok. So where's the dormitory? Do you know?" she asked.

"No, I have no idea. I guess it'd be somewhere hidden well."

"It is indeed," Dumbledore said reaching Lily and James. "If you two would please follow me, I'm sure you'd like to get settled before the term starts."

Dumbledore led them up several flights of stairs and down many corridors. Then finally on the 5th floor, he came to a stop in front of a portrait of wild animals and a portrait of an acrobat. "This is Millie. She is quite a skilled acrobat and also hides your dormitory," Dumbledore said pointing to the acrobat, now with her head through her pretzel shaped legs.

"You may think of your own password when you are ready. For now though you may enter without a password. I hope the dormitory is to your liking. Goodnight," Dumbledore said already walking away leaving Lily and James standing in front of the portrait.

"Do you want to go in Lily?" James asked.

Lily nodded and so they asked Millie if they could enter. "We'll come up with the password when we're inside," James said as she swung forward to admit them. James allowed Lily to enter first, which Lily thought was a very gentlemen like thing to do. Once inside and they could properly see, their jaws dropped.

The common room was huge. It was at least twice the size of the Gryffindor common room and ten times grander. There were 3 lounges and several armchairs, all positioned around the roaring fire in the massive fireplace. The walls were adorned with gold and red decorative pieces. A large mahogany dinning table sat at the back of the room with several matching chairs. There were two stair cases leading up to what Lily thought were the bedrooms. She took the left staircase still in awe from the fantastic common room. She thought she couldn't possibly be impressed anymore. That was until she saw her bedroom.

The walls were a pale lilac colour and the stained floorboards were a light brown. A giant four poster bed lay in the middle of the room with a fine set of Manchester, hundreds of throws and pillows covering the soft purple quilt. Lily couldn't resist the urge to dive onto the bed. The mattress was so unbelievably soft and comfortable; she almost fell asleep then and there. A huge wardrobe on the wall was full of her clothes and a cute dresser with all her treasured items and beauty products sitting on top of it sat against the wall with a mirror behind it. Her bedroom was even more amazing than the common room.

Lily opened a door at the back of her room that led her into the massive bathroom. All white and clean looking, the bathroom was the size of a small stadium with an Olympic sized bath tub in the middle of the room. Hundreds of chrome taps lined one of the sides. A large shower was in one of the corners. A door at the other end of the room indicated that she would be sharing a bathroom with James. Oh well, she couldn't get everything she wanted.

Before she could do anything else, Lily's legs led her back to her bedroom where she collapsed on her new bed. The soft pillows helped her drift off into a world of dreams. She fell asleep with all her clothes on. Needless to say, Lily had the best night's sleep she'd ever had.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the delay but as i have said before (and some people seem to have forgotten, brie and nic) i have an overload of assignments and homework which is preventing me from writing.

To stay true to the books and keep my friend Ivy happy, Lupin is told he was supposed to be Head Boy but for the sake of the plot, James is Head Boy.

enjoy and please review

anie


	4. Secrets and Starring

**Secrets and Starring**

Lily woke up to find her bed still made and her clothes twisted round her body at odd angles. She rolled off the side of the bed and moved towards the bathroom door. She heard the water running in the shower so she decided to wait for James to finish. Sure, she could have had a bath while he was in there, but that would just be awkward.

Meanwhile, Lily went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform and another set of robes; slept in wasn't the looks she was going for. Although school work was a bore and she hated doing hours and hours of homework, she was excited about starting a new year of school and finishing her education.

The water came to a stop so Lily entered the bathroom. She busied herself near the stack of towels opposite the shower. Facing the wall, she adjusted the towels while on the other side of the room; James stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his bottom half. When he realised Lily was in the room, he stopped, secured the towel and then ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Lily laughed and went over to the shower. The water eased her muscles as it flowed over her body. It woke her up properly but at the same time relaxed her.

10 minutes later she was back in her room and fully dressed about to go down to breakfast. She picked up her book bag and went down to the common room. James was siting on one of the lounges starring into the embers of last night's fire. When he smelt Lily's presence by her flowery perfume, he turned to face her. "What are you doing?" Lily asked coming down to stand in front of him.

"I was waiting for you," he replied. "We have to set the password, remember? Otherwise we'll be locked out. I went to your room last night to ask you about it but you were already asleep."

'Oh crap,' Lily thought. He'd seen her asleep, the time when she was the most vulnerable. He could have done any number of things to her last night without her knowing. "You didn't…"

"God no," James said cutting Lily off. "I went out straight away. Honest," he reassured her.

"Ok, just checking. So about the password…"

"Yeah, what do you want to make it?" James asked.

"I don't know. I really don't care."

"What about 'drunken McGonagall'? That is after all the reason I'm here" James said.

"Ok, are you sure, I mean do you really want the password to be that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's hilarious. I can't imagine McGonagall drunk," James said laughing. Apparently he was getting a visual.

"Ok then, 'drunken McGonagall' it is," Lily said. "So, are you going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was also waiting for you so we could go down together. If that's ok."

"Sure," Lily said moving towards the exit. James got up and came over to join her at the portrait hole. James waited for Lily to pass through the hole before coming out the other side himself. Once out in the open, James turned to Millie and told her the password. "Alright," she giggled while removing her leg from behind her head.

Surprisingly, Lily found herself enjoying the pleasant walk to the Great Hall with her present company. This is something she had never felt before and it puzzled her. Why, all of a sudden, after 6 years of hating his guts, did she now like spending time with him?

They reached the Great Hall and went over to join the other Mauraders and Charlotte and Sophie at the Gryffindor table. Lily dropped down beside Charlotte and pulled a dish of eggs over to her plate. "So, how were the Gryffindor dormitories?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it was just fine," Charlotte said opening the Daily Prophet.

"How would you know, Charlie?" Sophie said starring her down.

Charlotte blushed a shade of crimson and raised the paper to cover her face.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked looking back and forth between Charlotte and Sophie.

"Charlotte wasn't actually in _her_ bed last night," Sophie said smirking.

"Charlie, what does she mean?" Lily pressed.

"I was…busy. With...Sam."

"Sam? Sam Perkins? Oh god, you didn't," Lily said shaking her head.

"Yeah, and so what if I did. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself," Charlotte said.

"This isn't going to end well," Lily said. She knew it was going to end badly, it always did. Charlotte just wasn't the type of girl who could have a long term relationship. Maybe it was her lack of commitment, but whatever it was always prevented her from having a good relationship.

"I really like him, ok!" Charlotte said.

"Sure, just as much as all the other boys you've slept with," Sophie added into the conversation.

"Can we stop talking about this please," Charlotte said folding up the newspaper.

"Ok, Charlie, we're sorry," Lily said. "So, you guys really have to come and see my dormitory," she said trying to bring the conversation away from what was obviously a touchy topic for Charlotte.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us about _your_ night," Sophie said.

"Well, nothing interesting happened. But seriously, my room is so nice. And the bathroom is huge. You have to come and see it later," Lily said as Professor McGonagall made her way down the table handing out timetables to the Gryffindors. When she reached the Mauraders she quickly passed over the timetables and moved on to Sophie. Lily noticed a slight blush creep up over McGonagall's face. She looked over at the Mauraders to see them all smirking. Apparently James and Remus had told the rest of them about Professor McGonagall's 'wild, drunken night'.

McGonagall handed Lily her new timetable with a slight smile. Lily glanced down to see what she had first. Transfiguration. She looked up and asked the group "Anyone have transfiguration now?"

Charlotte shook her head "Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm taking care of Magical Creatures too," Remus said. "I didn't know you liked it that much."

"Eww, animals," Sophie said. She wasn't really a fan of wildlife; magical and non magical. "I've got transfiguration too," Sophie said high-fiving Lily.

"Transfiguration for us as well," Sirius said. Obviously he was talking about James because there was no way in the world that Peter would have gotten the grades to do NEWT transfiguration.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later," Charlotte said standing up. "Remus, do you want to go down together?" she asked a little anxiously. No one except Sophie and Lily picked up on the tone in her voice.

"Sure," he replied standing up too. "See you later," they said walking towards the door.

"We should probably go too," Lily said pushing her plate away from the edge of the table.

"What's the rush?" Sirius asked sitting back.

"Yeah, why are you so eager to get to class? Look I know you're the studious one but come on, it's only the first lesson. And McGonagall is still in here," Sophie said pointing to the other end of the Gryffindor bench.

"Come on you two, let's go now and get it over with," James said standing.

Lily stopped. 'What the hell?' she thought. 'Who is this boy? Where is James Potter?' Sirius, Sophie and Peter were just as shocked by James's comment. Reluctantly Sirius and Sophie stood up and grabbed their book bags. No one questioned James; they just left leaving Peter to sit alone with a stunned look on his face.

When they reached transfiguration Lily sat right at the front next to Sophie. James and Sirius took the table beside them. Professor McGonagall entered and lectured them on how important this year was and that all the work they would be doing went towards their NEWTS. Then after fifteen minutes she finally set them the task for the lesson. They were to transfigure their partners into chairs or benches. Lily and Sophie had turned each other into comfortable armchairs 5 times before anyone else in the class caught on.

"Well done Miss Evans and Miss Lane. I think that's enough for you two. If you want you may start on the homework; an essay on how the transfiguration of furniture can be useful," she said moving on to check on another pair that were having trouble. One of them had chair legs but a human body and they couldn't change him back.

Lily and Sophie sat back down and took out some parchment to begin the essay. Lily stopped to watch James who was turning Sirius into a park bench. He wasn't an ordinary bench though, he had a sparkling smile. Lily turned back to her work but not before she saw how intently Sophie was starring at Sirius.

"Hey Soph, what's going on? Why the starring?"

"I wasn't starring at anyone," she said trying to cover up the incident. She realised way too late that she had been sitting there starring at Sirius, not even subtly.

"Oh come on Soph, I saw the drool," Lily said.

"Was it that obvious?" Sophie said blushing.

"I'm sure he didn't see," Lily said trying to make her feel better. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, a while. Its nothing serious," Sophie said starting to write again.

"Alright," Lily said. Then she put her head down and wrote her essay. By the end of the lesson she had finished her essay and handed it in to Professor McGonagall.

Potions flew by without any problems, probably thanks to her natural talent for the subject. At lunch she met up with Charlotte and Sophie again. They all had a free period after lunch so they decided to spend it in the library doing some of the homework they had from the periods before. Lily noticed Sophie starring at Sirius and talking to him more and more. It was odd that she'd never picked up on it before now.

When the Mauraders trudged off to class, the girls went up to the library and settled down at one of the tables to start the work. Lily was doing a potions report, Charlotte a COMC essay and Sophie was putting the finishing touches on the essay she started in transfiguration. Halfway through the period, Charlotte got up and went to find a book to help her with her essay on hippogriffs. When twenty minutes had passed and she was no where to be seen, Sophie and Lily went looking for Charlotte. They went up and down several rows of shelves until they found Charlotte at the end of one of the far rows. But she was not alone.

Charlotte was wrapped in Sam Perkins' body. They were kissing passionately against the book shelf. Sophie nearly screamed but thought better of it. She then had a silent debate with Lily over whether they should make their presence known or not. Lily didn't want Charlotte to know they had seen her but Sophie wanted nothing better than to shout out 'slut' and start laughing like she usually did. She loved humiliating Charlotte and making her the subject to most of her jokes.

In the end, Sophie gave in to Lily and they quietly made their way over to the table. The two of them continued their work until Charlotte came back over holding a book about Muggle currencies. She dropped into a seat and placed the book on the desk. "Well, it took me a long time to find, but it's going to be a big help," she said pulling her essay out from underneath the book.

"Mmm, and how exactly will a book about Muggle currencies help you write an essay on hippogriffs?" Sophie asked rolling up her parchment.

"Umm, well, I might want to know how to purchase a hippogriff in the Muggle world," she said instantly realising her slip up.

"Oh sure, cos everyone buys their hippogriffs in the Muggle world," Sophie said packing up. "Listen, I've got to get going to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'll see you guys later," she said hurrying out.

"But Soph, we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts too," Lily called after her.

"Don't worry, we'll see her there," Charlotte said packing up too.

Charlotte and Lily exited the library and made their way to the DADA room. Sophie was already inside, sitting on the top of a desk and talking to Sirius and James who were also taking the class. "I love this subject!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We do too," Charlotte said walking over to them, Lily behind her.

"Soph, can I talk to you a minute," Lily asked dragging Sophie to the corner of the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked knowing that she was not fine.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know you can talk to me, and Charlotte, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Seriously, I'm fine," she said walking back over to the others.

The lesson passed by just as quickly as all the others had. They were lectured about the importance of their class time and work and then they read a chapter of one of their textbooks. When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, Lily packed up quickly and fled the classroom. She went back up to her dormitory and dumped all her books and class stuff and then went back down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Sophie and Charlotte were already there talking about some Magical band that Lily had never heard off. She took a seat next to James and started pulling some hot dishes towards her plate. "Wow, I've never seen you pile your plate up so quickly before," James said starring at her.

"I'm hungry," she said filling her mouth with some toasted bread.

"So Soph and Charlie, do you want to come and see our dormitory after dinner?" she asked across the table.

"Sure," Charlotte said. "But I can't stay too long, I'm meeting Sam tonight."

"Again!" Sophie exclaimed. "God, you've only been seeing him for a day, you can spend a couple of minutes away from him."

"Why would I want to do that? I can't do half the stuff I do with him with you."

"Please, can we not have this kind of discussion at dinner, and in front of such company," Lily said indicating the Mauraders.

"No, why can't we have this discussion now, I'm pretty sure they understand what I mean," Charlotte said. She was getting worked up and when she got worked up then there was no hope of reasoning with her.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lily said.

"Oh sure, so what did you mean then?"

"I just meant that maybe we could discuss it later."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Charlotte said stubbornly.

"Fine. But why are you biting my head off? You were actually talking to Sophie about this before I came into the conversation."

"Oh, so you're trying to get her to shout at me instead of you, are you?" Sophie shouted angrily at Lily.

"I wasn't, I was just pointing out that fact."

"Oh sure you are. Listen, go and tell some other idiot your stupid reasons for backing away from the responsibility of the conversation. No one wants you here!" Sophie shouted.

"Is that right! Well, I guess I'll go then," Lily said running from the table, tears pouring down her face.

"LILY," James shouted after her. Lily didn't look back so James got up and ran after her.

"God, how I love drama," Sirius said with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh shut up Sirius, you insensitive git," Charlotte said storming off.

* * *

A/N: ok, this chapter is long and nothing much really happens but it was necessary for chapters to come. it might be a bit hard to understand so here some explanations:

Sophie is angry in the library for an un known reason. then she is angry because charlotte is so obsessed with sam and she knows that it won't last long.

Charlotte is angry because she really does like Sam which sophie and lily don't believe because she's always got a new guy she's obsessed with.

lily is upset because they never usually fight like this.

so, i hope it helps. if you didn't need the explanation then congratulations to you, you could actually understand this.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter. hopefully i can write some more soon.

anie


	5. Sadness, Exploitation, Anger

**Sadness, Exploitation, Anger**

James ran after Lily. She was headed towards their dormitory. Her red hair was flicking and bouncing while she ran. Fit as he was, James couldn't catch up with Lily. He turned the corner and found himself in the corridor leading to their dormitory. She was obviously already inside. James quickly shouted the password to Millie and sprinted across the common room and up the stairs to Lily's bedroom.

"Lily, open the door," James said knocking on the door. Lily didn't respond so he kept knocking. After 10 minutes his knocking became so hard he could have broken the door down. He'd let her have her privacy and given her the chance to open it herself, now he was getting worried. He'd have to open the door magically. "Alohomora" he said tapping the lock with his wand. The lock clicked open and James pushed the door open.

When he strode in, James saw her bed still made and pillows all over the floor. A trail of tissue led him to the bathroom door. Instead of unlocking this door too, he went back through the common room and went through his bedroom to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Lily was sitting on the white tiled floor with a pile of tissues around her. Her eyes were red as she'd obviously been crying since she fled the Great Hall. Lily was very emotional sometimes, perhaps too emotional James walked over to the sobbing Lily and sat down against the wall next to her. "Do you mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Uh," she said shaking her head. Her face was all red and blotchy and her nose was stuffed up, affecting her voice.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. We've never fought like that before. We've never said nasty things to each other like that. Well at least we didn't mean the things we said," she cried.

"Hey, I'm sure Sophie didn't mean it," James said gently trying to comfort Lily.

"No, I think she did," Lily insisted shaking her head. "I saw it in her eyes. She meant it and she wanted to hurt me."

"I disagree. You'll see. Tomorrow you'll go down to breakfast and everything will be fine."

"No…it…won't," she choked. "It's just I-" Lily said before she burst out crying again. Awkwardly James put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Lily sobbed into his shoulder. And so they sat.

Charlotte strode angrily through several corridors. She wanted to go back to her dormitory but she didn't want to face Sophie. She had arranged to meet Sam anyway, she just didn't remember where!

After several minutes of walking aimlessly she ran into Sam walking up and down a corridor waiting for someone. "Sam," Charlotte called out. He looked up, saw her and beamed. Charlotte ran to him and threw her arms around him. She really did like him. He was different to the other brainless beauties she'd dated in the past. She tended to go for the athletic guys, she couldn't help that she was attracted to sporty ones. The only problem was they usually didn't have brains. So she couldn't have intelligent conversations with them, there were plenty of other things to do with them!

"So, where are we going?" Charlotte asked Sam.

"Where do you want to go?" he replied.

"Anywhere but Gryffindor tower."

"Alright," he said taking her hand. He led her to a door in the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy that Charlotte had never noticed before.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Inside," he said pushing her slightly. Once he'd closed the door behind him, Sam went over and sat on a lounge chair.

"What is this place?" Charlotte asked in awe. She had never imagined a room like this in Hogwarts. There were cushions all over the floor and lounge chairs along the walls. She stuck her head round a corner and saw a huge king sized bed.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It can become any place I want it to when I walk passed the door three times thinking about what I need."

"Wow, and it just does that?"

"Yep. Not many people know about this room though so it's very secret. Come and sit down," he said.

Without hesitation, Charlotte dropped herself down beside Sam. She looked into his dark eyes. There was something about him that was different. She couldn't quite place it but she knew it was there.

Sam leaned forward and engulfed Charlotte's lips with his. Charlotte kissed strongly back. Charlotte always found herself in this position with guys and she didn't like it much. For minutes and minutes they kissed and then before she knew it, they were in the king-sized bed.

Sophie leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Why did they fight? It's not like they were actually fighting about something important. Well, Charlotte's relationship was important, especially because Sophie knew that Lily and she would have to pick up the pieces when it was over. Yet Sophie didn't know why she was angry in the first place. Maybe it was because she didn't have as much self confidence as Charlotte had in front of guys. She wanted to be as easy going in front of guys like Charlotte and she wanted to be able to have a relationship with someone who she could be open and free with.

"Damn it!" she said loudly.

"Damn what?" Sirius asked leaning towards Sophie. 'Oh crap,' she thought as she remembered where she was and who she was with. Thankfully it was only Sirius and herself, Lupin and Peter had gone. But maybe that wasn't a good thing. "Sorry," she said looking up. "I forgot I was here."

"What? How does that work?"

"I mean I forgot we were…I mean I was here and that you were sitting here too," she muttered. 'There I go again, always making a fool out of myself,' she thought.

"Oh, right. So what happened just then?" Sirius asked casually.

"Well, I guess I got kind of pissed off by Charlotte being in a relationship with some sporty idiot again. And then I got pissed off because Lily is just so-"

"Attractive," Sirius cut in.

"No."

"Smart?" he offered.

"No."

"Right?"

"No," Sophie said sounding annoyed. This guessing game had gone on long enough. "She's just so perfect!"

"Tell me to but out if you want, though I probably won't, but Lily isn't perfect," Sirius said leaning back again.

"No?"

"No. No one's perfect. And who says what perfect is anyway? Who sets the standard? Who says perfect is someone who's pretty and intelligent and good at everything and a good girl? Who says it's not someone like you, who's beautiful and sarcastic and funny and, no offence to you, not exactly studious?" Sirius said leaning forward again.

'What was this? Was he complementing her? Did this mean anything?' Sophie thought. She couldn't decide whether it was genuine or not so she decided to move on. "I'm sorry. I just get so angry sometimes. I lose it completely."

"Why are you sorry? I love watching women fight," Sirius said grinning. Sophie raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'not-impressed' look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sophie said shaking her head and standing up from the table. "I'm going back to the common room," she said turning and starting off towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Moony and Wormtail disappeared before too," Sirius said jogging to keep up with Sophie who was now striding through the Great Hall doors.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Sirius asked puffing.

"Because I want to get back to the common room," she replied. A scared looking first year girl who was obviously lost walked into Sophie. "Move it you little bitch," she said angrily storming passed.

"Wow, aggression," Sirius said in a joking like manner.

"Yeah, that's the temper thing." They had finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You know," Sirius said, "You're completely different to how I thought you were."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It sure is," Sirius said under his breath.

* * *

A:N hi, ok so this chapter is pretty bad but i'm trying, really.

to sophianwin thanks for the review. i had underlined several of the flaws that were expressed in this chapter but for personal reasons i had to remove the underline.

to all the other people who review, thanks so much. particularly brie smiles and niic smiles.

anie


	6. Measles

**Measles**

Lily woke up to find herself lying on the bathroom floor among tissues. Turning her head, she saw the sleeping form of James with his arm resting on her back. She couldn't believe they'd fallen asleep in the bathroom. For the second night in a row she hadn't slept in her bed and it wasn't good for her. As quietly as she could, Lily got up off the floor and tip toed back into her room to get some fresh robes. When she was back in the bathroom, she glanced in the mirror and nearly screamed. Her face was red and had blotchy spots all over it. Usually her face calmed down half an hour or so after she had been crying but today something was wrong. She looked down at her hands and saw red spots there too. Something was definitely wrong.

Lily had to do something about it; she couldn't go to classes like this! She was passing through the door when James stirred and stuck his head up. "Lily, where are you going?" he asked looking dazed and confused.

"I'm going to the hospital wing," she said moving into her bedroom and placing the clean robes she had just retrieved down on the bed. James' sleepy form emerged from the bathroom. "Why?" he asked following her down into the common room.

"Because there's something wrong with me," she said ducking through the portrait hole. James stood still on the spot gazing at the spot where Lily had been standing. "That girl is so weird sometimes," he said to no one.

Lily walked briskly to the hospital wing where the nurse was fixing up a bed. "Good morning Miss Evans, what can I do for you?" she said not looking up.

"Could you please tell me what's wrong with me," she said. The nurse looked up shaking her head.

"What do you me-good heavens!" she said taking in Lily's image. "Sit down," she said ushering Lily to one of the beds.

"I woke up like this," she said holding out her arm which the nurse was inspecting.

"Ok, I'm just going to do some tests to find out what this is exactly," she said bustling up the wing.

This was definitely not how Lily wanted to start the day.

When James entered the Great Hall he scanned the room quickly for Sophie and Charlotte. He knew that they weren't talking to Lily but he also knew they'd want to know if something was wrong. Seeing Sophie's mahogany head at the far end of the Gryffindor table, James jogged towards her.

A first year boy was sitting where Sophie was trying to sit. She tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Move it you little shit," she said pushing him a bit.

Reluctantly the boy stood up. "Rude bitch," he mumbled as he was walking away.

"Excuse me?" Sophie said. "That's not very nice," she said before performing the furnunculus hex on him. Immediately giant boils appeared all over his skin. The boy ran away screaming. Sophie took her seat just as James ran towards her.

"Sophie," he puffed as he reached her. "Lily's-"

"I don't care what Lily is," she said starring straight ahead of herself.

"But she's in the hospital wing," he said pushing Sirius to the side and sitting down beside Sophie. It was obvious he had stirred something inside of her for her next words conveyed clearly that she cared.

"What happened?" she said in a small voice.

"Nothing, well I don't actually know. She just left me saying she was going to the hospital wing."

"Right, I'm going to find Charlotte," Sophie said standing.

"No, I'll do it, you go and see Lily," James said also standing.

"I don't think either of you will have to," Remus said pointing towards the doorway. Sophie and James looked up and saw Charlotte coming through the door with Sam. Both Sophie and James rushed towards her shouting her name.

"Oh God, what do they want," Charlotte said turning her head away from the pair running towards her.

"What?" she said angrily. She really didn't want to hear anything that they had to say.

"It's Lily," Sophie said.

"She's in the hospital wing," James finished.

"Why? What happened to her?" Charlotte said losing the anger.

"We don't know. We're going to the hospital wing now," Sophie said moving towards the door with James behind her. Charlotte began to follow when Sam called out to her.

"Charlotte where are you going, I thought we were going to breakfast?"

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"What! I thought you never wanted to speak to them again!"

"Yeah, but Lily's my friend and she needs me," Charlotte said walking away from the fuming Sam Perkins.

On their way to the hospital wing, James turned to Charlotte. "Why did you leave him like that? I thought you didn't want to speak to Lily again and now you're with us on the way to the hospital wing to see her!"

"Never mind, I'll explain later. It's the same reason Sophie's here." She said continuing on. James turned to Sophie looking for assurance and she nodded in agreement.

Finally they reached the hospital wing. James burst through the doors followed by Sophie and Charlotte. Lily was lying down in one of the beds, still red and blotchy. She appeared to be sleeping but that didn't hold Charlotte and Sophie back. "Lil," they cried running towards the bed.

The red head looked up and saw her two best friends running towards her. Slightly puzzled she looked up and smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"James told us something was wrong," Sophie said.

"Yeah, so we came. Do you not remember our promise," Charlotte said.

"Of course I do, but its nothing, seriously," Lily said sitting up.

"So what's wrong with you then?" Charlotte asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've got the measles," Lily said pointing to the red spots all over her.

"The…the measles, you've got to be kidding right?"

"Why?" Lily asked looking between them.

"James came running from your dormitory saying something was wrong with you and we rushed here and now we find out you've got the measles," Sophie said taking a seat beside the bed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, I'm sure you would rather me have some deadly disease, I'll try harder next time," Lily said looking away from Charlotte and Sophie.

"Lil, I didn't mean what I said last night," Sophie said. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Charlotte said looking genuinely sorry.

"That's ok, I'm sorry too, I'm such an annoying person," Lily said looking down.

"Don't be silly, everyone's annoying sometimes," Charlotte said. "And I can think of heaps of people a hundred times more annoying than you," she finished pointing towards the door where James was still standing awkwardly.

"Aww, thanks guys," Lily said reaching forward to hug her friends. When she pulled away she looked up towards where James was standing. She smiled at him thinking about him comforting her last night and how kind he had been. Maybe he wasn't different. Maybe he had changed from his old, arrogant, annoying ways.

"Well, I think we should get going to class," Charlotte said getting up off the bed.

"Besides, you'll probably want to talk to the idiot that made us think you were dying," Sophie said also standing.

"And we don't want to catch the measles. We'll see you later."

When Sophie and Charlotte had exited James made his way over to Lily who was still sitting up. "Hey," she said as he seated himself beside the bed.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Hot."

"You look it too," he replied. Lily didn't know it, but James comment had a double meaning.

"So you told my friends I was dying," she said trying to make conversation.

"No, I just said something was wrong. So maybe I over reacted a bit, but when the person I love says something like that, I worry," he said looking at his hands. Lily blushed, not that James noticed. Even if he had been looking at her he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the spots and the blushing.

"Well thanks for telling them anyway."

"No problem, but what's the promise you guys made, the reason why they both came so eagerly?"

"Oh that, it's just something we promised each other when we were in first year. We promised that if something ever happened to one of us, we'd be there for each other, no matter what had happened in the past or what was happening in our lives. We've always stood by it," Lily explained to James.

"Oh," was all James said. Lily was unsure of what he meant by the word.

"So, I guess I'll go now too," James said making to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you later, right?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"For sure, you won't be able to keep me away," he said grinning leaving the hospital.

* * *

A/N: does this font look big? maybe its just me

this chapter is not very long or good. but good news for the people who actually like this story i'm sick so i have lots of time to write. bad news for those people is that i'm getting better.

enjoy, please review

anie


	7. Jokes All Round

**Jokes All Round**

Lily left the hospital wing 3 days later. The nurse had given her a few potions which had cleared up the measles on the first night but she wanted to keep her in just in case. In case of what, Lily wasn't sure but she didn't protest.

Charlotte was, much to Sophie's disappointment, still seeing Sam. She had how ever cut back on talking about him and had stopped sneaking off to see him during the day. This had caused Sophie to be a little happier and easier to get along with in the week that followed Lily's illness.

One Friday morning Professor McGonagall walked down the Gryffindor table towards Lily and James who were sitting opposite each other. "Good morning Miss Evans, Mr Potter," she said. "Sorry to force this on you so soon, but we need both of you to start planning the Halloween Party. It is of course going to be on Halloween night so it's just over a month away. I'll get back to you later on about certain details and I'll need regular updates with the planning. Ok, good, I'll see you both later in transfiguration," she said before walking away.

"So when do you want to start planning?" Lily asked chewing on some toast.

"I don't know, sooner rather than later though. I have Quidditch trials and training to think about, the first game is in October," he said. Lily hadn't forgotten that James was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. Of course his main concern was going to be making sure Gryffindor won the Cup for the fifth year running.

"Fine, tonight then, if that's ok with you," she said standing up and preparing to go to her first lesson.

"Yeah, ok."

"Alright, I'll see you in the common room then," she said walking away.

On her way to Charms, she ran into Sophie and Charlotte who were laughing at a story about Sophie abusing another first year. "And then," Sophie was saying in between laughs, "he ran away crying "MUMMY I WET MY PANTS". He left a trail too!"

"Sounds hilarious," Lily said joining them. "Look Sophie, it would make my Head job a lot easier of you'd stop abusing the first years. They keep coming to me but I don't report it because it's you. I can't keep covering for you."

"Oh calm down, it's just a joke. They all love it," she said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No Soph, they're terrified of you. You can't keep hexing people for bumping into you."

"Well if they choose to be so ignorant that they have to walk into me, and take my seat and live how can I help it. They're just easy targets and when they're easy targets then it's my right, no my job to make sure they learn."

"Oh right, ok then. But can you at least get some of the Slytherins too?"

"You're wish is my command," she said bowing to Lily. Meanwhile Charlotte stood there laughing her head off.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that funny," Lily snapped pulling them to class.

"Fine, just ruin our joke," Charlotte said following reluctantly.

"I've got news," Lily said.

"What? You failed an exam? Don't worry it was bound to happen eventually," Sophie said sarcastically.

"No, the Halloween Party is coming up soon and I'm planning it. Well James is too, but I mean I'll do most of it."

Charlotte and Sophie squealed and high-fived each other. They loved parties and Balls, anything to get drunk and take their minds off school work.

"Yes, finally, it's been way too long between parties," Charlotte remarked.

"What do you mean, we've been at school for 2 weeks, and you've just been partying all holidays!"

"Yeah, but two weeks is way too long. We really need to have another girls night and soon."

"I am not going to go and get drunk with you guys. I didn't last year so what makes you think I'm gonna do it this year?" Lily said stubbornly.

"We'll see," Charlotte said. "So Soph, when do you want to do it, tomorrow night?"

"Um, no not tomorrow, what about tonight?"

"Excellent, the sooner the better! Tonight it is. Are you sure you don't want to Lily?"

"No, I'm fine. Beside's I've got plans," Lily said winking at them.

"What's this? Miss Lily has plans?" Sophie said playfully.

"Not like that. I'm planning the Halloween Party."

"And would this planning be taking place in the Head's common room?" Sophie asked.

"With a certain Head Boy?" Charlotte asked.

"Hey, I'm not the slut remember?" Lily said.

"Ouch, that hurts," Charlotte said pretending to cry. "But I can take it, it is true after all."

"Don't be slack on yourself," Sophie said sticking up for Charlotte's extra curricular activities for the first time in her life. "You just like variety, remember?"

"Yeah, variety," Charlotte said reassuring herself.

"So, maybe we can talk about this after charms," Lily said ushering them into the classroom which they had stopped outside of when Lily had told them about the party.

"Yeah, we've got to talk about clothes," Charlotte said waltzing through the door.

"And boys," Sophie said following her.

* * *

At lunch, Sophie, Charlotte and Lily were sitting out in the grounds under one of the large trees watching the ripples on the lake. They were munching on some sandwiches and discussing clothes and boys for the Halloween Party.

"So, it's not going to be too formal, is it?" Sophie asked Lily.

"Well no, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet. But probably not, I mean the Valentine's Day Ball is coming up too and that's going to be pretty formal."

"Yeah, that's true, so casual. Unless…is there a theme?" Charlotte asked.

"I haven't thought about it. Do you think people will want it to be themed?" Lily asked. It had just hit her how much she had to think about and organise, it was certainly a bigger job than she had first thought. Thank god James was going to help her.

"Maybe, depends on the theme. I don't think people will want a stupid theme but then not all themes are appropriate for all ages," Sophie said suggestively.

"Soph, I know what type of themes you're thinking of and you're correct. I am going to make it suitable for everyone," Lily said curling a strand of hair around her finger. "Maybe we should think about clothes after I figure out what's going to be happening."

"Yeah, let's focus on our dates now," Charlotte said. "I know who I'm taking."

"It wouldn't be a Sam Perkins would it?" Sophie asked.

"WOW, how did you know?" Charlotte said sarcastically. Sophie rolled her eyes. "So who are you going with then Sophie?"

"Umm, I don't know. No one."

"Aww, come on Soph, you've got to go with someone."

"I'll see."

"What about you Lil, I know someone who would love to go with you."

"Let me guess, James Potter?"

"Jeez, you two can read my mind; I didn't know you were that good at legilmency. Maybe I should practise occulmency," Charlotte said.

"WAIT! I've just had a brilliant idea!" Sophie cried.

"Oohh, this will be good," Charlotte said to Lily.

"I've thought of the perfect theme! What about 'Couples throughout the Ages'? Good isn't it!"

"I don't know…" Lily started.

"No, its good, seriously Lil. Think about it, you have to dress up as a famous couple which forces boys to ask us out. They have to go with girls or else they won't be in dress code. It's genius!" Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"Are you implying I'm a genius?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I guess I am then. I love it, please Lily, please can we do this theme," Charlotte pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Lily," Sophie said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll ask James," she said. Charlotte and Sophie squealed and high-fived each other in victory, they could always soften Lily up and get her to agree to whatever they wanted.

* * *

Lily waved goodbye to Sophie and Charlotte who were sneaking off the school grounds. Sometimes they went into the Forbidden Forest to get drunk but tonight they had decided to go to Hogsmeade. There were a few pubs and inns that they could get into or maybe they would break into the Shrieking Shack.

Charlotte was wearing an extremely short denim skirt with a cute red shirt covered in white polka dots; it came down in a V-shape so much you could see her bra. The black flats she had on her feet complimented her shirt. Her face was made up so she looked quite natural. Charlotte had straightened her hair so that it fell in a perfect sheet down her back. She looked hot, any guy that looked her way would have fallen head over heals at the sight of her.

Sophie was wearing black skinny leg jeans and a bottle green Victorian style shirt which brought out the colour in her eyes. It was unbuttoned slightly to show a bit of cleavage. Her high heels made her almost level with Charlotte. Her mahogany hair was curled beautifully and it fell in relaxed waves. The heavy makeup added to the sultry look. She was showing a side of her that not many people saw but when they did, they loved it.

When they'd disappeared around a corner Lily went back to her dormitory. Lily had insisted that they come and get ready in her room so she could see what they would be wearing. Inside, she pulled out some parchment and quills and some of the addresses and contacts for planning the Halloween Party. She had told James to be back at 7:30. It was 7:25. Lily sat down on the one of the lounges and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then finally at 9 o'clock James came through the portrait hole with Sirius and two Slytherin girls. They were laughing and stumbling and probably drunk. "Hey Lily flower," James said laughing.

"James, do you know what tonight it?" Lily asked.

"Friday night," he replied.

"And what did we plan to do tonight?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he said raising his eyebrows.

"We had planned to organise the Halloween Party tonight," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah, chill Lil, we'll do it later."

"No James we won't. I've been waiting for you for an hour and a half. So no James we won't do it later because I'm done waiting, have a good night," she said standing up and storming off to her room.

She was fuming. Not only had she wasted an hour and a half waiting for him, he'd insulted her by bringing some desperate Slytherin whore's into their common room.

Lily whipped the jumper she was wearing off and slid her track pants down. Pulling the wardrobe door open aggressively, she browsed for something to wear. Selecting a short, tight purple dress she stepped back and slipped it on over her head. When the dress was rearranged and she had untangled the silver cross around her neck, Lily pulled out her favourite pair of heels and pulled the tie out of her hair so that it fell down to her waist. Quickly she applied some eyeliner and foundation. Pushing her bust up and messing her hair a bit, she grabbed her purse and stormed out of her room again. Lily looked gorgeous and extremely different. No one would have guessed she was the same girl.

As he saw her stride through the common room in a blur of orange and purple, James called out to her like a lost child. When he saw her appearance properly his jaw dropped. "Lily?" he said in a stunned voice, apparently he'd never seen her looking the way she was.

"Don't wait up," she called leaving the common room. Laughing to herself, she strode through the castle until and out into the grounds. Tonight she was going to let loose and be someone she'd never been before.

* * *

A/N: hi, i updated really quickly so i hope you're proud, I am!

this chapter leads into many of the plot twists and ideas i had planned so good stuff's to come. if you look closely enough you may see some hidden clues inbedded in this chapter.

i'm sorry if you don't like the sluttiness of Charlotte, Sophie and Lily but it has to happen for the sake of the stroy. besides, its much funnier to read and write.

enjoy this chapter and please review, i'd like to know what you think.

anie


	8. Blind Drunk

**Blind Drunk**

Lily entered the Three Broomsticks looking around for Sophie and Charlotte. She didn't really think they would be in such a well known and crowded pub; there was no way they would have been served alcohol in here. Scanning again quickly before leaving, Lily saw some 6th years in there drinking Butter Beer with some dwarves.

Next she decided to check the Hog's Head. It wasn't as popular but it would have been a hundred times easier to get some vodka out of that pub. Walking as fast as she could, Lily made her way through the village. She didn't like the looks she was getting from the wizards and other magical creatures that passed.

Finally she reached the Hog's Head and entered. Sophie and Charlotte were sitting on one of the tables surrounded by a group of scary looking wizards. They were swinging the bottles of vodka around and laughing hysterically at something; so much so that they were leaning forwards giving everyone a good view down their shirts. Lily couldn't believe what she was about to be involved in; it was definitely something she had never imagined herself being a part of.

"Hey guys," she said apprehensively; she wasn't sure how they would react to her appearance or the fact that she was there at all.

"Lily," Charlotte said sounding a bit shocked though her face had a silly look on it from the alcohol.

"Wow, who are you? Is that Lily in there?" Sophie said stupidly.

"Oh shut up and pass me the vodka," Lily said snatching the bottle from Sophie's clutches.

"Oh my god! Don't hold back," Charlotte said quite amused.

"Yeah, well I've had a bad night so far, I'm trying to have a good one now," she said before taking another swig at the bottle.

* * *

Several drinks later, the three girls exited the Hog's Head and began roaming the streets to find somewhere they could rest for a bit. They had had so much to drink that they were finding it hard to walk. Charlotte was the worst of the three. She kept laughing hysterically and then falling asleep. Sophie and Lily carried her magically so that she was still standing but her head lolled to the side.

In the distance, Lily saw the blurry form of a shack. Pointing at it as best she could (she was so drunk she couldn't point in the right direction), she said to Sophie "There's a thing there with a thing to rest in."

"Cool cool cool," Sophie said laughing. Directing themselves to the house, they wandered slowly up the lane. When they reached the door they knocked and waited.

"Empty," Sophie said. "Let's open it up," she said pulling her wand from her jeans. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked open and Lily pushed the door open. Carefully they supported Charlotte up the stairs and looked around to find somewhere to let her sleep. In one of the bedrooms, a large four poster bed sat against the wall. Gently they lay Charlotte down and went back downstairs to talk.

"I don't think she can go back tonight," Lily said. Some of the alcohol was wearing off.

"Yeah, there's no way she's gonna be able to get back. What are we going to do with her?" Sophie asked adjusting her shirt which had slipped down one shoulder.

"Well, I think maybe she should stay here over night. We could come back and get her early in the morning."

"I guess so. So Lily, what made you come out tonight? I mean, you've never come with us before. Actually, have you ever been drunk before?" Sophie asked her.

"No, I haven't been drunk before. I guess its kinda fun."

"Kinda, have you not been experiencing the same night I have? This totally rocks!"

"Alright, it rocks. But I don't want to do it again for a while."

"Ok. But you never answered my first question. Why did you come?"

"Because of James. I waited for an hour and a half for him to come back to the dormitory to do the Halloween planning and then when he finally turns up he's with Sirius and two Slytherin sluts."

"Oh my god! Slytherins! He could do so much better than some ugly hags from that disgusting house," Sophie remarked.

"Yeah but it's not just that. He said to me when I was in the hospital wing that he loved me but then why the hell is he always with other girls?"

"I think its called hormones," Sophie said smiling. "Unfortunately the male population have a desire to shag as often as possible which leads to them doing it with the desperate sluts that put out like their handing out candy."

"I know you're right. But it hurts cos I think I like him. I mean, I thought he had changed and was going to stop acting like an arrogant pig and so I started to like the 'new' him. And then he goes and brings two whores into our dormitory. I wouldn't care as much if it was in his bedroom but the common room is equal territory."

"Yeah, well he was probably drunk. I don't think he'll remember it tomorrow," Sophie said putting her arm around Lily. "Tomorrow he'll wake up and-"

Sophie was cut off by a scream that came from up stairs. Lily ran up the stair followed by Sophie. Something was wrong with Charlotte. They raced into the bedroom where they had left her earlier. She was sitting up on the bed shaking violently.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Lily said coming over to the bed.

"It's the tomatoes," she said rocking backwards and forwards.

"The tomatoes? What tomatoes? Charlie, what's going on?" Sophie said in a worried voice.

"No more!" Charlotte cried before passing out.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Sophie said.

"We need to get help, there's something seriously wrong with her," Lily said moving towards the door.

"So what, we're just going to leave her!" Sophie said walking towards Lily.

"Yeah, she's passed out now; she'll be alright by herself for a while. I think we have to go back to the castle and find someone to help."

"Alright, but we've got to be quick, I don't want to leave her alone for too long," Sophie said following Lily down the stairs.

They made their way to Hogwarts as fast as they could. When they were in the grounds again, they snuck up towards the castle through the forest. Just as they were going to run across the lawn to the castle doors, Sophie saw Professor Gubblecrook lurking in front of the doors. Apparently he was expecting some students to sneak back in. Letting Lily know, she started moving off to find another way to get in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lily whispered.

"We can't get in that way!"

"Who says?"

"What! Gubblecrook is standing there, he'll catch us!"

"Not if he can't see us," Lily said grinning.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Sharing a dormitory with James Potter has its perks," Lily said pulling something out from a whole in the tree she was standing behind. It was a silvery cloak.

"Lily, you didn't," Sophie said shaking her head in amusement at the girl who had already surprised her more tonight then she'd ever been before.

"I did cos I thought I'd need it. And it turns out I do," she said throwing the invisibility cloak over herself. "Come on."

Once they were both hidden under the cloak, they made their way across the lawn towards Gubblecrook who was walking backwards and forwards across the door way. Silently, they slipped passed him into the castle. Just to be sure they wouldn't be caught they kept the cloak on until they reached the Head's dorm.

They pulled the cloak off and Lily whispered the password to Millie who was still awake, despite it being one in the morning. Inside, Lily dumped the cloak on the floor and went over to the sleeping form of James and Sirius. They were without the Slytherin girls and had fallen asleep on one of the lounges.

"James," Lily whispered shaking him slightly. He snorted and continued sleeping. "James," she said more loudly. "James, fine I'm sorry about this," she said before raising her foot to his groin.

"FUCK!" he cried waking up. He sat up holding his groin tenderly. Sirius sat up next to him, looking around slightly confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Yeah, why did you kick me in the groin?" he asked Lily.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, I targeted an area I knew would get your attention. Listen we need your help. Charlotte passed out in the Shrieking Shack and we-"

"Please tell me you didn't say the Shrieking Shack," Sirius said suddenly wide awake.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because at this very moment there's a werewolf in the shack."

* * *

A/N: i am really proud that i have finished this chapter so soon and i hope you like it. Just a few things to note:

- i realised last night that when i've been transfering the chapters, the break that i put in when i typed it in word hasn't come through so some chapters are meant to be broken up a bit.

- my friend brie (the real life charlotte) came up with the name Gubblecrook, so blame her if you hate it

- James and sirius were alone in the common room when lily and sophie came back because james felt miserable when he saw Lily leave and he got rid of the slytherin girl. james and sirius just talked for the rest of the night about what an idiot james had been.

ok, i've said enough. please review, it would make my day. keep reading, god stuff is coming.

anie


	9. Shrieking in the Shack

**Shrieking in the Shack**

Charlotte felt something soft touching her leg. Slowly she lifted her head and saw Remus leaning over it. She sat up awkwardly and looked around. Where was she? How did she get here? She didn't remember a thing from last night. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, hello, you're awake. We're in the Shrieking Shack, he said looking up at her and smiling.

"How did I get here?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I found you in here earlier."

"What are you doing?" she asked realising he was touching her leg again.

"You cut yourself when you ran back to the bed before," he said wiping the blood off her cut with a cloth.

"Back to the bed? Why was I running? What happened, ouch it hurts."

"Well, there's something I've got to tell you but please don't freak out. I'm a werewolf Charlotte," he said looking away.

"What, since when?" she asked. She wasn't sure if this was meant to be a joke.

"Since I was a small child. I've been coming here every full moon to wait for it to pass. You see, there's a tunnel that leads to this Shack from the school. It's under the Womping Willow. And I come through it and spend the night of the full moon in here."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Tonight just so happens to be the full moon so when I came back here after roaming around for a bit, I found you wandering down the stairs. I'm afraid I scared you. When you saw me you ran back up the stairs to the bedroom but you tripped and scrapped your leg on the banister. I transformed back into myself and carried you back up here. I knew something was wrong with you, you didn't look like you were in you're right mind, you were muttering something about a tomato."

"Oh, I don't remember any of that. Thanks for helping me though," she said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm lucky I transformed back so quickly. I was scared I would hurt you though, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd done something to you," he said looking into her eyes.

For a moment they stayed like that, transfixed by each other's eyes. Then Remus stood back up. "I'm just going to get some antiseptics to clean it," he said before leaving swiftly.

A few moments passed and then he returned holding a small bottle of antiseptic liquid. "The school nurse keeps a few first aid supplies here just in case," he said coming over to the bed. He took the lid off the bottle and stepped forward but tripped over a bump in the small rug that covered a small portion of the wooden floor. Half the liquid was flung out of the bottle with his trip and landed on Charlotte's shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said coming over with the cloth to wipe some of the liquid off her shirt. Inwardly Charlotte was laughing hysterically as his stack was rather clumsy. He leant forward and began dabbing at her chest. He looked up at Charlotte. Suddenly they realised how close to each other they were. An awkward air hung between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Though it was an awkward situation, there was something about it that just felt so…right. Then Remus did something totally out of character; he leaned down and kissed Charlotte passionately.

After a minute, Remus stood back up. "I have to go now," he said before exiting the room.

"Remus," Charlotte called after him but he didn't return to the room. Confused but surprisingly light-hearted and cheerful, Charlotte lay her head back down and fell asleep again.

* * *

"So Remus is a werewolf and you two are animagus," Sophie said as they walked through the castle. James and Sirius had just explained to Lily and Sophie how they transformed each month to roam around with Remus when he was in werewolf form.

"Yep, and now we really need to get to that shack," James said turning left down a corridor.

"But it's going to take ages to get back to Hogsmeade and then to the shack," Sophie said jogging to keep up with the two boys who were in front of them.

"Not if you know a short cut," Sirius said.

"You know a short cut to the Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked.

"Hello, you're talking to the Mauraders here!"

"Right, so where is this short cut?" Sophie asked as they came out into the open air.

"This way," James said directing them towards the Womping Willow.

"What, you've got to be kidding?" Lily said incredulously.

"No, I'm not. The Womping Willow was planted the year we came to Hogwarts for Moony so that every month he could go through to the shack and spend the night there. When we finally perfected our animagus forms we used the tunnel too," James explained.

"So, you've been sneaking out of the school for years without anyone knowing?" Sophie asked. She was quite intrigued by this new information she had just learnt about the boys she thought she knew so well.

"Yeah, does that really surprise you?" Sirius asked turning to look at her.

"Well, I guess not but I didn't really think you'd go that far."

"We don't have our reputations for nothing."

They had reached the Womping Willow. James and Sirius stopped and quietly discussed something. Then they turned back to the girls. "Usually Peter opens the tree for us in his rat form but today, we don't have that option," Sirius said walking over to a long stick lying on the ground. He picked it up and moved over to the tree. He leant forward and prodded a large knot in the trunk. The tree stopped moving around and sat still for the first time Lily and Sophie had seen in the six years at the school.

James ushered them forward towards a whole in the ground. Sirius slipped down into it followed by Lily and Sophie. James came in last in case he needed to stop the tree again. Once inside he told the girls that they would transform because they didn't know whether Remus would still be in werewolf form.

"It's for your safety," Sirius said. "You'll need to stay close to us in case we see Moony suddenly."

The two boys transformed; Sirius into a big black dog and James into a stag. Lily and Sophie walked between them up the tunnel silently. Lily didn't know what they were going to find in the shack but she had a horrible feeling it wasn't going to be good. And worst of all was the fact that she had convinced Sophie to leave her alone.

The tunnel started moving upwards and soon they were in the basement of the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and James decided to go upstairs first in case Remus was up there. They had explained earlier that when he was in werewolf form, they could only stop him from being brutal when they were also in their animal forms.

Apprehensively they ascended the stairs. When they reached the bedroom they found Charlotte lying on the bed and Remus no where to be found. Lily and Sophie moved towards the bed; they couldn't tell whether she was asleep or worse.

"Is she…?" Sophie asked moving closer.

"I don't know, we'll have to check," Lily replied walking towards the bed. Then her eyes fell on the cut on Charlotte's leg which looked very much like a bite. "Oh no, oh god, look at this," she said pointing towards the cut.

"What is it?" James asked. He and Sirius had transformed back. They came and stood beside the girls at the bed.

"It looks like a bite," Sophie said trembling.

"Hey, it's ok," Sirius said putting an arm around Sophie. She fell into his chest and started to weep silently.

Lily was devastated. The way she saw it, it was her fault that they were there in the first place and that Charlotte had been alone. Sophie had wanted to stay and Lily had been the one telling her she'd be alright by herself. She burst into tears. James pulled her to him and held her while she cried. "It's all my fault," she wept.

"No Lily, it's not your fault, how could you have stopped this?" James said.

"It was me who said we should come here and I was the one who told Sophie to leave her."

"Lily, you didn't know."

"I shouldn't have come at all."

"Lil, don't beat yourself up, I had just as much responsibility as you did," Sophie said looking up from Sirius' chest for the first time.

"You know, she'll probably have a fairly good life. I mean, look at Moony, he's doing great," Sirius said trying to cheer them up.

"Look, I think we should try to wake her up. We don't even know how bad it is yet," James said releasing Lily. He went over to Charlotte and bent down over her. Gently he shook her.

"Remus, are you back?" she said opening her eyes. She sat up awkwardly looking around at the group before her. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Charlotte, are you ok?" Sophie asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a massive head ache but that's all."

"What about that?" Lily asked pointing to the cut. "Charlotte, do you remember what happened?"

"No, but Remus-"

"Remus was here?" Sophie asked. "Did he do this to you?"

"No, he cleaned my cut."

"It's just a cut?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I cut it on the banister earlier. What else could it be?" she asked. She didn't quite understand why they were acting so worried.

"Oh, thank god," Lily said.

"Listen Charlotte, we have to go now," James said helping her to her feet.

"Why?"

"Because Remus is a werewolf and he might be coming back," Sirius said supporting her to the door.

"Yeah I know about Remus being a werewolf, he told me when he was here before," she said leaving the room.

"Ok, but we still have to go now," he said following her out the door. Just as they started down the stairs, the bathroom door opened and Remus walked out. He turned to towards the bedroom, then it registered that there was a group of people on the staircase.

"Hello, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to get Charlotte, we didn't know what you would do to her," James explained.

"I wouldn't do anything to Charlotte or to any of you. I suppose you girls know about my condition."

"Yes we do Remus, and we don't care. You could have told us before," Lily said.

"Well, I don't know how people will react to me being a werewolf. It's just safer keeping it to myself."

"You can trust us," Charlotte said.

"I know I can," he said smiling at Charlotte. "So, are you going back to the castle?"

"We were heading that way, are you going back now too?" Sirius asked.

"I may as well, I'm done for this month," he said striding down the stairs. He stopped next to Charlotte. "Can I talk to you while we walk?"

"Sure," she said starting off down the stairs again.

* * *

In the tunnel Remus and Charlotte were walking ahead of the others. "Charlotte, you know I wouldn't do anything to you, if I could help it."

"I know that. I didn't believe you would for a minute. You're not like that."

"But I can't control myself when I'm a werewolf. I don't know what I could do to you."

"I'm not scared of you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were Charlotte, its natural to be scared of werewolves."

"I assure you Remus, I'm not scared."

"Alright then, I just want you to know that I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." For a few minutes they walked in silence. Then Charlotte decided to break the awkwardness.

"You know before, in the shack, why did you kiss me?"

"I…I don't know, I wasn't really thinking, I just did it. I'm sorry," he said looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry," Charlotte said. "I liked it," she said slipping her hand into his.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sophie said.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "But something happened between them that we don't know about."

"How do you figure that?" James asked.

"Just look at them, the closeness and the way they keep looking at each other then down at the ground."

"But so what, look at us. I'm walking close to you and looking at you, it doesn't mean anything, does it?" he said.

"No, it doesn't. There's also the fact that they're now holding hands."

"Ok, true. But I can hold you're hand," he said reaching out for Lily's hand.

"I wish you wouldn't," she said pulling her hand away from his and speeding up.

"Smooth, real smooth," Sophie said to James.

"What did I do?" he said innocently.

"It's more the fact that you're filthy man whore hands came into close contact. Personally, I'm surprised she didn't hex you. We don't know where those hands have been, I can't believe you tried to touch her." Sophie, it seems, had returned to her normal self after her brief time of worrying and concern. She walked ahead of the boys with Lily.

"Good one Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically, hitting him on the back.

"Shut up Padfoot," James said. He wasn't sure why Lily was so angry with him but he didn't need Sophie and Sirius rubbing it in. All he wanted to do then was go back to his bed and sleep for several hours.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is longer than i thought it would be, too bad if you think it isn't very long, it was long when i was writing it.

ok so i know that Lily was really angry at James in an earlier chapter and then all of a sudden she is letting him hug her in the shack. i have an explanation. she was angry (she did kick him in the groin) but when she realised the Charlotte was in danger she forgot about her anger and she was so upset when she thought that she had been bitten that she allowed james to comfort her. but you'll notice that back in the tunnel she gets angry. thats cos she remembers why she went out with sophie and charlotte in the first place.

Sophie had a big part in this chapter which nic (real life Sophie) should be happy about and she has kept up her bitchy personality. i hope you like her character, i love her cos she's so easy to write,i just take snipits of real life and transfer them into the story. I love you nic, you make Sophie the sarcastic bitch she is.

enjoy this chapter. please review, i like hearing what you've got to say.

anie


	10. After the Fall

**After the Fall**

Throb. Throb. Throb.

Lily's head felt like it was going to explode. Ok, so maybe the vodka hadn't been a good idea. And the scotch probably wasn't a good follow up. But Lily had had a ton of fun and let loose for the first time in life. That was until Charlotte passed out and they had found out she was alone in a deserted shack with a werewolf. But Remus had been sensible; he had locked himself in the bathroom when he had finished attending to Charlotte's leg just in case.

Still in the tight purple dress she had been wearing last night, Lily emerged from the purple sheets on her bed. In front of the mirror, she twisted the dress back into position and began brushing her hair. She looked really horrible; like any other common slut.

She had no idea what the time was but she guessed around 10:30. When they had reached the castle last night they all went straight to their dormitories except for Remus who went to the Hospital Wing to get a check up. Lily had walked up the stairs groggily and collapsed onto the bed.

When she had pulled her hair into a lazy pony tail, she changed into a pair of grey track pants, a navy t-shirt and some comfortable ugg boots. Lily went into the bathroom to clean the smudged make up off her face. Hopefully today she could plan the Halloween party and get it out of the way so she could focus on school work.

In the common room, James was sitting on one of the lounges polishing his broomstick, a Flash model. The handle was already as shiny as he could possibly make it, yet he kept rubbing the cleaning cloth along the handle. The golden lettering on the side shimmered brightly in the sunlight that was coming through the parted curtains. Lily couldn't decide whether she was still angry with him or not so she decided to sit in her favourite armchair and wait to see what James' response would be.

As she walked passed him to the chair, he looked up from his cleaning. He watched as she positioned herself comfortably in the seat. When she had tucked her foot in underneath her she looked up to find James starring at her. He didn't smile or say something cheeky like he would have done. All he said was "Good morning."

"Good morning," Lily said.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Why? What are you sorry for?" she asked. Lily didn't want to let him off the hook that easily; she wanted to see if he actually knew why Lily had been angry.

"I'm sorry that I upset you and that I kept you waiting and that I held your hand and that I brought those Slytherin girls into the dorm," he said looking into her eyes.

Lily raised her eyebrow sceptically. Was he for real? Did he really mean what he was saying or was he just guessing, picking from the long list of things that he did which pissed Lily off. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about meeting you here. And then Sirius brought the girls over with some fire whisky."

"Alright, but don't ever do it again. I'm serious, I won't be held responsible for my actions if you bring anymore filthy Slytherin whores in here."

"I won't, believe me. I hate Slytherins as much as the next person. I must have been really drunk to even talk to those sluts. I much prefer Gryffindor girls anyway," he said winking at Lily.

"Please don't be like that; you keep giving me false hope. I'd much prefer it if you stuck to one personality."

"What do you mean false hope?"

"That you'll change."

"Why would you want me to change?"

"I don't know, but it would definitely be beneficial for you," Lily said drifting off into a day dream about her and James where James was her boyfriend. Shaking her head she brought her attention back to the room. Why did she keep having silly thoughts like that?

"So, I'm going to start working on some of the details of the Halloween party," James said.

"What!"

"Yeah, well I've got to make up for the time we lost last night," he said putting his broom away. "I was thinking we could do a themed one."

"I have an idea for a theme. What about 'Couples through the Ages'?" Lily suggested.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, stuff like Romeo and Juliet, Tarzan and Jane and other famous couples."

"Oh right, it sounds ok. But only if you come as my Sleeping Beauty," he said smiling at her.

"I…what?" she stuttered.

"I'm asking you to go with me to the party."

"I…well…alright," she said. He had caught her completely off guard.

"Excellent, I assure you my princess, I will be a charming prince, just you wait and see."

* * *

Sophie and Charlotte were sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Laughing at some joke or another, Sophie poured some juice for herself. Last night had been bad. Charlotte had passed out and nearly been bitten by a werewolf, Lily had gotten way too drunk and she, Sophie had let all of it happen. But one good thing had come out of the night, well maybe. Sirius had comforted her; he'd actually held her while she wept for a friend she'd thought she'd lost.

Sophie was going on a date with Sirius that night. It was strange how it happened. She had been walking passed him in the common room when he'd called her over.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Lane," Sirius called as Sophie walked passed him towards the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Yeah?" she said stopping and turning round to face Sirius.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to a party on Saturday?" he asked casually.

"Umm, I don't know, why do you want me to go with you?"

"I thought you'd enjoy it. But if you don't want to come that's fine," he said starting to walk away.

"Ok," Sophie said turning back to the stairs. She didn't really care; this was probably a new way of pulling a prank on her.

"Wait," Sirius called after her. He jogged up to Sophie. "Ok, I lied. I really want you to come with me," he said looking into her eyes trying to win her over. Sophie finally understood; he had walked away hoping for her to follow after him, pleading him to take her to the party. When he'd realised she wasn't coming after him, he'd ran back to convince her.

"Alright," she said melting at his gorgeous eyes. "Where's the party at?"

"Hogsmeade, do you have a problem sneaking out?"

"Hell no," Sophie replied smiling to herself. If only Sirius knew about all her night time wandering and drinking.

"Alright then, I'll meet you here on Saturday night," Sirius said flashing his gorgeous smile before departing.

**End Flashback**

"Sophie, Sophie," Charlotte said waving her hand in front of Sophie's face.

"What? Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Jeez, the way you're acting, you'd think you were the one who passed out last night."

"I'm just experiencing the aftermath," Sophie said smiling. "Oh, look who's coming," she said nodding towards the doorway. Theresa Luck of Slytherin and Tasha Lambert of Ravenclaw were coming through the doorway. They were good friends with Sophie, Charlotte and Lily. Theresa had dark skin and gorgeous shoulder length brown hair. She was of average height and quite curvy which made her popular with the male population of the school. Theresa got on very well with Charlotte and Sophie as she was quite the bitch herself; she enjoyed taunting first years as much as Sophie. Though she was a Slytherin and pureblood, she wasn't at all like the others in her house. She would have suited Gryffindor or Ravenclaw better.

Tasha had fairly pale skin and sleek black hair. Her Asian background gave her her stunning and elegant appearance. She was short and had a small body build. Tasha was better friends with Theresa and Lily as she was not as much of a bitch, though there were times when she was worse than Sophie (and that's saying something). She had a fiery temper and was always ready to debate anything she disagreed with.

"Hey girls, rumours have reached our ears that you two and Lily had a wild night last night. Is this true," Theresa questioned.

"Maybe, what are you going to say if you find out the rumours are true?" Sophie said.

"I'll say why the hell didn't you invite us?"

"Ok, well the rumours are true. And it was a last minute thing so that's why we didn't ask you guys to come. But definitely the next time,' Charlotte said.

"Good, because we need some more fun around here," Tasha remarked.

"Oh, didn't we tell you! The Halloween party is coming up soon."

"And we're trying to convince Lily to let it be themed 'Couples Through the Ages'."

"Oh cool," Theresa said.

"Yeah it is, 'cos then we've got a reason to go with dates," Charlotte said.

"Good thinking," Sasha said turning to the staff table to perve at Professor Hughes, the flying teacher and professional Quidditch player. He was quite young and had come to Hogwarts the year before after taking a break from Quidditch. From what the others had seen and heard, Tasha and Professor Hughes were having a fling.

Sam Perkins walked up the Gryffindor table towards the girls. "Hey babe," he said leaning towards Charlotte to kiss her. Awkwardly, Charlotte kissed Sam and pulled away.

"So I'll see you later on," he said moving off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, great," Charlotte said smiling flakily.

"You're still hanging around with him!" Tasha said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, he's just the biggest prat I've ever seen."

"Oh sure."

"Well, believe what you want to believe, you'll see."

"Hey, Charlotte, you never told me and Lily what happened between you and Lupin in the shack last night," Sophie whispered. She had picked up on the awkwardness that Charlotte had experienced while Sam was hanging around.

"How about I tell you later and we drop it for now?" she whispered back.

"Sure thing, but you'd better tell me. Otherwise I won't be happy," Sophie said giving Charlotte one of her classic looks (unfortunately there are no words to describe the look so you'll just have to picture your own one).

* * *

A/N: this chapter is pretty pointless. it's what my history teacher would call 'filler'. so yes this is a filler chapter. i just needed to show what happened after the disasters of the last chapter (hence the name 'after the fall'). but this chapter introduces some of the girls' other friends, Tasha and Theresa. it wasn't intentional that both theirinitalsare 'TL' but it happened that way. Tasha and Theresa are based on two of my other friends, Ivy and Td. even though its pretty crap, i hope you enjoyed it anyway.

ok, i would love it if you'd review. but this time i want to play a little game with you (nic will love this). when you review can you please include somewhere the word rhino. thanks.

anie


	11. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

After weeks of preparation on Lily and James' behalf, the Halloween Party approached. Costumes were planned, partners had been asked and of course (the Mauraders had) pranks planned. Besides the Yule Ball and the end of term, it was the event that everyone looked forward to.

Lily and James had worked tirelessly _together_ on the plans. From food, to the band and everything in between they had chosen everything to fit together perfectly and it was set to be the best Halloween Party EVER! People were intrigued, firstly by the fact that Lily Evans and James Potter had worked _together_ and the idea of the theme. Everybody wanted details about the night, but Lily and James had decided to keep it all secret until the night itself.

Charlotte was of course going to the party with Sam. They had planned to go as Fred Flintstone and Wilma Slaghoople. Sophie had been asked by Brad Harper, a Ravenclaw boy and was going as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra, Lily was going with James as Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming and Theresa was going with her long term boyfriend Lucius Malfoy as Adam and Eve. Tasha was going with Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff but would rather have gone with Professor Hughes! They decided on Beauty and the Beast.

The week before the party, a Hogsmeade trip had been planned. The girls were all very excited about going shopping and woke up extra early on the Saturday of the trip to get ready. The five girls met up in the Great Hall at breakfast to go to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived, the first place they went to was Madam Francine's Costume Store, one of the two costume stores in Hogsmeade. Thankfully they had arrived in Hogsmeade quite early and there weren't any other students in the store at the time. Some students preferred to have their costumes delivered by owl and others asked their parents to pick them out. Charlotte and Theresa decided against that idea for two reasons: firstly they thought it would be more fun to pick their own costumes and secondly, their parents probably wouldn't have approved their costumes if they had shown them!

The five girls took a huge pile of possibilities over to the changing room and started trying on costumes. Theresa decided on a mini skirt constructed of vine leaves and a bikini top also with leaves. Charlotte picked an extremely short dress with a tiger stripes on it. It revealed a lot of leg and her shoulders. Sophie found a sleeveless, white low cut dress to wear. Tasha chose a yellow ball gown that looked exactly like the one that Belle wore in the movie. It was long and sat low on her shoulders, revealing much of her upper chest. Lily picked out a knee length pale pink dress that hung off her shoulders.

With their purchases, the girls moved on through the village. They found a trinket and jewellery store which they entered eagerly. Tasha searched the store from top to bottom looking for some large yellow earrings to finish her costume off. Lily found a small golden tiara and a gold necklace. Sophie purchased some gold bands; one to wear around her head and another to wear on her upper arm.

Next stop was a tiny shop full of cosmetics. Tasha ran inside, leaving the other girls outside. This party was just another excuse for her to buy more makeup. When she left the shop, Tasha had bought so many products that Theresa and Lily had to help her carry the bags.

Around 12 0'clock, the girls headed into the three broomsticks to have a break. It was quite crowded as usual so they found it difficult to find a spare table. Once they had spied one in the corner of the room, they made their way over while Sophie ordered the drinks. They chatted lazily about fashion, boys and other issues for a while then decided to head back to school.

On the way out of Hogsmeade, the girls passed a large group of 1st years on their way to the three broomsticks. Just as they were coming up beside them, Sophie pushed Charlotte into the laughing 1st years. Three of them fell to the floor as Charlotte smacked into them. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said helping them up. "It was a total accident," she said laughing and walking away with the other 4.

"Nice one," Sophie said high-fiving Charlotte.

"Honestly, you're so cruel," Lily said.

"Oh come on, as if that wasn't funny," Sophie said.

"Yeah, alright, it was funny, but it doesn't mean its right," Lily replied smiling slightly.

Theresa and Tasha were barely standing, they were laughing so hard. They loved it when Sophie abused 1st years; it was their favourite form of entertainment.

"Oh, I can't wait for the party," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Me too," Lily said.

"Me three," Theresa said.

"Would saying 'me four' be taking it too far?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Lily and Charlotte laughed together.

* * *

On the day of the Halloween Party, all classes were cancelled because the staff saw no hope of trying to teach when all the students were doing was playing pranks on each other and thinking about the party. Therefore, all the girls got the whole day to prepare for the night.

Lily invited Sophie, Charlotte, Theresa and Tasha to the Head's dormitory as James was out creating disasters all over Hogwarts. The girls spent much of the day painting their nails and lounging around in Lily's room and chatting about life. "So, how's Professor Hughes, Tasha?" Sophie asked.

"He's fine, why are you asking _me_ though?"

"Cos aren't you having a thing with him?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I wish! We just flirt a bit, its nothing."

"Oh sure," Theresa said.

"Honestly, nothing is going on between us…yet!" Everyone laughed at that last comment. It was funny the way Tasha had these obsessions; always on an older man. Though they were usually famous and had no idea she was living but this one was quite different. This one was almost a two way street!

"So Diggory, hey," Sophie said.

"So, what of it?" Tasha said defensively.

"Nothing, he just doesn't seem your type."

"Honestly, I don't have a type, anyone will do!"

"You got that right, you could have chosen anyone and you picked Diggory!" Theresa exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with Amos," Tasha said trying to defend her date.

"Oh yeah, except his head is as large as the hoops he defends," Sophie said. Amos Diggory was the Hufflepuff Keeper and Quidditch Team Captain.

"Good one," Charlotte said high-fiving Sophie.

"What's with all the high-fiving?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing, it's just our thing," Charlotte replied.

"Oh ok."

"I'm going to go and have a bath," Lily said getting off the bed.

"Why don't we all go?" Charlotte suggested.

"What the hell!" Tasha and Lily exclaimed together.

"I meant that we could wear swimmers, duh!"

"Oh right, if you guys want to," Lily said looking a bit scared.

"Good, I'll just get mine," Charlotte said summoning her swimming costume from her dormitory.

"This is going to be so much fun, I've always wanted to have a bath in the Head's bathroom," she said as the bikini flew across the room towards her.

"Ok, then weirdo," Sophie said also summoning her swimming costume.

* * *

At 5 0'clock, the girls decided it was time to get ready for the party. Sophie, being Cleopatra and all needed to straighten her hair. Because of its length and natural ability to curl, it would take much longer than the others to do. Lily helped Sophie do the back of her head and when her hair was as straight and sleek as it had ever been they stopped and started working on Charlotte's.

Charlotte wanted to tease her hair and tie it up at the top of her head. Once again, the length of her hair made it quite difficult at first. But when they had it tied up high, it made it easier to tease. Theresa and Sophie went crazy messing up her usually perfect hair. Theresa's hair was simple to fix. She curled her hair so that it fell in waves down to her lower back.

Tasha wanted to wear her hair half up, half down and in an elegant bun. She curled her hair slightly and then Lily held the bun in place while Tasha pinned it down. Then they re-curled the section of hair that was free. Lastly Lily straightened her hair and curled the tips up. It was quite simple but effective.

Then when their hairstyles were finished the 5 friends got into their costumes. There was only one hiccup; Charlotte couldn't get her tight dress on fully. In the bathroom Sophie pulled as hard as she could, all the while Charlotte saying "Not too hard," or "Don't rip it."

"Will you just shut up and let me dress you," Sophie snapped impatiently.

"Do you realise how wrong that sounds?" Tasha said from the bedroom.

"Yes, but at this stage I really don't care," Sophie replied puffing.

"Don't stress yourself out, your hair will frizz," Lily called out to her.

"If this hair goes frizzy, I swear I will go to the party naked."

"I'd like to see that," Theresa said.

"I wouldn't," Charlotte added.

* * *

As everyone else left to go and meet up with their partners, Lily stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching them go. Each person fitted their character superbly. Sophie looked amazing as Cleopatra; her heavy make-up and straight hair made her look exactly like the Pharaoh she was trying to imitate. Charlotte looked like she'd jumped out of a history book. Theresa looked as if she could have committed the original sin and Tasha was definitely no beast tonight.

But Lily however wasn't very confident in herself. She went back inside her room and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her dress. It was beautiful, with intricate patterns around the bottom. She looked at her hair. It was perfect, as usual. She looked at her face. The little amount of make-up accentuated her green eyes. She looked at her whole appearance. Everything was perfect. She adjusted her tiara and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Anxiously she left her room and made her way down the staircase into the common room. Facing the fire stood James with his back to her. He was watching the flames flickering. His black hair was ruffled as usual but this time underneath a large crown. He was wearing incredibly tight pants that were puffed towards the top of his thighs. Lily couldn't see it, but James' pants accentuated his 'member'. A long cape was attached to his shirt. All in all, he suited the role of Prince Charming.

Lily walked over to him. "Are you ready?" she asked as he turned round.

"Yeah, I've been ready for an hour. The question is, are you ready?"

"Yes I think so," she said moving to the portrait hole. Lily was extremely nervous about what everybody would think of the party and of her. She just hoped everything went smoothly.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Lily saw an array of different famous couples. She spotted Cleopatra and Marc Anthony chatting to Fred Flintstone and Wilma Slaghoople in the corner. Isabel Petit had come to the party with Frank Longbottom as a slutty Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Her short red dress puffed out and almost resembled a tutu. There was Barbie and Ken, Romeo and Juliet, two genies, Batman and Cat woman, Bonnie and Clyde, a cowboy and cowgirl, a bride and groom, a Japanese man and a Geisha, a king and queen, Lancelot and Guinevere, Luis XV and Marie Antoinette, a matador and flamenco dancer, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Esmeralda, Robin Hood and Maid Marion, Mr and Mrs Claus, Superman and Lois Lane, Tarzan and Jane, Zorro and a Spanish woman, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf and a wizard and witch (in the mythical form of course; warts and all).

There were couples everywhere and more coming in every minute. Tasha and Amos came through the doorway just behind Theresa and Lucius. Amos was wearing a full beast mask framing his face. With her arm in his, Tasha was the Belle of the ball. Theresa in her tiny mini skirt and bikini top looked like she should have been on a beach. Lucius' chest was bare which was a rare sight for most of the students, except those who he'd slept with (quite a few, but only purebloods).

Lily looked around the hall admiring her handy work. The jackal lantern centre pieces illuminated the tables all over the hall. The bats floating above people's heads and the skeletons in the corners created quite an atmosphere. The hall was filling up and they were all laughing and talking or looking at the live decorations.

Then all of a sudden people began laughing harder and pointing towards the doorway. Lily and James turned and saw the object of everyone's amusement. Remus and Sirius had just arrived, together! They had come as Alexander the Great and Hephaistion. Lily glanced at Sophie and Charlotte who both looked pleased to see the two of them, without female dates.

James was quite amused by their bold choice in costume. Remus and Sirius came over to them grinning at the reaction they had received. "Nice costumes," James said laughing.

"Well, I was going to do it with you mate, but then you asked Sleeping Beauty to the party so I decided Remus was the next best thing, no offence."

"None taken," he replied looking around. Lily watched his gaze land on Charlotte who was drinking some punch and listening to some story or another that Sam was telling her. She saw the longing in his eyes and wondered why they weren't together.

Professor McGonagall moved to the front of the hall and silenced the students. "Good evening everyone, now please welcome your Head Boy and Girl," she said clapping and moving back off the stage to make room for Lily and James.

Everyone began clapping as they moved trough the crowd towards the front.

"Ok everybody, it's Halloween and it's time to party," James said to lots of applause.

"So eat, drink and dance along to your favourite songs from the Connected Wands," Lily said stepping off the stage which now had the 5 rocker witches and wizards on it.

Lily moved away from the front and towards Sophie, Charlotte, Tasha and Theresa. They were standing around talking while their partners stuffed their faces.

"So, what do you think?" Lily asked.

"It looks great," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I love the bats," Theresa said.

"I don't but I don't like animals so that's expected," Sophie added.

"How did you get the Connected Wands to play," Tasha asked. One of her previous obsessions was the lead guitarist, Richie Zambora.

"I never reveal my secrets," she said cheekily.

"Fine then, don't tell me. But I thankyou most graciously for bringing Richie to me," she said bowing to Lily.

"So, why are we still standing here?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"I mean, why aren't you guys out there dancing?"

"Oh," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, why aren't we?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know, lets go," Tasha said pulling Lily with her into the crowd of students dancing in front of the Connected Wands. Theresa, Sophie and Charlotte followed.

* * *

Hours passed by with more drinking and dancing. Sophie and Charlotte slipped some scotch into one of the punch bowls. There were first years running on the walls; high on the alcohol which they hadn't ever tasted before.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lily said shouting over the music.

"Oh well, accidents happen," Sophie said giggling.

"How much exactly have you had to drink?"

"I don't know, I lost track after the 6th shot," she said as her date Brad Harper came over to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Theresa was dancing with Lucius who was checking Narcissa Black out over her shoulder. Tasha was dancing with Amos, all the while her eyes on Professor Hughes who was standing against the wall taking a long swig from a flask of something. And he had his eyes on her. Lily and Charlotte noticed the longing in his eyes as he watched Amos slide his hands down her waist. A flash of anger crossed his eyes but disappeared when he saw Tasha slap his hand away.

An interesting thought came to Charlotte's mind which she quickly whispered to Lily. Nodding and smiling, Lily moved to where Sophie was dancing to tell her the plan. When Sophie heard Charlotte's idea she broke away and moved to the stage with Charlotte behind her. They got up onto the stage and silenced the band for a second. Heads turned towards the stage, looking for the reason why the music had stopped. "What's going on?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"No, the party isn't over yet," Sophie said. "So calm down."

"As Sophie said, this party isn't over. Its 11 0'clock now and it's time to play a little game," Charlotte said.

"Fitting in with the theme for tonight, 'Couples through the Ages', we are now going to play the kiss and catch game, without any catching," Sophie explained.

"We're going to turn the little light that we have off for a minute and then everyone in the room has to find someone to kiss in the dark. Once you have you're partner enjoy as much of a snog as you want."

"And when the lights come back on after a minute then you'll find out who you were kissing," Sophie finished.

Both girls left the stage and moved back into the crowd. Then the students began a countdown for the lights. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," they chanted. "3, 2, 1."

Then there was utter mayhem as people pushed passed each other trying to find someone to pash. Then there was silence for a minute as people enjoyed the opportunity for a blind kiss.

After a minute the lights came back on and kissing couples were revealed to each other. Laughing, faints, sighs and screams filled the hall as people realised who they had just snogged. Tasha stepped back from Professor Hughes feeling quite pleased and ecstatic. She had practically made out with Professor Hughes in front of everyone in the school, not that anyone had been looking at them; they had other things on their minds!

(A/N: now seems like a good time to describe Professor Hughes so excuse my randomness. Professor Hughes was tall and his short brown hair was shaved. His perfect straight teeth sparkled when he flashed his gorgeous smile. He had beautiful blue eyes which made Tasha melt and helped form his perfect face. And in Tasha's opinion (as well as most of the other girls), he had a 'hot ass'. Theresa and Isabel Petit always said "his father must have been a baker, just look at those buns". He told lame jokes during class but Tasha found it cute. )

Professor Hughes looked as if he wanted to pull Tasha back into his arms and kiss her violently, but of course no such thing could happen, especially with everyone watching.

In the corner, Theresa and Lucius were still wrapped in each other, forgetting about the lights or the students or the party and making the most of the opportunity. Sophie had walked away from Sirius as soon as the lights came back on. She was standing near one of the tables when she heard a loud scream.

"What the fuck!" a male voice shouted.

Sophie moved so that she could see who was shouting. It was Sam Perkins. He was facing Amos Diggory. Apparently the two males had mistakenly kissed each other. Sophie was doubled over with laughter as were many of the people around them.

Lily pulled away from James awkwardly. They had just shared a passionate kiss, very passionate. Lily was starting to regret kissing him until James pulled her back into him. Lily let go of all her previous thoughts and anxieties and kissed James the way she had day dreamed about for months.

Charlotte looked up to see Remus holding her to him. Instead of pulling away, she remained in his arms feeling comforted and happy. The music had now started again but still she stayed there. Then she started dancing with Remus to one of the slower songs. What she didn't notice was Sam watching her after storming away from Diggory to find her.

"What's this, you slut, couldn't wait to get away from me!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlotte said to him moving away from Remus and releasing his hand.

"You and him, together," Sam said pointing to Remus.

"What the hell, you were the one who left me to go and snog Diggory, so don't have a go at me just because you're pissed that you kissed a guy," Charlotte snapped angrily.

"Oh fuck off, you slut," Sam said.

"Well maybe I will," she said, tears pouring down her face as she ran from the Hall.

Remus ran after her, smacking into Sam as he went. Sophie, who had also witnessed the event, walked up to Sam. "Hey, dickhead," she called out to him.

"What?" he said angrily.

"You're a prick, why don't you go and die."

"At least I'm not an uptight bitch," he replied.

"Oh yeah, well suck on this," Sophie said punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the groin. Sam keeled over in pain. Sophie then proceeded to kick him repeatedly. Tasha, who had now been awakened of the situation came over and began hexing Sam. Professor Hughes stepped in and tried to stop Sophie and Tasha attacking Sam.

"Alright, that's enough girls," he said pulling Tasha away. Then quickly he whispered in her ear "nice jinx."

* * *

Remus found Charlotte storming off in the direction of the Womping Willow.

"Charlotte," he called after her. Charlotte stopped walking and Remus jogged up to her. Tears were streaming steadily down her face.

"Charlotte, are you ok?" he asked her.

Charlotte didn't respond at first. Then she said strongly "We're definitely over."

* * *

A/N: ok, i know its been a while but for some reason this chapter has been one of the hardest to write. i think it might be because of the input which four people have been making. instead of trying to please 2 people i now have 4. they all have their own ideas and opinions and i'm trying to keep them all happy as well as pleasing my other readers.

This chapter is dedicated to Ivy (Tasha) and Td (Theresa).

Some things to note: - each person chose their characters costume and partner

-lily's hair does not clash with her dress

-Sirius and Remus went as a gay couple as a joke. it was not meant to upsetor offend anyone. Alexander the Great and Hephaistion were apparently gay so i used them.

-nic (sophie) and ivy (tasha) came up with the name connected wands so blame them if you hate it.

-Richie Zambora is based on Richie Sambora of Bon Jovi which Ivy (tasha) loves.

-Ivy (Tasha) came up with the whole 'kiss and catch without catching' thing so blame her if you hate it. (i love you ivy)

-nic (sophie) wanted to add the beating up of Sam in because she wanted to imply that she's a nasty bitch.

In other news, Nic and I are appalled by the lack of Rhinos mentioned in the reviews. Only **2** reviews! come on guys, we know you can do better.

i know this is really long so i'll stop typing now, but thanks to all my lovely readers, keep reviewing.

enjoy!

anie


	12. The Rhino

**the Rhino**

Charlotte hugged her knees to her chest. She was distraught. It had been a week since the incident with Sam at the Halloween Party and she hadn't left her room once, except for the bathroom. Sophie and Lily had tried as hard as possible to get her to leave but she wouldn't budge.

"Charlie, come on you have to leave this room," Lily said on Saturday.

"Yeah, it's been a week, you look like crap and there are little animals roaming around through your stuff. You've really let yourself go," Sophie said.

"Soph, that's not helping," Lily said.

"No, she's right Lily. I look like shit, that's why he dumped me," Charlotte said miserably.

"Honestly, I do not think the reason you broke up was because you look like shit. Besides, you only started looking like shit after the break up," Lily said.

"That's true. So why did we break up then?"

"Because he's an arrogant dickhead who wants nothing more than hot sex, and I also have a feeling that he could be gay," Sophie said.

"What, GAY!" Lily and Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yes, well I don't know, but he seemed to be enjoying the snog he had with Diggory, until he realised that everyone was watching. Bisexual maybe."

"I knew something was up. And that kind of explains why when ever we were together he just wanted to do it."

"How does that work?" Lily asked.

"Well, he can't exactly get it with a guy, can he!"

"Yes he can, but I'm sure it's not as pleasurable," Sophie said.

"Oh, cos you'd know all about that," Lily said.

"Yes, actually, I think I would."

"Oh, care to share," Charlotte said perking up a bit.

"Not really, but now that you're feeling a bit better, I think we should do something to cheer you up a bit more."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Well, maybe a night out is just what we need."

"Sophie, no I don't think so, not after what happened last time," Lily said acting the sensible one again.

"No, I didn't mean like that. Ok, there will probably be drinking but not in Hogsmeade. I think we should explore the school tonight," Sophie said.

"No offence but it sounds like a boring plan," said Charlotte pulling the covers further up the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Little Miss Excitement, how wrong of me to suggest we explore the school when all you've done in the past week is stay in this bed!"

"All I'm saying is I've had better History of Magic lessons. It doesn't really sound like fun," Charlotte said.

"Hey, I happen to like History of Magic," Lily said

"Oh ok, well what I mean is that it doesn't sound like something I would like to do," Charlotte explained more carefully trying not to offend anyone.

"Since when have you not wanted to do something when vodka is involved?" Sophie asked.

"What, vodka! You never told me there was alcohol involved."

"Well, I thought it went without saying, obviously not."

"Ok, I'm in," Charlotte said.

"Lily, what about you?" Sophie asked.

"Please Lily."

"Fine, I'll come but there is no way I'm going to drink."

"Alright, you don't have to drink if you don't want," Sophie said. "I don't know why you wouldn't though." she added to Charlotte.

"So, tonight then. Do you think Tasha and Theresa should come?" Sophie asked.

"I think it's up to Charlotte because it's her we're trying to cheer up," Lily said.

"Nah, just us. Besides, Theresa is sneaking off the school with Malfoy and Tasha is going out with Diggory."

"How did you find that out?"

"I have my sources," Charlotte replied grinning.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"Probably not," Sophie said.

"Hey, its all g rated," Charlotte said laughing.

"I hope so," Lily said sitting down on one of the empty beds.

"Ok, so let's meet here again at 8:30," Sophie said.

"Alright, 8:30."

* * *

In a pair of baggy jeans, a white singlet and a pink bolero, Lily approached the Gryffindor Tower. In front of the fat lady's portrait stood Sophie and Charlotte. Sophie was wearing a grey pair of skinny leg jeans, white cons and a green t-shirt. Charlotte had some black skinny leg jeans and a blue cashmere sweater on. Charlotte had a large bag in her hand with bottles of alcohol inside.

"So Sophie, where are we going?" Lily asked.

"For a walk," she said starting off towards the staircase. Charlotte and Lily followed her up to the astronomy tower.

"And what are we going to do here?" Charlotte asked.

"Start the party," Sophie said sitting down on the floor. She pulled a small bottle of vodka out of Charlotte's bag, pulled the cap off and took a long swig, almost emptying the entire thing in one go.

"WOOHOO," she cried removing the bottle from her mouth.

Charlotte grabbed a flask of scotch and started drinking too. Apprehensively Lily pulled Charlotte's bag towards herself and looked for something to drink. Underneath several bottles of scotch and vodka in the bottomless pit of a bag, Lily spied a small bottle of light rum. Then she got up off the floor and went over to the window ledge. Looking out at the night sky she brought the bottle to her mouth. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few bottles later, the girls were roaming the corridors when Sophie burst through a classroom door laughing and stumbling. Charlotte fell inside after her and Lily brought up the rear swinging the bottle of rum in her hand. Sophie and Charlotte were swinging each other around by the arm and calling out random things like "I'm a magical guinea pig," and "Turkish ants are eating my socks". Lily put down the rum and had a look around. She couldn't figure out where they were exactly but she was certain she'd never had a class there before.

Sophie and Charlotte bumped into a table and fell to the floor, still laughing. Lily went over and removed the alcohol from their hands and placed it down beside her own. She decided that they'd all had enough to drink for the time being.

Lily pulled Charlotte and Sophie to their feet and was about to walk out into the corridor again when a radiant silvery light attracted her attention. Apparently it had caught Sophie's eye too for she was walking towards the source of the light in a zombie like fashion. Lily advanced towards it too.

Charlotte, who was sitting on one of the desks called out to them. "Hey, hey, alcohol, hey."

"Shhh," Lily said. Charlotte got up and joined them over at the teacher's desk where the light was coming from. "What is it?" she asked in awe of the light.

"I don't know but I like it," Sophie said gazing at it intently.

"It's a pensieve," Lily said.

"A what?"

"A pensieve. They allow you to view and relive memories," she explained.

"Cool," Charlotte said. "I wanna try." She pulled her wand out of her jeans and touched the tip to her forehead as Lily had instructed her. A thin silvery string came out the side of her head and Charlotte cast it into the pensieve. It swirled around the basin like object.

"So now what?" Sophie asked starring down into the silver depths.

"Now, we go in," Lily said pushing Charlotte and Sophie forward into the pensieve. She forced herself into it behind them. They landed in a large room with armchairs and a roaring fire on the wall. "Where are we?" Sophie asked untangling herself from Charlotte.

"We're in my living room," Charlotte said, standing and moving towards the fire. A small girl who looked about ten years old was looking at the photos on the mantle piece. She was a splitting image of Charlotte, just seven years younger! She ran her fingers over one of the photos of her mother with her signature martini in her hand. In the corner of the photo stood Charlotte, frowning about something.

Then the ten year old Charlotte made to exit the room. The girls followed her upstairs. "Where are we going?" Lily asked Charlotte.

"To my mother's study," Charlotte said leading the other two into a dark room. The walls were crimson and the curtains were drawn. The fire was low and looked as if it could be blown out like a candle on a birthday cake. The room was very cold and the atmosphere just as cold. A woman in tight leopard skin pants and hardly any shirt was sitting in a leather armchair with a martini in her hand.

"Mum," the little Charlotte said running over to her mother.

"What?" she snapped at her only daughter.

"Mum, who's my father? Where is he?"

"I've told you this before," she said. "The stalk dropped you on my door step, you don't have a father."

"Mum, I'm ten years old; I don't believe that story anymore."

"Right, you want the truth? You think you're old enough for the truth?" she said rising from the armchair, cigarette hanging from her mouth. Charlotte looked up and nodded.

"YOU WERE A MISTAKE. I NEVER WANTED YOU. INFACT, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD," she screamed before throwing her martini glass at the wall where it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. "ALICE," she shrieked. "Alice, get my coat I'm going out."

Alice, Charlotte's maid ran into the room holding out a large fur coat for Regina Shaw who was now striding towards the doorway. She snatched the coat, turned and said coldly "thank god you're going to Hogwarts next year," and left the room.

Charlotte began to cry. Alice ran back into the room to comfort Charlotte. "It's alright honey, let's go and get you ready for bed," she said taking Charlotte out of the study.

Then everything started to turn black and the figures went blurry. The memory was fading. "What's going on?" Sophie called out.

"That's the end of the memory, its changing now into another one," Lily said.

The scenery changed and they were in a small pink room. On the bed sat Charlotte about seven years old weeping and screaming. The room went black and the memory changed into another one.

They landed on a soft green lawn, Charlotte and Sophie tangled up in each other again and Lily sitting upright.

"What the hell," Charlotte said.

"Where are we now?" Sophie asked, getting up off the ground.

"Well, we're in Charlotte's memory, which one I don't know," Lily replied.

"We're in my backyard," Charlotte said standing up.

Lily stood up too. Indeed they were; she remembered it from a few summers ago when she had spent a week there. She heard a sniffling sound coming from the other side of the large birch tree. Lily moved around the other side to find the four year old Charlotte leaning against the tree crying. A little boy about the same age with dark hair was laughing at her. He was hovering just above the ground on a tiny broomstick and pointing to two halves of what used to be a broom.

"Who's that?" Lily asked Charlotte.

"It's Sirius."

"What? Sirius Black?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you, our families are good friends, we've known each other for ages, as you can see," she said pointing towards the tinny Sirius and Charlotte.

"You didn't tell us that," Sophie said.

"Well, now you know. God, we used to do everything together. It was kind of sad really, that my best friend was that thing."

Everything went black again and the memory faded away. Now they were out in the open in a field somewhere. Two figures were on brooms a few feet away. Looking up, Lily tried to spot who they were. She was sure one of them was Charlotte but she couldn't quite pick the other. She turned to the seventeen year old Charlotte to question her.

"It's Sirius. We're twelve. It's the summer holidays," she said watching them intently.

"Again with Sirius!" Sophie said.

"Yeah, I told you, we were close. We used to see each other all the time. This was pay back for him breaking my first broom. I told him I'd whip him and I didn't lie. This is right before I beat him. We used to race each other all the time."

Charlotte and Sirius headed towards the ground. They were both laughing hysterically as they landed. Charlotte fell off her broom and Sirius landed next to her. "Ha, told you I would whip you," Charlotte said as she watched the clouds floating, trying to catch her breath.

"Do I really have to tell you that I let you win?"

"Oh sure, do you expect me to believe that?"

"Listen girl, I could beat you any day with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back," he said arrogantly.

"I will hold you to that you know?" she said turning her face towards him.

"Name the time and place and I'll do it," he said grinning.

Their faces went black and once again the memory changed. Now they were in a crowded house. There was music blasting from somewhere and people everywhere with drinks in their hands. "Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"We're at Emily Duchamp's 21st birthday party."

"Who's Emily Duchamp?" Lily asked.

"Just a family friend."

"Where are you? I can't see you," Lily said.

"There she is," Sophie said pointing to a corner of the room. The three girls made their way through the crowd towards Charlotte who was pouring some alcohol into a plastic cup. As they came out into an open patch they saw who she was standing with. Sirius was pouring some of the alcohol into his own cup and laughing at some joke or another.

"Come and dance," he said pulling Charlotte away from the table and into the bulk of the crowd.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Oh come on."

"Seriously, I'd rather not; it's too noisy in here."

"I thought you liked parties."

"I do, but I prefer to drink in a different atmosphere."

"Alright, let's go upstairs then; it won't be as loud or as crowded," he suggested.

Sirius and Charlotte moved through the crowd towards the stairs followed by Sophie, Lily and Charlotte. Sirius opened a bedroom door and ushered Charlotte inside. The other three girls quickly slipped inside before Sirius closed the door.

"So, is this a better atmosphere for you to drink in?" he asked her sitting down at the bottom of one of the beds.

"Yes, I like quieter conditions for my drinking; it helps me get drunk quicker when I have nothing else to focus on," Charlotte said taking a sip from her cup. She was sitting at the head of the bed.

"Alright, I am not quite understanding this but I think it is probably the amount of vodka my body has just consumed so go ahead," he said shaking his head.

"This is just utter shit," Charlotte exclaimed.

"What's utter shit?" Sirius asked.

"Everything. My mother is a cold hearted bitch, I have no father and I am stuck in hell for the next 4 weeks."

"Hey, at least you don't have a horrible reputation to live up to."

"My mother doesn't love me; I was a mistake, a stupid mistake she made sixteen years ago!" Charlotte exclaimed before she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Sirius said moving closer to her.

"No it's not. I shouldn't be here, nobody wants me here," she wept.

"I want you here. Listen, your mother is just a stupid woman if she can't see how special you are."

"Ha, now I know you're drunk," Charlotte said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god no," the seventeen year old Charlotte said. "Please can we go now!"

"Why Charlie?" Lily asked. "What's going to happen?"

"Yes, I am but I still feel that way," he said looking into her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. He removed the cup from her hand and placed it on the bedside table next to his own. Then he leaned forward again and took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

"Please let's go now," the present day Charlotte said. She began whimpering and rocking backwards and forwards on the spot.

The kiss became more passionate and soon Sirius was lying Charlotte down on the bed.

"Please no," Charlotte was saying. Now she was crying and begging Lily and Sophie to leave the memory. Lily couldn't bear to keep watching yet she couldn't turn away. Sophie wasn't moving at all; she was rooted to the spot starring at the unbelievable scene unfolding before her eyes.

Charlotte was unbuttoning her tight shirt as Sirius pulled his over his head. Charlotte started slipping her bra straps off her shoulders and Lily decided they had seen enough. She turned Sophie away from Sirius and Charlotte and held onto the hysterical real life Charlotte's hand. She muttered the spell that would remove them from the pensieve and soon they were in darkness again; out of the room and out of the memory.

They landed once more, this time on the cold classroom floor. Charlotte was crying uncontrollably and was rocking backwards and forwards on the ground. Sophie had a tear in her eyes and a look of anger on her face. "You slept with him!" she said in almost a whisper.

"I didn't mean to…I was drunk…I couldn't help it," she cried.

"Of all the people, you had to sleep with him?" Sophie said in a chocked voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…it just happened."

"You know, you really are a slut," Sophie said walking towards the door.

"Sophie," Charlotte called after her.

"I don't ever want to speak to you again, you whore," she said before storming away.

* * *

A/N: it took me awhile but i finally finished this chapter. i had writers block halfway through the chapter but luckily brie and nic helped me through it.

i have decided i'm sick of pleasing people all the time. i want to please myself. so if you don't like my story thats fine but i'm going to write it my way.

this twist has been coming for a while but there was alot of stuff i had to write to get up to this point. hopefully some more twists can come of this to make the story more interesting.

by the way, this chapter isn't called the rhino because i rhino was meant to be featured (unlike some people thought). if you are a regular reader you will know about nic's thing for rhinos and how i asked people to review with the word rhino used somewhere. so that's one reason why the chapter is called the rhino. another is that it's kind of like a metaphor for the big twists/shocks that came out of the girls' time in the pensieve.

i hope you liked this chapter. please review.

anie


	13. Surprises

**Surprises**

Lily stood in the middle of the classroom. What they had just seen, what they'd just experienced had left many unanswered questions. Why was Charlotte's mother so cruel to her when she had always appeared like every other loving mother? Who were the people posing as Charlotte's parents on all the summer vacations? Who was Charlotte's real father? Why had Charlotte never told them about the friendship she had with Sirius? Why did Charlotte sleep with Sirius? Why was Sophie so angry about it? All of these questions were coming to her all at once.

Charlotte was still on the floor crying and muttering words that Lily couldn't recognise. She went over to her and knelt down beside her curled up frame. Lily put her arm around her and pulled Charlotte up. She brushed the hair out of her face and spoke gently. "Charlie, are you ok?"

"I…I didn't want you to see that," she said.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know…well I guess I do. We were just really drunk, I never meant for it to happen, I don't even like him that way."

"Yeah, not to be rude, but has that ever stopped you before?"

"Well no, but I've been friends with him since I can't remember. I wouldn't sleep with you or Sophie so why would it be any different with him. We were best friends until we came to Hogwarts," Charlotte said. She had stopped crying now but was red in the face.

"Ok, but why didn't you try to stop it from happening?"

"I don't know. I was just upset and he was comforting me, probably too much, but all the same comforting me."

"And does he remember any of it?"

"Yeah, we decided not to talk about it, we both knew it was a mistake. Believe me, if I could take it back I would."

"I know, I know," Lily said as she hugged her. "I think its time to go to bed."

"Yeah, I've had enough," Charlotte said getting to her feet.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the dormitory," Lily said moving towards the door. She picked up the two bottles of alcohol they had left there before and helped Charlotte back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Sophie walled down the corridors in a huff. Swinging the small flask in her hand, she stormed all the way back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. Horrible thoughts were running through her mind and images of the memories she had witnessed were flashing in front of her eyes.

How could Charlotte sleep with Sirius? Of all the people that were at the party, she slept with Sirius, the one guy that Sophie liked? Ok, so nobody knew that Sophie liked Sirius but that wasn't the point. The point was that Charlotte had had ever guy she ever wanted and Sophie had never once slept with anyone just for the sake of it; it just wasn't right!

She said the password sternly when she reached the portrait hole and strode up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She burst into the Mauraders' dormitory and started looking for Sirius' bed. When she found her target, Sophie strode over and flung her bottle of vodka at the sleeping form of Sirius Black. He woke with a start and looked around trying to spot the perpetrator. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw Sophie standing before him, hands on her hips. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up," she said angrily. "Why did you sleep with Charlotte?"

"What?" he said in amazement, sitting up.

"You heard me," she said.

"Ok, let's go for a walk."

"I don't want to go for a walk; I want you to tell me why you slept with Charlotte."

"Alright, I'll explain, but can we not do this here?" he said, pointing to Remus and Peter who were sleeping.

"Fine," Sophie said exiting the dormitory. She waited downstairs in the Common Room for Sirius who was changing. When he emerged, he led Sophie out of Gryffindor Tower and out into the school grounds.

"So, it's a lovely night tonight isn't it?" Sirius said looking up at the stars.

"Don't make small talk with me; tell me why you slept with Charlotte," Sophie demanded.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw it."

"What? You saw it, how is that possible?"

"I saw the memory of it."

"But how?"

"Does it really matter? Just tell me why you did it."

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't in control when it happened. If you saw the memory of it like you say you did then did you not see how drunk we were? I was off my face, so was Charlotte. She was upset and I wanted to comfort her."

"Good load more than comforting is what you did."

"I know, it was a mistake, it should never have happened," he said sitting down at the edge of the lake. Sophie sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked.

"Because it's in the past, I didn't think it was important. It happened two years ago Sophie, long before we got together."

"Two years ago?" she said.

"Yes, two years ago at one of our friend's birthday parties. We moved on from it Sophie, both of us. It didn't mean a thing to either of us."

"But if you want to be with her-"

"Sophie," Sirius said taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I've been dating you, not her. I love you, not Charlotte, you," he said before taking her in his arms and kissing away all her doubts.

After several moments, Sirius pulled back. "Do I have to translate that for you?"

"I'm going to take that as an 'I'm sorry'."

"Correct."

"Can you guess what this means then?" Sophie said before pulling Sirius' head to her and kissed him gently.

"Is that an 'I forgive you'?"

"Yes," Sophie said lying down and gazing up at the stars.

"By the way, you're a much better kisser," Sirius said looking down at her, trying to get back on Sophie's good side.

* * *

"Come on, up the stairs," Lily said pulling Charlotte up.

"She's never going to talk to me again."

"Don't be silly, she was just angry. When she calms down and you explain to her it'll all be fine," Lily said trying to convince Charlotte of something she herself wasn't to sure about.

"No, I've stuffed it this time, I couldn't keep my fucking pants on and now I've lost one of my best friends."

"It was a mistake; she knows that, she just needs some time to calm down."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Sophie and Lily sat in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning eating their food quietly. Lily munched her toast while reading the Daily Prophet. Sophie was finishing some of the homework she had left til the last minute; History of Magic was quite dull and she always left it til last.

Peter, Remus and Sirius came down the table towards them. Peter was humming a tune loudly and skipping down the row.

"Shut up, for God's sake it's only 8:30," Sophie snapped at him.

"Well, sorry," Peter said giving her a dirty look and sitting down on the other side of the table as far away from Sophie as possible.

"Good morning Lily, Sophie," Remus said sitting down and pulling a discarded newspaper towards him.

"It isn't really," Sophie said, dipping her quill into the ink and starting on the fifth paragraph of her essay.

"Good morning Remus," Lily said pouring some more orange juice into her goblet.

Further down the table, a first year boy had a small ball in his hand and was pretending to throw it at his friends, saying "think fast" and laughing when they flinched.

"Why do insolent little brats have to ruin everything?" Sophie said opening her textbook and flipping through.

"Because they like to piss you off, it's the only thing their good at," James said.

"That's right, they're no good at magic yet so they have to do something," Sirius added.

"Think fast," the first year squealed.

"God, he sounds like a fucking pig," Sophie grumbled.

"Do you really have to use the word 'fucking'?" Lily asked.

"Well, when I'm angry yes."

"It really isn't necessary," Lily said folding the newspaper up and setting it down next to a plate of sausages.

"Think fast," the first year squeaked.

"Well, I don't know what else to say to express my anger."

"Think fast."

"Why don't you just say 'I'm angry'?"

"Because nobody says that, besides it isn't strong enough."

"Think fast."

"Right, I've had enough of that," Sophie said slamming her text book shut and picking it up. "Think fast," she yelled throwing the text book at the first year. It hit him squarely in the face.

"ARGH, MUMMY," the boy screamed clutching his face.

"Oh no!" cried a first year girl.

"Shit, Sophie why'd you have to do that?" Lily said getting up and walking over to the crying first year. "It's ok, move your hands away so I can see your face," she said trying to pull the hands away from the boy's nose. There was blood all over his face and dripping down onto the table.

"I think his nose is broken," Lily said to no one in particular.

"Cool," said two of the boy's friends.

"James, will you help me take him to the hospital wing?" Lily said trying to lift him off the seat.

The Mauraders were all laughing their heads off, except Peter who was still angry about Sophie telling him to shut up.

"James, please," Lily pleaded.

"Alright, alright," he said rising to help her.

"Why are you so bitchy this morning?" Remus asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" she said turning to him with a look in her eyes saying 'go on, I dare you to have a go at me'.

"No, no, just wondering."

"Well don't," she said shutting her books and rolling up the parchment. She packed her book bag.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I've got to go and finish this stupid essay today and I can't do that around these lunatics," she said nodding towards the rest of the first years laughing.

* * *

Before lunch, Lily went to the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor tower to try and get Charlotte to leave her bed.

"No, I am not going out. She will see me," she said stubbornly.

"Come on, just come for lunch."

"No, no, no," Charlotte said shaking her head.

"You can't hide in here forever."

"Well, I lasted a week before, who says I can't do it for longer this time?"

"You are being ridiculous."

"No, I am being sensible. If I went out there she'd rip me to shreds."

"You have to talk to her about this, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?"

"I don't know, but if you leave this it's going to get worse."

"I'll see how I feel after lunch, ok," she said.

"Alright."

* * *

Sophie and Lily sat under a large tree in the school grounds. Sophie had finally finished her History of Magic essay and they had decided to spend some time by the lake. Charlotte strode over to the two of them. Lily was shocked to see her out of her dormitory.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked picking up a twig and snapping it in between her fingers.

"I want to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You slept with Sirius."

"It was a mistake, I never meant for it to happen, I'm sorry," Charlotte said.

"Ok."

"Believe me, I would take it back if I could. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's ok," Sophie said.

"What?"

"Yes, its ok, I forgive you and I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I really am sorry."

"I know, let's just forget about it."

"Ok, but before we do can I just ask one question?"

"Yes."

"Why were you angry about it?"

"Because…because…because I love him."

"You love him?" Lily said. Both her own and Charlotte's jaws had dropped.

"He's my boyfriend."

"He's you're boyfriend?" Charlotte said in amazement.

"Yes, are you guys just going to repeat everything I say?"

"No, but jeez, you sure know how to shock people."

"I guess I should explain then," Sophie said.

"Yeah, that would be good," Lily said closing her mouth.

"Alright. Sit down Charlotte," she said. "Ok, Sirius and I have been secretly dating for the past month and a bit. That is why I was angry about you sleeping with him; I didn't know it was two years ago, I thought it was more recently."

"I should have told you guys about it before," Charlotte said looking down. "But I was ashamed and I didn't think it was important."

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Lily said.

"I think I've made a hundred more than you guys though."

"That's probably true, but you can stop making mistakes from now on," Sophie said.

"I'm going to try. Wait you and Sirius. How did I not know about this?"

"We decided to keep it a secret because we didn't know how serious it was. I mean its Sirius Black we're talking about; how long do his flings usually last!"

"Good point," Charlotte said. "But he obviously likes you a lot, for it to last this long. You're not just giving him sex are you?"

"No, God no. I've only slept with him twice."

"Are you sure?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe more."

"I knew it."

"But I think he does like me, not just for that. He told me he loved me last night, does he say that often?"

"In my experience of his relationships no, so I'm guessing he does like you."

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to be wasting my time."

"You know what they say; if the sex is good-"

"Oh please, come on guys," Lily said.

"What, our sex lives are worth sharing," Charlotte said cheekily. Gwen Landers, resident Hufflepuff gossip queen, came out from behind the tree with a look of utter surprise and shock on her face.

"What were you doing there?" Sophie snapped.

"Nothing," she said before running away. It wasn't hard to guess where she would be going.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

A/N: YAY, two chapters in one day, you've got to be proud of me! Nic is. that was random. did you like the think fast thing? thats based on a real life event; it was hilarious.

if it wasn't clear to you (because i know that it isn't always clear how things are meant to be understood) Gwen Landers the hufflepuff is a gossip queen and she was running away from lily, charlotte and sophie to go and tell her friends about what she'd justheard (she was listening to most of the conversation) and start some rumours which just so happen to be true. are they rumours then if they're true? sorry that was a personal thought but feel free to tell me in your reviews.

ok, please review if you want. i hope you like this chapter

anie


	14. Rudeness and Revelations

**Rudeness and Revelations**

"Oh my god, did you hear about Black and Lane?"

"And behind his girlfriend's back no less."

"Apparently, he's been doing her for a month!"

"He's just with her for the sex."

"Lane's apparently one of the hottest he's ever had."

"She turned down Harper for him, is she crazy?"

"It's all over the school," Sophie said miserably as she entered the Great Hall the next day for breakfast. All eyes turned towards her, some people smirking others out right laughing.

"Don't worry about it; who's going to believe that cow?" Charlotte said.

"Apparently a lot of people." Sophie sighed as she made her way down the Gryffindor table. Everybody was still watching her.

"Listen, it will be old news soon. No one will care anymore, they'll find something else to talk about," Lily said trying to cheer up Sophie.

"Yeah, and if nothing comes up, I'm more than happy to create a new rumour, or even better make a fool of myself and become a bigger laughing stock. God knows it's what I'm good at." Charlotte said.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think it's going to die down anytime soon," Sophie said as she piled her plate up with food.

"Oi Lane," called a Slytherin 7th year.

"What?" she snapped turning to face him.

The boy and his friends then performed a very crude gesture for Sophie. "Fuck off," she said before turning back around.

"Don't worry about them," Lily said patting her on the shoulder. "They are just a bunch of losers who couldn't get a hag to go out with them if they tried."

"Hey, I'm not so sure; remember Kirsty's a hag and I bet she'd go out with them," Sophie said.

"She wouldn't sink that low, would she?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Hey Lane, wanna go out next weekend?" someone from the Ravenclaw table called out.

"I'm sick of this, I'm going back to my dormitory," Sophie said standing up and making her way out of the Great Hall.

"Sophie, wait," Lily called after her. She got up and started to follow her.

As she was passing through the door, Sophie bumped into Sirius and James. She tried to push passed them but Sirius stuck out an arm and pulled her back inside. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Everybody in the school knows about us," she said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"What do you mean 'everybody knows about us'?"

"They all know we're together. Gwen Landers heard me talking to Charlotte and Lily yesterday and now everybody is talking about it."

"Then, let's really give them something to talk about," Sirius said taking her hand and leading her back into the Great Hall.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Sophie said in a petrified voice; she was freaked out that Sirius would do something they were going to regret later.

"Don't worry, at the moment its all just rumours, I'm going to clear it up for them," he said pulling her into the middle of the Hall.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked again.

"Stop talking and kiss me," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her like he never had before. Everyone's eyes turned to them; the Hall was silent as every student and teacher waited. Some people had stopped eating mid mouthful, others with glasses and cutlery raised in the air; everyone in the Hall was transfixed by Sirius and Sophie.

When Sirius finally released Sophie, he saw that his plan had worked. "Are you all happy now?" he asked glaring around the Hall. Nobody replied; they were still starring intently.

Then, just when the students thought the situation couldn't get any more awkward, Jemima Adcock a 6th year Ravenclaw who was also one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's Chasers and extremely pretty, got off the Ravenclaw bench and strode over to where Sirius and Sophie were standing and slapped him across the face. Through the eerie silence the remarkable noise the slap had created could be heard.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius asked holding his cheek delicately where a red mark had now appeared.

"For leading me on you dickhead," she said before storming away. Jemima had been dating Sirius previously for a short period but he had not quite broken up with her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Isabel Petitt was laughing hysterically at Sirius.

Charlotte rose from her seat. "Shut up, you whore," she shouted across the Hall.

"I'm not a whore," she said rising from her own seat.

"Yes you are, you've slept with everyone in this school," she replied. All heads had turned to her now and were looking back and forth between Isabel and her.

"Well maybe I am, but at least I can get Remus into bed, unlike someone else I know," she said tilting her head and giving Charlotte a 'you're the one I'm talking about' look. A few people murmured "Oohh" and the atmosphere intensified.

"You bitch," she said with a horrified expression on her face. Charlotte then stormed across the Hall and punched Isabel in the face.

"That was for Sophie," she growled as Isabel keeled over and hit the floor.

"And this is for humiliating me and Remus," she spat, before giving Isabel two hard kicks.

"That's enough," cried Professor McGonagall who had woken from the daze that she had been in from the shock of the series of events that had just taken place. She stood up from the staff table and glided down the rows of students watching towards Isabel who was whimpering on the floor.

"Miss Lane, Shaw, Petitt, Adcock, Mr Black and Mr Nott please go and wait for me in my office," she said sternly. "Everyone else, GET TO CLASS!"

Nobody needed to be told twice; all the students got to their feet and scampered out of the Great Hall as quickly as they could. Charlotte walked briskly to Professor McGonagall's office, leaving the other three behind. Sirius put his arm lazily around Sophie's shoulder and they walked together behind Charlotte. Isabel hobbled, clutching her abdomen with Jackson Nott (the Slytherin that teased Sophie) helping her. Jemima stalked passed Sirius and Sophie, giving them a glare as she passed.

* * *

"I AM APPALLED BY THE BEHAVIOUR YOU SIX HAVE SHOWN THIS MORNING. HOW DARE YOU, MISS SHAW, TURN TO PHYSICAL ABUSE TO SETTLE YOUR ARGUMENT!"

The six of them were lined up in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"In all fairness Professor, Charlotte was just responding to Petitt's cruel and hurtful comment," Sophie said trying to stand up for Charlotte.

"I am well aware, Miss Lane, of the circumstances but that is not an excuse for how she acted. And I have not forgotten the spectacle you and Mr Black here created."

"Yes, well we're very sorry about that," Sirius said, turning on his charm.

"Nonetheless, it was not appropriate. I am giving you and Miss Lane detention to be served tonight. You will report to my office again at 7:30."

"Whatever floats your boat, Minnie," Sophie said grinning at her.

"For that Miss Lane, you can have another detention," Professor McGonagall said frowning at her.

"Oh come on Professor, is that really worth another detention?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and you can have another one as well if you like."

"Fine."

"Right, as for you Miss Shaw, you will receive two detentions for your physical attack on Miss Petitt. You will also report here at 7:30 tonight and tomorrow night."

Isabel snorted in amusement.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, Miss Petitt. You will also be receiving detention for provoking Miss Shaw. It was not a nice comment that you made and your language was quite inappropriate."

Isabel rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Miss Adcock and Mr Nott, you both will also be serving detention. I realise that you had good reason to slap Mr Black, but you could have waited until a more fitting time and place to do it. And lastly Mr Nott, the gestures which you performed earlier in the hall were quite disgusting and insulting which is why you are receiving a detention."

"Whatever," he said.

"Hopefully tonight we can work on your social skills and we will distinguish what is appropriate behaviour to be displaying publicly. So I will be expecting you all here at 7:30 sharp."

"Yes Professor," they all said before exiting the room.

* * *

"That was definitely worth two detentions," Charlotte said sitting down at the Gryffindor table at lunch time.

"God yes," Sophie said sitting down next to Sirius.

"You have no idea how good it felt to hit that bitch."

"I can imagine," said Sophie filling her goblet with water.

"What came over you; why did you talk back to McGonagall?" Sirius asked her.

"I don't know, I was just too happy to care," she replied, gazing at him with a loving look in her eyes.

"Get a room if you're going to get sickening," James called out.

"I can't control my little love muffin," Sirius said looking at Sophie like a love sick puppy.

"Oh please," scoffed Charlotte.

"So Charlotte, can I ask you something?" Lily asked turning round in her seat to face her.

"Yeah."

"You know what Isabel said, about getting Remus into bed, is that why you guys had a falling out?"

"Yeah, in our fourth year she got him drunk and slept with him. She knew I liked him, everyone knows I like him; I've liked him since third year. And she knew that and she went and slept with him."

"Some people are like that. You know we'd never do something like that to you though."

"I do, but it's not just that. She had to go and say it out loud in front of the whole school, the whole bloody school."

"It was a cruel thing to do, but maybe something good will come of it."

"What good, a detention?"

"No, I meant maybe now you and Remus can get your act together."

"Oh god no, I am way too embarrassed, I don't think I can ever talk to him again!"

"Are you sure about that, look he's coming now," Lily said looking up the table.

"Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do?" she said starting to panic.

"Calm down, don't start hyperventilating."

"Charlotte, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Remus asked when he reached them.

"Umm, alright," she said rising from her seat.

"Its ok, just be honest," Lily whispered.

* * *

"Charlotte how do you feel about me?" Remus asked as the two of them walked around the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're my friend."

"I mean do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Yes, ok, I do. I've been embarrassed enough today so whatever you're going to do or say can you make it quick."

"I wasn't asking to embarrass you, I'm asking because I wanted to find out if you felt the same way about me that I feel about you."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought it was obvious, do you remember what happened in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah, you fixed up my cut when I slipped on the stairs."

"No, I mean when I kissed you."

"Yes I remember that too."

"I thought that would have shown how I felt about you."

"But I thought you said that you don't know why you did it and that it was a mistake."

"Charlotte, I love you."

Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks. This had to be some kind of a joke, right? "WHAT?"

"I love you, I always have."

"But how?"

"Charlotte, stop questioning," he said. He lent forward and kissed her gently.

"I think I love you too," Charlotte said before smothering Remus.

* * *

"Tonight I'm going to divide you up into pairs and each pair will be sent to a different part of the school. Mr Black and Miss Lane, you will be cleaning the desks in the transfiguration classroom. Miss Shaw and Miss Petitt, you will be cleaning the telescopes. Miss Adcock and Mr Nott will be scrubbing the cauldrons in the dungeons. I will be coming to check on you all so don't think you can get out of doing the work. Now off you go."

Sophie and Sirius walked happily to the Transfiguration classroom hand in hand, bucket and cloth swinging in the other. Neither of them cared about the detentions, so long as they were together.

Charlotte headed the other way towards the astronomy tower with Isabel strutting along next to her. Of the five people she could have been paired with, it had to be the one person she hated. Of course she knew that McGonagall had done it on purpose in the hope that they would get along. How wrong she was.

* * *

Sophie dipped the cloth into the bucket of dirty water. She drained the excess and then started scrubbing the next desk. "This is really horrible."

"Yes, but the company is pleasurable," Sirius said turning around and smiling at her. Sophie couldn't help but melt when she saw his gorgeous smile.

"True but it's still really dull."

"I know how to make it a little less dull."

"How's that?"

"Water fight," he said as he flung the wet cloth in his hand at Sophie.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that. You are going to regret that," she said dumping the cloth into the bucket and removing it still drenched. She threw it and it hit Sirius in the chest, leaving a large wet patch.

"Right then," he said picking up his bucket and edging towards Sophie.

"No, please don't," she cried backing away from him.

"It has to be done," he said closing in on her. Sophie stopped, realising he would get her eventually and waited for the cold substance to be tipped over her head. Sirius raised the bucket and, as if in slow motion, tipped it up.

The cold sensation that over came Sophie started at her head and ran all through her body. She squealed loudly and shook slightly.

"You're dead now," she said grabbing her bucket and upending it on Sirius.

"You did that just so I'd take my shirt off, didn't you!"

"Why would I do that, I can take your shirt off myself if I want to," Sophie replied cheekily.

"Just to spite you, I'm going to leave it on now."

"Please don't."

"I thought you said you could take my shirt off if you wanted to?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather you did it."

"I'd rather you keep it on, thank you very much," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room.

"Sure thing," Sirius said.

"Alright, you two can go now. Remember both of you still have detention tomorrow night."

"Yes Professor," Sophie said as she exited. Sophie and Sirius walked down several corridors making their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, you said before that you loved me. Did you really mean it?"

Sirius stopped and looked at her. "Of course I meant it; I don't just say it to anyone."

"But I thought, I don't know, maybe you just said it so that I'd forgive you and so I'd sleep with you."

"I know that's the only thing I've wanted in the past but I swear to you that you mean much more to me."

"Alright."

"You don't believe me. Come on then, let me show you," he said taking her hand and leading her to the Room of Requirement.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm proving to you that I care about you."

When they reached the stretch of wall that hid the door to the room, Sirius did the required walking and the door appeared.

"Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It changes into whatever kind of room you need when you walk passed the wall three times thinking about it."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Not many people do, coming in?" Sirius said holding open the door.

The room that Sophie entered was every romantic's fantasy. The room was full of all her favourite things. There were violets and roses in vases all over the place and rose petals everywhere. Candles lined the mantle piece and there were random ones on little stands. There was a roaring fire and in front of it a long emerald green lounge. The scent of lavender was in the air. On a small coffee table sat a bowl full of sour lollies and two glasses filled with vodka.

"How did you do this?" she asked in awe.

"I didn't really do much; the room did most of it."

"But you've got all my favourite flowers and my favourite sweets, how did you know?"

"It just so happens that I do listen to you when you talk. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said happily.

"Does this not prove that I love you?"

"I don't know; who's to say you don't bring every girl here?" Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

"I do, but it doesn't look like this. I usually bring them to a room with a small fire and an even smaller bed."

"Ok," she said picking up a small lolly and popping it into her mouth.

"Listen to me," he said moving over to her and pulling her into him. "I love you. I've never said that to anyone else before. What more do I have to do to prove it?"

"Nothing," Sophie said kissing him.

* * *

Charlotte picked up the dirty cloth she'd scrubbed the past eight telescopes with, ready to start the ninth. On the other side of the room, Isabel was polishing the brass around the rim of a telescope. She went over to rinse her hands in the bucket of water Charlotte had been using. Isabel shook her hands dry sending water all over Charlotte. Thinking that it had been on purpose, Charlotte dropped her cloth, turned around and slapped Isabel.

"What the hell was that for?" she said with one hand on her face.

"For spilling water on me."

"What! I didn't spill water on you, but hey if that's how you want it," Isabel said before slapping Charlotte back. Charlotte's immediate reaction was to start hitting Isabel in any area she could reach. Isabel slid down the wall trying to shelter herself from the incoming kicks and punches.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and for sleeping with Remus but please stop, you might hurt my baby," she cried.

Charlotte stoped attacking her and sat down on the floor. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, I really am, I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok, it's alright," Charlotte said trying to comfort her. She put her arm around her shoulders and held her while she wept.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Charlotte asked when Isabel had calmed down.

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks. Who's the father?"

"Well, I can't be sure but I think it might be Severus Snape."

"Oh my god, Snape!"

Isabel started to cry again. "My life is so fucked up, what am I going to do? He doesn't want the baby but I can't get rid of it, I just can't."

"Have you actually told him?"

"No, I can't. He'll dump me and I can't do this by myself."

"Hey, you won't be, I'll be there for you, ok? But you have to tell him. Soon you're going to start to show and then he'll find out anyway. Who knows what he'll do."

"I can't do this."

"I won't let you do it alone, I promise."

"Why are you doing this? Why after all that I did to you?"

"Because I'm you're friend." It was hard for her to say after all the time that had passed but Charlotte knew she had to let it go now and help Isabel. No one else would.

"You know, I was really upset when you stopped talking to me, you were my only real friend," Isabel said looking up for the first time.

"I was too. I never hated you, I was just too angry. I forgive you. But now I think we have to go to the hospital wing and get you checked. I am so sorry about hitting you, was I really hard?"

"No, I guess you could have been worse."

"Alright, let's go. And then after we're going to tell Snape."

* * *

A/N: this was much longer than i expected it to be. i thought it would only be about two pages long but it turned into 11.

this chapter has two main themes: romance and shocks. sorry if you're sick of the romance but its going to continue that way. and i guess the 'shocks' weren't really all shocks but i am going to call them that. nic wanted the sophie and sirius thing in the room of requirement to be romantic so i made it that way. although i guess it could be considered a warped romantic setting but it's all of her favourite things.

i hope you like this chapter. there's plenty more to come so keep reading. review if you want to.

anie


	15. Changes

**Changes**

_He took her hand and led her across the lawn towards the lake. The moonlight was shimmering on the surface. Looking up, she saw the stars, reminding her of the large world she was living in. The grass was soft under their bare feet and made a comfortable seat for them. He signalled for her to sit then he took his place beside her. She could see the moonlight reflected on his jet black hair, giving her the urge to stroke it. She lowered her head in embarrassment of her thoughts. Gently, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. The light was swimming in her brilliant green eyes. Shadows flickered over his face. He leant forward and supported her head. She closed her eyes and kissed him like she'd wanted to since they had met that night._

Lily sat up in bed. She'd woken suddenly after the dream she'd just had. For weeks she'd been having similar dreams and she couldn't understand why. It was obvious that she felt something towards James, but she hadn't realised it was that strong. Maybe she just didn't want to admit to herself that she was falling for the one person she'd thought she hated. James had definitely changed this year and ever since the Halloween Party, Lily had been noticing the changes more and more.

But what was it about him that had her thinking those kinds of thoughts and dreaming those dreams? Was it his hair? It had always annoyed her, the way he ruffled it constantly. But now she just wanted to reach out and ruffle it herself. Was it his beautiful eyes? They used to mock her but now they gave Lily an insight into his soul. Was it his dazzling smile? It used to just piss her off, but now it made her weak in the knees. Was it his perfectly chiselled abs? When he'd flashed them in the past, it made her want to throw up. Nowadays she would give anything to see them again.

Maybe it wasn't his physical appearance. Was it his flair for seeking? Lily used to think he was simply an arrogant jock now though she had to admit he was very talented. Was it his leadership skills? She used to hate the way that the Mauraders followed him but she admired the way he captained the Quidditch team. Was it his loyalty to his friends? Lily used to think he was an idiot for standing by them but now she respected it. Was it because he adored her? She had thought it was just his way to get into her pants but no one else treated her the way he did and she was starting to like it.

Then something else dawned on her. Maybe it wasn't James that had changed, maybe she was the one that had changed. So many things had happened over the summer and past two months that had changed Lily. Her perspective had changed and so had everything else. She didn't want to pretend anymore but she couldn't be open. She had to keep up the act until she was ready to tell Sophie and Charlotte.

Getting out of bed, Lily went to the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast. As silly as it sounded, Lily couldn't start the day without having a shower; she just didn't feel right.

Lily put on some fresh robes then went down to the common room where she found James warming his hands by the fire place. The two of them had a little routine where they'd wait for each other in the mornings and go down to breakfast together. Though it was stupid, Lily enjoyed spending the time with him without the other Mauraders. He was almost a completely different person without them hanging around. Almost.

"Good morning," Lily said cheerfully.

"Morning."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, last day of the school week, finally."

"Do you really dislike school work that much?"

"If you were getting the grades that I am you would too."

"If you want help, like tutoring, I wouldn't mind," Lily said making to exit.

"I don't know," James said looking a bit anxious.

"Why not? I'm happy to help."

"Well, alright then."

"Don't worry, I won't tell your friends about it, you can just tell them you've got a date or something."

"Ok."

Lily and James were now in the corridors on their way to breakfast. An awkward silence hung between them, each wanting to voice their thoughts but both too scared. Finally, James broke the silence.

"Lily, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes James."

"I was wondering whether you wanted to do something with me tonight?"

"Yes James."

"Did you hear me? I asked you if you wanted to do something with me tonight?"

"I know, I said yes," Lily said smiling.

"Wh-what?" James stuttered.

"Yes, I will do something with you tonight."

"Ok, good."

"What did you have in mind?" Lily asked casually.

"It's a surprise. Just make it back to the common room before dinner."

"Sure."

"Ok," James said smiling to himself. He couldn't believe that after six years, Lily had finally agreed to go out with him. He was definitely going to make it a night she'd remember.

* * *

Nervous about the outcome of her 'date' with James, Lily decided not to tell Sophie and Charlotte of her plans. Instead she fed them a story about needing to go over some details for the upcoming ball.

At 5:30, Lily went back to the Head's dormitories waiting for James. She sat herself down on one of the lounge chairs and started on one of her homework assignments. When James came through the door and found her half way through an essay, he scolded her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said.

"I was just-"

"You weren't just doing your homework were you?"

"Well, I was waiting and I-"

"It's not important now. Ok, here's what I want you to do. You're going to clear up this stuff," he said indicating her homework. "Then you're going to go have a shower and get dressed; not too formal, smart casual."

"Ok," Lily said before clearing her essay off the coffee table. Then she went and did as James instructed.

Twenty minutes later, Lily re entered the common room wearing anavy bluedress that came to her knees. It was pulled in at the waist and a ribbon was tied in a bow at the back. Her usually straight hair was waved. Around her neck hung the diamond pendant her father had given her for her birthday last year.

Music was playing from some unknown source and there was a bunch of Irises in the middle of the coffee table that Lily had been doing her homework on previously. James was standing in front of a small table, wearing for perhaps the first time in his life, decent clothes. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a plain white shirt. He stepped away from the table when he saw her, revealing a delicious array of food.

"I had hoped we could have a candlelight dinner, I know, it's very corny."

"No, no, I love corny. But how did you do this? I was only twenty minutes."

"The house elves in the kitchens love to please. They'll jump at any chance to serve a wizard. And I explained the circumstances; they said they would be delighted to assist. So would you like to sit down?" he said pulling out her chair.

"Ok," she said in a small voice. This was not what she had expected from James Potter.

"What happens if Sirius or someone else comes in here?" Lily asked anxiously. She had images of Sirius and Sophie walking in on them and laughing their heads off at Lily and James.

"Don't worry, I told them I had detention. Besides, Millie won't allow anyone else in tonight, I made sure."

Lily started to relax after James reassurance that no one would walk in on them. "Did you know about Sophie and Sirius?" she asked halfway through the main course.

"No, I had no idea until Monday. Did you?"

"No, I'm surprised he kept it a secret from you though."

"So am I, but then no one knows about _our_ get together do they!"

"Good point."

"Why didn't Sophie tell you though, I thought you guys were close."

"We are, but lately there have been a lot of secrets between us."

"Oh." It appeared James didn't know what to say to that. Then out of the blue, he asked "Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why now, after all these years did you finally say yes?"

Lily put down her knife and fork. "I don't know…I've changed."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I've decided that life's too short. I used to do everything that I thought they wanted me to do. I did what I did to please everyone else; I thought it was the right thing to do. Now I want to do what's going to make me happy."

"Do you mean having dinner with me is going to make you happy?"

"Maybe," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well it'll make me happy."

"I don't doubt that."

James looked up after Lily's last comment. "You know that I want you to be happy first and foremost."

"I know James."

"If you'd rather be somewhere else, I'd understand."

Lily stretched her arm out and placed her hand on top of James that was resting on the table. "I want to be here. Believe me, if I didn't want to be here I would have said no."

James smiled at her and flipped his hand over so that they were now holding hands. They sat there looking into each others eyes. In perfect unison, they lent forwards to kiss each other. As their lips met immediately their heads filled with millions of different thoughts.

James' Thoughts

_She's a good kisser._

_I hope my breath doesn't smell._

_She looks really pretty tonight._

_Oh my God, she's actually kissing me._

_I love her._

_Oh God this is good._

_I love her._

End of James' Thoughts

Lily's Thoughts

_I'm kissing him._

_He's such a good kisser._

_He looks really attractive tonight._

_This is as good as I imagined it._

_I hope I look ok._

_I'm kissing him._

_Why am I enjoying this so much?_

End of Lily's Thoughts

Neither James nor Lily wanted the moment to end. And it wouldn't have if James hadn't smelt burning.

"Something's burning," he said pulling away.

"Oh my God, it's me!" Lily screamed as she looked down and saw her hair in the flame of the candle that was in the centre of the table.

"It's ok," James said inspecting her hair. "It's not actually on fire, just singed a bit."

"Great, just great," Lily mumbled in embarrassment.

"It could probably be fixed," James suggested, trying to be helpful.

"No, no, its fine." Lily looked down; she could have smacked herself on the head for her stupidity.

"You still look beautiful," James said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"It's not that, I just can't believe how stupid that was."

"Hey, it's not that bad, I've done things a hundred times more embarrassing than that. One day you'll laugh about this."

"Hopefully."

"I've had enough food, are you right? Do you want some dessert?" James asked as he stood up to clear the remains of the meal away.

"Yeah, alright," Lily replied. She made to get up and help James clear away their plates but he told her to sit down and let him 'handle it'. So she remained seated while he took their plates and the empty dishes and stacked them on a small table at the back of the room. He returned carrying two small bowls filled with one of the most delicious looking desserts Lily had ever seen. Inside each bowl was a chocolate muffin, swimming in butterscotch sauce, with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream and a luscious looking strawberry on top. Each bite was pure heaven.

"How did you know that I loved chocolate and strawberries?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"I've known you for six years; of course I'm bound to pick up on this kind of stuff."

Lily felt a small pang when she realised she had no idea what James' favourite food was, or any of his favourite things for that matter. "So, what's your favourite food?" she asked.

"I can't go past chocolate, it's too tasty. Plus, there are so many things you can do with it. But for some reason I love fruit salad. I remember when I was younger; I used to eat it everyday, no joke every single day. I guess I was kind of spoilt, but I loved it," he said smiling at the memory.

Lily smiled too. She'd never seen him like this; so open. And he'd never discussed his childhood in front of her before either. She liked it.

"That was so good," Lily said when she'd finished her dessert.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you so much for this; no one's ever done something like this for me."

"It's not much really," James said modestly.

"Maybe not, but it means a lot to me," she said placing her hand inside his again. He squeezed her hand and pulled her up and away from the table. He led her to one of the lounges closest to the fireplace.

"Did you notice the Irises, they're your-"

"Favourite, yeah I saw. You know you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to, I love you," he said before kissing her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you James," she said pulling away.

"I'm not asking you to, in fact I don't want you to."

"You don't want me to?" she asked, puzzled.

"No, I don't. That's what makes you different. You won't put out at the drop of a hat unlike all the other girls in this school. It makes you special. So no, I don't want you to sleep with me…yet."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"Ok, so can I kiss you again now?"

"Yes James."

* * *

Awhile later, Lily went back to her bedroom. Smiling all the while, she slipped out of the dress and put on her pyjamas. Overjoyed by the night she'd just spent, Lily threw all the throw pills off her bed, pulled back the covers and got in. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, ready for another dream about herself and James. This time, she hoped it would become a reality.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is for the people who thought Lily had been forgotten, which is probably a fair few of you. this chapter was actually meant to be part of the next chapter, but when i realised how long the chapter would be, i decided to make them two seperate ones. some people have a short attention span and can't be bothered reading things if they go on for pages and pages.

i do realise that theres a lot of romantic things being done for the girls in this story but i wanted to do it like that. it would make a refreshing change from the way girlsi know are treated. so if you don't like it, tough luck. if you don't like the fact that Lily isn't going to sleep with james, tough luck also.

i hope you liked this chapter. theres plenty more to come. review if you want to, you you don't want to thats fine, i wouldn't bother either.

anie


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

It was Saturday afternoon and Lily, Sophie and Charlotte were sitting in the school grounds, under one of their favourite tree. They decided they hadn't seen much of each other or had a chance to talk, what with Sophie and Charlotte's detentions, homework and Lily's dinner with James. So there they were sitting in the shade as the autumn wind blew through the leaves.

"So, what's been going on?" Lily asked.

"Heaps of stuff."

"Yeah, it feels like it's been ages since we've had a chance to talk."

"A week is a long time for us."

"True."

"Oh, I have to tell you what happened on Monday night after detention," Sophie said.

"Do tell," Charlotte said sitting up.

"I asked Sirius if he really loved me."

"And?" Lily and Charlotte asked.

"And he said that he did and then he took me to this room. It's really cool, it's called the Room of Requirement and-"

Charlotte cut her off. "The Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"

"Long story, ok not really, but I'll tell you after. Go on."

"Ok, so then he took me there and when we went inside, it was amazing. There were all my favourite things in there. There were roses and violets, and sour sweets and the air smelt like lavender. And, there was vodka."

"WOW, vodka," Charlotte said sarcastically.

"No, it was sweet. He actually listened to me when I talked about that kind of stuff."

"And then?" Charlotte asked impatiently.

"And then we…"

"You what? Oohh, you slept with him," Charlotte said when she realised what Sophie was talking about.

"Yeah, but it was so nice, not like the other times when we-"

"Do we really need the details?" Lily said cutting her off.

"Alright, sorry but you wanted to know."

"Yeah, I like details," Charlotte said.

"That's cos you're a sick child."

"Hey, I can't help it, its cos of my damaging childhood."

Lily and Sophie smiled weakly. They weren't quite sure how to react so they sat there smiling awkwardly.

"Its ok, that was a joke, although now that I re-examine my comment I can see that it is probably true."

"Don't be silly," Lily said.

"No, it's true, if my bloody mother hadn't treated me like a dirty little insect that she wanted to squish then maybe I would be a different person."

"Charlotte, we love you just the way you are."

"Aww, shucks,"

"I'm serious, you don't have to change."

"Aww, group hug," Sophie said squeezing Charlotte and Sophie together and wrapping her arms around them.

"But Charlotte," Lily said when they'd been released, "who are those people that we used to see at your house. If they're not your parents, then who are they?"

"Damn, you remember that, I was hoping you would have forgotten that you'd seen that. Ok, the jig is up, they're not my parents, they're just some actors that I hired."

"You hired actors to be your parents?"

"Yes, as unbelievable as that sounds, I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I was too embarrassed. I mean, you saw my mum, she's not exactly the most presentable person is she!"

"True."

"But you know we wouldn't have cared."

"Yeah, but when I think about your parents."

"Oh yeah, mine are so much better," Sophie said sarcastically. "My mum's an alcoholic and my father is disappointed in me because I'm a girl."

"And mine are bloody muggles."

"Point taken. But I was ashamed; she didn't treat me like your parents do. But anyway, moving away from that, do you wanna know what happened when Remus and I went for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Lily said. "So?"

"Well, he told me he loved me and that he always had."

"Aww, how cute, and then what happened?"

"Then I told him that I loved him too."

"And then?"

"And then nothing. That was it, but now I know that he feels the same way about me as I do about him."

"But what about sleeping with Isabel, did he say anything about that?" Sophie asked.

"Well, he said that he was really drunk (the first and only time) and that he didn't realise what was happening until it was too late."

"And you believe that?" Sophie said sceptically.

"Of course she does, that stupid bitch Isabel got him drunk on purpose so she could sleep with him," Lily said.

"Yeah," Charlotte said feeling a bit guilty for not sticking up for Isabel after she'd become friends with her again. She wasn't ready to tell them yet, besides it was Isabel's business; if she wanted them to know, she would tell them. Charlotte wasn't sure they'd forgive her anyway.

"So, have you slept with him yet?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, it's none of our business," Lily said appalled by Sophie's question.

"I told her about me and Sirius."

"It's ok Lily, I'll tell you. I haven't yet."

"What! Why not?" Sophie was astounded.

"Because he's not like that, he's not like other guys who just want sex."

"I'm sure he could be, if you nudged him."

"Sophie!" Lily shrieked.

"What! What?" she said looking at Lily.

"Remus is a kind, intelligent guy. Why the hell would you want to turn him into the same kind of superficial moron as the rest of them!"

"I didn't say that, I just said she could persuade him to have sex with her if she wanted to."

"Well maybe I don't want to. Maybe this could be a new start for me, one where I don't sleep with any guy I can find."

"But why the hell wouldn't you want to?" Sophie said, looking at them as if they were crazy.

"God, you sound like you're a sex addict."

"I'm not, I just don't see why you'd want to change your ways after this long."

"I don't know, I guess its cos I love him. I want this relationship to be special. And I've slept with every guy I've ever gone out with, so sleeping with him straight away isn't going to make it any more special than the other hundred guys."

"Hundred! I knew you got around but seriously a hundred?"

"Yes, Sophie, I'm a slut remember?"

"Sorry, how could I forget? All I'm saying is that you seem to be good in bed, hence the amount of guys you've done, so why would you want to give up that for him?"

"Jeez, way to be insensitive," Lily said.

"Hey, what would you know, you've never even had sex."

"A little harsh, Soph."

"How do you know?" Lily asked cheekily.

"Oh, my mistake, please feel free to share," Sophie said moving a little closer.

"There's nothing to tell, what does having sex got to do with knowing when you're too insensitive."

"Right. Damn you, you got my hopes up."

"Hopes up? Have you been drinking?" Lily asked seriously.

"No, no, it's too early in the day for that."

"Well, why are you talking like an insane fool?"

"Because I can't believe that Charlotte won't sleep with the guy she loves."

"Not everyone is like you, Soph."

"I know that but it's Charlotte we're talking about."

"I'm right here you know," Charlotte said waving her arms at them.

"Sorry, let's just talk about something else," Sophie said.

"Yeah, let's talk about you Lily. So, how was your night last night?" Charlotte asked, glad to steer the conversation away from her for once in her life.

"It was great," Lily said looking at the castle, remembering how much she had enjoyed last night.

"What, planning the ball was great!" Sophie asked.

"No, ok I wasn't totally honest with you."

"So you had a bad night?"

"No, I mean about what I was doing last night."

"Oohh, what were you doing then?"

"I wasn't planning the Yule Ball; I was having dinner with James in our common room."

"You were what?"

"I was having dinner with James."

"Not James Potter?"

"No, what do you think!"

"But, you hate James."

"I thought I did but not anymore."

"So what happened?"

"He asked me if I wanted to do something in the morning and I said yes."

"Wait, you knew you were going to have dinner with him and you didn't tell us?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be dinner but yeah, don't forget that you kept your relationship with Sirius quite for a month."

"True, go on."

"So yeah, he told me to meet him in the common room and then I went for a shower. When I came back, he had this whole romantic dinner set up. It was amazing."

"And?"

"And the food was amazing, the house elves really out did themselves last night."

"And, did anything happen between you?"

"We kissed, but then my hair caught fire."

"You're hair caught fire! How did that happen?"

"Oh, well I was leaning forwards to kiss him and my hair fell in the candle."

"Oh my God, no way! You're kidding right?"

"No, it actually happened. But then we had dessert, it was so good; you guys would have loved it. Did I mention it had chocolate and strawberries in it, my favourite food? He actually knew what my favourite food was. Oh and he had a bunch of Irises."

"So then what happened?"

"Nothing."

"So you didn't-?"

"God no."

"So that was it?"

"Well, we made out on the lounge, but that was it."

"Lily Evans made out with James Potter, what is the world coming to?" Sophie joked.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal, not that big a deal, Sophie, will you please tell Lily why this is a big deal," Charlotte said pretending to get worked up.

"You see Lily; it's a big deal because Lily Evans never does things like that. Lily Evans is a straight A, goodie two shoes, perfectionist who never does anything that might actually be considered fun."

"Ok, now you're starting to piss me off. I am not like that."

"Yes, you are," Charlotte insisted.

"Alright, maybe I was, but I've changed now. I've decided it's time to start living. I'm sick of doing things to please everyone else."

"So making out with James Potter pleases you?"

"Well, I'm not going to pretend like I didn't enjoy it."

"Who are you? What have you done with Lily Evans?" Charlotte asked.

"That's not funny. I've just decided to take it easy and 'chill out'."

"Does this mean we can get drunk more often?"

"Don't you think you get drunk often enough as it is!"

"Yes, maybe. But does this mean you're going to get off our backs about it and join us more often?"

"Maybe."

"Hang on, does this mean you like James?"

"Yes."

'Hold up, how long has this been going on?" Sophie asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"A couple of months."

"Oh my God, I knew something was going on," Sophie said.

"Wait, no, you guys can't tell anyone about this. Seriously, no one, not even Tasha or Theresa. No one was meant to know, that's why we didn't tell anybody last night."

"Ok, we won't tell," Charlotte said.

"Promise?"

"Yes, we promise," Sophie said.

"Thanks guys," Lily said hugging them.

"That's ok, but you have to keep us informed of any new developments."

"Sure, as long as that goes for you two as well."

"So, can we get drunk tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"I can't, I've got prefect duties tonight."

"You're Head Girl and you still have to do that lame patrolling thing?"

"Yes, and it's not that lame."

"Right and my eyes aren't green," Sophie said.

"Hahaha, very funny."

"I thought so."

"You guys have fun tonight, but if I catch you I won't hold back with the punishments."

* * *

A/N: this chapter wasn't really very important, mainly just to fill in time and get everyone on the same page (i mean the characters, you guys already knew all the suff that was disscussed). it was called by brie 'a calming chapter' cos lots of dramatic stuff had happened over the last few chapters.

there are some more twists coming that i hope you'll like. nic reckons Sophie should have some more bitchy parts, what do you guys think? let me know in your reviews. i will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible, hopefully before i go back to school cos then the assignments will come and i wont have as much time to write.

i hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying the story. review if you want.

anie


	17. Cheat

**Cheat**

Lily left the Great Hall with James that night and went back to her dormitory until she had to go and patrol the school at 7:30. Luckily they could think of a few things to do to make the time pass faster.

Then, reluctantly at 7:30, she went to meet the other prefects who were on patrol that night in the Entrance Hall. Remus was rostered on as well as two Ravenclaw prefects.

"Ok, we're supposed to patrol until 9:30 so let's split up and take different parts of the school. At 9:30 you can go back to your dormitory," Lily said before announcing where each person would be patrolling.

She set off towards the east end of the castle preparing herself for yet another boring night. Counting down the minutes until 9:30, Lily had only one thing on her mind; James. To think that only two months ago, Lily never thought about James except for the times that he pissed her off, and now she couldn't stop thinking about him. But she had other things to do now, so reluctantly she cast him to the back of her mind and brought her attention back to patrolling.

* * *

Sophie, Charlotte, Tasha and Theresa had decided to go and drink in the forbidden forest that night. Lily had warned them against going into the forest, but when had they ever listened to Lily?

So at 9 o'clock the girls snuck out of the castle and into the forest. They didn't want to go too far in because they didn't know all the different creatures that lived there and didn't want too many surprises. They trudged through the forest, following one of the thin paths cut into the tree roots.

After fifteen minutes of searching for the 'perfect' spot, Charlotte declared that she was happy with their current position and they stopped walking. Charlotte then proceeded to search the area for the perfect tree stump to sit on.

"What's wrong with the grass?" Theresa asked. She, Tasha and Sophie were already seated in a circle on the grass.

"It's bloody grass, that's what's wrong with it."

"Jeez, I didn't know you were so anti nature," Tasha said.

"I'm not anti nature; I'm just anti green marks. Have you not noticed that when you sit on grass you get those green marks all over your ass and any other clothing item touching it?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do; sit on the tree stump ten meters away from us and shout out your responses for the conversation?"

"No, if I don't find a tree stump then I'm going to sit on the towel that I brought with me."

"You brought a towel?"

"I came prepared, I only drink in the right atmosphere and this is not yet right for me."

"Ok then," Sophie said twisting the lid off her flask of vodka.

"Alright, there are no tree stumps here," Charlotte said looking defeated. She pulled out a small towel and laid it on the ground beside Sophie.

"Will you drink now?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said taking the scotch from her.

"So, enough about my drinking preferences. What has been going on between you and Professor Hughes Tasha?"

"Nothing, although I have to say he is a good kisser."

"And how would you know this?" Sophie asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, you two set it up for me!" she said pointing at Sophie and Charlotte.

"We did no such thing."

"Fine then. But like I said, nothing is going on, not since then anyway."

"Right, so has everybody but me got boring lives then?" Sophie asked taking a swig from the flask.

"No, you just think it's boring when no one is getting screwed," Charlotte replied.

"Hem, hem," Theresa said pretending to clear her throat. "No one hey?"

"Oh, sorry my mistake, I forgot about you and the Slytherin sex god."

"That's quite alright, I know we don't parade our relationship around like some people," Theresa said looking at Sophie with a gleam in her eye.

"Very funny, you know I didn't know what he was doing when he did it."

"But don't tell me you didn't like it."

"I didn't like it."

"Wow that was believable."

"Don't I know it. You know what I think, less talking more drinking!"

"I'll second that," Charlotte said raising the scotch.

"Cheers," they said knocking flasks.

* * *

At 9:30, Lily began to make her way back to her dormitory. Her feet were sore from walking around aimlessly for two hours. It was a boring job, but she had responsibilities as Head Girl and she wasn't going to abandon them just because she'd decided to enjoy herself more often.

Lily heard a faint thumping as she walked down a corridor on the third floor. As she approached a small closet, the thumping grew louder. Now she could hear muffled voices. 'Great,' she thought. 'Who's been playing pranks now?'

When she was standing directly in front of it, she could distinguish some of the murmurs. One voice was saying "oh, ah," and the other was making a strange sound she didn't recognise.

'Who's mucking around in here?' she thought before pulling open the door. Gwen Landers fell out and landed at Lily's feet.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" she said angrily. "You're not meant to be out here at this time of night, who were you in there with?"

"She was with me," Remus said stepping out of the closet.

"Remus? What are you doing with her?" Lily asked shocked.

"None of your business," Gwen said snootily.

"I think it is, considering that I'm Head Girl, on patrol and Remus was meant to be patrolling too."

"Well, he finished at 9:30," she said standing up and moving over to Remus.

"Why the hell is he with you then?"

"Because he loves me," she said putting her arm around his waist and laying her other hand on his chest. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yes darling, look Lily its fine," he said.

"No it's not; she's out of her common room when she shouldn't be."

"Well, we're just heading that way," he said.

"I'm still giving her a detention then."

"You can't give me a detention!" Gwen said.

"Well, I'll send you to Professor McGonagall then."

"Lily, why are you doing this?" Remus asked.

"Me? Why am I doing this! Why are _you_ doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making out with her! You told Charlotte less than a week ago that you loved her and now you are here with her," she said pointing to Gwen. Lily couldn't understand why Remus was acting like this; it was too out of character. There had to be an explanation for his behaviour.

"Yeah, well people change their minds," Gwen said smirking.

"Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you, you bitch!"

"Don't call her a bitch," Remus said.

"Ok, I'm going to go now; I'll let Professor McGonagall know that she owes you a detention, Gwen. And Remus, you're going to have to explain this to Charlotte, if you don't I will and then I guarantee that neither of you will come out of this alive," Lily said before turning on her heel and storming away.

She didn't want to tell Charlotte about this, but she knew if she didn't it would make it worse when she did find out. "Oh shit, what am I going to do now?" she said to herself as she approached the Heads Dorm. She just hoped she didn't see Charlotte again til the morning; she wasn't sure that the alcohol would allow her to be rational. 'Hang on,' she thought, 'when is Charlotte every rational?'

* * *

"Let's go and see if Lily's finished, maybe she'll want to have a drink too," Charlotte suggested at 10 o'clock.

"Ok, I'll bring the vodka then," Sophie said standing. "See you guys later."

Charlotte and Sophie left Tasha and Theresa in the forest and went back to the castle to find Lily.

"Can you let us in?" Sophie asked Millie when they reached the Heads Quarters.

"I don't know if I'm allowed."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" Charlotte asked, titling her head to the side.

"I wasn't last night."

"Oohh, right, well I'm sure you'd be allowed tonight."

"Please."

"Ok, go in then."

"LILY GIRL," Charlotte cried when she entered the common room.

"Oh shit, hi," Lily said getting up off the lounge. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you'd finished and if you wanted a drink," Sophie said.

"Ok, pass me the vodka," she said holding her hand out to Sophie. Lily hoped the alcohol would make it easier for her to tell Charlotte.

"WOW, I've never seen you take alcohol so eagerly," said Charlotte sitting down on one of the lounges.

"Umm, Charlotte, there's something I've got to tell you," Lily said sitting down next to her and taking another sip of the vodka.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. Ok, when I was coming back here, I found Gwen Landers making out with Remus in a closet on the third floor," Lily said as fast as possible. She hoped that the quicker she said it, the less pain it would cause for Charlotte and the easier it would be to say.

"Pardon? I didn't catch all of that."

"I found Gwen Landers making out with Remus."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Yeah and when I asked him what he was doing, he said he loved her."

"No way," Sophie said.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm really sorry."

Charlotte stood up and ran from the room.

"Charlie, come back, don't do anything rash," Lily called after her.

Sophie started to follow her and called back to Lily "don't worry, I'll handle this."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," she said after Sophie had left.

* * *

Charlotte stormed into the Gryffindor common room and searched for Remus. When she found her target, she walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "YOU BASTARD," she screamed before running to the stairs to her dormitory.

Remus stood dumfounded on the spot. "Listen, Charlie wait," he called after but it was too late; she was already gone. Remus turned back around to find Sophie standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with Charlotte?" he asked her.

"You know what's wrong, you dick head," she replied angrily.

"No, actually I don't."

"Maybe I can refresh your memory," she said before kneeing him in the groin.

"Does that help?"

"AAAHHH," he cried before crumpling up in a heap on the floor.

"You deserved that you piece of shit. That'll teach you to cheat on Charlotte," she said before storming up to the dormitory too.

Everyone in the room was silent starring at Remus who was still curled up on the floor. Sirius and Peter stood to the side laughing hysterically. "What did you do?" Sirius asked between laughs.

"I don't know."

* * *

Charlotte had a relapse.

On Sunday, she spent the whole morning in her bed again. Sophie told Lily that she had heard Charlotte crying in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep.

But she wasn't crying now. When Lily and Sophie came back to visit her after breakfast, she was sitting up with an angry yet slightly depressed look on her face. "We brought something to cheer you up," Lily said waving a bottle of scotch in front of her.

"You can bring in the scotch, but leave the advice outside," she said dully.

"Alright, but what are you gonna do, drink till you can't drink anymore?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, sounds like a plan to me," Sophie said jumping on to her own bed.

"Maybe you should give the alcohol from last night a chance to get out of your system before you binge again," Lily suggested.

"Maybe I shouldn't. Besides, I told you to leave the advice outside, I don't want any, from you or from anyone," Charlotte snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I will resist the urge," she said sitting down on the end of Charlotte's bed.

"How are you feeling about Remus now?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Cos you know, I'm perfectly happy to go and beat him up again."

"Something wasn't right, it just didn't seem real," Lily said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlotte snapped.

"Fine, I'm just saying, there was something weird about what happened and I'm going to find out what."

'Sure, do it, but do it in your own time and don't talk to me about it," Charlotte said before surrendering herself to the scotch.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is a shorter one though it took me ages to write. i don't know if you'll find this, but i thought this chapter was a bit boring. i know there was a shock (Remus and Gwen) but its more of a 'filler'.

i would just like to point out that at the start of the chapter, last line first paragraph, it says something about Lily and James finding things to do to fill in time. this is not meant to be dirty! i repeat, not something dirty! most people wouldn't have thought of it in that way but there are some people that i know would think like that so i just wanted to clarify.

YAY, i'm going to brie's house tonight with nic, its going to be so much fun!

sorry, that was random, but they like me to mention them in the author note. please review, it'll make my day.

anie


	18. Anything for You

**Anything for You**

"Remus, start from the beginning."

Lily was sure that something was up. The way she'd found them, the way they had acted, the way it all had happened wasn't right. Lily couldn't stop thinking about it; she needed to figure it out. The first thing she had decided to do was talk to Remus. So here they were, in the Heads Common Room, Lily questioning Remus about Saturday night.

"Well, I was with you before we went on patrol. Then I went to patrol where you told me too. I was doing what I was supposed to be doing, just pacing the corridors. And then I saw Gwen. I went over to her and asked her what she was doing out in the corridors at 9 o'clock."

"What did she say?" Lily inquired.

"She said that she was looking for me."

"And then what happened?" Lily pressed.

"Then she offered me something to drink."

"And then?"

"That's it. The next thing I remember is Charlotte coming into the common room and slapping me."

"So you don't remember anything that happened after you took the drink?"

"No."

"So you don't remember me finding you and her and me questioning you?"

"No."

"You don't remember saying that you loved Gwen?"

"No, I had no idea that I did that."

"That's why Charlotte slapped you, because I told her what happened and she got angry."

"I swear Lily, I didn't have any control over what I was doing and I don't remember any of it. By the time I got back to Gryffindor Tower I was in control again but I had no memory of the past half hour."

"I believe you Remus, but now we have to figure out what Gwen did, and why."

"Yes, and then I'm going to have to explain to Charlotte," he said sounding a bit dejected.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll work out. We've just got to find out what really happened. Once we do, then we can go to Charlotte."

"Thanks Lily, you don't have to do this though, isn't against the friendship rules or something?"

"Maybe, but both of you are my friends and I don't want to see either of you hurt or unhappy."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know, but now we've just got to focus on catching Gwen."

* * *

Lily lent across James' essay to take a look at the notes in one of the text books. He had taken her up on her offer to 'tutor' him. She was helping him write an essay for transfiguration. As she moved, a curtain of her vibrant hair fell over her shoulder, passed James' face. As it brushed across his face, he got a whiff of her fruity shampoo. It gave him a strange sensation; everything started tingling. He had so many urges to touch her.

She pointed to something with the quill. "You have to expand more on this point, it's going to be the one she's looking for the most," Lily said explaining which parts he would have to rewrite.

All the while, James sat there starring at her, not listening to a word she said.

"James, are you listening to me?" she asked, looking up at him. Without thinking twice, he took her by surprise and kissed her. Lily forgot about the essay and what she was meant to be explaining and lost herself in the deep kiss.

After several minutes, Lily's attention was brought back to the room and the homework. She jerked herself away from James. "You shouldn't have done that, we're supposed to be doing homework."

"I can't help it, you're too pretty, it's distracting," he replied smirking.

"Well, I'll go then and let you finish your homework alone," she stated, pushing back her chair and standing.

"No don't go, ok, I'll concentrate now," he pleaded picking up the quill and starting to write.

Lily sat back down smiling to herself; she knew it would work. She sat next to James as he changed the paragraphs she suggested and finished the essay.

"See isn't it better to have it done and not have to worry about it tonight?" she said as he rolled up the parchment.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I would much rather I had done something other than homework today."

"Well, now you're free to do what you want," she replied standing again and going up to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and lay down on her bed. She could feel the mattress calling out to her, begging her to fall asleep. She couldn't understand why she was so exhausted at only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She was floating between consciousness and sleep, pleasant thoughts on her mind. Just as she was finally drifting off, Lily heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she called sitting up among the silk pillows.

The door opened slightly and James' head appeared in the small crack.

"Hello James," she said in a drowsy tone.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were sleeping," he said apologetically.

"No, I wasn't, not yet anyway," Lily said sitting up straighter.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Ok, come in," she said patting the bed. She slid over to make room for him. James wandered over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lily, have I upset you?" he questioned.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You just kind of went away, and I thought maybe your comment about being free."

"You haven't done anything, I just felt really drained all of a sudden."

"Did I have anything to do with that?"

"No, of course not."

"Cos you know I'd do anything for you Lily," James murmured moving closer to her.

"I know, James, that's how I feel about you."

"And I never want to upset you."

"I know, I know that you care about me," Lily stated, feeling sleep pull her back.

"Do you know how much I care about you?" he asked quietly, edging closer.

"A lot?" Lily suggested.

"More than that. I want you to remember Lily Evans that I love you always," he whispered the last four words.

Lily could feel her slipping, whether into a deep sleep or in love with James she couldn't tell. It was confusing for at that very moment the only thing she wanted to do was lie down and fall asleep yet she could hear James voice and she wanted to keep listening to him. But she couldn't control herself; she didn't even know if what was happening was real. She was starting to feel scared by what was happening. The room started spinning and James was still sitting on the end of the bed, talking as though he couldn't feel the room moving. Now Lily was really scared. "James," she called out. "James, help me."

"Lily, Lily," Lily heard. Then she felt something shaking her, bringing her back into consciousness. Lily's eyes snapped open. James was holding her delicately by the shoulders, starring into her eyes.

"James," she said simply.

"Oh thank God Lily," he said pulling her into a hug. "You really scared me," he said letting her go.

"What happened?" Lily asked clutching her head; it was throbbing madly.

"I don't know, I heard you calling my name, so I came in and you were writhing all over the place. You were asleep; I don't know, were you having a dream?" he asked gently, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, you were in it, and the room was spinning, I don't know. It scared me though," she said trying to sit up again. James pushed her tenderly back down so that she was again lying.

"Well, are you ok now?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"How do you mean? Do you still feel sick? Do you have a headache?"

'No, I'm scarred," she said honestly. Truthfully, Lily was petrified. She'd had experience with these kinds of dreams before, and she always had them before something shocking or scandalous happened. Something big would happen and there would be disastrous consequences. She knew something was going to happen; she didn't know when, how, or why but she knew it would.

"Why are you scared?" James asked.

"Because something is going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" he asked moving closer to her. He was genuinely concerned about Lily; she never acted like this.

"I don't know, something is, it might be bad, I don't really know. I'm scared James," she said looking into his eyes. All the emotions she was feeling were conveyed to James through that one look. She looked so different from her usual confident self; tonight she was unbelievably vulnerable.

"Lily, I-"

"Don't say anything James, please, just hold me."

"Alright," James said as he climbed further onto her bed and drew Lily into a comforting embrace. Lily lay her head against his chest and tucked her legs up so that she was now a ball in James' arms.

* * *

Lily, having recovered from her incident the night before, went to visit Charlotte. Once again, on Monday morning, Charlotte would not get out of bed.

"I have to figure this out," Lily said to Sophie at breakfast.

"Yeah, please do, she's gone through half our stash of scotch already, I won't be able to cope when she starts going through the vodka."

"Ok, you've got to help me find out what that stupid bitch did to Remus."

"I'm still not sure about him."

"Soph, he didn't know what he was doing, and he doesn't remember any of it."

"Whatever you say," Sophie said munching on a piece of toast.

"Seriously Sophie, we've got to get that bitch back."

"Ok, ok."

"We've got to do it fast too; I can't handle her being this depressed anymore."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"OMG, LILY, YOU'VE GOT TO HEAR THIS," Sophie shouted as she ran into the Great Hall.

"What Sophie?" Lily asked.

"It's about Gwen," she puffed. "I was in the library and I heard her and her bunch of bimbos laughing about something. So I hid behind one of the shelves to find out what they were laughing about."

"And?"

"And, Gwen said something like "So, after I gave him the love potion I took him over to one of the closets. And then Evans found us in there, and then Shaw broke up with him,"."

"Oh my God, no way, I knew she did something to him!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, but how are we going to prove that she did it?" Sophie asked sitting down.

"We're going to go have a word with her," Lily said grabbing her stuff and starting off towards the exit.

"Wait, Lily," Sophie called after her. She grabbed her back too and ran after Lily. "How is this going to work? She's not going to tell the truth."

"I know, I've got plan B up my sleeve, but I'm going to wait and see first."

* * *

"Landers, what the hell did you do to Lupin?" Lily demanded when she'd cornered Gwen in one of the bathrooms.

"What are you talking about Evans?"

"Don't play dumb bitch, we know what you did, you've just got to admit to it and then we can move on," Sophie said standing menacingly next to Lily.

"I'm not going to admit to anything Lane. Besides you can't prove anything."

"Oh I'm sure we can, but if you admit to it now, you won't get into trouble, but you'll have to tell Charlotte and Remus what you did," Lily said.

"There is no way I'm going to do that and there's no way you can prove that I used a love potion on him."

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm not saying anything."

"It's too late for that," Lily called over her shoulder as she exited the bathroom.

"Ok Soph," she added at the door.

"You're seriously going to wish you'd spoken up now," Sophie said advancing upon Gwen.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm teaching you to tell the truth," she replied before bringing her open hand down upon Gwen's fleshy face. Then she swung her leg round and kicked her in the side. "Did I tell you I learnt karate when I was six?"

"Ok, she's been dealt with," Sophie announced coming into Lily's bedroom twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe I actually allowed you to beat her up," Lily said feeling slightly guilty.

"We had to get it out of her, and I haven't practised my karate in ages. So, does the thingy work?"

"I hope so, otherwise we're done and Remus and Charlotte will never get back together," Lily said pulling the tape recorder out of her robes.

"How does it work?" Sophie asked starring at the device in awe.

"Well, I've got to re wined the tape and then press play."

"Oh cool. Does everybody have them?" Sophie asked like a small child learning about their anatomy for the first time.

"No, these are actually really advanced; everyone uses records," Lily said.

"Oohh. So does it work? Usually electronic stuff doesn't work, right?"

"It should. Ok, it's done, I hope this works," Lily said pushing the play button. Gwen's voice sounded through the tiny speakers.

"YES!" Sophie said.

"Ok, we've got to show Charlotte and Remus, I think Remus first though, and then he can talk to Charlotte," Lily said going to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked.

"To show this to Remus, are you coming?"

"What, now?"

"Yes now, we don't have time to waste, this is Charlotte's happiness we're talking about."

"Well in that case, couldn't you wait a couple of days?"

"Sophie!"

"Alright, just joking. Let's go then."

* * *

Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs near the fire with his head in his hands. It was clear that his break up with Charlotte was affecting him deeply. Lily just hoped she could be the one to bring them back together.

"Remus, here," she said throwing the tape recorder. "Listen to this."

When Remus had listened to the tape, he rewound it and handed it back to Lily. "Thank you Lily."

"And thanks Sophie," Sophie said.

"Yes, thank you Sophie too."

"So what are you going to do now?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to apologise to Charlotte and explain everything."

"Do you need the tape?"

"No, I should be able to cover it," he said getting up from his chair. "I'll see you later, there's something I've got to do now."

"Ok, bye," Lily said watching him go up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Lily turned and started towards the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Where are you going now?" Sophie asked who had taken Remus' seat.

"I'm going to let Charlotte hear this."

"But why? Remus just said he'd do it."

"I know, but I also know Charlotte, and I don't think she's going to believe him straight away. So I'm just going to go and help him along a bit."

"Ok, I didn't get much of that."

"Never mind, I'll see you soon," she said mounting the stairs.

When she reached the dormitory, she found Charlotte lying in her bed with a small flask in her hand. "Hi," Lily said coming in and sitting on Charlotte's bed.

"Hey, have you brought me more alcohol?" she asked hopeful that Lily had read her mind.

"No, sorry I haven't. Do you realise how much school work you've missed if you add the whole week you were depressed after Perkins with this new phase?"

"Not really, and I don't care."

"Well I care for you, and I think I've brought you something that will make you come back to classes."

"What? More scotch?"

"No, this," Lily replied pulling the tape recorder out and setting it down on the bed.

"What is it? It looks awfully Muggle-ish."

"That's not really important; it's what's in it. Charlotte, there's something I have to explain to you. You know how I found Remus and Gwen in the closet together?"

"Yeah, stupid slut face, yes?"

"Well, it seems that Remus hadn't actually intended on doing what he did that night."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen gave him a love potion, obviously a very bad one if it wore off that quickly, but nonetheless a love potion. And well, then you know the rest. But we think she did it to try and break you two up as revenge."

"Yeah right, revenge for what? What have I ever done to her?"

"Maybe the time you hexed her in Herbology? Or when you charmed her school robes to stay tucked into her underpants?" Lily suggested.

"Ah, yes, good times," Charlotte said reminiscing.

"But anyway, I wanted you to hear this; it's her admitting to using a love potion," Lily said pressing play.

When the recording ended, Charlotte looked up at Lily. "So she really did it then?"

"Yeah, and Remus is really sorry about it, he told me."

"Well why hasn't he told me?" Charlotte asked.

"He is, I showed him this and then he said he was going to apologise to you and explain, but I thought you might need a little more convincing."

"Correct."

"So, are you going to forgive him?"

"Maybe, depends what he says."

"Please don't tell him that you heard the tape though, or that I even explained it all to you before he did," Lily said. She knew she was only helping, and she wanted Remus and Charlotte to get back together. But she didn't want Remus to think that Lily didn't have faith in him.

"Alright, but can I keep the tape?"

"Sure, do what you want with it," Lily said taking it out of the recorder and handing it to Charlotte. "Does this mean you'll leave the room now?"

"I'll see."

* * *

Charlotte saw the envelope slide under the doorway. She got out of bed and picked the letter up off the floor. Eagerly she opened it and pulled out the letter. It was a letter from Remus.

_Charlotte,_

_I know that I hurt you. When you first approached me on Saturday night, I had no idea what happened. I have to explain to you what happened, in the hope you can forgive me. When I was performing my prefect duties on Saturday, I came across Gwen Landers in a corridor. She offered me some type of beverage which turns out was a love potion in disguise. From that point I had no control over my actions; I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. When you found me in the common room, I had regained control; the love potion wore off pretty quickly as I suspect she is not the best at potions. I know I haven't come to talk to you about it since the night, but I did not find out until now what actually happened. Besides, knowing you (which I am glad that I do), you wouldn't have allowed me to speak to you anyway._

_I am truly sorry about what happened. I should have been more responsible and not accepted anything from Landers. I actually feel pretty stupid for taking something from her anyway. I want you to know that even if you do not accept my apology or want to talk to me again, I still love you as I have always done. I would do anything for you, Charlotte, if it meant we could get back together. I hope we can work this out because I know that there is something special between us._

_Always yours,_

_Remus_

Charlotte took the note with her as she made her way down stairs to the common room. She scanned the room and when she found her target, headed towards him. The room went silent as everyone was watching Charlotte. Everyone except Remus. "What is this?" she demanded.

"It's umm, it's my apology," he stammered.

"And?"

"And, I'm sorry Charlotte. Do you forgive me?" he asked hopeful.

"We'll see," she said sternly.

"Thank you Charlotte," Remus said standing up and trying to kiss her on the cheek.

"No, not that much contact yet, I didn't say I had forgiven you," Charlotte said holding her hand in front of her cheek to stop Remus.

A 3rd year girl burst out laughing, pointing at Remus. Sophie turned and gave the girl a death stare. "Shut it whore," she snarled.

The rest of the room started laughing at the girl who was now a nice shade of crimson. Remus grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her away from the rest of the Gryffindors towards the staircase. Sophie had considered going after them, then realised that they had a few things to work out.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was kind of boring to write, i don't know why. i realised that the title of this story doesn't match the story at all, but when i started the story, i planned on it going a different way. but this is better than i ever thought it would be, all thanks to the help of my gorgeous friends nic and brie.

i also realised that i update more often then other authors. i think it's because i have no life. yes i do have a life, but this is the most exciting thing in it. i guess i should focus more on school because i suck at maths, as half my readers already know considering they're my friends and they know just how bad at maths i am. lets just say words have always been my thing, numbers are a completely different world.

so enough random facts that you don't need to know or care about. this is the most important part. i need all of you, my lovely readers to review for this chapter. for the welfare of nic, i am doing a character poll. could you please review and in your review state your favourite male and female characters. let me refresh your memory of the characters. Female: lily, sophie, charlotte, tasha, theresa. Male: James, sirius, remus. please please review.

anie

ps. if you don't review with your favourite characters then i wont update for a long long long time. i hate to be evil, but i do what i must.


	19. Presents

**Presents**

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and students all over the school were preparing to leave Hogwarts for their families. The snow was thickening from the large amount of daily snowfall and a chilli wind blew through the school. Hogwarts, it seemed, was ready for Christmas. On the second Saturday of December, a Hogsmeade weekend had been arranged, not only so students could socialise before leaving, but so that they could buy Christmas presents for each other. The Mauraders wanted to shop together in order to receive enough advice from each other to buy the perfect present for their girlfriends. Naturally, the girls wanted to shop together too.

Sophie and Charlotte were on their way to the Heads' dorm to meet Lily before breakfast. They were excited about the Christmas holidays that were coming. "Hey," Charlotte said brightly, at the sight of her friend.

"Hey guys," Lily said putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Lily, why do you read these trashy Muggle things?" Sophie asked referring to one of the magazines she had just picked up off the bed.

"I don't know, just a habit I guess," Lily said going over and picking a jacket out of the wardrobe.

"OH MY GOD GUYS, GUESS WHAT?" Charlotte shouted excitedly.

"What?" asked Lily and Sophie in unison.

"I just found my famous-Muggle-American twin!" she said excitedly, still starring at the magazine.

"You found what?" Sophie asked looking confused yet slightly amused.

"My famous-Muggle-American twin, come on guys, don't pretend like you don't know what they are. We all have one," said Charlotte looking slightly shocked that Sophie and Lily had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ah Charlotte, most normal people don't," said Sophie in an amused tone. At this stage Lily was in a fit of giggles.

"Argh, you guys are no fun," said Charlotte, walking from the room. Sophie turned to the now hysterical Lily, completely astounded by the unusual comment from Charlotte.

"Are you guys coming?" yelled Charlotte, walking down the stairs.

"Coming," Lily called finally recovering from her hysteria.

As always, there was a buzz in the Great Hall at breakfast. People were covered in scarves, beanies, large parkers and gloves as they ate breakfast discussing various shops or itinerary for the day ahead. The Mauraders sat together in a little cluster halfway down the Gryffindor table, with the appropriate girls next to them. Peter however, sat alone, trying to include himself into the conversations. He was failing miserably. "Pass me a piece of toast," Charlotte said to Lily. "And Sirius, could you pass me the jam?"

"God, eat anymore?"

"I probably could, but then what would you lot eat?" Charlotte said as she buttered her toast.

"Usually I would say as if, but I know that it is definitely true when it comes to Charlotte and food," Sophie said.

"Ha-ha, let's all make jokes of my eating habits," Charlotte said, now applying the jam.

"Well, I don't see any first years to pick on at the moment," Sophie replied.

"Let's change the subject," Lily said trying to ease the tension that was forming. "So what has everyone got planned for today?"

"Shopping, duh!"

"I meant other than that."

"Oh, well Sirius and I are going to the Shrieking Shack after, aren't we?" Sophie said looking at Sirius who was focused on his large bowl of porridge.

"Yeah," he replied not looking up.

"Cool, what about you Charlotte?"

"I don't know, but I am planning on including alcohol somewhere today."

"Do you not think you could lay off the alcohol for one day?"

"No, I won't survive; you should know that by now Lily."

"Ok, sorry for believing you might actually want to take care of your body, you know, so it doesn't shut down before you turn thirty."

"Ah, another joke, what is this, bully Charlotte day?"

"Well, if you want it to be, I'd be more than happy to tease you," Sophie offered.

"No thanks, I'm right," Charlotte said stuffing the last piece of toast in her mouth. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you," Sirius said standing.

"Ok, sorry, I just needed to fill up my stomach, I've got a big day planned," she said wiping her mouth and standing too. "Alright let's go."

* * *

The seven of them walked the short distance to Hogsmeade together, but several conversations were going on between them all. Slightly behind the others, Lily and James walked hand in hand. "What are you going to be doing?" James asked casually.

"I don't know; shopping for Christmas presents with Sophie, Charlotte, Theresa and Tasha I think, why?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to meet up again at lunch." James said nervously. Although he and Lily were 'together', they were still anxious around each other most of the time.

"Ah, ok, what time?" Lily asked.

"Umm, one?"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about the Three Broomsticks and then we can decide after if you want to go somewhere else?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said. "Look, we're here now," she said pointing with her free arm.

"I'll see you later then," James said letting go of Lily's hand as she directed herself to Charlotte and Sophie who were heading towards the first shop in the street.

"See you," she called back over her shoulder.

* * *

"Oh my god, this one is really cute," Theresa said pulling a pink sweater off a rack and showing it to Sophie.

"Yes, I like this one too," she replied pulling out a purple one.

"You're meant to be buying presents for people, not shopping for yourself," Lily said.

"Yes, but I always buy presents for the people I love and I love myself."

"Get any vainer?" Tasha asked.

"No."

"Oh good! Let's go somewhere else now," said Tasha taking the sweater from Sophie's clutches and replacing it on the rack and pulling her from the tiny store. The other girls followed suite.

"Where to now?" Charlotte asked looking at the surrounding shops.

"I want to go there," Tasha said pointing at Coco's House of Makeup.

"Oh come on, do we really have to go and get more make up!" Charlotte said.

"Look, I'll go with her and you guys go where you want to and we'll meet back out here," Theresa said.

"Ok, cool, but don't let her spend an hour in there," Sophie said as Tasha dragged Theresa away from the other three.

"Let's go in here, we can buy presents for Theresa and Tasha in there," Charlotte said pointing to a bottle shop.

"What? You're going to buy them alcohol for Christmas?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Then they can come and drink with us from their own stash," Sophie explained as if it was a logical choice.

"But it's Christmas, you could get them alcohol anytime you want!"

"Look, don't argue with us, you know we've got a hundred more reasons so there's no point; just come with us," Charlotte said grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into the bottle shop.

As they browsed the aisles of wine, champagne and spirits, they chatted about what other presents they wanted to buy. "I was thinking something cheeky for Sirius, you know to 'please' him," Sophie said as she picked up a bottle and inspected the label.

"Hey, you know what we don't have?" Charlotte asked out of the blue.

"What, brains? Cos I think you'll find that's just you," Sophie said.

"No," Charlotte said giving Sophie stabbing daggers into her back with her eyes.

"What don't we have Charlie?" Lily asked.

"Nicknames!" Charlotte said lightening up.

"Nicknames?" Lily questioned.

"Hey, I think that's a great idea," said Sophie enthusiastically turning round.

"You do?" said Charlotte and Lily taken aback.

"Yeah, absolutely; you can be fuckwit and I'll be the coolest person alive," Sophie said really sarcastically.

"Nice," Lily said handling a small bottle of vodka attached to a bottle of scotch. "What about this? If you're seriously intent on buying them alcohol, this is kind of cute; it's a twin pack!"

"Oohh, I like it," Charlotte said taking it from Lily. "Yes, it gives them a sample of our favourites and reminds them of us."

"Yeah, I like it too, I think I'll get one for Remus too," Sophie said picking up a bundle of them.

"No, Remus doesn't drink often; I'm not so sure he'd like it," Charlotte said.

"Fine, fine, I'll get him something else then," said Sophie putting down one of the twin packs.

"No, don't put it down, I'll get it for Sirius, God knows he loves to drink," Charlotte said snatching it from Sophie's hand.

"Honestly, can you think of nothing better than alcohol?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah, but nothing that is as fun to use," Sophie replied.

"I don't know why I bother!" Lily said to herself.

"Yeah, why do you bother? You know we're never going to give up drinking, it's just not in our nature," Charlotte said walking passed Lily to the cashier.

"Fine, I will stop pestering you about it, I'm supposed to have changed anyway. Mental note: remember that Lily, you're a different person. Ok, I'm good now."

"Right, so let's go and find Tash, she's probably still in there," Sophie said lifting a large bag off the counter.

"Yeah, poor Theresa, I think I would die if I had to spend twenty minutes watching Tasha fantasise about make up," said Charlotte lifting her own bag. Lily and Charlotte followed Sophie out of the shop and into the street again.

"You know what, she's never going to come put at her own will, I'll go in and see if Theresa and I can get her out," Lily said moving towards the make up shop. Inside she found Tasha stationary in front of a large stand, eyes goggling.

"How long has she been like this?" Lily asked Theresa when she reached them.

"The whole time, I think I will die if I have to look at one more item of make up today."

"Yes, so it's time to get her out before she wastes all her money on this stuff," Lily said referring to the mountains of foundation, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, nail polish and other creations. She took Tasha firmly by the arm and together with Theresa they dragged her out of the shop kicking and screaming.

"God, anyone would think you're a two year old," Theresa said looking down at Tasha who was throwing a tantrum.

"Just ignore it," Lily said having had experience with Tasha's tantrums; she never backed down.

"It's a little hard to do; we are the ones carrying her."

"True; let's just try and get her back to normal as soon as possible."

When they finally dragged her back to where Sophie and Charlotte were standing, Tasha hadn't recovered. Charlotte was holding her hands over her ears and hiding behind Sophie. Sophie, who couldn't take it, walked straight up to her. "Snap out of it," she said sternly, slapping her across the face. As if icy water had been thrown over her head, instantly Tasha stopped shouting and trying to kick Theresa and Lily off.

"See, that's how you deal with it," Sophie said picking her shopping up off the ground. "So, where next?"

"Honeydukes!" Charlotte said. "I have to get James a present and you can get one for Remus there Soph."

"Ok then, Honeydukes it is." The five girls set off to the sweet shop. Inside, they found it was bursting with Hogwarts students as usual. Squeezing in where they could, the girls started looking for the perfect present. They spent a fair while browsing before deciding on a Honeydukes hamper, including all the favourites: Acid Pops, Lemon Drops, Honeydukes' finest chocolate, Cockroach Clusters, sherbet lemons, crystallised pineapple, Fizzing Whizzbees, liquorice wands, nougat, coconut ice, toffees, Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, peppermint creams, sugar quills and many other interesting creations.

"You know, I still can't believe that people would think of creating such things as Cockroach clusters," Lily said as they left the shop.

"Yeah, well some people have sick minds," said Theresa.

"Wow, Sophie, have you had a growth spurt or something?" Tasha said taking her first clear look at Sophie and Charlotte.

"Yeah, you do look taller," Theresa added.

"Go back to back, I want to see if you're taller than Charlotte," Tasha said.

"Ok, but why Charlotte?"

"Cos she's a giant!"

"Ha-ha, yes more jokes about me," said Charlotte.

"Go on, do it," Theresa pushed. Reluctantly, Charlotte stood up straight against Sophie's back.

"Oh my god, Sophie, you're taller than her!" Lily cried.

"Yes, finally!" Sophie said.

"I think its lunchtime!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Sophie asked.

"No, do you honestly have to ask?"

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I don't wear a watch, I don't have one," Sophie said.

"Me either," Charlotte said.

"Fine, I'll look at my own watch then," Lily said pulling her sleeve up slightly to inspect the watch face. "It's a quarter past twelve, do you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" she suggested.

"Yeah, ok, I could do with a butter beer," Tasha said.

"I could do with something much stronger," Charlotte added.

"I can't come, I'm meeting Sirius soon," Sophie said. "Maybe I'll see you guys in there later though."

"Oh fine, just abandon us," Charlotte said.

"Shut up; you're just going to go and get drunk later anyway!"

"Good point, alright then I'll see you later," Charlotte said before heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Lily, Tasha and Theresa followed her after saying goodbye to Sophie who was walking towards the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

Inside the Three Broomsticks, Lily went and bought the four of them drinks while the others found themselves a table. As she passed a table of 6th year boys, Charlotte thought she heard one of them say "Damn, she's hot!" and another say "Check out her ass!" Charlotte smiled to herself, feeling quite proud of her ass.

Lily walked over with four bottles of butter beer in her hands. She set them down on the table and took a seat next to Charlotte. The three were discussing Charlotte's sex appeal. "What do you mean 'If you're not getting any, you're not hot'?" Charlotte asked Theresa.

"Well, I just mean that obviously you're going to start to lose your 'factor' if you don't keep practising. It's like sport; if you don't train then you get rusty."

"So you think I'm rusty now!" Charlotte said. She was starting to get worked up.

"No, Theresa didn't mean that, did you!" Lily said intervening before it went too far. Theresa nodded, knowing it was better to agree with her rather than argue until Charlotte could argue no more. "So, changing the subject, at 1 I'm meeting James for lunch so what are you guys going to do?" she asked, watching the door.

"Hold up, James?" said Tasha.

"Yes, James."

"No, not James Potter," Theresa said.

"Yes, James Potter, we're dating," Lily said.

"For how long?" Tasha and Theresa asked in shock.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks I guess. Look, he's just come in, I've got to go, I'll see you later," Lily said standing and taking her butter beer with her to the doorway where James was standing, scanning the crowded room for her. Charlotte, Tasha and Theresa watched as Lily approached James, kissed him on the cheek, took his hand and led him to a secluded table.

"And then there were three," Tasha said raising her drink.

"Actually make that two, I'm meeting Lucius now," Theresa said standing.

"Fine, and then there were two. Do you want to get drunk with me?" Tasha asked Charlotte.

"No, sorry, I can't, I've got some stuff to do. But I will stay for lunch."

"God, why is everyone leaving me today!" Tasha said to no one in particular.

"Hey, it's just cos you have no life," Charlotte said, patting her shoulder mockingly.

"No, what you mean is that I don't have a boyfriend."

"Aww, cheer up, I'm sure you'll be alright by yourself. And if you want to hook up quickly, I'm sure one of those guys would be more than willing to fulfil your needs," Charlotte said, indicating the 6th years.

"I'll see how the afternoon turns out. See you later," Tasha said waving good bye to Charlotte who was making her way out of the pub. Tasha sat alone at the table starring at the butter beer miserably. Apparently she had caught the attention of the 6th year boys, for about five of them dropped themselves down beside her. "Hey, good looking," one of them said sleazily, winking.

* * *

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Lily asked James.

"No, I don't want to be away from the school when it's the least full, it's so much easier to play pranks when there aren't as many people around. But what about you, are you staying?"

"Yeah, couldn't bear the thought of my sister and her repulsive boyfriend making out over the turkey."

"So you'd rather you and me make out over the turkey?" James asked cheekily.

"Well, if I had to choose, then I would definitely pick you," Lily replied, smiling at the thought.

"I can't wait for Christmas; it's going to be great!" James said excitedly.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm."

"Do you not love Christmas?"

"Not really. Well I do, but I find it slightly depressing."

"Why?" James asked, totally shocked by this new piece of information.

"It just makes me think of my sister and horrible memories from past Christmases; it's not something I really want to think about," said Lily recalling several unpleasant Christmases.

"This year, you're going to have the best Christmas ever, I assure you."

"How's that?"

"You'll see, you'll have the best time, I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: i keep trying to remember something to put into my author notes, yet everytime it comes to writing it, i forget and instantly remember as soon as i've posted the chapter.

Ok, the character poll stands as follows: Lily tied with Sophie followed closely by Charlotte and James out in front. if you didn't review with your favourite characters before, please do!

Thanks to allthe reviewers: lilyhermioneevans, fullbloodprincess, lordoftheringsandharrypottergirl, indescribablybee, jen, ivrator, brie smiles and finally niic smiles. you guys rock!

i am really really excited about the next few chapters and what i've planned for the future! i can't wait to write it, so hopefully i will update as soon as possible. enjoy this chapter.

anie oxox


	20. Christmas Day part 1

**Christmas Day Part 1**

Lily woke from a dream about snowball fights and mistletoe to find her room decorated from ceiling to floor in Christmas decorations. Tinsel and holly lined the walls, fake snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, golden stars shined in the sunlight, there was mistletoe hanging in the door way and on the door itself sat a wreath. Lily pushed back the covers, slid out of bed and went out into the common room.

The common room itself looked like a Christmas card. The picture rails were lined with tinsel, the carpet was completely white due to the fake snow, stockings hung over the fireplace, a large fir tree stood in the corner covered in an assortment of decorations, tiny angel figurines floated just above Lily's head and "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" was playing in the background. Underneath the tree lay mountains of presents.

Lily made her way to the Christmas tree to sort the presents. She always had, when she was given the chance. Every Christmas, she would race down stairs to the tree to look at all the presents and sort them into four separate piles. But Petunia would always try to get there first and hide all Lily's presents before she got down stairs. Lily would always burst into tears when she couldn't find any with her name on them. Then her father would come to the rescue, bringing forth the pile of hidden gifts.

As Lily knelt down in front of the Christmas tree, James appeared from his bedroom, hair ruffled and pyjamas still on. "Merry Christmas," he said groggily sitting down beside her.

"Merry Christmas," she said brightly.

"I didn't think you were looking forward to Christmas."

"I wasn't, but I've got the Christmas spirit in me now," she said smiling. She handed him a large package. "This one's yours."

"Thanks," James said ripping the wrapping paper. "Wow, it's huge!" he exclaimed. He had just opened Charlotte and Sophie's present, the Honeydukes hamper.

"Yeah, they thought it would keep you going for a while," Lily said picking up a present addressed to her. It was a tinny package wrapped in gold paper with an elaborate red bow. Carefully, she slipped the bow off and un-wrapped the paper. A small red velvet box was left in her hands. Opening the box, Lily found herself looking at one of the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. A glimmering emerald, set into a sliver pendant was starring her in the face. In shock, Lily picked the emerald up and pulled the necklace out of the box. Turning the pendant over, she saw an inscription on the back: _Love always Sophie and Charlotte. _

"Oh my God, they didn't," she said to herself, still in shock.

"What is it?" James asked, looking up from his sweets.

"Sophie and Charlotte got me this," she replied showing James the necklace.

"It's nice; do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Umm, ok thanks," Lily said carefully passing him the necklace and then pulling her hair back and holding it up against her skull. James unhooked the latch and brought the necklace up over Lily's head and onto her upper chest. Doing the chain up, he pulled his hands away as he watched Lily's vibrant hair cascade down her back. It sent shivers through his body.

"Thank you," she said standing to find a mirror. "What did you get from Sirius?"

"I don't know, let's see," he said searching under the tree for a present with Sirius' handwriting on it. "Oh, it's a bunch of gag stuff from Zonko's."

"Oh cool," Lily said coming back to the tree. She picked up another small package with her name on it. "What the fuck!" she said looking inside.

"What?"

"Is this from you?" Lily asked, pulling out the most hideous piece of lingerie she had ever seen. There were holes in inappropriate places and fur trimmings everywhere.

James burst out laughing. "I swear that wasn't me," he said in between laughs.

"Then who's it from?" Lily asked. She looked inside the wrapping paper for a note of some sort. "It's got to be a joke," she said trying to convince herself that no one seriously wanted her to wear it.

James picked up the discarded nightie. "Classy, very classy."

"I should have known," Lily said picking up a tinny slip of paper. "_Enjoy yourself tonight, Soph and Charlie_," Lily read aloud.

"I like their sense of humour," James said. "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"Don't get any funny ideas."

"What!" James asked with an innocent look on his face.

"I know what you were thinking, this is going away," she said picking it up and flicking it away from her.

"Don't worry; I didn't get you anything like that, although if you want something like that just let me know for next time."

"I'll be right. So what did you get me then?"

"It's here," he said picking up a package and handing it to her. She took it from him anxiously. She wasn't sure what type of present he had bought for her. He said he hadn't got her anything cheeky which she was glad of, but was this an indicator of how he felt about her? Did he not want to 'be with her'? 'Stop it,' she thought to herself. 'You analyse things way too much.' She opened it to find a bottle of Anna Sui, Sui Love perfume (A/N: I am aware this was not around at this time but just pretend it is). "Oh my god, James," she said excitedly.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do, I love it," she said. She put the bottle down and crawled over to where he was sitting to give him a hug. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much," Lily said before kissing him gently.

"That's quite alright," he said, pleased with the reaction his gift got from Lily.

"Ok, open mine now," Lily said crawling back and picking up the present she had bought for James. She passed it to him and waited to see his response. He ripped the wrapping paper off and pulled the silver watch off the packaging. "Wow, this is really nice," he said handling it, checking out all sides.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I figured seeing as you didn't have one, and everybody needs a watch, so yeah."

"No, no, I really like it," he said undoing the clasp and slipping it onto his wrist.

Lily smiled with pleasure; it felt good to make him happy. She turned back to the tree and picked up another gift addressed to her. It was from Remus. She ripped the paper off excitedly; Remus always got her something she would love. It was a diary with a beautiful flowery embroidery design on the front. She opened the diary to see a handwritten message on the inside cover, opposite the scented pages. The message read:

_Merry Christmas Lily,_

_I know you'll find some beautiful words to fill these pages with._

_Remus_

Lily set aside the diary and picked up the last package which was from Sirius. Originally she had thought the lingerie might have been from him as a joke but felt relieved when she discovered it was from Charlotte and Sophie. She hoped he had grown out of that stage.

It was lingerie. Almost identical to the disgusting piece she had received from her best friends. It was black and frilly and looked like it should be worn by a prostitute. There was a note inside the paper. '_Isn't it great! My present for you is in turn a present for Prongs; killing two birds with one stone, hey! Just kidding, you're real present is in the Gryffindor common room, come and get it later. Love you in a non sexual way, Sirius.'_ "Oh my god, I can't believe him," Lily said chucking the lingerie to James.

"What the hell is this?" he asked untangling the ball of a nightie. "Oohh, Sirius gave you this?"

"Yes, but he said there's a proper present in Gryffindor Tower. Do you want to go over there before breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was going to head that way anyway."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get dressed," Lily said, picking up all her presents and standing. Back in her bedroom, she pulled an emerald green sweater out of her wardrobe and a pair of black skinny jeans. She shook the snowflakes from her hair, pulled it up into a lazy ponytail and sprayed some of her new perfume on her neck and wrists. She re-entered the common room where James was standing by the Christmas tree again. Lily made her away across the room towards the portrait hole. She was just about to go through the hole, when James held out his arm and pulled her back into the room. "What is it?" she asked.

James pointed to the ceiling. Looking up, Lily saw mistletoe just above their heads. So unlike Lily, she pulled his head in towards him and let her lips collide with his. They remained together just inside the common room. Finally after what felt like months, the two separated and exited the head's quarters. They walked across the school, where it appeared everyone else was still asleep, hand in hand.

* * *

In Sophie and Charlotte's dormitory there was dead silence. Sophie was dreaming about herself and Sirius doing fun 'things' when she felt something furry on her face. "Sirius, get your hair out of my face," she mumbled with her eyes still closed. When she heard no response, she opened her eyes to find a black ball of fluff just under her chin. Starting to freak out, she screamed "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

By this stage, she had woken an angry Charlotte. "What the fuck had possessed you to make a sound that loud at 8:30 on a weekend?" Charlotte looked over to see Sophie tossing about a small, black, fluffy ball. When she realised the small, black, fluffy ball was alive, she started to panic. "Oh God, Sophie it's alive, you're going to hurt it," she cried. But it was too late; she'd already flung open the window and thrown it over the edge. Now both girls were screaming. "SOPHIE THAT WAS ALIVE!" Charlotte shouted.

"OH MY GOD, EWW, IT TOUCHED ME," Sophie screamed.

At that moment Lily walked into the room. "Oh good, you're both up," she said brightly. Then she noticed that they were both at the window, screaming, Sophie making brushing off actions. "What's up?" she asked.

All Charlotte could manage to get out was "Sophie, kitten, window, die!"

Surprisingly, Lily understood perfectly what Charlotte was trying to communicate to her and with a flick of her wand; the kitten came soaring back through the window into her arms. Still shocked, both girls stopped screaming. "I wish I'd thought of that," Charlotte said.

"What in God's name is that thing doing in my room?" Sophie asked, still erratically swiping at her pyjamas trying to get whatever fur may have remained on her.

"Aww, Soph, you've got to admit it's kind of cute," said Lily.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Charlotte walking over to pat the petrified kitten.

"Gorgeous, yeah right, that thing could have killed me, somebody call an ambulance, I might have a disease," said a distressed Sophie.

"It is not diseased, look it's got a ribbon around its neck, oh and a card," Lily said. As she opened the card, she read: "Dear Charlie, this is a little something to keep you company, love Alice."

"Oh my God, it's for me, it's so beautiful," Charlotte screamed.

"No, no, no, no and NO, that thing is NOT, I repeat, is NOT staying here," said Sophie, now using a wet towel to wipe the cat germs off her.

"Yes it is," Charlotte said, now cuddling the gorgeous bundle of fluff. "What am I going to call you?"

"How about Road Kill?" Sophie suggested.

"No, what about Ash?"

"Fugly?" Sophie said.

"No, I like Pippa," Charlotte said.

"Eww, if you ask me the best thing you can do with it is turn it into a coat and sell it," Sophie said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sophie, that's awful," Lily said with a frown on her face.

Charlotte was now talking to the kitten in baby talk. "Oh, aren't you the most gorgeous thing ever," she said as Sophie put her finger in her mouth and made vomiting motions. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, fine, you can keep the thing seeing as you like it so much. But if it comes within two meters of me or any of my stuff, so help me God, I'll make a hat out of it," Sophie said with a dead serious look on her face.

"Fine, did you hear that Pippa, you stay away from that mean Sophie, ok, cos she's a big bully," Charlotte said to Pippa before resigning to baby talk again.

"Alright, let's open our presents," Sophie said, clearly disgusted by Charlotte's behaviour.

"Yes, please do. I want to see what you guys get," Lily said sitting down on Sophie's bed.

"Oh yeah, I noticed you're wearing our necklace," Sophie said picking up her pile of gifts and dumping them on her bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for it, I love it!"

"Good," Sophie said picking up a small present. Un-wrapping the paper, she was left with a small red box. Fingers trembling, she pulled out the gorgeous white gold ring. It had tinny diamonds set into the band and an engraving on the inside: _loving you always_.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Lily said when she spied the ring in Sophie's clutches.

"Don't hyperventilate, it's a commitment ring," Sophie said slipping it onto her ring finger. "We decided on buying each other one when we were in Hogsmeade, but I had no idea which one he would pick."

"It's beautiful," Lily said taking Sophie's hand and inspecting the ring.

"Remus better have bought me something as good as that, otherwise I'm not going to take him back," Charlotte said picking up one of her own presents. "This looks like his handwriting." She opened it and pulled out a ring of her own. It was rose gold (looks bronze not pink or red) with three diamonds in the band. It too was engraved but with a different message: forever faithful. It matched Charlotte perfectly as she often wore bronze type jewellery and was very into vintage clothing.

At first inspection, Charlotte frowned, thinking that the band was bronze or some sort of tin. Taking a closer look, she realised it was rose gold.

"Ok, he is forgiven," Charlotte said slipping it onto her finger and holding it up to show Lily and Sophie.

"Aww, it's so pretty," Lily said.

"Mine's prettier," said Sophie.

"Is not," said Charlotte.

"Is too."

"How about we agree that they are different styles but are both equally pretty," Lily said, as always trying to be the mediator.

"Ok," Charlotte said.

"But mine's prettier," Sophie added.

Charlotte was about to open her mouth to retaliate but Lily cut her off. "Why don't you open another present? Open mine," she said finding the gifts she had picked out and handing them to Sophie and Charlotte.

Simultaneously, they ripped the wrapping paper open and pulled out silver plated flasks. They were engraved with each of their names. "You did not!" Sophie said in shock.

"Well, I figured I may as well embrace your drinking seeing as I'm never going to get you to stop," Lily explained.

"I love it!" Charlotte said.

"Same."

"Good, but look at the other part," Lily said pointing to the paper on the beds. They both pulled out the other part of the gift. "Aww, Lily," Charlotte said standing up and giving Lily a big bear hug.

"Aww," Sophie said as well, coming and adding herself to the hug. "Group hug!" What had created this reaction was the other part of Lily's gift. She had given both Sophie and Charlotte a silver plated frame engraved with a lily and the words _love Lily_ on one of the sides. The photo inside was a Muggle photo of the three of them together.

"So, what other presents haven't you opened yet?" Lily asked when she had been released.

"I haven't got anything from you yet, Charlotte," Sophie said.

"Don't worry, I did buy you something, you better like it by the way because it was very expensive," Charlotte said sifting through the remaining presents on her bed to find Sophie's.

"Charlotte, you don't tell people that," Lily said.

"Yeah well, I'm just making sure she appreciates it."

"Where is it?" Sophie asked, "I can't see one from you."

"Oh that's right, I forgot, I left it in my wardrobe," she said getting up off her bed and moving to the wardrobe. She busied herself looking for several minutes before she produced a small brown box with small air holes in the top.

"Oh God, it's living," Sophie said.

"Don't worry, it's something you're sure to love, I bought it cos it reminded me of you," said Charlotte handing over the box to Sophie. Cautiously she lifted the lid and screamed. "What kind of a joke is this!" she shouted at Charlotte.

"What is it?" Lily asked moving closer to peer into the box. Inside the brown box sat a large green frog. Lily burst out laughing.

"Relax Soph, it's just a joke, this is your real present," she said pulling a smaller box from under her pillow.

"Speaking of jokes," Lily said, "thanks for the lingerie, it went down a treat with James."

"Oh that's good, we thought it might," Sophie said opening the smaller box. She withdrew a slinky, silver watch.

"It's Versace," Charlotte said putting the frog in the box away.

"Wow, it's gorgeous."

"And, is this from you?" Charlotte asked waving a small package in front of her.

"Yeah."

"Oh cool," Charlotte said when she saw the charm bracelet from Sophie.

"You can buy yourself any other charms you want," said Sophie referring to the fact that there were only four charms hanging from the bracelet.

"Is that it then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"I just want to go to the common room," Lily said. "I'll meet you down there."

In the common room, Sirius and Remus were sitting in armchairs with their open gifts and James was standing by the fire. Lily went over and wrapped her arms around James' waist. "Merry Christmas," she said at large to the room.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," Remus said happily.

"Merry Christmas Lily flower," Sirius said. "Did you like your present?"

"Yes, it was quite funny, thank you for that."

"Here's your real gift," he said as he passed Lily a large book. She opened the cover and found her face starring back at her. Flicking through the pages, she saw photos from many different events over the past six years. "Sirius, I had no idea you sentimental!"

"Shhh, we don't want everyone finding out," he said grinning.

Sophie and Charlotte appeared at the foot of the stairs. Sophie strode over to the chair Sirius was sitting in and positioned herself on his lap. "Merry Christmas," she said before kissing him.

"Merry Christmas," he said in return.

"I nearly died this morning," she said putting her arms around his neck.

"How?"

"This cat attacked me"

"You didn't let it touch you, did you?" he asked.

"Actually," Charlotte interrupted, "It was just sleeping on you and you nearly killed it when you threw it out the window."

"You threw it out the window? Good job!" Sirius praised Sophie.

"No, not good, when it's my Christmas present from Alice," Charlotte said walking over to Remus. "Thank you for the present," she said, "and I forgive you," she added.

"I'm glad, you know I love you," he said.

"Yeah, I do, just don't go and show me by making out with Gwen Landers next time," she said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Can we get food now, I'm starving!"

"Always thinking about food," Sirius said lifting Sophie off his lap and standing. "I suppose we had better go and have breakfast, otherwise we'll have her complaining all morning."

The party of six left Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall. This year, as unusual, there were barely any students staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. When they reached the hall, they found that most of the students that were staying were already in there. The Great Hall, like the rest of the school was elaborately decorated, with huge pine trees lining the walls and shinning baubles in every space available.

As Sophie was passing through the door way, Sam Perkins was leaving. He pulled Sophie over to him and, before she could protest, kissed her. Sophie having quick reactions, punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the groin. "Piss off dick head, don't ever touch me like that again, mistletoe or not," she said leaving him in a stunned yet excruciatingly painful position.

* * *

A/N: i remember what it is i kept forgetting to put in my a/n. i wanted to inform you all that even though i said previously there would be a yule ball, there will not be one in this story. sorry about that.

i made this part 1 because i realised it was going to be excruciatingly long if i didn't break it up and i wanted to be kind to you all and update as soon as possible.

brie would like me to write that just in case it isn't clear, the fashion that is described in this story is meant to be that of the fashion in Australia 2006.

also, thanks to those lovely people who review, the character poll left Sophie and Lily tied ( sorry brie) and James winning the male side by two.

lastly, we were really excited about this chapter and all the presents and stuff and i hope you liked it. if you realised the amount of time and effort we (me, nic, brie) spent planning this then you would probably nominate us for australian of the year award (just kidding) (for those of you who don't know what that is, its not very important so just forget you ever read it).

enjoy, anie oxox

ps. i love semi colons ;


	21. Christmas Day part 2

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this expect the plot and a few characters

**Christmas Day part 2**

The seven of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table and started piling up their plates with food. Charlotte began to scoff down whatever she could find. Remus who was seated beside her just looked on lovingly as she ignored all attempts at communication and fed her obviously starving stomach.

On the other side of the table, Sirius and Sophie were sharing a bowl of porridge. It looked like quite a mess, though neither noticed as they were too interested in each other to care.

For the first time since discovering her feelings towards James, Lily was able to sit comfortably with him just discussing what they had planned to do in the holidays. "I should probably be studying, our N.E.W.T.S aren't that far off now," she said munching on some toast.

"Are you serious!" James exclaimed.

"What?"

"You are the most intelligent girl in the year, with the best memory, there is no need for you to study," he explained.

"As if."

"Seriously, Lily, you could do the N.E.W.T.S in your sleep and still pass."

"I doubt that, but thank you for the confidence."

"Anytime."

Sophie's brother Tom was sitting a little way further down the table alone. "Oi, pip squeak," Sophie called out, gesturing with her finger for him to approach her.

"What do you want Sophie?" he called up the table.

"I want you to do me a favour later."

"What type of favour? And I want to know what's in it for me," he asked, clearly showing his relation to Sophie through the last comment.

"Later on, in the common room, I want you to meet me where I will give you a box. In this box is the next instalment in my torture reign. It's up to you, Tom Lane, to live up to the Lane name and help me on this quest to torture as many 1st years as possible," she said seriously.

"Fine, whatever, as long as they can't pin it on me," he said sliding back down the table.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I am just making sure the 1st years enjoy their first Christmas here."

"Ok, go ahead with it, but please don't let me see you doing it."

"Don't worry, you won't, Tom will be doing it for me," she said happily. "Ah, it's so good to have someone to do my dirty work again."

"You are seriously whacked," Charlotte said.

"And loving every moment of it!"

"Hell no, don't even think about it!" Sophie screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The six friends were in the middle of the school grounds. They had decided to take a walk after breakfast to enjoy the empty castle. Without even realising it, their feet had led them outside into the open air. There was snow falling steadily around them, building up the deep mounds that already covered the ground. Charlotte and Lily were now walking towards Sophie with large round snowballs in their hands.

"Don't, don't, don't!"

Lily and Charlotte didn't say a word, just kept edging closer to her, grinning.

"Sirius! Sirius, help me!" she screamed.

Sirius didn't move; he just stood on the spot laughing at his girlfriend. Lily and Charlotte had stopped moving. Then in unison, they pelted the snowballs and Sophie.

"Oh, you're going to regret that. IT'S WAR!" she shouted throwing a snowball of her own at Charlotte. It missed her and soared through the air towards James. It hit him hard in the chest. He looked down at his chest where the snow had made impact and then up and Sophie who was looking guilty.

"Oh shit."

"That's right," James said scoping some snow into his hand and aiming his ball at Sophie.

Soon, Remus and Sirius were part of the snowball fight too. They ran around, dodging snowballs here and there and trying to take shelter behind some of the trees on the skirts of the forest. The game took a twist when the boys decided to gang up on the girls.

"Ok, game plan," Charlotte said to Lily and Sophie who were huddled behind one of the larger trees.

"Game plan? Don't we just go out there and throw snowballs?" Lily asked.

"Are you serious? No, of course not, we have to plan this carefully."

"Plan what?"

"Our attack, jeez what kind of snowball fight education have you had?" Charlotte asked.

"Obviously not the same one you had."

"Look, when you grow up with someone like Sirius, you learn these things. So, there are two ways we can go with this. We can stay here, build up our supply of snowballs and wait for them to come. Or we can ambush them and take our chances. What do you think?"

"I say we ambush them! Come on, we can take them, I know we can!" Sophie said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, ok, we'll ambush them. I've had snowball fights with Sirius since I was like five, I know his strategy. He's going to try and build up a small supply then come and attack us here," Charlotte said.

"Yep, so what are we going to do then?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to make a couple of snowballs each, cast that spell that multiplies stuff and then we're going to go to their base. We're gonna have to go in from the sides. Then when we're there, we summon the snowballs that are being made and attack!"

"Wow, complicated!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it's gonna have to be if we want to win!"

"God, you're so serious about this."

"Sounds like someone has too much time on their hands," Sophie said.

"No, I just want to beat Sirius. So let's DO IT!" she shouted punching the air.

"Alright, alright," Lily said turning round to make a snowball and laughing.

Once a small pile of snowballs had been created, Charlotte performed the charm and the pile multiplied. Then Charlotte led the other two out from behind the tree and pointed both Sophie and Lily in different directions. The three girls snuck up on the mound of snow the boys were hiding behind. Sophie summoned the snowballs and once they saw them heading their way…"ATTACK!"

The three girls started pelting the snowballs at the boys. Caught unawares, the three boys ducked for cover. It seemed to them that it was raining snowballs. The girls didn't ease up their attack until they heard James, Sirius and Remus calling surrender. Lily and Sophie dropped the balls that were in their hands but Charlotte kept throwing balls at Sirius.

"Charlie, Charlie," Lily called. "Charlie!"

But it seemed Charlotte was in some kind of trance. "Charlie, cease fire!"

Sophie picked up a snowball that was at her feet. She threw it gently at Charlotte were it collided with her side. She dropped the snowball in her hand and turned to Sophie. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You're kind of freaking us out."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to beat Sirius."

"You beat me, ok, lay off now," he said emerging from behind the mound completely white.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Head's common room after lunch, the six friends were sitting around the fire. Remus was sitting on one of the couches next to Charlotte who had her head on his shoulder. Sophie was sitting on Sirius' lap and Lily was curled up next to James with her head on his chest.

"I know!" Charlotte said sitting up.

What? What do you know?" Sophie asked.

"I know what we can do tonight!"

"Oh, this'll be good," Sirius said.

"Let's have a party!"

"What, you wanna have a party?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, in the Shrieking Shack."

"And who are you going to invite to this party?" James inquired.

"Well, no one, just us."

"Hmm, sounds like a great party," Sophie said sarcastically giving Charlotte the thumbs up.

"Ok, so it's not really a party, but just a gathering of friends with alcohol and music."

"Sounds fun," Remus said, being a good boyfriend and backing up Charlotte.

"Yeah, it does," Sophie agreed.

"What, why the change of heart?" Sirius asked Sophie.

"You heard, there's alcohol involved," she said looking at him. "Please Sirius, let's do it."

"Fine, if Sophie's in then I'm in."

"Yay, come one Lily and James."

"Alright, but I'm not going to let you get excessively drunk, do you remember what happened last time? Lily asked.

"Yeah, ok, fine, but you're coming?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Yep, but only if James comes too," Lily said turning to James.

"Of course I'm coming!"

"Cool, so we just have to get some alcohol and-"

"How could you not have alcohol?" Sirius cut in.

"I do, just not enough for all of us, so we have to get that. Do we want to get food, it'll probably be right after dinner so I don't know," Charlotte mumbled.

"Hey, calm down," Sophie said.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just want to be prepared."

"Oh my god, that is so not you, that's something I would say," said Lily.

"Yeah, well tonight is going to be special."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Great Hall at dinner time, there was only one table in the centre of the room instead of the usual four. The golden plates and cutlery lined the table indicating about thirty or so guests. The Gryffindors took their seats at the table. They saw that Tom was also already seated. He looked up at Sophie and winked.

"Awesome, the plan is going ahead," Sophie said putting her thumb up.

"Oh God," Lily said shaking her head. Slowly the seats began to fill up and before they knew it Dumbledore had risen from his seat at the head of the table. All heads turned to look at the headmaster who was standing with his arms by his side smiling at the group of people who had stayed for the holidays. "Good evening, and Merry Christmas," he said jubilantly.

People muttered 'Merry Christmases' in return before he went on. "I hope that everyone has had an enjoyable Christmas Day and everyone received plenty of presents. Enjoy the rest of the holidays although I would like to remind you all that if you have homework it would be most beneficial to you to do it sometime before the start of the new term because we would hate you to get behind." At this point he looked to James and Sirius.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you the Roberts," he said making a gesture towards a small family that were sitting on Dumbledore's right. They hadn't been noticed until now. There was a man who looked to be in his late 40's early 50's. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. There were a few wrinkles on his forehead. He was quite handsome. Next to him was what Lily presumed was his wife. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and full lips. She was quite tanned and had the odd freckle on her nose. She looked about 45.

Next to the woman sat a boy about the same age as her. He had blonde hair with a few brown flecks and blue eyes like his mother. But in every other aspect, he was just like his father. Beside him sat a tiny girl of about 7 who had long brown locks and hazel eyes. She looked exactly like her father except in a smaller female form.

"The Roberts are here from Australia. Harry will be joining us here at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. He has been sorted into Gryffindor. I will of course be introducing him to the rest of the school when the term begins in two weeks time but he and his family have accepted my invitation to stay for the holidays so that he may become accustomed with the school. So welcome Jack, Emily, Harry and Ruby, I hope you enjoy your stay." At this there was applause from the small number of students that were at the table.

"So, without further ado, lets eat!" he said before taking his seat again. The empty dishes were now filled with the most delicious looking food they had seen in a long while. Everyone began to pile up their plates. People paired up and pulled Christmas crackers and talked easily about anything that came to mind. At the head of the table, Dumbledore was chatting to Mr and Mrs Roberts and Harry was barely talking to the little girl that was obviously his younger sister, Ruby. He wasn't talking much, just the occasional polite response to one of Dumbledore's questions.

At one point in the meal, Dumbledore beckoned James, Sirius, and Remus towards him. When they reached him, he turned to them and spoke quietly. "Harry is a 7th year and he will be staying in your dormitory," he said to Remus and Sirius. Then to James, "As Head Boy and a Gryffindor, I would like you, as well as Mr Black and Mr Lupin to help him out over the next few weeks, just until he gets settled in. Ok, I'm counting on you three so please don't let me down."

"Of course Sir," they said together.

"You may return to your seats now."

"Yes Sir."

When desert arrived at the table, a shriek came from the end of the table. A small 1st year girl got up from the table shrieking and ran from the hall. Professor McGonagall excused herself from the Roberts' who she was in mid conversation with and ran after her. The people surrounding where she had been sitting were laughing hysterically. As students and teachers up the other end of the table started looking around and asking what had happened, a large green frog hopped up the table. Dumbledore chuckled and apologised to the Roberts for the incident, explaining that it was customary for there to be some prank or another at such occasions.

"Not a problem," Jack Roberts laughed happily, finding the whole scenario hilarious.

Sophie was smirking, clearly pleased with the result of her prank. "God, anyone would think you're a Maurader the way you carry on," James said.

"Yeah, well I try my best."

When the meal had ended and everyone was stuffed, James, Sirius and Remus went over to the other side of the table where Harry was sitting. They introduced themselves and asked him if he wanted to follow them to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, ok, don't wanna put you out though," he said standing.

"No, we're heading that way," said James. They four boys met the girls just out side the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said when he approached.

"Hey, Harry," he said shaking her hand.

"Sophie," she said holding her own hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said then looked towards Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte. So are you coming to our party?" she asked.

"What party?"

"They haven't invited you?" she asked looking to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Give us a break, we've just met him for god's sake," Sirius said. "So, do you want to come to our 'party' as Charlotte puts it?"

"Sure, when is it?" he asked as Remus led the way to the Tower.

"Tonight, very soon in fact," Sophie said. 'Which reminds me, we have to get ready."

"Get ready?" James asked.

"Duh, we have to get dressed!"

"Are you not already dressed?" he asked completely confused.

"Yes, I mean get dressed up."

"We're just going to sit in the Shrieking Shack drinking!"

"Yeah, but its fun to get dressed up for special occasions," Sophie argued.

"But it's just Chris-"

"Just quit while you're ahead James," Lily said patting his shoulder.

"Ok, fine, I don't think I'll ever understand the female mind," he said to the boys.

"Don't try to, that's the easiest way to go," said Harry as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. When the password had been accepted and they were inside the common room, Sirius took Harry on a short tour of the tower. Meanwhile, Sophie and Charlotte raced upstairs to get ready for the 'party'. Lily and James headed back to their own common room. James said he didn't really need to change so he waited in the common room for Lily.

In her bedroom, Lily scanned her wardrobe for something warm yet appropriate. She settled on a short black dress and bright purple tights. She adjusted the emerald necklace on her neck and fluffed her hair slightly. Lily picked up her black clutch, stuffed a tiny bottle of vodka inside and picked up a lip gloss. Reappearing in the common room she found James looking at the mantle piece. "Ok, let's go," she said.

They met up with the others just inside the forest. Charlotte was wearing green skinny leg jeans and a brown sweater. Her wavy hair was half up, half down with a green pin fixed on the back. Sophie's hair was pulled up in a messy bun with little wispy bits hanging freely around her face. She was wearing a black bolero over a white shirt and a black pleated mini skirt. "Oh my god, aren't you cold?" Lily asked when she saw what Sophie was wearing.

"Nup, skin coloured tights," she replied pulling them slightly to show Lily.

"Oh cool. So, are we going?"

"Yeah, right this way," James said pulling Lily along behind him as he made his way to the Whomping Willow. The others followed him, explaining to Harry where they were going.

"So, let me get this straight, we're going to a run down house in Hogsmeade through a passageway under an attacking tree?"

"Yep."

"Oh good, just checking."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Australia, right?"

Inside the Shrieking Shack, Charlotte, Sophie, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Harry were sitting in a circle on the hard wooden floor. They wanted to find out everything about Harry.

"Yeah," he said taking a swig from the bottle of rum that someone had given to him.

"Where do you live?"

"We lived on the Central Coast for a while, but we moved to Sydney when I was seven."

"Cool, did you have a pet kangaroo?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't be silly," Lily said. "No one has pet kangaroos, you idiot."

"How was I meant to know!"

"It's ok, most people ask that," he said smiling.

"So, is there are school in Sydney?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, SCFWAWA."

"Excuse me?"

"Sydney College for Wizards and Witches Alike. It's pronounced scarf-wa-wa. It's a bit ridiculous but it's easier and quicker to say than Sydney College for Wizards and Witches Alike."

"Oohh, right. So where in Sydney is it?"

"Well, it's like Hogwarts; its actual address is unknown."

"Oh cool, so what's it like?"

"Is there a Quidditch pitch?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"Of course! It's huge. From what I've seen of yours, I'd say it's slightly larger."

"Do you play?" Sirius asked.

"Do I play? Hell yeah! I'm the Dulkara Quidditch Captain and also the SCFWAWA Quidditch Captain," he said enthusiastically.

"Dulkara?"

"SCFWAWA Captain?"

"Oh, right, I didn't explain did I?"

"No."

"Ok, well Dulkara is one of the houses, like Gryffindor. But we only have the houses for sports. And our school plays in the Asia Pacific Quidditch Cup, hence being the SCFWAWA Captain."

"Right, so what position do you play?" James asked, his head reeling with the information.

"I'm a Chaser."

"So, do you use the Wollongong Shimmy?"

"Oh god, here they go," Sophie said.

"Tomorrow we should take you to check out the Quidditch pitch, you can show us what you can do!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure, it's been a while though."

"What broom do you have?"

"Please, can we cut the Quidditch talk for a while!" Charlotte said impatiently. She was enjoying getting to know Harry but she couldn't stand the Quidditch talk; she wasn't drunk enough yet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: this is an updated version of this chapter with a few things changed. i realised today that i hadn't put any disclaimers in so i thought i better, hence the one at the top of the page. i have no idea what's going on but that little page break thing wasn't working again today so you'll have to cope with the Os and sorry about last night's version, i didn't realise the asterixs couldn't be seen. i changed the name of the story, as you can see, because Where There's A Want There's A Way is gay and i named it that before i started the story and before i knew what the story would turn into.

ok, so SCFWAWA is courtesy of nic and Harry Roberts is for ivy. i changed Girralong to Dulkara because Nic wouldn't allow Harry to be in Brie's house so yeah.

enjoy and review.

anie


	22. New Year's Eve

disclaimer: i don't own this, unfortunately.

**New Year's Eve**

The next week was spent mucking around in the empty castle, in Hogsmeade or in the grounds. Harry, who had been initiated into the Mauraders, displayed all the usual reactions third years had on their first visit to the village. He had been delighted by Zonko's and Honeydukes and found the butter beers in the Three Broomsticks so enjoyable that he bought a few extra bottles and took them back to Hogwarts with him.

Tasha had come back to Hogwarts for the second week of the holidays. Her unsatisfactory Christmas Day had made her eager as ever to come back. Besides, she said if she spent a moment longer in that house, she would have murdered her little brother.

"Who is he?" she asked, her jaw dropping at the sight of Harry on her first morning back.

"His name is Harry Roberts, he just moved over here from Australia," Lily said to her across the table. Tasha was sitting on the Gryffindor table because of the lack of Ravenclaw 7th years. She was starring down the table to the doorway where Harry had just entered.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"No, you're still sitting here, loser," said Sophie, throwing a cornflake at her.

"God he's hot!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down," said Charlotte. "And please don't jump him…yet."

"Fine, I won't. But are you going to introduce me?" she asked impatiently. She was waiting for him to reach where they were sitting.

"I think you're perfectly capable of saying your own bloody name," Sophie replied. "Morning Harry."

"Hi Sophie, Charlotte, Lily. Anything worth reading?" he asked, indicating the Daily Prophet that Lily was reading.

"Ah well, if you wanna read about Goblin corruption in Gringotts?" she said.

"No, I'm right." Then his gaze fell on Tasha. "Hi, I don't think we've met, Harry Roberts," he said holing his hand out across the table.

"Tasha Lambert. So what house are you in? Oh wait, stupid question. Gryffindor, right?" she said, batting her long eye lashes at him and looking at him as if she was about to pounce.

"Yeah, I moved here from Australia, so you're not in Gryffindor, are you?"

"No, Ravenclaw. But as you can see, my so called friends are away."

"Excuse me, what are we!" Charlotte asked defensively, looking up from her toast for the first time that morning.

"I meant my Ravenclaw friends."

"Sure, maybe we should just return the present we got you."

"Now, I don't think there's any need for that," Tasha said with a grin on her face.

"Well, shut up about your 'friends' then," Sophie snapped.

"Because, if you don't want to be here, then you can leave and sit with the Hufflepuff nerds," Charlotte finished for her. They all turned towards the Hufflepuff table where a group had just burst into laughter and snorts. Turning back around, both Charlotte and Sophie stood up and left the Hall.

"Wow, what the hell was that about?" Tasha sighed.

"I don't know, but trust me Tasha, you better watch yourself, don't get on the wrong side of them," Lily replied, picking her newspaper up and also leaving.

At this stage, Tasha, Harry and Remus were the only ones left of the 7th years. Tasha turned to Harry. "Would you watch my breakfast?" she asked, standing and starting off towards the door.

"I highly doubt anyone would want to steal your food," he said, barely looking up from his own breakfast.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, coming to a halt.

"I said I highly doubt anyone would want to steal your food."

"So you won't watch my stuff?"

"No, I won't."

"I can't believe you; I'm just asking you to make sure no one takes my food away or my bag, and you're not going to?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it, what if I want to go and do something? I'm not going to sit here all day waiting for you to come back. Besides, I don't know what was going on there, but I'm siding with Sophie and Charlotte."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" she asked, almost laughing. "You've been here two minutes and you think you have a right to choose sides in an argument or non argument that has nothing to do with you?"

"Yeah, why not, I like _them_. _They _made a good first impression, _you_ however, did not."

"Oh my God, you little…"

"Tasha!" Remus said sternly, butting in for the first time. "Don't you have someone to search for?"

"Right, see you later Remus, don't want to see you later." She ran off, after her friends.

Sophie and Charlotte were in the Gryffindor common room. Lily reached the Tower two minutes after they had. The three of them were now sitting around the fire. It was early and cold. This was really the only place they wanted to be. Lily held her hands out in front of the fire. She was quite surprised by the mood swing that Charlotte and Sophie had experienced. When asked about it, they didn't have much to say.

"Just felt like it," was Sophie's response.

"Wanted to see what would happen," Charlotte shrugged.

"And so you just went off at Tasha, making her think she'd done something wrong?"

"Yeah, it was fun, I didn't actually think you'd follow my lead, but hey I'm not complaining."

"Well, you know, when I see something like that, I just go with it."

"Ok, when you two are done complementing each other on how slack you are."

"We deserve a chance to complement each other on our fine work," Sophie said. "And you can't deny it was good acting."

"Sophie Lane, wipe that smirk off your face that was horrible. And Tasha's probably outside now trying to apologise for nothing. I am going to let her in and then you are going to explain how evil you are and apologise," Lily said moving to the portrait hole.

Tasha was standing outside, panting, and trying to convince the Fat Lady to let her in. "But I have to see Sophie, to apologise," she puffed.

"Not without the password," the Fat Lady replied emotionlessly.

"Tasha," Lily said, sticking her head out, "Come in."

"Soph, Charlie, I am soo sorry," she cried when she burst through into the room.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything, we just thought it would be funny to be 'cruel' and 'heartless' and see how you would react," Sophie said, deciding to speak for the both of them, knowing Charlotte wouldn't be able to explain quickly.

"So, that was a prank!"

"Yep."

"So I got into an argument with that stuck up prick for no reason?"

"Who's a stuck up prick?" Charlotte asked.

"That guy, Harry what's his name."

"Roberts. Really, he didn't seem like a stuck up prick when we were with him?" Lily said in surprise.

"Yeah, well he was when I was with him."

"What did you do?"

"All I did was ask him to mind my breakfast cos I was going to come after you and he said 'I highly doubt anyone would want to steal your food'!"

"Well, its true," said Sophie.

"But, he didn't have to be so, so…I don't know; he just didn't have to be so mean about it."

"It doesn't sound that mean."

"Well, what he said after that was mean too!"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was siding with you guys because you made a good first impression and I didn't."

"Oh come on, you don't think the batting of the eyelashes and licking your lips may have freaked him out a little?" Lily asked.

"I was not licking my lips!"

"May as well, God, I thought I was going to have to wipe the drool away!"

"Fine, so that may have been a little over the top, but he was hot."

"Was, as in past tense?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, past tense, now that I know what an uncompassionate loser he is, I don't find him attractive anymore."

"But you two would be so cute together, I can totally see you two as a couple."

"Don't you dare try and set us up!" she said eyeing them all carefully.

"We would do no such thing," Lily said innocently.

"Good, because I wouldn't touch him even if you payed me."

"Not even if he was the last man on earth and you two had to mate to save humanity?"

"Stuff humanity, I will NEVER touch Harry Roberts."

"Good, cos I don't want you to touch me."

"Oh shit," Tasha said turning round to find Harry and Remus in the doorway. "I'll see you guys later, I can't stay in this room with him here." She stormed from the room.

"Well, you've certainly given Tasha a good impression," Remus commented after the laughter had died down.

"I try my best, but seriously, there's got to be something wrong with that girl, right?"

"She's a bit different if that's what you mean," Charlotte explained.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Look, he must be warned," said Lily to Charlotte and Sophie. "We don't want him to get himself into something he can't handle."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"Just be warned, Tasha will debate any topic or argument put in front of her. She won't give up with out a fight and she'll try and bring you down."

"So?" he asked, not realising the importance of the information.

"So, you're going to get her fired up and I felt you should be warned. Tasha is like a…a…damn, I can't think of a simile that isn't from the Muggle world. Ok, Tasha is just…fiery, that's the word. She's fiery and she can be vicious. So when you get into an argument with her, which you undoubtedly will, just be prepared, cos Tasha fights til the death."

"Don't worry, she doesn't frighten me," he said confidently.

"Well she should."

By New Year's Eve, Theresa had returned to school with Lucius along with several other students. Despite the fact they could have had their own party that would probably have been larger and more extravagant than the one that was being held at Hogwarts, they had chosen to return. The annual Hogwarts' New Year's Eve party was the one that could make or break you, at least for the rest of the year. People's reputations were on the line and usually some scandal was started there. Most students preferred to stay away, fearing humiliation, while those who felt they had nothing to lose came back to Hogwarts to enjoy another night of endless drinking and dancing.

The girls all wanted to buy something new to wear to the party. So in the morning they made their way to Hogsmeade excitedly, going over plans for the night and listening to Theresa tell them stories about the time she spent at the Malfoy Manor. It appeared Theresa and Lucius had made the most of their time away from their peers. Unfortunately, things hadn't turned out as well as they had hoped, according to what she was saying.

"When we woke up the next morning, guess who was standing at the end of the bed?" she said as they walked the snow covered road to Hogsmeade.

"Who?" they all asked anxiously, awaiting the reply. Sophie secretly hoped it was his father.

"It was his father." 'Bingo,' thought Sophie. "He wanted to talk to him before breakfast, but he ended up getting more than a talk."

"Oh my God, so you got caught!" Charlotte cried between laughs.

"Yes, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. There were legs everywhere!" This sent the already laughing girls into more fits of hysterical laughter.

"Bet you couldn't wait to get out of that house!" Tasha said.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason for me being here. I couldn't look him in the eye after that. And you know what is the worst thing?" she said, the happily embarrassed look slipping from her face and being replaced by one of sadness.

"What's the worst part?" Lily asked softly, noticing the difference in her tone and facial expression.

"Right after that, he told Lucius that he's engaged to Narcissa Black."

"No way!" Lily, Sophie, Charlotte and Tasha exclaimed in surprise. They all knew that though their relationship was a 'steamy' one, they both loved each other; Theresa definitely wouldn't do half the stuff she did if she wasn't serious about the relationship. And when her heart was in it, the last thing they wanted was for it not to work out.

"Yes way. That stupid whore, no offence Soph, but why her? She's just so good looking and intelligent and perfect!" she said exasperated.

"Honey, if you think that's good looking, you've got some issues. Don't worry, you'll find a way to get him out of it," Tasha said reassuringly.

"I'm not so sure. But if that's what he wants, to be married to that thing for the rest of his natural life, then I'm going to let him."

"Aw, Theresa, don't give up hope," said Sophie patting her arm. "Besides, we're here now, so let's go buy something expensive to cheer you up."

Tasha, wearing a cream coloured low cut sweater and orange skinny leg jeans, was standing with Theresa, who was sporting a little black dress, a Christmas present from Lucius, were discussing ways to get back at Narcissa and Tasha was recounting her experiences with Harry, that had all ended thus far, in someone storming away. "Honestly, you should see him, strutting around like he owns the place; who the hell does he think he is?"

"But the others said he's nice. And good looking."

"Yeah, good looking to those who don't know his evil side. I swear he must be trying to turn everyone against me. I think that's his evil plan; make Tasha out to be this mean heartless bitch while giving off the impression that he is an innocent party in all of this."

"I think you're taking this too seriously."

"No, no I'm not, you haven't met him, just wait till you do, you'll see."

"Well, why don't you introduce me then," Theresa suggested.

"Hmm, yes, introduce her, that could work," Tasha said more to herself than to Theresa.

"Hello, still standing here," she said waving her hand in front of Tasha.

"Yeah, ok, come on!" She grabbed Theresa's wrist and pulled her away from the table they had been standing at.

"Harry, how nice of you to come and join us," Tasha said in a falsely sweet voice when they reached him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not here for you," he said turning away from Sirius.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just came over to introduce my best friend, Theresa Luck," she said wrenching on Theresa and pulling her in front of her.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"No, the pleasure's all mine," she said turning to Tasha and throwing her the dirtiest look she could muster up. She didn't like the pressure that Tasha was applying to her wrist, nor the fact that she had forced the meeting on her.

"So, I hear you're in Gryffindor, another courageous lion then?" she said trying to make conversation.

"Well, I don't know about that. I'm courageous, but I wouldn't call myself a lion. So, what might you be?" he asked.

"Sly serpent."

"Ah, so you're in Slytherin. If you don't mind me saying, you're not how everybody describes Slytherins to be like. Are they all like you?"

"Unfortunately no, some are complete bitches, like that whore Narcissa Black. Sometimes I wonder if I was put into the right house, not that I dislike Slytherin, it's just that most of my friends are in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said nodding. "At my previous school, SCFWAWA, most of my friends were in another house, but then again, they were only used for sporting events."

"SCFWAWA, where exactly is that?" Theresa asked. She and Harry then launched into a long discussion about his school in Sydney, boring Tasha out of her brains and making her regret introducing Harry to Theresa. Why everyone else got on well with him, she couldn't understand. Not that she cared, what did it matter if some stuck up Aussie liked everyone else? Even if he was slightly good looking and extremely intelligent.

Sophie was sitting on one of the lounges that had been conveniently placed along the wall of the room, next to Charlotte had her head on Remus' shoulder and his arm around her own shoulders. Sophie smoothed the front of her emerald green cocktail dress down, watching Sirius who had just been mobbed by a bunch of fifth year Hufflepuff girls. She saw him hold the two drinks in his hands above his head and manoeuvre his way through the small crowd towards where Sophie was seated.

"Here, drink it slowly, I don't plan on moving again anytime soon," he said handing her the cup and making space for himself between Charlotte and Sophie.

Sophie smirked, taking a sip of her beverage. "What's this; is Sirius Black actually sick of attention? I thought you liked women, or in their case teenage girls, throwing themselves at you?"

"There's only one girl I like throwing herself at me, and she's more attractive than all the other bimbos in here."

"You're not talking about Abigail Brown, are you? I swear she's had some work done!"

"I was actually talking about the gorgeous creature sitting next to me."

"Eww, Charlotte?"

"Hell no, she's like my sister. I meant you."

"Haha, that's a good one, when have I ever thrown myself at you?" she asked.

"Baby, you throw yourself at me twenty four hours a day," he replied confidently.

"Maybe in your dreams, but take a look at reality, I'm sure you'll find I have never once thrown myself at you, while I was sober."

"Fine, if you insist, but what I meant was, I would _like_ only one girl to throw herself at me," he said laying his arm around her shoulders and pulling her back against him.

"Maybe you'll get lucky," Sophie said suggestively.

Having heard enough of Sophie and Sirius' conversation, Charlotte looked away to see Harry and Tasha arguing across the room. She couldn't quite hear what was being said but it was loud and aggressive. Charlotte stood from the lounge and pulled Remus up too. He had been extremely quite all night and didn't look too well. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, it was the full moon two nights ago. That's all." He shuddered, thinking of his last transformation. It had been a terribly painful night. He had lost control of himself in the Shrieking Shack and attacked some creature in the Forbidden Forest he couldn't remember. Sirius and James had turned up to stop him, and then taken him back to the Shack. He spent the rest of the night banging his head against the door that kept him locked inside.

"Oh, I forgot, do you just want to go?" she asked looking at him with concern. She had taken the whole werewolf thing much better than Remus had expected. Instead of doing everything in her power to avoid him, she wanted to care for him through his transformation and stay with him each full moon. Of course, she had not been allowed. Everyone protested and so eventually she gave up and decided she would care for him before and after if she couldn't stay with him on the actual night.

"No, it's alright, honestly, I'm feeling much better. The after effects usually subside after two or tree days."

"Are you sure, I don't mind, to tell you the truth it's getting kind of boring. There's no drama this year."

"Well, if you don't want to stay-"

"No, let's get out of here, I want to do something with you anyway," she said taking his hand and leading him to the exit of the room.

"Charlotte, I'm not really in the mood to do anything too wild, not just yet anyway," he said as she dragged him through the door.

"Don't worry; it won't be, if you don't want it to." Charlotte waved to Lily as she left.

Lily stood with James in one corner of the room. Music was blaring from some speakers that had been set up and there were people dancing all over the place. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up from her drink to find James watching her intently.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight."

"I don't look any different than what I usually look like."

"True, but you look beautiful every night."

"James," she said blushing slightly. Her silver dress was shimmering in the little light that was coming from tiny fairy lights in the ceiling. Luckily, the crimson that had taken over her cheeks couldn't be seen, thanks to the dim lighting.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Come here," she said beckoning him to lean closer.

He took a small step closer and leaned down. "What?"

"Nothing," she said before bringing her lips to his. First their lips just grazed the other's, softly making contact. Then, as they warmed up to each other, their lips aggressively smacked together. Lily could subtly taste the alcohol in his mouth and he the sweet taste of some candy she had consumed earlier. When their tongues joined the ensemble, they began to wrestle each other for dominance. James wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer. Lily had her arms around his neck, her drink swaying in one hand. He ran one hand up her back, the silvery material of her dress shifting slightly. They could both feel the heat radiating from the other's body and where they were touching, a certain buzz was passing between them. Neither wanted the moment to end.

"Mm, James," Lily murmured, pulling her head away slightly, but still remaining in his arms.

"Lily?" This was it, he knew she was going to say they shouldn't be doing it, pull away and move over to talk to her friends. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Can I put my drink down?" she asked with a smile, as if she had been reading his thoughts.

His face lit up instantly. "Is that it? That's why you stopped me?"

"Yeah, what did you think?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to tell me that it wasn't appropriate and that we should stop."

"Why would I say that when I initiated it? Besides, I'm enjoying it too much." She took him by the collar and pulled his head down to hers where they resumed kissing. Lily ran one of her hands through James' messy hair and the other scratching the back of his neck softly that sent shivers down his spine. With one arm still around her waist, James supported her back with the other. They broke away slowly, savouring the moment. Lily laid her head on James' shoulder. The realisation of how public they had just been hit her like a ton of bricks; however she was too happy to care so she stopped thinking about what everyone else thought and enjoyed the night.

Charlotte took Remus back to the Room of Requirement. One of the downsides of not being Head Girl was having to share a room with other people. So when she wanted privacy, for whatever the reason, Charlotte had found herself coming to the Room of Requirement these past few months. Tonight was no exception: she wanted to be alone with Remus, the room would help her.

"Charlie, what are we doing here?" he asked in a tired voice. Clearly he wasn't as 'alright' as he had stated earlier.

"Don't worry, Moony."

"Moony, you called me Moony!"

"Yes, I did, as your girlfriend do you seriously think I wouldn't pick up on your nick name?"

"Well, I was hoping not. It does, if you haven't realised, remind me of my worst trait."

"Remus, no, don't ever say that. Don't think that you being a werewolf is the worst thing about you. To me, and to your friends, it doesn't matter. It's one of the things that makes you who you are, do you not get that?" Charlotte said, clutching his hands, as if her pleading eyes could convince him that she was speaking the truth.

"It's alright; I was just a bit shocked with your use of my name."

"I won't use it again if you don't want me to, I'll respect your choice."

"I would rather you don't, only it reminds me of James and Sirius, and I don't want to think about them when we're-"

"Intimate," Charlotte finished for him. She moved closer. "Remus, that's why we're here, I don't mean to be so…forward, but …"

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"Good, because I didn't really want to say it in black and white, it's too embarrassing."

"No, please do, I'm finding it quite entertaining," he laughed.

"If I must. Remus, I love you, I assume you love me-"

"No, I'm just stringing you along in the hope that I'll get some sex and that you're as good in bed as rumoured," he said with a smirk that didn't belong, on his face.

"Remus Lupin, I am appalled by your attitude to our relationship," she scolded. "Never the less, I want to sleep with you so can we just move onto that and skip over the bickering?"

"Of course, I just thought it would be more beneficial for my sense of humour to see you explain why we were here," he said laughing as he pulled her into him, so that their bodies were touching.

"Thank God, cos I'm getting sick of talking." Laying her hands on either shoulder, she began to run them up and down his, surprisingly toned, chest.

"Me too."

"10, 9, 8"

At the New Year's Eve party, everything had stopped as the count down began. The music had paused and those talking were now shouting the count down along with everyone else.

"7, 6, 5"

People were getting excited, feeling that a new year would signal some change for their lives.

"4, 3"

People were moving around. As was accustomed, at one, everyone was supposed to partner up and share a kiss. Some people believed that who and how you spent your New Year's Eve would indicate how you would spend the rest of the year.

"2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Some turned to those nearest to share the first kiss of the New Year. Others started dancing as the music resumed. Tasha and Harry had begun arguing. The New Year had gotten off to an interesting start.

A/N: once again the ruler icon was not working, hence the underscores, sorry.

i don't really like this chapter. it wasn't meant to be there, but seeing as i was stuck and couldn't write the one i was meant to be doing (THANK YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!) i did this instead. its a filler again, sorry.

i am so sorry for not updating sooner. i feel really guilty but school has been so crazy lately. i've had history, religion, english, art and commerce assignments plus a maths test. then of course there's my scoial life. ok, not really, as if i have one. but my netball team got into the inter-district finals so that took up a whole valuable saturday.

please review and let me know what you think, i value your comments. i'll try to update as soon as possible. enjoy.

anie.

ps. i love semi colons


	23. The Unknown

** The Unknown**

The morning the new term started, the Great Hall was a buzz. Everyone had returned from the holidays with stories to tell, things to catch up on and classes to dread. There was constant chatter as people sat down to breakfast. Although most students had been at school for less than a day, it was common knowledge that Harry Roberts had moved from Australia was in Gryffindor and was extremely attractive. He hadn't appeared yet, so the bulk of the student body were still gossiping about what he was like.

When Lily entered the Great Hall hand in hand with James, she saw the crowd turn to the door to see if the mysterious 'new guy' had finally showed up. The heads turned back to their conversations, and then snapped back sharply, every single pair of eyes in the hall looking at their hands. A murmur swept through the hall of 'they're together!' Some one said loudly "Finally." Then the students lost interest and turned back to their gossiping.

James led Lily along the Gryffindor table to where Remus and Charlotte were sitting, discussing some of their latest Care of Magical Creatures homework. "You two sure know how to get people talking," Charlotte said, not looking up from Remus as they seated themselves across from her.

"What are you talking about? No one is talking about us, they're too focused on Harry," James said throwing a cornflake at her.

"Whatever, when is Harry, Sirius and Sophie going to come?"

"How are we supposed to know? We have our own room," Lily said.

Charlotte looked up smirking. "Yes, that's right; you have a private room, for when you have your erotic fantasies and sexual encounters."

James had opened his mouth, about to deny everything Charlotte had suggested, but he was beaten to it by Lily. "How the hell would you know what we get up to?" she asked suggestively.

"Haha, good one. You would have told me," Charlotte said confidently.

"I don't tell you everything, Charlotte."

"You're not trying to tell me that you two actually…?"

"Oh yeah, all over the place," James said carrying on with the joke.

"Nooo, no, oh my god, no. Not on the lounge chairs?"

"Yes, like James said, everywhere," said Lily with a smile plastered on her face.

"Fuck, I've sat on that lounge. Wait, is this the brown one?" Charlotte's face was screwed up, thinking about Lily and James having sex all over the common room. As much as she enjoyed it herself, Charlotte just couldn't stand to think about other people having sex in places she had recently been in.

"Charlotte," Remus said, waking her from her sick day dream.

"Eww…Remus?" she asked.

"They're just kidding."

"What? Why would they joke about something like that?"

"Because it's incredibly funny watching your facial expressions and seeing your reaction," Lily said.

"No way, you're telling me I had to have thoughts of you and James for nothing? Eww," she said shivering.

"Haha, yes, what kind of thoughts were you having?" James asked.

"Ones that make me want to wash my mind. I've got to go and cleanse myself," she said before removing herself from the table. As she exited she heard the unmistakable sound of her friends' laughter. Walking briskly to find the nearest bathroom, Charlotte almost ran into Isabel who was heading to breakfast. "Isabel," she said, grabbing her and pulling her away from the doors.

"Charlotte, have a good holiday?" she said not cheerily but not unpleasantly either.

"Yeah, it was quite eventful. I have a present for you that I forgot to send, let me get it," she replied whipping her wand from her robes. Summoning the present, she replaced her wand and waited for the package to arrive. When it did, she handed it to Isabel anxiously. She turned around, looking to see if anyone had noticed them. Isabel ripped the paper open and pulled out a small fluffy yellow baby body suit, followed by a soft white turtleneck maternity wear jumper.

"Oh wow, they're really nice," Isabel said a little flatly.

"I know it's like two weeks late or whatever, and its going to get warmer soon, but I liked it and I thought it suited you."

"No, I like it, thanks," she said coming forward to give Charlotte an awkward hug.

"Charlotte?" Lily's voice broke through their embrace.

"Shit," Charlotte whispered. "Yes Lily?"

"What are you doing…with Petitt?"

"I was just-"

Lily cut her off. "Is that a baby outfit?"

"No, what are you talking about Evans?" Isabel said defensively.

"Isabel, relax, the cats out of the bag. Its time to tell her," Charlotte said.

"Tell me what?"

"Fine, tell her, but can you not do it here, please?"

"Alright, Lily I'll tell you later lets just get into the Great Hall." Charlotte grabbed Lily's hand, and pulled her away from Isabel. They left Isabel, starring after them. Inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore had risen from his seat to address the school. As Lily opened her mouth to question, Charlotte shushed her and turned to face Dumbledore.

His hair shone in the morning sunlight that was filtered through the high windows and he smiled down pleasantly at his students. "Good morning all and welcome back to Hogwarts. I assume that you all had enjoyable breaks. Now, before I allow you to continue with your breakfast as I see you all wish too, I would like to welcome and introduce our newest student, Harry Roberts who has joined us from the Sydney College for Witches and Wizards Alike in Australia. He will be with us for the rest of the year in Gryffindor house. I trust you will all make him welcome." There was some polite applause that followed, but most of the school was searching the Gryffindor table for the boy in question.

Sophie, Sirius and Harry who had arrived while Charlotte and Lily were outside were seated next to and across from James. They resumed the conversation they seemed to be having before Dumbledore's speech. Tasha raced over from the Ravenclaw table and squeezed in next to Harry and Sophie.

"Why the hell are you sitting so close to me?" he asked.

"Because people have been talking about you. Ok, more like they've been spreading rumours but that's pretty much the same thing around here."

"What have they been saying?" he asked starring down into his juice.

"Oh, you know the usual; you're a prince from Australia, that you've got a third nipple, you play Quidditch professionally for some Australian team," Tasha said casually as though these were some of the most normal things for people to say about someone. She picked up Sophie's toast and nibbled at the corner. "It's completely ridiculous, as always."

"Excuse me?"

"What, you're not trying to tell me that you've got three nipples?" Tasha said looking up excitedly. "Cos if you do, I want to see."

"Ok, no, the nipple thing is completely wrong. And the prince from Australia. That is totally wrong, considering we're not a monarchy and we're part of the Commonwealth."

"What's the Commonwealth?" Tasha asked.

"Not important. But I would like to point out, that I do play Quidditch professionally, for the Dragons."

"The St George Illawarra Dragons?" Sirius asked, suddenly becoming quite interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Cool, how long have you-"

"You're not serious, you actually play Quidditch for an A league team?" Tasha said sceptically.

"Yes, I do."

"No way."

"Yes way, I've been playing for them for two years now."

"No, I don't believe you," Tasha announced shaking her head.

"Whatever," Harry said turning away from her.

"Don't you whatever me," she snapped.

"I'll whatever you if I want to."

"No, you're not allowed to whatever me," she insisted.

"I don't need your permission to whatever you; I'll whatever you whenever I feel like it."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, good morning Theresa," he added as Theresa sat on the other side of Harry.

"Good morning, do you know what people are saying about you?" she asked.

"Does it have anything to do with me being an Australian Prince?"

"No, is that what the Ravenclaws have been saying? God, they're supposed to be the intelligent ones!"

"Well that's what I'd heard but all they seem to be doing is proving me wrong," Harry said smirking.

"I can not stay here a second longer!" Tasha exclaimed standing and striding away from the Gryffindor table.

Theresa pulled a discarded newspaper towards her and scanned the front page. "So, you're already famous."

"It appears so."

"Tell me Harry, have you slept with any Slytherins yet?" she asked honestly.

"No, why would you ask that?" he said in surprise.

"Well, I heard from some of the 6th year sluts that you're what they like to call 'absolutely incredible in bed' and 'might even be better than Malfoy'. Though I highly doubt they'd know seeing as he would never touch them."

"I haven't slept with anyone yet, I'm not like that."

"Oh. Well if you want to prove them right, I'm the only one that's going to be able to judge. So anytime you want to, don't hesitate." Theresa smiled at him, knowing full well she would never sleep with Harry.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be right."

"Sure?"

"Definitely."

"I won't take any offence to that…yet. If I find out you're not gay though, you better watch yourself. Anyway, got to get back to Lucius, see you guys later." She waved and then disappeared into the crowd of Slytherins.

With a loud crack, the doors flew open and backwards, banging into the wall. The sunlight had disappeared; an icy chill spread throughout the hall and all the students had stopped talking and were facing the doorway. A black hooded figure stood menacingly in the doorframe. All that could be seen of them were a pair of large green eyes, glaring out from under the hood. The figure started off down the middle aisle towards the staff table. Everyone stared, rooted to the seats, as if they had been immobilised. Halfway down the aisle, the figure threw back her hood and revealed herself to the school. She had long, wavy black hair that reached where her hips lay underneath her robes. Her piercing green eyes were focused on only one person: Dumbledore.

The moment her hood cam back something changed in the room. Sophie had risen from her seat, starring after the woman, as did several Slytherins including Lucius Malfoy. It appeared this had been a natural instinct and when they realised that they were standing, they took their seats again.

The woman had reached Dumbledore now. She slammed her hands down on the table. "We need to talk," she growled across at him angrily.

"Of course," he replied, rising from his seat, "Right this way." He ushered her back down the aisle and lead her from the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked as her robes billowed behind her. Sophie, who had remained standing, picked up her bag and ran after the woman.

"Sophie!" Lily called after her.

"Wow, the toast is really good this morning," Charlotte said picking up her third piece.

"Come on," Lily said, tugging on Charlotte and standing.

"Alright," Charlotte replied standing and grabbing another piece of toast. Lily ran after Sophie with Charlotte trailing along behind, mumbling things about toast. Lily ran through the hall ways towards Dumbledore's office, where it seemed the mysterious lady had gone. As she turned the corner into the corridor that lead up to his office, Lily saw Sophie and the woman standing against the wall, talking heatedly. Sophie was using hand gestures which were quite rare for her, indicating the seriousness of the matter. Lily pulled Charlotte away to let them have some privacy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sophie shouted when she reached the woman who had disrupted breakfast.

"Don't shout at me, it isn't going to help anything," she said rationally.

"Fine, I won't shout, but why are you here? You know how risky it is, they recognised you!"

"I know that, don't you think I know? Of course I wouldn't come if I didn't have to."

"Then why are you here?" Sophie asked again.

"Because things became more serious then I expected!"

"What does that mean? Eliza, you're not making any sense, just tell me what's going on!"

"I can't yet, I have to talk to Dumbledore," the woman called Eliza said.

"Then talk you will, you're welcome to come up here Miss Lane, and bring your sister," Dumbledore said appearing at the foot of the staircase leading to his office.

"Thank you," Eliza Lane said advancing forward. "But I'm not so sure Sophie will want to here this."

"I think, under the current circumstances, that it would be better for her not to be seen waiting here, especially after the scene she created in the Great Hall," he said turning away from them and mumbling the password.

"But Sir, I didn't mean to, it was just a shock to see her here, after so long," Sophie explained.

"Quite understandable, but now please come up as I am sure this matter is of great importance and urgency."

Sophie and Eliza stepped up onto the staircase and it began to turn, taking them to Dumbledore's private quarters. He led them into his office and took his seat behind the desk. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No thanks, I would like to talk," Eliza said rudely.

"Ellie, don't be rude," Sophie scolded. "What is this about?"

"This is about my mission. Something that was unexpected happened, and now I'm going to have to pay the consequences."

"What went wrong Eliza?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward and looking at her inquiringly.

"Well, Voldemort seemed to think that I wasn't particularly dedicated to his cause and decided he wanted to test my loyalty. Last night, we raided our house. The other Death Eaters took some of our valuables. Then Voldemort attacked my father. He used a range of spells and curses to torture him before performing the killing curse. Then he instructed me to kill my mother in any way in which I saw fit."

"You killed mother?" Sophie asked, all the colour draining from her face. It seeped under her clothes and left her looking stark white like a ghost.

"I didn't have a choice; he would have turned his wand on me if I didn't. He could have found out any number of things if I'd gotten myself in a position of weakness. I had to do it, for the Order," she said, willing them to understand. "I knew I wouldn't get away if I had disagreed. And I didn't want to be the downfall of the Order, just because I couldn't kill my mother, whom I hated anyway." She fell back into the chair behind her. Sophie sat down too, the shock and realisation that her parents were truly gone evident on her face.

"This is an interesting situation we have ourselves in," Dumbledore said rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

"Interesting situation? Interesting situation, is that all you can say? MY SISTER JUST KILLED MY MOTHER!" Sophie shouted.

"Please calm down Miss Lane, there is no need for that, I was merely assessing the situation," Dumbledore said, not unkindly.

"I'm sorry Sir, but honestly, how can you say that?"

"By being calm Sophie and thinking rationally; it's the only way to go about things in times like this."

"Did they know it was you?" Sophie asked, turning on her sister.

"No, I had my mask on, until I had completed the task," she answered covering her face with her hands and running them through her wavy hair.

"The task, is that how you label the murder of our parents, as 'the task'?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying what he said. Would you lay off! I've had a hard night."

"Oh yeah, you've had a hard night, I'm sure murdering someone really takes it out of you!" Sophie mocked.

"How would you know? You've never had to murder someone, be put on the spot like that, have to choose between killing the people that created you to save the world from a force of evil greater than ever before or saving the two people that forced the responsibility of raising children onto their servants and ruin the rest of the world?"

"Well, firstly I don't get myself caught up with Death Eaters, do I!"

"That wasn't my choice; I did what was assigned to me."

"You could have chosen not to! There would have been someone else to do it if you had turned it down."

"I wouldn't do that to the Order, not after all it took to join them in the first place. You know, it's not all sunshine and rainbows once you leave school, especially when you've got parents like ours. The world is a tough place Sophie, stuff happens, you've got to learn to live with it."

"Oh right, live with it the way you do? Ha, that's not what I call coping, more like running away!"

"Shut up, what would you know about it, you were always mum and dad's favourite, even if they didn't spend more than ten minutes with you."

"Ladies, enough!" Dumbledore said sternly. Both Sophie and Eliza turned to face Dumbledore, looking ready to murder him for interrupting their argument. "Sophie, I think you've heard enough, I would like to discuss a few matters with your sister, ones that you do not need to be present for. I will however inform you afterwards. If you would be so kind as to leave the office now and wait in the corridor for me."

"Alright," she said angrily standing and leaving swiftly giving her sister a deadly glare.

She stormed down the staircase as it turned. Not waiting for it to reach a stop, she jumped off the step and started off along the corridor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily pulled Charlotte away from Sophie and the unknown woman. They turned a corner and sat down on the ground. "I wonder who that woman is!" Lily said.

"Damn, I should have brought some jam," Charlotte tried to say, though having extreme difficulty due to the large amounts of toast that were in her mouth.

"Sophie obviously knows her; did you see the way she reacted when she saw who it was?"

"Mmmm, you know what would finish this off nicely? A bowl of porridge."

"But who is she? Maybe she's one of her father's associates. But then why that reaction?"

"Actually, some orange juice would wash it down well," Charlotte said, starring off into the distance, dreaming of orange juice.

"CHARLOTTE! Do you ever think about anything other than food?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think about Remus a lot."

"ARGH, sometimes I can't stand you!" she exclaimed in frustration. "SOPHIE!" she called out as their best friend almost walked straight past them.

"Oh hi," she said coming to a halt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, after you ran from the Great Hall, I thought I'd better follow you, so here we are. Now, want to explain who that woman is?"

"Not really but I guess I can't lie any longer. That woman is Eliza Lane, my sister," Sophie said sitting on the ground beside Lily. Charlotte was not paying attention and therefore was not part of the conversation. Instead she daydreamed of dinner and Remus.

"Sister! You don't have a sister!"

"Yes I do, she's just been on a mission undercover for the Order of the Phoenix for a while."

"She's in the Order?"

"Yeah, she has been for some time. Since she left school I think. Anyway, she's come back because her mission took a turn."

"Really? What was her mission?" Lily asked. She was extremely interested in the Order of the Phoenix and had been trying to gather knowledge about the group for six months.

"She went undercover as a Death Eater. And last night, she killed my mother."

"What, she killed your mother! Why do you say that so casually?" Lily asked in shock.

"I don't know, it's had time to sink in I guess. Anyway, now she's here to figure some things out with Dumbledore," Sophie explained.

"Soph, you could have told us, well me, Charlotte probably wouldn't have been too interested, unless of course she's made of chocolate."

"Chocolate? Where?" Charlotte asked looking up and searching the corridor eagerly.

"Yeah, I know I could have told you, but I didn't want to jeopardise her mission, and the Order. I'm not really meant to know anyway. Please don't tell anyone," she added.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm going to go down to the Great Hall, jump on the table and scream it for the whole school to know!"

"Well some of the will already know anyway."

"Why would they?" Lily asked, not quite following.

"Some of the Slytherins are Death Eaters already, Eliza told me. Did you see them stand up when they realised who it was? They've recognised her, now everything is going to be a mess."

"No it won't," Dumbledore cut in. "Excuse me Miss Lane, you are requested in my office again."

"Of course," Sophie said standing and brushing off her clothes. Lily remained seated. "Lily, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"With me, to talk to Dumbledore and my sister."

"Oh no, it's not right for me to go."

"Oh yes it is," Sophie said grabbing her by the arm and linking arms with her. "I'm going to need someone to hold me back from Eliza."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: bloody ruler isnt working again! i know its been a while but lay off, its been a hard chapter to write. i'll tell you why: cos a couple of months ago i was at a sleep over where this story was planned. it was perfect and then we (being me, nic and brie) decided to act it out to see if it worked. it was hilarious, i assure you you would have died of laughter if you had been there. anyway, thats why it was hard, because i knew what i had to do through actions but not in words.

just a few things:

- Harry whatever-ing Tasha is for Ivy, lol "Hit me Sir, hit me harder" + "Whatever me Sir"

- Eliza is based on brie's sister (dont get cocky Lissy)

- St George Dragons. i know i know, but i needed a team and it seemed to suit, plus they won on the weekend.

enjoy this chapter, i'll try to update as soon as possible. you should all be proud cos i didnt think i'd update tonight with tennis and all but i did. so be happy. review if you want, i love it when you do.

anie oxox


	24. The Words We Use To Disguise Our Pain

**The Words We Use To Disguise Our Pain**

Lily followed Sophie anxiously along the corridor to the entrance of Dumbledore's private quarters. She wasn't really sure that she should be going, or that she should be leaving Charlotte alone in the castle daydreaming about food. She always felt a little awkward in situations like this, so she decided to follow Sophie and keep her mouth shut. She wanted to ask so many questions because she was confused by everything, yet something told her it wasn't the right time, an instinct that Charlotte didn't have and got her into trouble. Inside Dumbledore's office, she stood behind Sophie as she moved towards Dumbledore's desk and her sister who was sitting in one of the chairs. "Ah, Miss Evans I was expecting your presence, would you care to take a seat?" he asked conjuring another comfortable armchair next to the two that were already there.

Lily sat down next to Sophie and waited for someone to begin or explain. As it appeared nobody was making a move, Dumbledore broke the ice. "Sophie, your sister and I have had a long discussion and we need to make a few decisions."

"Fine, what kind of decisions?" Sophie asked barely showing interest. She sat slumped in the chair and had a bored look on her face.

"There are a number of matters that will have to be discussed. There's the matter of Thomas and his guardianship. For the remainder of the year he will be alright here at Hogwarts, but when the year is over, he will need to return somewhere. Obviously it will be too risky for Eliza to look after him," Dumbledore said stating the obvious. "If my assumption is correct, you have already been recognised here other than by your sister," he directed at Eliza.

"It was rash, I know, but I was freaking out, I'd just murdered my mother."

"As you keep reminding us," Sophie said bitterly.

"Alright, I've had it Sophie. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she shouted.

"My problem is that YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER. FOR VOLDEMORT NO LESS. SO EXCUSE ME IF I'M A BIT PISSED OFF BUT IT'S NOT EXACTLY SOMETHING YOU HEAR EVERYDAY. OR MAYBE YOU'VE BEEN IN A POSITION WHERE YOU'RE SISTER WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN THREE YEARS MURDERS YOUR MOTHER BECAUSE AN EVIL MAN SHE DOESN'T EVEN SUPPORT TOLD HER TOO!" Sophie screamed, leaving her armchair behind as she stood up in agitation.

"OH YEAH, COS YOU LOVED OUR MOTHER, THE WOMAN WHO SPENT A TOTAL OF ABOUT 12 HOURS WITH YOU YOU'RE ENTIRE LIFE!" Eliza had risen from her chair too.

"WELL AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T PRETEND TO CARE. AT LEAST WITH HER, I KNEW THAT SHE DIDN'T GIVE A STUFF ABOUT ME. I KNEW WHERE I STOOD. BUT WITH YOU, YOU FOOLED ME INTO BELIEVING YOU CARED AND WOULD, what were your words, oh yeah that's right, 'ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME'. BULLSHIT."

"How so Sophie? Please enlighten me," her sister said angrily and sarcastically. Clearly, the sarcasm was hereditary.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" she screamed, starting to go red in the face.

"I was always there," Eliza said quietly.

"No you weren't, you never were." Sophie stopped talking and drifted off into a memory.

Flashback

_A ten year old Sophie sat on the bench in her backyard gazing at the garden. There were flowerbeds lying in parallel lines. Daisies and wild looking flowers sat up straight staring Sophie in the face. Not just staring though, mocking her, laughing at her because they knew what she was thinking and what had happened to her. They knew that she had waited all morning for someone to notice her, to wish her 'Happy Birthday'. They knew that she had dropped hints to her father who was reading his morning paper and her mother who was filing her already perfect nails. The flowers knew that she had been let down when after 11 o'clock she'd given up waiting and had tried her sister's room to find no one there. They knew that she was feeling alone and neglected that no one had remembered her birthday or even acknowledged her existence. _

_As she sat there looking back at the flowers that seemed to know all that was going on in her head, she thought back to when her sister had left the day before. Eliza had been just about to exit the mansion when Sophie ran over to her. Eliza had bent down and laid a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "How long are you going for this time?" she had asked._

"_Not long, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I know what day it is tomorrow, I'll be here," she has said before straightening up and turning to the door._

"_Promise?" Sophie called after her._

"_Promise."_

_But the promise didn't seem to mean a thing to Eliza. She wasn't at home when she had promised to be yet again. Sophie became furious and agitated. She hated the promises that didn't mean a thing, the lies being told to her just so she would feel ok, the fake smiles and happiness that her family adopted. Well, she wouldn't take it anymore she decided. From now on, she wouldn't trust them or rely on them or wait for them. She would be independent._

_She took her frustration out on the flowers. In a horrible rage, she ran through the flowerbeds, stepping on and ripping up the flowers._

End Flashback

Sophie shook her head and brought her attention back to the room she was sitting in and the people who were currently waiting for her to continue. "But it's not important now. Can we just get this done so I can go to class!" she directed at Dumbledore.

"Of course, so Sophie being seventeen, you can legally have guardianship of your brother, however I do not think that is a wise decision. I can not tell you why at the time, but I believe that Tom will be better off with another living relative. Your Aunt and Uncle would have been ideal candidates although their love for the dark arts has made it unacceptable to have Tom Live with them. I fear that they may try to recruit Tom therefore; I see the only other possibility as your grandparents."

"But can't I stay with him?"

"You can Miss Lane, but I feel, and your sister agrees, that at the current time it would not be safe for you to remain with Tom in your parent's home. At the end of the year, he will be picked up by your grandparents from Platform 9 ¾ where he will be escorted back to your grandparents' home. If you so wish, you may also travel back there. At the Senior Lane Manor, a series of protective spells and charms will be placed to keep you and your brother safe. "

"Ok, won't we have to go back to our house to get our stuff?"

"Your possessions will be transported for you."

"Oh alright. So I'm not allowed to go back to our house?"

"No Sophie, I think you misunderstood all of this," Eliza started.

"Oh really? Well if I did, I do not want to hear it from you," Sophie snapped.

"Fine, but I think you've really got to get over this!"

"Get over what? My hate for you or my anger over our parents' murder? Either way it's directed at you, just so you know," Sophie snapped again.

"Miss Lane, you are not being prevented from returning to your home. We are merely trying to protect you and your brother, particularly your brother as he is only eleven and quite vulnerable. You will be allowed back to your home at any stage you wish, but for Tom, he must be accompanied by an adult. This brings us to the next matter; what is going to be done about the Lane Mansion!" Dumbledore said, almost enthusiastically.

"What do you mean "done about"? Can't I live there?"

"Sophie, do you honestly want to, I mean after all that happened there?" Eliza asked.

"Do I honestly want to? Are you for real!"

"I just thought-" Eliza started.

"Tell me Eliza, when did I tell you I cared what you thought?" Sophie snapped rudely.

"I'll just stop talking shall I?" she snapped back equally as rude.

"Yes please do."

"Look, I'm trying to make an effort here Sophie; the least you could do is cut me some slack!"

"Cut you some slack? Why should I? You don't deserve it. And why now are you trying Eliza, why know and not two years ago, or three or four? Huh? Yes, I'll tell you why, because you don't give a fuck until we're in public and you've just killed our parents."

"Oh my God, Sophie get over it, I thought of all people you would have accepted it better than anyone else, considering what you went through!" Eliza said starring her down.

"How do you even know what I went through? You weren't there! You never were, so don't talk to me about all the things I went through. It could have been prevented if you had stayed or tried to stop it." Sophie stopped, falling into another memory.

Flashback

_Sophie walked slowly into her father's den. She had been summoned. She was never summoned. Unless…_

_She walked to her father's armchair that was facing the fire. Cautiously she approached, making as little noise as possible. She knew how her father hated it, how his headaches affected him and made him lash out at anyone making more sound than was absolutely necessary. Coming round the corner of the armchair, Sophie stood in front of her father. "Yes," she said shyly._

"_Mr Arden is waiting for you in the guest bedroom on the second floor." Sophie cringed; Mr Arden was a sick old paedophile like the rest of them, yet he was worse. He was rough. And wild. "Would you go and get yourself ready," he commanded._

"_But Daddy," Sophie pleaded. "I don't want to today."_

"_You don't have a choice Sophie, now go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting," her father dismissed her. _

_In tears, she fled the room and ran back to her bedroom. She was a ten year old prostitute, forced into bed with men three times her age because her father told her to do so. As she pulled the skimpy dress that Mr Arden had requested she wear at all their 'meetings' as her father called them, she made a promise with herself: when she was strong enough, she would fight off the disgusting men that her father forced her to sleep with and get herself out of it._

End Flashback

"Yeah, so don't talk to me about what happened in that house. You weren't in the house long enough to know and Tom the golden child, didn't have to put up with it, he were exempted. Because everyone knows our dear father wished I were a boy, right from the start."

"That's rubbish, Sophie and you know it!"

"No, no, it's the truth. He told me so, when I asked him why he made me do it, why he made me a prostitute!"

"Sophie!" Eliza said in shock.

"SHUT UP! You know that's what it was, plain and simple prostitution. It doesn't matter what he labelled it, that's what it was. You know it is, hell Eliza he did it to you too!"

"Sophie, that's in my past, I can't believe you'd bring that up now," Eliza said almost in tears.

"Yeah well, you trying to deny that it was prostitution is pissing me off. How can you say that it wasn't?"

"You know what they say, if you just keep telling yourself that then maybe it will be true."

"Excuse me girls, but if I may cut in," Dumbledore said after clearing his throat.

"WHAT!" Sophie snapped turning around to face Dumbledore. Then remembering where she was and who she was addressing, she went red. "Sorry Sir," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's quite alright Miss Lane, I realise you were caught up in the moment. May I suggest though, that we try to control ourselves for the remainder of this meeting?"

"I will try Sir."

"Good. Now, if I was following that correctly, I do believe you just told us that you were forced into child prostitution by your father. Is this correct?" he asked inquiringly.

"Umm, well, yes, but I'd rather just talk about the arrangements," she said awkwardly, replacing her buttocks in the armchair.

"Let's continue then. About the Lane Manor, you may live in it if you wish, however I believe it will still be better for Tom to live with his grandparents, just for his own safety until some other arrangements can be made."

"Alright. But I can still go back there?"

"Sophie, why would you want to?"

"Didn't ask for your opinion!" she said, holding her hand up in Eliza's face.

"Tough Sophie, you're going to get it."

"No I'm not. I don't give a fuck what you think. You had your chance and you blew it with me, so why don't you stay out of my life!" Sophie said.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked, laying a hand on Sophie's arm.

"YES! When I needed you the most, you left me alone. You let them do it to me. You knew they were doing it, you let them and then you comforted me after. How could you do it when you had gone through the same thing before? You lived through what I did and you still let it happen to me."

"I didn't know how to cope; I just needed to get away."

"Oh joy for you, but what about me, you were always running away leaving me to deal with it. So you know what, I don't really give a shit what you do now."

Flashback

"_Eliza, he made me do it again tonight," Sophie sobbed into the shoulder of her older sister._

"_I know Soph, I'm sorry," she tried to comfort her distraught sister._

"_Make it stop, please!" she begged, looking up from her shoulder._

"_You know I can't, it's not up to me."_

"_But you can make Daddy stop them doing it."_

"_No I can't. I'm sorry Sophie, I'm sorry this is happening to you. Don't worry, soon it will be over, soon they won't be coming anymore," she said trying to reassure her._

"_You promise?"_

"_I swear it will, you've just got to be strong and then it will all go away."_

"_I can't be strong, I'm weak, and that's what he told me. He told me I was a weak girl and that I didn't live up to the Lane name. He told me that you were better!"_

"_Don't listen to him. I'm sorry Sophie, but I have to go now," Eliza said pulling Sophie off her._

"_No, don't go yet!"_

"_I have to, I'll see you later, just be strong, I know you can!"_

"_No, Eliza, not yet…"_

End Flashback

"Sophie, I'm sorry about all the times I left you, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Yeah, well, it's too late now. And you know what, thanks to that I've become a cold heartless bitch. So the rest of the world has got you and our father to thank for that."

"How is it my fault?"

"Never mind, it's not important now, what's important is we sort this out so I don't have to be in the same room as you for much longer."

"I never knew you hated me that much," Eliza said in a wounded tone.

"You idiot, I don't hate you. For God's sake, I looked up to you for most of my life!"

"Then why are you treating me like this?"

"Because I'm angry that you left me in that place with them and let all that shit happen."

"I'm sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to. I knew I was doing the wrong thing running away all the time but I didn't know what else to do, it was hard seeing my baby sister go through the same thing I did. I just wanted to be away from there."

"I know," Sophie replied quietly. Then something that rarely happened occurred. She burst into tears. And soon Eliza was in tears too, and then they were hugging each other. They didn't really care that they were in Professor Dumbledore's offices, or that Lily was sitting there listening intently to everything that had happened and was insinuated between the too.

After several long minutes of tears, Sophie pulled away from her big sister. "What are we going to tell Tom?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: ok, I kind of said by Tuesday morning but Tuesday night is good enough. I had a busy weekend. ok, not really, i had the Spring Fair but that was it. I wasn't in a writing mood and still wasn't until the pressure was placed on me by Nic and Brie. so here is the chapter. I hope it's ok, its a bit rushed. Alot of stuff came out in this chapter that may or may not affect the rest of the story.

I 3 Nic and TD and Ivy

Brie wants you all to know that she is as food obsessed as Charlotte is and that Charlotte is sexy and that's it. Or maybe it was Brie is sexy, i don't remember.

Jenna rocks!

ENjoY! review if you want, though I will update sooner depending on the amount and the quality of the reviews I recEIve (see, I before E except after C)


	25. Moving On and Trying To Forget

Warning: if you are younger and are reading this and you're not exactly ready for something more 'saucy' (as nic puts it) then don't read the end of this chapter.

**Moving On and Trying to Forget**

Sophie left Dumbledore's office a little while later with Lily. She was overwhelmed. Many things she had been trying to forget were brought up again simply by the arrival of her elder sister. She had worked so hard to remove the thoughts of the bad times from her mind: the rape, the beatings when she refused to go through with it, the loneliness afterwards. It had been difficult for her to say the things she had and acknowledge that it had actually happened, but once she started the words wouldn't stop. She hadn't meant to tell Lily and Dumbledore about what her father had done to her or that it had happened to her sister. Now she was starting to regret it. Sophie knew that it would be coming. It was inevitable, the conversation that she would have to have with Lily explaining many of the things that had been unearthed. It was bad enough that she had heard it all, but Dumbledore too. And he knew that he shouldn't have allowed the conversation to continue, he'd admitted it after they had finished crying.

Flashback

_Sophie wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She turned in her seat to find Lily watching her intently. Shit! She had completely forgotten about her presence. Why had she asked her to come anyway? It seemed like a long time ago now. Sophie turned back to face the Headmaster. He had a mixed expression on his face. Half of it seemed to show a sense of success and accomplishment, like he'd intended to get the two sisters back on speaking terms. The other part was that of worry, concern and slight confusion. Sophie couldn't understand why._

"_Miss Lane, a lot has happened this morning, some of it better than other parts. I am sorry though."_

"_Why are you sorry, Sir?" she asked. She felt that this would be his explanation for the mixed expression._

"_I am sorry, because I let it all go too far. I should not have allowed the conversation to venture where it did. I am assuming that you were not planning on disclosing the fact that you were raped."_

"_Well, yes, it's something I try to forget."_

"_Of course, I in any case, we will not take the matter further if that is alright with you."_

"_Yeah, I don't care. Honestly, I just want to move on."_

"_Understandable. I will not bring the matter up again unless of course you feel the need to discuss it."_

"_I assure you Sir that I won't."_

End Flashback

Sophie turned back to Lily. "I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Its fine, but eventually you are going to have to talk to me about this," Lily said.

"Yeah, eventually." They walked down the corridor that they had left Charlotte in keeping and eye out for her. When she wasn't on the floor dreaming about food, they assumed she had gone to class. Looking at her watch, Sophie realised how long they'd been in Dumbledore's office. It was now ten thirty. They'd already missed their first lesson. Oh well, how much could they have missed in History of Magic. Sophie didn't even remember what had possessed her to choose History of Magic in the first place, she hated it. Although it was a good opportunity to catch up on sleep that she had been deprived due to some of her 'extra curricular activities'. "Shit, Lily we're meant to be in potions right now."

"Don't worry, Professor Slughorn won't have a problem with it."

"Yes, how could I have forgotten? You're his star pupil!"

"Shut up, I just like potions," Lily said giving Sophie a small shove.

"So we're back to normal then?" Sophie asked after patting down her hair.

"What do you mean 'back to normal'? When were we ever not?"

"Well, I just assumed you were going to treat me differently now that you know all that shit," she said, gesturing backwards to Dumbledore's office.

"As if I would! I just might be a little more sensitive to some of the stuff that you do now."

"Oh no, don't be more sensitive, fuck Lily if you were any more sensitive to my feelings you wouldn't be a human, you'd be a fucking councillor."

"Well maybe that's what you need."

"I so do not need a councillor."

Lily turned to Sophie and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'll admit I have a few issues but I do NOT need a councillor!"

"Alright fine, but I'm here if you want to talk, ok?"

"Yes, I know, you can sleep soundly in the thought that I won't hold back."

"Oh good, feel free to interrupt me anytime."

"Don't worry, I will." They didn't bother running to class, or even walking briskly. Instead they strolled along at their own natural speed. Lily would usually have been frantic about missing so much of a lesson, yet she appeared a changed person today.

When they finally reached the dungeons, Lily and Sophie excused themselves and asked Slughorn to take it up with Dumbledore if he felt the need. Taking their seats they sat through the remainder of the lesson which only ended up being about twenty minutes, with straight faces, barely commenting or moving. They were the first to leave the room when they were dismissed.

In the Great Hall at lunch, Lily ran into Harry who had just come from an argument with Tasha over the correct way to spot the Amortentia potion. As usual, Tasha had to debate the topic until she won the fight. Harry was starting to get overly pissed off by the constant bickering but admitted that he couldn't back down as he didn't want to give Tasha the satisfaction in knowing that she had annoyed him to the point of breaking. "Just pretend to get bored and she'll start to lay off," Lily advised.

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, I've had six years of Tasha, I know."

"Yeah, personally I don't know how you put up with her!"

"You get on her good side," Lily said with a laugh.

"Oh right." Harry bid Lily and the others goodbye and went off to get some more books that he hadn't packed into his book bag in the morning. When she had seen him disappear completely, Tasha ran across the hall to the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to Charlotte. "What lies was he spreading?" she asked suspiciously.

"None at all Tash," Sophie replied with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure; did he tell you about him being wrong? Did he tell you he doesn't know how to spot the Amortentia potion when he sees one?"

"Umm, no Tasha, he didn't."

"HA! I knew it; he's so ashamed that he wouldn't even tell you guys. I won't him live it down now."

"Why don't you just stop? I don't think he really wants to fight with you anymore," Lily said.

"Yeah right, of course he does, he lives for it; I mean what else has he got to do? If you don't mind me saying, he was a pretty sad life," Tasha mocked.

"I don't want to listen to this anymore," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, can't you tell we're extremely bored by this continuous talking about him and arguing with him? Anyone would think you liked the guy," Sophie said.

Lily looked at Sophie then up at Tasha. "Oh my God, you like him! You like Harry Roberts, don't you!" she accused.

"I so do not! That is a ridiculous idea." Tasha tried to dismiss the comment.

"No Tasha, it isn't, it explains a hell of a lot: the obsession with fighting with him, the almost stalker behaviour, getting upset when he wins an argument, wanting to know where he is and what he's doing, mocking him constantly. It all fits," Charlotte said.

"Tasha Lambert likes Harry Robert!" Sophie said loudly.

"Shut up," she said.

"Woo, Tasha and Harry sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" Charlotte started.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a baby carriage," Sophie continued.

"Oh come on, as if I like Harry!"

"Try and deny it all you like, but we know the truth now," Lily said.

"Psht, whatever, I'm not listening to you."

"Fine."

"Fine." Tasha got up and stamped away towards the Ravenclaw table. Sophie, Lily and Charlotte burst into hysterical fits of laughter. It was hard to take Tasha seriously. "Wow, talk about revelations," Lily said turning to her lunch.

"Yes, today has been eventful to say the least," Sophie said with an unhappy look on her face.

"Sophie, don't worry," Lily said trying to comfort her.

"You know you still haven't told me what happened," Charlotte butted in, looking between Lily and Sophie.

"Well, if you had been less concerned with food then you would have been there," Lily said.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," she said, trying and failing to sound smart.

"I am well aware of this."

"Oh good."

"Can we just eat without arguing?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, sorry," Lily said guiltily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eliza remained at Hogwarts for two days. She had to be kept out of sight as the some of the Slytherins had already spotted her. Dumbledore thought it best that she stay somewhere where no one else could get in. He came to the conclusion that it would be best for everyone if Eliza stayed in the Head's quarters. The only people it didn't suit best were Lily and James. James felt extremely awkward about the situation. He had no problem being alone with Lily there but with another attractive female and it just didn't feel right. James had no idea why either.

And Lily was almost as equally uncomfortable. As much as she liked Sophie's sister and wanted to be nice, she knew way too much about the woman's past which made it hard to be totally open with her and find her approachable. Lily was still as polite as always though and tried to make it easier on Eliza.

Sophie spent several hours with Eliza that night in the Head's Common room, basically catching up for the time they had lost while Eliza had been away. Lily and James retreated to his bedroom for most of the time, allowing them to have some privacy. They spent the time lying on his bed talking about the plans for the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball. They both had different ideas for everything: the music, the decorations, and the food. But in the end, they compromised and had everything sorted for when Professor McGonagall would ask them in ten days time if they had started planning.

On Wednesday morning, Sophie arrived in the common room at four thirty to see Eliza off. She had requested that they leave her departure for a later time ("perhaps a time when the living are awake!") to no avail. So there she was standing in the middle of the common room hugging her sister goodbye for what felt like the hundredth time. Then just as the other times, her sister disappeared before her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Friday in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the seventh years were completing a series of tasks that were to 'help review the skills that had been learnt and would possibly be needed during the N.E.W.T exam'. Sophie was standing opposite Charlotte conjuring a Patrounus and Lily and Theresa next to them. Theresa's phoenix patrounus soared above all their heads before fading away while Sophie's rhinoceros plodded across the classroom. Once their partners' patrounus had faded away, the second of the pairs were to have a go. Charlotte's patrounus took on the form of a meerkat and ran around scratching at the air and hissing at the other patrounus'. Lily's was a sleek looking panther that roamed around for a bit before it too faded into nothing. They all had a number of goes at conjuring the patrounus'.

At one point, Sophie's rhino trotted (well, as close to a trot as was possible) past two Hufflepuffs. One of them burst out laughing and started pointing at the patrounus. "Haha, look at that ridiculous thing, its so large it can barely move!"

Sophie who had heard every word got very angry very quickly. "Firstly Jensen, I'm surprised you made it into N.E.W.T level Defence Against the Dark Arts with the amount of brain you possess. And secondly, to have a rhino as a patrounus is rare, rarer than a clear patch of skin on your face. And thirdly, it requires an amount of magic to conjure it that you will never access in your entire life. So I would stop laughing if I were you because your ant is about to get squashed by my rhino," Sophie said making a gesture to wear Belinda Jensen's patrounus was being chased by Sophie's.

"Oh wow, you think you're a big girl, using big words to match your huge patrounus," she retorted.

"Ouch, you've hurt me deeply," she said mockingly.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of you to hurt isn't there!"

"Ah ha ha, cop this bitch!" Sophie cried, picking up her text book and flinging it across the room at Belinda. One of the corners hit her directly between the eyes. She cried in pain.

"Miss Lane, detention tomorrow," the professor said as he swiftly made his way to the weeping girl.

"Oh come on, as if she didn't deserve that one!" Sophie said shrugging as the rest of the class crowded round Belinda who was now howling.

"Miss Lane, would you like a second detention?"

"No, I'll cope with just the one thankyou," she said.

"Stay behind after class so we can organise your detention."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"As if she didn't deserve it," Sophie said at dinner.

"She was asking for it," Sirius agreed with Sophie without having the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"Sophie, the text book was going a bit far," said Lily sensibly.

"Well, I had to get my point across, what better way then throw it across the room at her? Maybe some of the knowledge from the book rubbed off!"

"I have to say, you had some great calls," Charlotte added.

"Yep, they just roll off the tongue," Sophie said, starting to sound a little arrogant.

"It's not something to be proud of," Remus said who was also present in the classroom when it had happened.

"If you were me you'd be proud."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On Saturday afternoon, Sophie had gone to serve her detention and Charlotte, Sirius and Remus were out in the school grounds somewhere. Lily sat on one of the lounge chairs in the Head's Common room next to James, reading one of her textbooks in preparation for the essay she had to write. With the heavy book in her lap, she flicked the pages with one hand and twirled a strand of hair with the other. James had his arm around her and Quidditch Through The Ages balanced on his lap. As James came to the end of his book he set it down on the table. He brushed Lily's hair out of her face and pressed a bruising kiss to her neck.

Smiling, Lily knew she wouldn't be getting anything done now, so she snapped the book closed and dumped it on to the floor. Then she turned in his arms and began kissing him. After a few moments she pulled back breathless, only to have James' lips crash down onto her own in an equally breathtaking kiss. James nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied and as soon as she opened her mouth his tongue darted in and met her own. Lily reacted quickly and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

James moved his hand to Lily's back to support her as he lowered her down onto the lounge. He rolled on top of her and began to press kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. She moaned softly, encouraging more of these sensuous kisses.

In an awkward transition, Lily moved herself on top of James again. He began unbuttoning her shirt. When he reached the last one, she took over and removed it completely and threw it to the floor where it landed on the coffee table. She was now clothed in only her black bra and school skirt. She blushed in embarrassment; she had never been this undressed in front of a man before. Lily averted her eyes from James, feeling the self-conscious side of her take over.

James, picking up on it, raised his hand to her face. Gently, he cupped her chin and brought her face to his so she had to meet his eyes. He leant close to her and whispered "Lily, you're beautiful."

Lily could see the sincerity in his eyes and this one comment was all that she needed to reassure her. She slowly undid James' shirt buttons kissing the skin she was exposing. James groaned. How was it that she could have such an effect on him by only kissing his chest? Now both topless, Lily moved up his body and brought her lips back to his and they resumed kissing with more passion than ever before. Things were getting very heated and in this moment Lily knew she was ready, there was no turning back now. She allowed James to roll her over again and resume his path down her neck to her collarbone. Hearing her moan in delight he moved further down. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra when they heard the portrait swing open. They both froze how they were, unsure of who had entered. Lily was assuming the worst: Dumbledore. Then she relaxed, only slightly when Charlotte's voice came from the other side of the room.

"So, Remus and I are going to Hogsmeade together next weekend. I'm assuming you and James are going together,"' said Charlotte as she walked into the room completely oblivious to what she had walked in on. Lily remained hopeful: maybe Charlotte wouldn't spot them over the back of the lounge. She walked to where a pile of Lily's Muggle magazines were lying on the ground near the door.

"Fuck, could her timing be any worse!" Lily whispered to James who appeared to be holding his breath on top of her.

"So, are you ready to go down to dinner? I'm starving, I haven't eaten since what…lunch," Charlotte said still reading the magazine that she had picked up.

"Lil?" she said, looking up for the first time since she had entered the room. Looking around, she spotted a foot hanging over the edge of one of the lounges. She walked towards it and soon Lily found herself looking up at Charlotte's shocked face. "Err," was all that came out of Charlotte for a second.

"Holy shit, I didn't just walk in on you two…?" she said extremely embarrassed. She was starting to go red, which was surprising considering neither Lily nor James had blushed even slightly.

"Fuck, could your timing be any worse Charlie?" she mumbled to herself. "Look, I'm sorry, I have to go now, I'll leave you two to finish…I mean start whatever you were going to do. Fuck, I'm leaving," she mumbled walking back towards the portrait hole.

James and Lily could hear Charlotte muttering "Fuck, fuck, fuck," to herself as she reached the door. Turning back to the lounge she said "I'll just close this shall I?"

James raised his head so that he could see over the back of the lounge. "That would be great, thanks Charlie," he said suppressing a laugh.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner, or maybe not," Charlotte said before closing the door. Lily looked up at James. She was mortified. He however, found Charlotte's insecurity about other people having sex rather funny. He'd had thought she would have been better under these circumstances, considering her own legendary experiences.

"I am sorry," Lily said.

"Hey, it's fine. It's not your fault. I would've thought Charlotte would've been able to cope with this kind of thing, I've never seen her this awkward in my life."

"Yeah, she's funny about things like this. Look, sorry, but the mood has been, well, eradicated. I can't do this now," Lily said, looking at him with sincere apology written all over her face.

"It's alright, I completely understand."

"I guess today wasn't meant to be."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: wooo, you said you wanted romance and you got it! i hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was kind of fun to write. there was lots of stuff i wanted to comment on but i can't really remember now, cos it Saturday night and the Dragons just lost, not that i didn't expect them too. ok, back to fan fic.

thanks to the following people who reviewed chapter 24 "The Words We Use To Disguise Our Pain": niiic smiles, brie smiles, szabatka2, GinnyRulez54, indescribably Bee, iVratOr, TDsmiles, Sally (Xgvcbvc) and grintssuperchick65. i would have liked more, particularly from you JEN!

ok, for brie: I LOVE HER, SHE HASN'T BEEN THIS EXCITED SINCE EVER AND I LOVE WES!

for nic: nic is the best, better than all the rest! I LOVE HER! she is sexy and is amazing and loves rhino's and wants you all to know that she rocks (just like the cake i baked). Sophie is better looking than Charlotte and she hopes you enjoyed her bitchy moment.

lastly: please review if you want though i will be happier if you do.

task: didn't work out too well last time but i want all of you to review and mention something randomly about a rhino. all you have to do is write the word rhino once and i shall be happy :)

love you all

anie oxox


	26. Something

**Something**

Charlotte let the incident go and Lily and James thought it best to do the same, though every time James caught her eye, Charlotte would turn bright red and look away. After several days, Charlotte relaxed and seemed to feel comfortable around Lily and James again. When Lily tried to confront her about it one afternoon though, she pretended that it had never happened. "Charlie, you can't pretend that it didn't happen," she said.

"Umm, I think I can, besides I don't know what you're talking about," she said avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Oh come on, walking in on me and James topless, remember?"

"No, no such thing happened."

"You are being ridiculous about this!"

"What's she being ridiculous about?" Sophie asked as she approached the tree that her best friends were sitting under.

"Nothing," Charlotte said not looking up.

"Lily?"

"Charlotte walked in on me and James on Saturday night."

Sophie burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh wow, that's a good one; I haven't laughed so hard in awhile. No seriously what is she being ridiculous about?"

"She walked in one me and James," Lily repeated.

"Lily, don't be stupid…wait, you're not kidding. OH MY GOD!" Sophie shouted. The smile on her face was replaced with a look of shock.

"Relax, we weren't doing anything."

"You call being topless underneath James nothing?" Charlotte said, finally admitting that she had witnessed something.

"I was actually going to say we didn't get a chance, because this one," Lily pointed to Charlotte, "Came in talking about food as usual."

"Wait, you were underneath him!" Sophie asked for confirmation.

"Who was underneath whom?" Theresa inquired sitting down, Tasha following her.

"Oh great, now I have to explain all over again," Lily said.

"Well, it seems Lily has been getting up to a lot more than we thought," Sophie said.

"Please explain," Tasha said looking between all of them.

"Alright, I am going to start from the beginning and I am only going to say this once so listen carefully and don't interrupt."

"Listening!" Theresa said leaning forward.

"Ok, on Saturday night Charlotte walked in on James and I on the lounge."

"Topless," she added.

"Didn't I say no interruptions?"

"Yes, sorry," Charlotte said guiltily.

"Ok, where was I?"

"I believe you were at the part where Charlie walking in to find you topless," Sophie said with a smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass Sophie; I know you are enjoying this. No answer is required," she said cutting Sophie off who had opened her mouth to comment. "So, yes, Charlotte walked in on us. We had been reading and then we got bored. All we were doing was kissing. Ok, we had our shirts off, but that was it."

"So you didn't...?" Sophie asked.

"No, we would have if Charlotte hadn't interrupted with her thoughts of food," Lily said.

"Eww, no see, that's where you have to stop. It is completely wrong!" Charlotte said in disgust.

"No way, it's cute, apart from you interrupting them," Sophie said.

"Ha, as cute as watching porn, which by the way you probably do. How can you not find a problem with this?" Charlotte said, as if her response was the most natural thing and Sophie was insane.

"Actually, I don't have a problem with it either, I think it's about time something happened between them," Theresa said.

"Maybe so, but it was the wrong time and place," Charlotte insisted.

"Wrong time? Since when is there a wrong time. Oh wait; it's when Charlotte isn't getting any." Sophie smirked.

"Oh snap! I've had more than you, most of which was good," Charlotte boasted.

"Ok, back to the problem at hand," Lily said, waving her arms in front of Sophie and Charlotte.

"Yes?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I was just going to say, how is it the wrong place? We were in our _private_ common room, and until _you_ came we were also alone!" Lily said.

"True, but you were on the lounge; anyone could have walked in and found you like that."

"I shall repeat myself: our _PRIVATE_ common room, no one else is supposed to be allowed in. Technically that means you as well."

"Beside the point, it was completely inappropriate," Tasha said.

"THANK YOU!" Charlotte cried throwing her hands up.

"Yeah right, you know what was completely inappropriate? YOU WALKING IN ON THEM!" Sophie replied.

"No, you know what is completely inappropriate, the fact that we're talking about this now," Charlotte threw back.

"Oh and by the way Soph, you seem to have a strange obsession with people having sex," Tasha added.

Lily looked at Sophie. She had closed her mouth and lowered her arm. This was the first time that the issue had been addressed, even if it wasn't directly about her rape. Lily wasn't sure how she'd cope. Now that Lily knew, she realised it explained a lot and was much more aware of the things she said. In fact, knowing what she did now, Lily understood Sophie's initial reluctance to sleeping with someone, how touchy she used to be about her family, and why she never invited them over in the holidays.

Sophie opened her mouth. "I think you'll find that you're wrong. But lets not dabble in my problems, we were discussing Lily's." Charlotte looked like she were about to argue that Sophie did have an obsession and give examples to support her theory, but with a look from Lily she stopped herself.

"In any case, I still think it is wrong, next time give me some warning when you are about to, you know…"

"Have sex? Look, I'm not so sure I will be any time soon so you have nothing to worry about," Lily said.

"Wait, what?" Theresa and Sophie asked in unison.

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"What do you mean? You looked quite keen on Saturday," Charlotte said.

"Yeah well, I'm not anymore."

"But why?" Tasha asked.

"If it hadn't been for Charlie I probably would have gone through with it."

"So?"

"So, I think it's a sign."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, it's not a sign, its just Charlotte's stupidity," Sophie said.

"Ha ha. Seriously Lily, how is that a sign?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't know if I am ready yet."

"That's nonsense, there's no such thing as ready," Charlotte said mocking her.

"Yeah, for a slut like you there's not," Sophie said. "Ignore her; she wouldn't know; she lost her virginity at thirteen!" Lily thought for a moment about how Sophie had lost hers at nine. Then again, maybe she wasn't counting the rape.

"And proud of it!" Charlotte said with a smile.

"So, how do I know when I'm ready then?" Lily asked. Three of the four people she was sitting with had already had sex so she was speaking to people who 'knew from experience'.

"There are a number of things really," Theresa started.

"Yeah," Tasha agreed.

"How would you know?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, what have you been doing that you haven't told us about?" Sophie asked.

"I never told you guys what happened at the Halloween Ball did I?"

"NO," Theresa, Sophie, Lily and Charlotte said.

"Well, you know how I kissed Professor Hughes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it kind of went past that."

"WHAT!" Sophie shouted.

"You mean you slept with a teacher?" Lily asked as if she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yes, but not just any teacher, any extremely good looking and caring one."

"Oh my God and you never thought to tell us this?" said Theresa.

"We agreed not to bring it up and to just forget it ever happened."

"God, I hope he gave you good grades," Charlotte said insensitively.

"So the point is," Tasha said, trying to direct the conversation back to Lily. "There are a few things that will let you know."

"Yeah, like do you feel completely comfortable around him?"

"And are you open with him?"

"Do you feel comfortable about doing it?"

"Do you really want to go that far?"

"If you love him, that's a big help."

"But mostly," Theresa said, "It's got to feel right, no pressures from outside parties."

"I don't know," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Ok, look at it this way, how many of those boxes can you tick off," Sophie suggested.

"I guess not enough at the moment." Mentally, Lily was thinking that she could only completely tick off two of the 'boxes' and they weren't exactly the most important ones.

"Then it's not time yet. But don't worry Lily," Theresa said patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"He's not pressuring you, is he?" Sophie asked.

"No, no, it wasn't like he asked me to, it just happened. And anyway, he told me before he didn't want me to sleep with him."

"What? He doesn't want to? What is wrong with him, or more importantly, you?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh my god Charlotte, could you get anymore insensitive," Tasha said agitatedly.

"Look, I am just finding this whole thing stupid. I can't take it seriously. Since when has there been a time when you're 'ready'?"

"Since pretty much forever. Except for you though, and I'm pretty sure that other slut Isabel couldn't give a fuck either," Sophie said dispassionately.

"She is not a slut," Charlotte said.

"What, how can you not call her a slut? She's slept with everybody in the school!"

"Ok, so maybe she is, but you don't need to talk about her like that."

"Wow, ok, what's happened and made you an Isabel Petitt advocate?"

"Nothing, let's get back to talking about Lily shall we," she said trying to turn the conversation back to Lily.

"No, I'm done."

"So what have you decided?" Tasha asked.

"Well, I'm not going to go and jump him the next chance I get. I'm just going to see how things turn out," she said simply.

"Aww," Theresa and Sophie sighed together.

"That's so cute," Tasha agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go inside, soon it'll be dinner. I haven't eaten since…lunch," Charlotte said impatiently standing up.

"God, we'd better go or she's going to start complaining," Sophie said standing up too and brushing her skirt off. Lily, Theresa and Tasha followed suit and walked back across the grounds to the castle. Lily hadn't realised how long they had been outside. The sun had started to set, leaving a red wash across the sky. It was hiding behind the distant hills. Sunset was Lily's favourite time of day.

Inside the castle again, the five girls made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They got stuck behind a group of excited first years who felt the need to rush into the Great Hall and eat before everyone else; as if they would get all the good food if they got their first. Sophie, who was in no mood to deal with first years, pulled out her wand. "MOVE IT, OR LOSE IT!" she shouted, pushing her way through them and holding her wand before her, prepared to hex anyone who didn't comply. With looks of sheer terror on their faces they scurried to the side to allow her through. Charlotte, Theresa and Tasha followed laughing and Lily had a small smile on her face. She would have laughed too, however it was not a good look for the Head Girl to be condoning abuse of the first years.

Dinner began and the Hall started to fill up. Then something unexpected occurred. Isabel entered the room wearing Muggle clothes. Not that unusual, though most students were in uniform. However the reason why this was a bad thing was simple. Isabel had started to show. And not just a little bit. The tight shirt she was wearing emphasised the bump on her stomach that had now made itself at home. It appeared Isabel was not aware of her appearance for Charlotte was sure that she wouldn't have made her pregnancy that noticeable on purpose.

Someone from the Hufflepuff table who had looked up, probably to see if their friend had arrived noticed it first. They alerted the people around them. Soon the whole table was staring at her stomach. Then it spread so that all the students were aware. Most sat in silence watching. Someone broke the silence. "Look, the whore's gone and got herself pregnant!" Sniggering filled the room before people felt game enough to laugh properly.

Isabel's face froze. She looked down at her stomach, as if questioning her unborn baby as to why it felt the need to make an appearance now. She looked up again and scanned the Gryffindor table for the only person she knew she could trust. Their eyes met before Isabel's filled with tears. She turned swiftly and ran from the Hall.

Charlotte stood and ran after her. "Bloody hell," Lily said as she too stood and followed Charlotte's path out of the Great Hall. She didn't know which way they had gone, but soon, Charlotte's unmistakable voice was shouting and sobbing was also floating down the corridor. When Lily reached them, she found Isabel slumped against the wall, holding her stomach and Charlotte beside her rubbing her arm to calm her down. "Charlotte?"

"What Lily? Now isn't a good time."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

"How about you leave me alone and go and laugh along with the rest of them!" Isabel said savagely.

"Lily, could you go and get someone, Dumbledore, McGonagall, anyone. I don't give a fuck which teacher it is but get one now," Charlotte instructed.

"Ok." Lily turned and left the two of them in the middle of the corridor, Isabel sobbing into Charlotte's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In her bedroom later that night, Lily sat with Sophie, Theresa, Charlotte and Tasha. Charlotte had been forced into explaining everything to them all: the pregnancy, her reconciling with Isabel and the problems that had arisen. They had all listened intently. Theresa was lying on the carpeted floor next to Charlotte who was sitting cross-legged. Sophie was sprawled out on Lily's bed, making herself at home as usual. Tasha was in the bean bag that Lily had conjured and Lily herself was on lying on her stomach on the bed, her head on her arms, looking down at Charlotte.

It was quite clear that nobody had picked up on Isabel's pregnancy, apart from Lily who had found Isabel with baby garments in her hand. Tasha, Lily and Theresa who had not been a fan of her since Charlotte's falling out with the Slytherin, had sympathised with her immediately and had vowed to treat her better here on in. Sophie was a different story. At first she was apathetic towards the whole thing, arguing that it was her own fault for getting herself pregnant ("hasn't she ever heard of protection!") and for not knowing who the father of her child was ("stupid slut, that'll teach her not to sleep with every living male in the school"). Eventually however, she softened slightly and admitted that she wouldn't want that to happen to her and 'wished her the best of luck now that she was knocked up'.

Charlotte then proceeded to tell all her friends that she would be staying the night with Lily to prevent anything 'inappropriate' from occurring and in turn, protect Lily's virginity. "I think you are blowing this all out of proportion," Lily said after Charlotte had explained her plan and how it was for Lily's own good.

"How so?"

"Well, for someone who has been having sex since she was thirteen you seem to be very uptight about other people having sex. And also, I already told you I wasn't going to just yet."

"Face the facts Lily: James is a man, well almost a man, and as all men do, he has hormones. And these hormones influence him so that he functions in a certain way. Plus with your stunning beauty, it is likely he will try and 'do you' as soon as he can. Therefore I feel the need to guard you for a while," Charlotte explained.

"Ha, stunning beauty, that was a good one," Lily laughed in her face.

"I wasn't kidding."

"Lily, you're HOT!"

"Now I think this conversation is headed in an inappropriate direction," Lily said shaking her head. "Can we not talk about sex for a little bit?"

"Well, it's kind of hard with Sophie's sex obsession."

"Let's get this out of the way right now," Sophie said angrily. "I do not, never have and never WILL have a sex obsession. For fucks sake, I was raped you dumb ass! People who are raped don't usually have sex obsessions."

"What are you talking about? When were you raped?" Charlotte asked, as if she'd fallen asleep in class and had just been woken abruptly.

"Let's see, between the ages of nine and thirteen at least once a month," Sophie said holding her forefinger against her chin and looking up at the ceiling, pretending to be thinking hard. "So, I'd say about, oh I don't know, close to eighty times."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Charlotte asked, slightly wounded.

"It's not usually something I care to discuss and it doesn't come up in conversation much either, so maybe you can see why I didn't."

"Why am I the only person who is shocked by this?" Charlotte asked looking at the other three.

"Oh believe me, I'm substantially shocked," Theresa said. They turned to Tasha. The look on her face was the only response they needed. She had her jaw dropped so low that it didn't seem humanly possible. Then they turned to Lily. She didn't appear overly effected by what had just been said.

"Why are you not reacting?" Charlotte asked, almost angry at her for her lack of reaction.

"Well, I already knew, so I don't know what you wanted me to do, say "oh no, how terrible Sophie, it is truly shocking!"?"

"How did you know?" Theresa asked.

"It's a long and uninteresting story so I'd much prefer it if we move on. The only important thing is that I know."

"Yes, know you all know, so maybe you can stop hounding me about my 'sex obsession' as you put it," Sophie snapped.

"Sophie, I'm sorry," Tasha said.

"So am I," Charlotte agreed.

"Yeah well, that's good for you. I have to go now," Sophie said, rolling off the bed and standing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"To bed, I'm tired." She walked to the door, pulled it open aggressively and left, slamming it behind her.

"If you don't mind guys, I would like to go to bed now too, I am not up for a late night," Lily said. Taking the hint, Theresa, Tasha and Charlotte bid her goodnight and exited the room.

Sighing as the door closed again, Lily pulled out her pyjamas and pulled back the many covers on her bed. She put her pyjamas on slowly and positioned herself comfortably on her bed. Drawing the blankets up, she turned the lamp off with her wand and settled down for what she hoped would be a goodnight's sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: are you proud? i am. i would have updated last night if i had been allowed to stay on the computer but my dad went all funny and told me i wasn't allowed to stay on the computer all night long. but see, thats the kind of commitment i have for the story: i stay up until 10:30 sometimes writing. anyway, because he wouldn't let me stay on, i couldn't finish the chapter which is why i am publishing tonight.

now that that's out of the way, i hope you are liking where the story is going. i was a little uncertain at first (ask nic and brie) but i think that its going to get much more interesting. believe me, good stuff's ahead, especially if you don't like Charlotte. (please mention in your review whether or not you like her, nic has requested this and you don't want to make her angry, she's just like Sophie cept she doesn't throw books...yet).

Thanks to the following who reviewed Chapter 25 Moving On and Trying To Forget: iVratOr, brie smiles, niiic smiles, jen, sofia666, szabatka2, indescribablyBee, TDsmiles

i must apologise to td who did review, but i only noticed the review after i had published the chapter, sorry :(

it seems some of you can't read or just choose to ignore what i write here because only four of the reviews i recieved mentioned the word rhino. thank you to those four!

i am now going to make a recommendation for indescribablyBee and brie smiles to contact each other. i believe you two would make great friends!

some facts about nic for your amusement: nic is sexy, nic was the cause of the suez war (they were fighting over her sexy-ness), she is a fantastic writer and is yet to publish a story, her amazing netball skills are greater than everyone elses, she loves hugh laurie (as do i) and she is the funniest person ever.

i hope you like the chapter. review please, it makes me smile which is good cos my name is anie smiles.

oxox


	27. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

Lily sat across from Sophie, watching her carefully. She wasn't sure why but Lily had a feeling that everything from a few nights ago hadn't exactly 'blown over'. Sophie sat expressionlessly staring at her cereal. She hadn't spoken much apart from the initial greeting. It seemed to Lily that Sophie was treating her breakfast as though it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen and was worthy of her undivided attention. She barely noticed Charlotte take the seat beside her. In fact, she appeared to be oblivious to the entire room. That was until Sirius sat on her other side. He whispered some words in her ear that Lily couldn't make out, which caused a small smile to find its way onto Sophie's face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she lowered her head to his shoulder.

Charlotte was looking a little deflated too. The lack of communication between Sophie and her had affected her personality at the moment. She was less chatty in the way that she usually was: totally relaxed and light hearted. Charlotte had also been more irritable lately. She had been snapping at anyone and everyone, even having a go at Remus when he suggested that she go to bed because she was falling asleep in his arms. Of course, Charlotte had been known to sometimes have mood swings when it was 'that time of the month' but this was worse than usual.

Lily too was feeling different. The friendship was a strained one at the moment. She couldn't talk to Charlotte because Charlotte was angry at Lily for knowing about Sophie's rape. She didn't come out and admit her annoyance though; she just avoided being alone with her or having a proper conversation. Lily wouldn't talk to Sophie either. Sophie was too pissed off at Charlotte and somehow seemed to think it was Lily's fault. Either that or she just liked blaming her. Sophie was also avoiding her because she didn't want to discuss anything, always being the emotional pillar of strength. Tasha and Theresa had been distant too, believing that everyone needed their space at the moment and it was best if they gave it to them. That left two people she could talk to: James and Remus. And even Remus brushed her off a few times due to the fact that he was so busy with Charlotte and her 'needs'.

So really, when it came down to it there was only one person who was there for her was James. He was good like that. Lily had underestimated him for six years. She had thought him to be insensitive, rude, crude and only concerned with 'getting into her pants'. She had been completely wrong. He had admitted to acting immature in the past but explained that he was so taken by her that he didn't know how to act. Now however he was different. He listened to every word Lily said and took every comment seriously. It meant a lot to her that he would stop what he was doing to help her out.

Meal times were the most awkward for they were the times when they couldn't really get away from each other. Charlotte had just cracked a joke. Lily smiled weakly and Sophie just nodded. Disappointed yet not entirely surprised by the response, she lowered her head to her food.

"Transfiguration this morning," Lily said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah."

"Should be fun."

Once again they were in silence. Down the table, a bunch of first years were screaming excitedly as someone had received a particularly interesting package. Sophie looked up angrily then turned her head to see where the shouts of joy were coming from. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at them. They stopped jumping up and down and squealing to give her death stares.

"Good one Soph," Lily said raising her hand for a high five, something they hadn't done in a while. Sophie looked at Lily. She had never complimented her about her abusing of first years before. She smiled at Lily and returned her high five enthusiastically.

"Yeah, nice one," Charlotte said trying to be included in the 'reconciling' of odd sorts. She too raised her hand for a high-five.

"Haha, no," Sophie said. Charlotte looked dejected until Sophie added, "I was kidding," and high-fived her.

Onlookers would have thought this behaviour extremely stupid and childish but it was one of the many things that the friendship was built on: the high-fiving of each other. It wasn't the kind of making up that normal people were used to, but the small gesture by each other had signified the end to the 'fight'. They knew at that moment what they had to do. Charlotte turned to Sophie and double-high-fived her (the way in which some people do when playing a sport and they have won a point etc. where they raise both arms in front of them and high-five both the other person's hands). Sophie turned to face forwards and double-high-fived Lily across the table and then Lily high-fived Charlotte. It was a stupid gesture they had made up when they were in third year, but whenever they did it, it reminded them of friendship, fun and the future (oddly enough). They resided into a fit of giggles, Charlotte letting out a snort as well.

James, Sirius, Remus and even Harry smiled, happy that the friends had gotten their relationship back on track. Hopefully it meant good things for them too, now that their girlfriends weren't emotional wrecks anymore. An immense feeling of peace passed through them as they sat there.

Tasha it appeared had seen the laughter so she made her way over. She sat down next to Lily. "Hey again, looks like you guys are back to normal."

"Hmm, yes, but what is normal for a bunch of witches," Lily replied.

"Whatever this is, that's what's normal. Ok, now I have to tell you something," she said excitedly.

"I knew there was a reason you came over," Sophie said.

"Oh funny, but this is just for you guys. Sirius, move…NOW!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and removed himself from Sophie's side. Tasha beckoned them closer and then lent forward.

"What is this? Are you trying to tell us a secret?" Charlotte asked.

"No, maybe, well kind of. Last night, I had a dream," she started.

"Oh really, how wonderful, so did the other hundred people in the room," Sophie commented.

"Yes, but I am pretty sure they didn't have the same dream that I did."

"Well, what did you dream?" Lily asked, prompting her.

"I dreamt about Harry," Tasha said with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Oooohhhh, you so do like him," Charlotte said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever let me finish. Well it was about him. He was wearing his school shirt, I think. I think it was white, yes; yes it was his school shirt. And he was dancing-"

"Wait, he was in his school shirt, but what else was he wearing?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm, let me think, nothing, well he was wearing his school shirt and the tie was undone and he had socks on."

"So he had no pants on?" asked Charlotte.

"No he didn't. So, he was in his school shirt and he was dancing to this song, umm, what's it called? Oh yeah, 'Ain't No Other Man' by this muggle, Christina Aguilera So yeah, he was dancing in his underwear to that song and then it kind of got kinky."

"_Then_ it got kinky, what do you call what you just described?" Charlotte asked.

"Ok, I'll rephrase that. Then it got kinkier. He started to dance around a chair."

"A chair!" Lily was not entirely surprised by the nature of the dream but found it incredibly funny all the same.

"Yes, I don't know why, but there was a chair there. And he was dancing around it. But you know what the most disturbing thing of all is; I think I was enjoying it."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Abbot told me I was smiling. And I woke up really happy."

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know. But that's not why I came to tell you. I want to know what it means," Tasha said.

"It means three things," Charlotte started.

"You don't hate him," said Lily.

"And you're attracted to him," Sophie added.

"And you want to see him naked," Charlotte concluded.

"How did you get 'I want to see him naked' from that?" Tasha asked in amazement.

"Well, you said he wasn't wearing pants, he was dancing, in what I'm presuming, was a sexy/seductive way and you were enjoying it," Charlotte explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh right, that makes total sense," Tasha said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not, but just face the facts, you want to see him naked," Sophie said.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"I don't," Tasha said angrily.

"Fine, just keep telling yourself that."

"You know Tash; you can't convince us if you can't convince yourself," Lily said.

"Whatever, I am going now."

"Yes, that's right, run away because you can't deny that you don't find Harry sexy anymore," Sophie said.

"Will you shut up, he's sitting right there," she whispered.

"And that just occurred to you then?" Charlotte said with a smirk.

"ARGH, sometimes I can't stand you guys!" Tasha whined clearly fed up.

"At least the feeling's mutual," Sophie laughed. Tasha stormed back to the Ravenclaw table, shaking her head as she went.

* * *

"I've got to tell you something," Harry said, glancing over at Tasha who had just hijacked the far end of the table.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Don't tell me you had another fight with Tasha," Remus said.

"No, not yet anyway, but you guys are going to laugh so hard when I tell you this."

"Well, stop being a girl about it and tell us," said Sirius.

"Ok, I dreamt about someone last night."

"Oh really? That's great, I had a dream about someone too, in fact," Sirius stopped for effect, "I think everybody did."

"Funny, really funny."

"Go on Harry," Remus prompted.

"I dreamt about Tasha."

"Oohh, one of those dreams."

"Did I miss something? I thought you just said you dreamt about Tasha," James said in disbelief.

"He did."

"But maybe he meant he dreamt about her dying an extremely painful death," Sirius said.

"No she didn't die."

"Well, care to share?"

"Alright. She was in her school shirt and tie and these black high heels," Harry started.

"Wow, she was only in her shirt and shoes?"

"Yes, it was strange. And she was dancing to this muggle song 'Whip It', do you know it?"

"Can't say I do. Why don't you give us a demo?" Sirius smirked.

"How about no. So she was dancing to that song and this is the scariest part. She had all these whips and chains in her hands and she was swinging them around and cracking the whip."

"Can you spell kinky?" James said.

"I know, it was very disturbing. I can't believe I was enjoying it," he said looking down.

"WHAT! YOU WERE ENJOYING IT!" the three said in unison.

"I think I was, I don't know. What the hell do I do?"

"What do you mean 'what do I do'?"

"I mean, what do I do now, do I avoid her, do I talk to her, do I stop hating her?"

"I think it's pretty clear you don't hate her," Remus said knowingly.

"No, I do, she drives me crazy, and I can't stand to be around her."

"Yet you enjoy seeing her half naked." The smirk on Sirius' face looked as if no one could have wiped it off even with the most powerful spell. It was here to stay, at least for the remainder of the conversation.

"See, I think I hate her, but then that happens and now I don't know. I still feel like I hate her, I think."

"You should ask her out."

"No way, I don't like her and as if she would agree to it anyway."

"You, my friend," James said smacking his hand down on Harry's shoulder, "are in denial." Sirius and Remus burst into laughter.

"I am not."

"There you go, proving my point."

"No, can we forget I said anything about it now. Why do I tell people things like that?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but if you want our opinion."

"I don't anymore," Harry said, closing the discussion.

* * *

"Haha, Tasha is such a loser sometimes," Charlotte laughed picking up her goblet of juice.

"Yes, but aren't we all?" Lily asked.

"No, speak for yourself, I have never been and never will be a loser," Charlotte replied confidently. She raised the goblet to her lips. "Unlike Sophie," she added before taking a long swig. She started to choke and then began coughing like crazy. Dropping her goblet and standing she clutched at her throat.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly.

"It. Burns."

"Drink some water," Sophie said thrusting the jug at her. Charlotte took it in her hands, opened her mouth and tipped the contents of the jug into her mouth. Half the water spilled down her robes and onto the table, and the other half either made it onto her face or down her throat. She swallowed what little of the substance she managed to get into her mouth and sat back down again.

"Are you ok now?" Remus asked.

"I think so," she croaked. "It still hurts and my skin feels a little hot."

"No wonder, look at those!" Sophie pointed at her face.

"What? What is it?" Charlotte started to panic.

"Haha, she's turning into an alien," Sirius laughed.

"Shut up," she said slapping him. "What are you looking at?"

"The black pimples that have just appeared on your skin," James said pointing.

"What pimples?"

"Look at your hand," Sophie said.

Charlotte raised her arm and looked down. She screamed loudly, causing many heads to turn to her. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Indeed. They're all over you."

"SHIT!" Charlotte stood up again and moved away from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to the hospital wing to get these fucking things removed." She left the Hall swiftly.

"That was a good one, who did it?" Sirius asked, ready to congratulate the person who spiked her drink.

"It wasn't us," Lily said.

"No, seriously, who did it?"

"It wasn't any of us."

"Well whoever did it needs to be rewarded. Who knew she could be so ugly? Seriously, she looks like a hag"

"I'm going to go and check if she's ok," Remus said.

"Ok, we'll see you in whatever's first," Harry said.

"I have come to a conclusion about those two," James said as they watched Remus disappear as he went through the door.

"And what is that?" Lily asked.

"Well, after much analysis I have decided that in theory they shouldn't be together."

"What, I don't understand," Harry said.

"Ok, I'll explain. Charlotte is so…"

"Annoying."

"Demanding."

"Aggressive."

"Slutty."

"All of them. She's just so Charlotte-y."

"Yes, Charlotte is Charlotte-y, makes sense."

"And Remus is…"

"Quiet."

"Kind."

"Intelligent."

"Easy-going."

"Yes," James nodded. "Do you see? They are like the complete opposite of each other. He follows her and respects her and he listens to her. And she just seems to take the reigns if you know what I mean."

"Yep, they totally don't belong together in theory," Sophie said.

"But yet they work so well, kind of."

"You know, it's like Charlotte has enough aggression, bluntness and abusive qualities to make up for the both of them."

"And Remus has enough of everything Charlotte hasn't got."

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know how he puts up with her," Harry said in awe.

"Yes. There's one word to describe her: nightmare," said Sirius.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad," Lily said trying to stick up for her friend.

"No not _that_ bad," James said. Lily gave him a playful smack on the chest and stood up. I'm going to go and see if she's ok."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sirius asked. "You might transmit the pimples." He shuddered.

"Don't worry, I'll head straight to quarantine if do," she said waving as she walked off. Sophie ran up to her with her book bag swinging wildly at her side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to check on her too, she is _my_ friend too, you know."

"I know, I just didn't think you cared that much."

"I care plenty, I just don't show everyone else I care," Sophie said as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Why, do you think it'll make you look weak?"

"No, I just want people to think I'm a heartless bitch and they can't get to me."

"Oh ok, that's understandable," Lily said smirking. "Cos everyone wants to be a heartless bitch."

"You bet."

"So, who do you think did this to Charlotte?"

"I have no idea." At the doors, they braced themselves. They loved Charlotte, but she was like a natural disaster when she was angry and even worse when something that happened to her usually beautiful appearance. She wasn't vain; she just wanted to look good. So something like this where she looked like a 'hag' as Sirius had put it so kindly, didn't go down well.

Pushing open the double doors, they were welcomed to Charlotte's unmistakable shrieking. "Get them OFF!" she shouted at what Lily and Sophie presumed was the nurse.

"Miss Shaw, could you please relax, I can not do this if you don't calm down," the nurse shouted back at her. Lily and Sophie rushed to the bed that was hidden to the rest of the ward behind the pull-along curtain. They thrust them to the side to find Charlotte on the bed, her arms and face looking almost completely black from the distance. Remus sat on the chair beside her bed holding her hand as she screamed. The nurse was trying to take a sample from one of the boils and struggling to send a potion of some sort down Charlotte's throat. She turned and saw Sophie and Lily standing in front of her bed. "Ah, girls, come here and help me remove some of her hysteria."

"Hey it's not too bad Charlie," Lily said.

"Yeah, not too bad, it's only covered every inch of my body, but its all good," she said sarcastically.

"Charlotte, please calm down," Remus said.

"You know, it's a little hard when you've got black pimples overtaking your skin."

"Miss Shaw, someone seems to have poisoned your drink," the nurse began.

"As if I didn't know that already," she said in a huff.

"And," she scowled at her for interrupting, "I'm not entirely sure what it was that they used. I haven't seen these kinds of pimples before, the usual acne potions and remedies haven't had any effect on them."

"Well isn't that kind of obvious," Sophie said.

"Indeed. So I'm afraid for the time being you're going to have to go about your everyday life with them until I can figure something out." The look of pure horror on Charlotte's face at those words caused the nurse to say what she did next. "I'm sure no one will notice them, at the worst it could be a couple of days before I find a cure. I understand that you don't wish to be seen in this state but I can not condone you staying in here for a few days simply because of a couple of pimples."

"A couple of pimples? Bloody hell, this is like a war zone, not just a couple of pimples."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Shaw, but that's all that can be done for the moment. Come back here this evening and I will try something else. Now I must insist that you make your way to your first class."

"Come on Charlie, we've got transfiguration. And besides, we sit at the front, no one's going to see them," Sophie said.

"Yeah, no one but McGonagall."

"She won't care, come on," Lily said grabbing her bag and leading her out of the hospital.

"Don't worry about it Charlotte, you look fine," Remus said squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Are you kidding, I'm ugly, I look like a fucking beast!" she exclaimed.

"No you don't, you're appearance isn't everything, and you're still the same old Charlotte."

"Unfortunately," Sophie added.

"I heard that. Look! I'm scaring people away," she said as a group of third years who seemed to be late for class, took a sudden detour upon seeing Charlotte in heading their way.

"Nonsense, their just late."

At dinner that night Charlotte sat isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors with only Sophie, Lily and Remus around her. Everyone else had scooted down the table to get away from the infected one. "Didn't I tell you? No one can stand to be around me."

"I think you're over reacting," Sophie said.

"Or really, hows that?" Charlotte snapped.

"They probably think it's contagious and that's why their staying away," she explained.

"I doubt it."

"Seriously, just give it some time, people will get over it," Lily said reassuringly.

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: WOOT! the page break ruler thing is working again. i know, you hate me for leaving it this long but i have reasons. the holidays started! last saturday i had my mother's cleaning frenzy and the afl grandfinal, sunday was my mum's birthday breakfast/lunch (i shall call it brunch) and shopping, monday was my mum's birthday so we went out, tuesday was shopping again with my dad and we went to cronulla. so i started to get into writing mode on wednesday and here's the chapter. it would have been up sooner but for personal reasons i couldn't :(

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 26 Something: niiic smiles, grintssuperchick65, szabatka2, Wildphire, indescribablyBee, ivysmiles, brie smiles, Caddy 101, Trocle. nine reviews, i feel so special! my favourites were nic's whose was the longest i've ever seen and Caddy 101 who made me feel good, thanks heaps.

you guys are like my second family so i would love it if you'd do me a favour. can you review and remind me to do my science homework? that would be great cos i need to remember otherwise Mrs Lloyd will kill me.

going to Canberra tomorrow (our nations capital) so i dont know when i shall be doing more writing, hopefully as soon as i get back. i love you all, please review.

anie oxox


	28. Freedom To Be

**Freedom To Be**

"Thank God," Charlotte sighed in relief as she left the hospital wing. It had been four days since the pimples had appeared. Each morning and night, she would visit the hospital wing in the hope that the nurse had found something to rid her of the horrible black things that had made themselves at home on her skin. On the second day the nurse had tried some more remedies that she had decided might have some effect. They didn't. By the third day, she was getting concerned, firstly because she had no idea what they were or what caused them and secondly because nothing she had tried thus far had had any effect on them. If possible, they seemed to thrive more with each remedy. Finally, the nurse thought it time to consult some other professionals that may be able to help. She asked Professor Slughorn about the potion that had been used and if he could pick it by looking at the pimples. She asked a healer from St Mungo's if they could think of any possible cures. No one she asked seemed to know. Charlotte grew more anxious as the days past and still there was nothing that could be done. Finally though, they discovered a spell that was strong enough to remove a small amount of the pimples. After several repeated attempts, Charlotte's skin was back to normal. And it was a good thing it happened when it did because it was taking its toll on Charlotte's social life.

All week Charlotte had been an outcast. No one had spoken to her more than necessary, people avoided her in the hallways, walking against the wall on the other side of the hallways and she was gawked at when ever out in public. People had completely shunned her. So by the time she was cured of her 'acne', she was ready to celebrate. "I have my life back, I have my life back," she sung happily as she strolled down the corridor with Lily and Sophie after leaving the Hospital wing.

"You still had it while you had the pimples, you just lost your social status and place within the Hogwarts community," Sophie said.

"Whatever, I'm free!"

"Yes, you are, free to do your homework," Lily said referring to the fact that Charlotte hadn't done a single piece of homework since she was poisoned due to the fact that 'it was effecting her mentally and she needed to focus on getting better'. Or at least that's what she told her teachers.

"Yes, real funny. You know what I think we're in need of a celebration," she said excitedly.

"What kind of celebration?" Sophie asked casually. They all knew what she was hoping Charlotte would say.

"The only kind of celebration worth having; I think it's time we bring out our stash of vodka again."

"Ah, I thought you'd never say those words," Sophie said.

"Drinking, all you want to do is drink!" commented Lily.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Charlotte asked, ready to debate their case.

"Not at all, I just want to know when and where," she said grinning at them.

"Oh good." Sophie smiled at her, she wasn't sure whether she hand Charlotte had influenced her too much or whether Lily just felt like a change but she was happy that she wasn't going to try and talk them out of their celebrations.

"We have to do it soon," Charlotte said in a serious voice, contemplating the possible times that they could host their celebrations.

"What's today?" Sophie asked.

"Friday," Lily replied.

"Shit, Friday already? Cool that means we can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, but why can't we do it tonight?" Lily asked.

"Wow, someone's keen,' Sophie said smirking at Charlotte. "What's the rush Miss Lily?"

"Nothing, I just want to do it, ok! It's been awhile since our last one anyway."

"She brings up a good point," Charlotte said nodding. "Which is why I have to agree with her; let's do it tonight!"

"Who's going to come for the celebrations?"

"It'll be us three, Theresa and Tasha if they want. And the guys," Charlotte said ticking them off on her fingers.

"Does that include Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lily?" asked Sophie.

"I think I am Sophie. Are you thinking that we can get Tasha and Harry drunk?"

"Yes. Then we can lock them up in a room and see what happens!" Sophie said excitedly.

"That's a little extreme."

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked feeling a little left out.

"Didn't Remus tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Harry's dream. He didn't?"

"No, he didn't," Charlotte said.

"Ah, that explains that then."

"Explains what? Is someone going to tell me?" Charlotte asked impatiently.

"Yes, God, keep your hair on," Sophie said. "Harry had a dream about Tasha."

"So?"

"So, it was like the dream Tasha had about him."

"Ooohhh," she said, the meaning dawning on her.

"Yes, so now we know it's not exactly one sided attraction, is it? Harry likes Tasha too, even though he won't admit it."

"Right."

"So, we are thinking that if they both come tonight and get drunk, maybe something will happen."

"With a little push from us of course."

"Why don't they just admit they like each other and get on with it!" Charlotte said exasperatedly.

"If you were Tasha would you admit to liking the guy you've been abusing for the past month?"

"Probably not, but if I knew he felt the same way about me-"

"But she doesn't."

"So how come you guys know then?"

"James and Sirius told us about his dream and then we told them about hers."

"And we have all made it our mission to get them together."

"Nice, but what if they don't want to? What if they get angry?" Charlotte asked.

"Shhh, minor details," Lily said holding a finger to her lips. "Let's just organise the drinking part of tonight first, then we can work on getting Tasha and Harry together."

"Good idea. We need alcohol," Charlotte said, using her fingers to check it off again.

"Done."

"A place."

"Ok."

"Food."

"Food?" Sophie asked.

"I don't like to drink on an empty stomach; in fact I don't like doing anything on an empty stomach."

"We kind of noticed that. Ok, what else?"

"People."

"Yep."

"And that's it. So we need to do all that before tonight."

"Yeah, I think I can get the food organised," Lily said.

"How?"

"James has some connections with the house elves in the kitchens."

"Damn, I need some connections," Charlotte said drifting off into a day dream about all the extra food she could get if she knew the house elves.

"Charlotte, snap out of it," Sophie said waving her hand in front of her. "Anyone would think you love food more than Remus."

"I think I might," she said, eyes glazed over. "Just kidding," she said grinning at Lily and Sophie. She knew they had taken what she said seriously which she found amusing.

"So, tonight we drink."

"Tonight we drink."

* * *

"Drinking. Tonight. All of us. Heads Common Room. Eight o'clock."

Charlotte was leaning across the table at lunch time talking to Remus, James, Sirius and Harry. Lily had gone to tell Theresa and Sophie was talking to Tasha about it at the Ravenclaw table. They had decided on using the Heads Common Room because they didn't want to make their visits to the Shrieking Shack to regular in case someone spotted the lights and noises, although it probably wouldn't have been such a bad thing, considering it was rumoured to be haunted.

"Why are we drinking? Not that I ever mind," Sirius asked.

"We are celebrating the return of my perfect complexion," Charlotte explained.

"Awesome, although I hate to break it to you, you're skin isn't that perfect."

"Oh you're a funny one," Charlotte said glaring at Sirius.

"I always have been."

"Ok, so be there, all of you. James, I believe Lily has to ask you something."

"About what?"

"About supplying some food for our get together."

"I assume you mean getting into the kitchens?"

"Yes, so will you do it?"

"Of course I will, but just so you know for next time, any of the Mauraders, excluding Peter as he has lost his ranking within us, knows how to get in there, so you can ask them."

"Thanks."

"Hey, question," Harry said. "Am I a Maurader?"

"No, get lost, as if we'd ask someone like you to join," Sirius said.

"What he means," Remus began, "Is yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really, god, you're not going to go all girly on us again, are you?"

"No, when have I ever gone 'all girly' on you?"

"Ok, I don't believe that requires an answer."

"Charlotte, have no fear the Mauraders will be present."

"Ah, hate to break it to you, but that doesn't rhyme Sirius."

"Since when did it have to rhyme, huh?"

"Please don't start another one of your arguments."

"Fine, I'm going anyway." Charlotte stood up. "I have lots to organise, see you later," she said walking away.

"What else could she possibly have to organise?" James asked.

"I don't know, doesn't she have class now?"

"I don't know, the mystery that is a girl, we'll never understand."

"You got that right."

* * *

Lily pulled a black v neck bat wing shirt over an emerald green tank top and adjusted it so it was sitting right. Stepping into her black skinny leg jeans, she glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Her red hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail with her fringe and a few shorter strands left hanging around her face. The emerald necklace that she received for Christmas from Sophie and Charlotte hung around her neck and the little make up she had on accentuated her deep green eyes. Finally she picked up her pair of open toed heels and slipped them on. They were black with green polka dots on them. Maybe her friends would think she'd over done it with all the black and green, but tonight she didn't care.

She left her bedroom to find Charlotte in the small kitchen area at the side of the Common Room. She was setting up some of the snacks that the house elves had gladly given away to them. Tonight, Charlotte was wearing a strapless blue dress that reached her knees and a pair of flat round toe shoes. Half her hair was twisted into an untidy bun on the back of her head, the rest flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back. Lily walked over and helped her finish putting the food out. Then Charlotte pulled out her flask and took a long pull at it. "Wanna wait until everyone else turns up?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"If I must, but they had better get here soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute. You know Sophie though, everything must look perfect."

"Yeah, I don't know why she bothers though; we all know her clothes are going to end up on the floor at the end of the night."

"You're making her out to be a bigger slut than you."

"Well, at the present time I think she might be, not that she has a problem with it. I think she likes me using that term about her."

"Yes, cos that's normal."

"Hey, I don't know what goes on in that girl's head," Charlotte said with a shrug. "Maybe she is trying to steal my role."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, probably not. So where are they?" Charlotte asked impatiently. As she spoke the portrait swung open and Sirius entered holding a case of beer, Sophie following with her flask in hand.

"Where can I put this?" Sirius asked coming into the room.

"Anywhere. You didn't walk down the corridor with that thing, did you?" Lily asked him thinking about the number of people that could have seen him.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid."

"So how did you do it?"

"James' invisibility cloak. I did get a few strange glances when I groaned and whined to Sophie about it being heavy."

"So, when is this party starting?" Sophie asked setting her flask down and walking towards Lily and Charlotte. She was wearing black jeans and a black button up short sleeved shirt that did wonders for her bosom. Her hair was curled and was left to do its own thing. She had a pair of open toed black heels on adding to her height. Sophie lent forward and grabbed one of the small cakes that had been placed out and shoved it hungrily into her mouth.

"When everyone else gets here. Mind not eating all the food before the rest of them turn up!"

"Like you can talk Charlotte!" Sophie retorted.

"Hey, I've held back thus far. As soon as Remus and Harry come we can officially start the celebrations."

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, looking about the room.

"I'm here," he said appearing from his bedroom.

"God, what took you so long, you've been in there for over an hour," Charlotte said.

"I had stuff to do. Besides, why were you here for that long?"

"I had to get ready."

"Don't you have a bedroom somewhere else?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes as if she was saying one of the most obvious things ever.

Remus and Harry arrived a few minutes later closely followed by Tasha and Theresa. Theresa was wearing a red corset that had black lace covering the entire piece of clothing. She had a black mini skirt on over the top of black tights. Black boots reached her knees completing her outfit for the night. Her hair was straightened. Tasha had chosen a white button up shirt with puffy sleeves and a baby blue corset worn over the top. She wore a grey skirt that reached her knees and a pair of tall, skinny, silver heels. Her hair was straight with flicks at the tips under a black headband. Before they could say hello, Charlotte had pulled the cap off one of the beer bottles and drowned half of it. "WOOOOO YEAH!" she screamed, throwing back her head and raising both arms in the air.

"Someone's happy."

Charlotte glared. "Tell me Sirius, did you have ugly black pimples on your face for half a week?"

"No."

"Right, so why don't you shut the fuck up and let me drink," she snapped turning away from him.

"Good job Sirius, you're meant to get her pissed off when she's drunk," Tasha said.

"My mistake, I thought she already was," he smirked.

"Shut up and drink," Charlotte said thrusting bottles at everyone. "Toast! To my freedom from pimples."

"I am not toasting that," Theresa said.

"Me either," Harry agreed.

"Sorry Charlotte, but it sounds ridiculous." Remus was slightly scared that his act of disloyalty would be punished.

"Well, what do you want to toast to then?"

"How about to friends?" Sophie suggested.

"No, let's toast to freedom," Lily said.

"Freedom? How exactly are we free?" Sirius asked.

"Charlie's free from her pimples, we're free from school work for tonight and we'll be free when we finish school in five months."

"Right, freedom," James said initiating the toast and raising his bottle.

"Freedom," the rest of them chanted. They held their bottles up in mid air for a few seconds. The light from the fireplace glimmered in the glass. They brought down the beer and drank it individually thinking about their freedom. For tonight anyway, they were all free.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, a heavily drunken Sophie lay sprawled across one of the lounges, sleeping. The alcohol had hit her hard. She passed out on the floor and Sirius, being the man he was, lifted her up and carried her to a more comfortable surface to sleep off the worst of the side effects. She snored gently, her mouth hanging wide open. Her shirt had rearranged itself during her drunken rampage and her falling asleep so that it now was twisted to the side, several buttons undone and revealing part of her bra.

On the floor in the middle of the room, the rest of them had been playing spin the bottle. Certain secrets had been revealed and some acts committed that only occurred due to an excessive amount of alcohol and a loss of control.

Theresa and Lily were laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. Sirius was trying to balance on the back of one of the lounges, walking along it, swaying dangerously as he did. Harry and James were egging him on, trying to see how long he could stay on. Charlotte was shouting about wanting to play twister, some sort of muggle game that she had found enjoyable one summer when she stayed at Lily's house. Lily agreed and amazingly, she managed to conjure a box with the word 'TWISTER' written boldly across the top. Charlotte and Lily set the game up quickly and encouraged the rest of them to stand up and play.

"Left food yellow," Lily called out, spinning the tiny arrow that would instruct them what move they needed to make.

"Haha, don't you mean foot?" Tasha asked, concentrating on finding a yellow circle to put her foot on.

"Right hand green."

"Right foot blue."

"Left foot red."

"Left hand red."

"Right foot yellow."

Tasha, Harry and Charlotte were the only ones still on the board, as all the others had tumbled off, trying to manoeuvre their body parts to match what Lily was telling them. "Left foot blue." Charlotte fell over leaving just Tasha and Harry tangled up in each other. "Right hand red." Tasha wobbled slightly as she placed her hand down. Her stomach was facing the ceiling, her back arched underneath. Harry leant towards her ear and whispered "You're going to lose." Then he started to blow air at her, trying to knock her over. She laughed at his feeble attempts and lifted her arm to scratch the side of her face. Harry began blowing again causing Tasha to wobble again. She started to fall. She stuck out a hand and grabbed at Harry's shirt, pulling him down with her, to land in a heap on the floor.

"Let's go," Theresa said randomly, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"It's time to move the party, come on," she said reaching out for Charlotte's hands and pulling her up.

"Ok, where are we going?" Remus asked.

"Anywhere, come on get up." She shifted from foot to foot impatiently waiting for the rest of them to stand.

"I've had enough, I think I'll stay here," Lily said, yawning for effect.

"Me too, but by all means, you guys go and party on," James said shoving Sirius towards the portrait whole.

"I'm going," he laughed, swinging one of his arms over Harry's head and around his shoulders. He did the same to Theresa and proceeded out the door singing loudly. Remus, Charlotte and Tasha followed him out, with two bottles of beer in Charlotte's hands.

As the portrait hole swung shut, Lily got up off the floor and went over to check on Sophie. She was still snoring loudly. She left the twister game on the floor, along with the empty bottles and made her way to her bedroom. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed. Lily was feeling tired but at the same time she was still hyped up because of the alcohol in her system. She heard a knock at the door. James appeared inside her room. Sitting up she smiled at him. She patted the bed and he came over to sit beside her. She looked up at him. Her face was reflected in his eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head. She jumped up so that she was sitting on her knees and leaned in to kiss James.

As their lips connected, shivers were sent down James spine. He couldn't believe she was making him feel like that, and with only a kiss. He loved her. He really did. He would have told her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. James didn't know if she felt the same, but at the moment, just having her with him was enough. He hoped that one day she would love him as much as he loved her. Using the passion that he had in his love for her as fuel, he deepened the kiss.

Lily licked James' lips, asking him to open his mouth and let her tongue in. He complied, wondering why she was so forward tonight. He decided that the amount of alcohol she had consumed had 'loosened her up'. Their tongues met and began their usual battle for dominance. Lily moved so that she was sitting on James' lap, her feet out to the side. They continued to kiss, Lily running her hands through his messy hair, James putting his arms round her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Lily pulled away from him. Still on his lap, she pushed him down so that he was lying down on the bed. For a second he was anxious about what she was going to do. Smiling down at him she kicked off her heels then proceeded to lunge at him. She pressed kisses down his neck then stopped. She sat back up and pulled the black shirt up over her head and flung is away from her. She leant back down and kissed started kissing the part of his chest that was exposed by the undone buttons on his shirt. She paused again and began to undo his shirt. He pulled it off himself and threw it to land with Lily's shirt. Lily leant in towards his bare chest, laying her lips tenderly on the flesh that had been revealed to her. She created a path down his torso to his belly button. She stopped when she saw the top of his jeans were blocking her way.

All the while maintaining eye contact, Lily reached down to her own jeans and slowly popped the button and zipped them open. Amazingly, she managed to shed them while still on top of James. Now she was left wearing her green tank top and her pale blue boy-leg underpants. She placed her hands on James belt and started to fumble with it, trying to undo it in the hopes of removing it. James took her hands in his own to stop her from continuing. "Lily, you don't want to do this," he whispered.

"I think I do," she replied with a small smile.

"No, it's not right. Are you sure you want to do this while you're drunk?"

"Yes, I want to James."

"But it won't be special and you won't remember a thing in the morning."

"I don't care; right now all I want to do is this."

James released Lily's hands and allowed her to pull his belt off his jeans. He pulled her down to him so that her body was pressed against his. His body radiated heat through her shirt. "I'm sorry Lily," he whispered in her ear. He thought it strange that he would feel this sad before he was about to do what he was going to do. Lily looked slightly puzzled as to why he was apologising. But she soon recovered and kissed him again. Sighing through the kiss, he relaxed, ready to let her do what she wanted to. She let her hands wander down to his jeans again, clutching the button and pushing it through the whole.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Sophie's voice asked. She walked into the bedroom. "I checked the corridor but I don't know where he…oh shit. Sorry!" she said before turning round and closing the door quickly.

Lily burst into hysterical laughter and fell back on top of James. Her body moved causing James' to vibrate with her laughter too. "You know what?" she said.

"What?"

"We really need to change the password!"

* * *

A/N: woo, i updated! which is a big deal considering the amount of problems that were caused in the making of this chapter. so you better appreciate the fact that its there because i seriously decided to stop writing the story for a brief period of time. god, wouldn't you all love that! you'd hate me. so now it is there. appreciate it, if only you knew of the emotional stress it caused me and three other parties.

i dont know why but for some reason everyone seems to think i was indicating remus and charlotte would break up. i'm sorry but it isn't going to happen. i didnt mean to hint that so i am sorry for making you all think it.

thanks to those who reviewed telling me to do my science hw. i still havent (i know, but i wanted to finish the chapter). thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 27 Beauty and the Beast: ivy smiles, niiic smiles, Caddy101, brie smiles, sncaggie, anna, Wildphire, Sofia666 and TDsmiles.

just something to note: each girl dressed themselves so abuse them if you hate what they wore.

also, saturday night was the full moon here. i thought it was cool, especially cos i was in canberra and the clouds had covered it so it was really blurry. yes, i am weird.

lastly i love ivy and td who came with me yesterday to see the socceroos at darling harbour. YOU GUYS ROCK, as do the SOCCEROOS.

liked it? review. hated it? review. i like reviews!

anie oxox


	29. Dress

**Dress**

"Fucking hell Sophie, don't you knock! Doesn't anybody knock!" Lily said angrily. It was more of a statement rather than a question. She was pacing before the lounge facing the fireplace. Sophie was sitting on the lounge looking guilty and ready to be punished. It seems Sophie had woken up and finding no one, gone out into the corridor looking for Sirius. Seeing no one, she came back in and assumed Lily would be asleep as she was usually no party animal. So it came as quite a shock for Sophie to find Lily in a compromising position with only her underwear on. Fully clothed, Lily was now telling Sophie off for intruding. "It's almost as if no one wants us to have sex!" She sighed sitting down beside Sophie.

"I'm sorry," Sophie said smiling guiltily at her.

"I know you are. That's the second time now though. I am starting to think it's never going to happen."

"What's with the change, before you said you weren't sure and now you are disappointed that I walked in on you?"

"I know, it's the alcohol, it's starting to wear off now though, I don't know I was just very relaxed."

"Yes, very very relaxed by what I saw."

"You don't get to crack jokes, I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Oh right, sorry."

"You know what the scariest thing is?"

"What?"

"James wanted me to stop, I remember that much, he didn't want to do it while we were drunk and I kept saying that I did."

"And did you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, yet the completely drunk me did."

"Well, wait til you're no longer drunk and see how you feel then. I am sorry though," Sophie said sincerely.

"Yes, it's ok. Go to your dormitory now, you need some more sleep, so do I."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll go now, apologise to James for me," she said as she stood up and straightened her shirt.

"I think he was actually thankful, but I will anyway and please don't tell anyone else just yet, save the embarrassment for tomorrow."

"Sure thing, goodnight."

"More like good morning," Lily said turning back to her bedroom. Opening the door she found James still on her bed. He was sitting on the edge holding his belt in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. "Sophie's sorry," she said coming over to the bed to sit beside him.

"She should be," he said grinning.

"I'm sorry too, I know you didn't want to do it, I'm sorry for persisting," she said quietly.

"Lily, I think you misunderstood me. It's not that I don't want to, I love you and I do want to be with you that way. But not when we're drunk, I mean tomorrow or today or whatever, we might not even remember all of this, is that how you want it to be?"

"No." Lily kept her eyes down. She was feeling embarrassed and ashamed of the way she had acted.

"And I don't want it to happen like that either. I've done it before Lily, I've had sex a fair few times and I don't want this to be like the other times. I want to remember it, and not because it was a mistake."

"I feel the same. I'm sorry; I don't know why I did it, let's just forget about it and move on."

"Lily," James said. He took her face in his hands and turned her head up to him so that she had to look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to feel like this. It's not something to be embarrassed about. You think that's bad? That's nothing compared to half the stuff I've done while drunk, so don't worry about it. Please!" he almost begged her.

"Ok, just promise me next time I throw myself at you while drunk you'll throw me back off you," she said smiling weakly.

"Next time you throw yourself at me I won't be able to say no."

Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck. He tipped his head so that it was resting atop of hers. Lily felt her embarrassment deplete as she sat there with him. She thought it strange, the way that he made everything feel ok for her. No one else could do that, she was always feeling uptight and even when she was relaxed it wasn't a totally relaxed state. She was usually worrying about something or another or regretting something she had or hadn't done. No one else could, not even her best friends. They came close, but they just couldn't do what he could. She found this interesting. What did it mean? Were her feelings stronger than she thought? Was she doing what she had dreamt about yet tried to run from? Was she falling in love with the one person she had thought she'd hated? Why had she totally ignored what seemed to be an amazing person for half her life? Why hadn't she seen it in the first place anyway?

"I'm really tired," she said breaking the silence.

"Ok." James released her.

"We've got to figure out some more stuff for the Valentine's Day Ball tomorrow; it's only a couple of weeks away."

"Yeah, we'll we'd better get a good mornings sleep then." James stood up and moved in front of Lily.

"Goodnight," she said sleepily.

James leant down and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Goodnight." He exited her room through the bathroom door. Lily sighed and stood up. She pulled the covers down, took her jeans off again and slipped into the bed. The pillows seemed to swallow her up and soon she had drifted off to sleep.

What felt like only two minutes later, Lily was woken by the warm sun on her face. She stretched and kicked off the covers. Sitting up, her head began to throb. The alcohol hadn't worn off then. "Argh," she grunted, holding a hand to her head and lying back down. Maybe she could sleep a bit longer. Besides, James wouldn't be up for ages and she could do with a couple more hours sleep. She rolled over and tried to fall back into a world of dreams.

* * *

"We have to organise music, food, decorations and seating." 

"Ok, when do we have to have it all done?" James asked leaning across the table to look at the sample decorations Lily had spread across the coffee table. They were seated cross legged on the floor around the coffee table. Lily was craving a strong cup of coffee to keep her awake. The couple more hours of sleep hadn't made her feel any better and James wasn't looking to crash hot either. In all honestly, Lily wished they could just go back to bed but she knew that they had to start on the preparations for the Valentine's Ball. McGonagall would be pestering her if she didn't.

"Professor McGonagall wants a rough idea in a week so that she can get anything done that we need her to do."

"Right. So, how long do you think it's going to take to figure it all out?"

"Why, have you got some other plans?"

"No, I'm just curious. I mean, some people could take twenty minutes to do it all, others might take a few hours."

"We don't have to do it all today if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm not complaining. I like these hearts," he said pointing at one of the decorations.

"I like them too," she said, snuggling up to him.

"Will you do me a favour?" he asked, allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

"What?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you think we could get these ones to fall from the ceiling like confetti?" Lily smiled at the casual way he had thrown that into the conversation and then continued on with the plans.

"Yes, we can do that. I really like this," she said pointing to a piece of silky material. "I think we could drape it around the stage."

"Ok. What kind of band should we get? We had the Connected Wands for the Halloween party."

"Rock isn't very romantic though," said Lily.

"Well, what kind of music is?"

"I don't know it depends on the person. But I think love songs and stringed instruments and a piano, that's what I think is romantic music."

"It sounds nice."

"It is nice."

* * *

The upcoming Valentine's Day Ball had put the female students into an excited frenzy. They would whisper excitedly in the corridors, giggle as they saw boys pass them and they were all discussing their dresses for the night. The male population however were dealing with a different problem. They were feeling the pressure to find a date. Some knew exactly who they wanted to ask but couldn't fight the nerves and ended up chickening out. Others completely avoided the matter, much to the disappointment of the girls that were hoping for an invitation from them. A Hogsmeade trip was arranged so that students could shop for their outfits. The flow of students in the village on the chosen weekend was expected to be big. Luckily the ball was only for fourth year and above so that excluded the third years and any of the first or second years that would have been given special permission. 

The morning of the trip, Lily, Sophie and Charlotte had organised to meet with Theresa and Tasha in the Great Hall at eight thirty so that they could get breakfast and go down to Hogsmeade early to beat the crowds. They all sat at the Gryffindor table chatting about what kind of dresses and accessories they wanted to buy. "I want something short. Not too short, I think to the knees," Tasha said between gulps of juice.

"I have no idea," Theresa said.

"Me either, I just want something nice," said Lily.

"And sexy," Charlotte added.

"And stylish," Sophie continued.

"No, just something that looks good on me."

"Whatever, can't it be sexy and stylish too?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to pick something solely for those reasons."

"Good for you."

"Tash, do you have a date yet?" Sophie asked.

"No, why are you asking?"

"I don't know, it's just everyone else does and pretty much all the Mauraders are taken."

"And your point is?"

"Her point is," Charlotte said taking over. "That we think you should ask Harry."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you like him," Theresa told her.

"Who ever said I liked him?"

"You did, when you told us you dreamt about him."

"I never said that, I just dreamt about him."

"And you enjoyed it," Lily reminded her.

"Oh my God, please leave it alone, I'll find a date."

"Yeah, I'm sure Amos is free," Charlotte mocked.

"You're really slack to me, you know that," she said pretending to be pissed off by her comment.

"It's my job honey, it's cos I love you."

"Haha and you expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't actually care if you believe it or not. Hurry up and finish so we can go."

"Wow, what is happening to the world? Is Charlotte Shaw actually finished eating before everyone else?" Theresa mocked.

"Oh that was funny."

"I thought so, didn't you Soph?"

"Indeed I did. But Charlie has a point, hurry up before more people turn up and get to Hogsmeade before us."

"Ok, ok, I'm finishing," Tasha said, pushing her bowl away from her.

As they were leaving, the girls found Harry going in for breakfast. "Tasha, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah, what?" she asked rudely, hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Umm, I meant in private."

"No, I don't really want t-" she started to say but she was interrupted by a forceful jab in the back from Theresa. "Do it," she ordered, whispering in her ear.

"Alright," she said, leaving the other girls and walking to the other side of the door way.

"We'll wait for you outside," Lily called out, a huge grin spread across her face. Tasha's facial expressions melted away as she watched her friends leaving.

"Yes?"

"I, uh." Harry was having trouble forming words. His mouth hung open as he stared at Tasha.

"You what?"

Silence. He couldn't speak. Tasha was about to hit him over the head when he turned and ran away from her, leaving her confused in the doorway of the Great Hall. In utter confusion, Tasha went to find her friends. "What did he want?"

"Did he ask you to the ball?"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything so don't get so excited."

"What do you mean he didn't say anything?"

"I mean he didn't say anything at all. Seriously! He just stood there with his mouth open and then he ran away."

"Ha ha ha, you're kidding right?" Sophie asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Sucked in to him, I am never going to let him live that down."

"Oh my god, I bet he was going to ask you to the ball and got scared!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"I don't think so. So how about we focus on shopping now."

"Yeah, I completely forgot, we've got to buy Valentine's Day gifts!"

"We do too," Sophie said, remembering Sirius.

"Well, I don't have to."

"That's cos you're single Tash and it's not exactly something to be proud of," Theresa said.

"Hey, I am perfectly comfortable being single."

"Mmm, sure you are."

"Look, we're nearly here, can we spend today not bagging me out? That would be nice."

"Someone's touchy today."

"I am not, I am just sick of crap."

"And you consider my teasing of you in a joking manner crap?"

"Yes I do."

"You're killing me Tasha, you really are," Sophie cried, clutching her chest where she thought her heart would be.

"Shut up, can we just go and shop?"

"As you wish." Sophie bowed down to her as they approached the village. Entering the first shop, they immediately began scouring the racks for any options at all that they thought would be possibilities. Tasha had about ten different dresses in her arms, so the others banished her to the change room. She tried on orange dresses, red dresses, pink dresses, yellow dresses, purple dresses, long ones, short ones, frilly ones, lacy ones and patterned ones. The shop assistant, who had come over to replace all of the unwanted choices, marvelled at the number of dresses Tasha had gone through in the time she had.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls had picked one or two dresses that they liked and took turns in the other small change room trying them on. Charlotte insisted on trying one on that was black, tight, strapless and had a slit that reached her upper thigh. It squeezed her breasts together so that they sat dangerously over the top of it and held her legs in tight so that when she walked, she was spindle legged. Lily, Theresa and Sophie burst into endless fits of laughter as they watched her struggle out of the change room and attempt to walk towards the mirror at the far end of the room.

"Please, get out of that thing now before I wet my pants," Sophie said, patting Theresa on the shoulder who was doubled over in laughter.

"Believe me, I'm trying to," Charlotte hissed, pulling aggressively at the zipper.

When she had finally been released, Sophie tried on a long blue satin dress with an open back and a thin halter neck strap. The only problem though, was that it wasn't quite big enough for her 'front'. Hearing the stitches snap with the pressure, she got the dress of quicker than Theresa could say Dumbledore's full name, which technically wasn't that quick considering it took Theresa a fair while to say his name.

Theresa was next into the change room with a sage green coloured strapless dress. She put it on and pulled back the curtain, waiting for the response from Charlotte, Sophie and Lily. "That dress-"

"Looks amazing-"

"On you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, take a look." Lily gestured to the mirror. It was made from bella chiffon and satin charmeuse. It had a shirred bodice and beaded trim with a charmeuse panel down the front and back. It had a sweep train and reached her ankles. It fit her body perfectly and hugged all the right curves. "Wow, I look different."

"No you don't, it's just brought your sexiness to the surface," Sophie said.

"Sometimes you weird me out, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do it to everyone. So are you going to get that dress because honestly if you don't you must be crazy."

"Yes of course I am. I don't want to spend all day looking for something I've already found."

"Then it's settled, go and pay for it," Tasha ordered, pointing to the register on the other side of the shop.

Exiting the shop, they scanned the street for the next shop that would hopefully supply some more choices. As soon as they set foot in the next store, Tasha began her search again. Within minutes she was squealing in delight. The other's rushed over to see what she had chosen. It was a strapless blue knee length dress with tiny sparkles set into the material. A lighter blue ribbon pulled in the waist and was tied into a large bow at the back. "It's what I've been looking for!" she screamed.

"Yes, ok, stop screaming and go and try it on," Charlotte said pushing her towards the changing rooms.

"I'm going," Tasha said, practically running to try the dress on. She emerged minutes later wearing the dress and looking like she was going to hyperventilate.

"I take it this is the one you're going to buy."

"YES! YES!"

"Oh my god, would you calm down for Christ's sake, it's a fucking dress," Sophie said. Tasha glared at her and went back to the mirror to admire her appearance some more.

"At least now she's found it she might shut up for a bit."

"I highly doubt that, think of all the accessories she's gonna have to buy."

"Shit," Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly."

* * *

Several shops and hours later, the girls sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks drinking butter beer. Each had been successful in choosing a dress except Lily who hadn't really seen anything that had taken her fancy. Tasha had bought more makeup and some shoes, Sophie and Charlotte some jewellery and Theresa some hair accessories and a clutch purse. They had decided to stop for a bit to energise so that they could continue and Lily could find her dress. 

"You know, there's only one shop we haven't been to yet and if you don't find something there, I'm not going to go back to all of the others again," Sophie said honestly.

"I'm not asking you to. If I don't find anything in the last shop you guys can go back and I'll shop alone."

"No, you won't, I'll stay," Theresa said.

"Thanks but you guys don't have to worry, I have a good feeling about that shop."

"What kind of a good feeling?"

"I don't know exactly, but I'm trying to be positive."

The bell on the door tinkled as Remus, James, Harry and Sirius entered the pub. Spying the girls sitting in the middle of the room, Remus led them over to the table where they pulled chairs from another table over and ordered another round of drinks for all of them.

"So how has the shopping been ladies?" Sirius asked in his most charming voice.

"Fun."

"Stressful."

"Tiring."

"Depressing."

"So why do you put yourselves through it?"

"Do we have a choice?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, you don't have to go shopping. You don't have to go to the ball."

"Tasha doesn't seeing as she doesn't have a date yet, but the rest of us, well we wouldn't want to let our partners down."

"And who's says they'll be let down, I'm sure they don't want to go."

"Shut up Sirius," Charlotte said, throwing the cap of one of the bottles at him.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about plans for Valentine's Day and making fun of the people that they thought wouldn't end up with dates. They laughed hysterically at imagining the professors taking each other and them after a couple of hours drinking what was going to end up spiked punch. At one o'clock, the girls decided to head back out into the street to continue the search for Lily's outfit. As they were leaving, Harry shot out his hand and grabbed Tasha's wrist. Tasha turned round, ready to bite his head off but she was beaten to it by Harry. "Can I have a word?"

"If you must." Harry led her into the corner. "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the ball."

"WHAT!" she almost shouted in shock.

"I was wondering if you would-" he started to repeat.

"No, I heard you, it's just you can't be serious, right?" she asked, half laughing.

"Actually, I am."

"But, you hate me, don't you?" Tasha didn't seem to understand. Truthfully that was what she had wanted him to ask her but she couldn't act happy about it, especially if he was doing it as a joke.

"No Tasha, I don't hate you. Can you answer me now?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I can answer you and yes I will go with you, now is that all?"

"Hang on, what?"

"Yes, I will go with you. If that's all, I've kind of got to go, they're waiting for me," Tasha said pointing at the door.

"Ok."

"Right, wear something nice that will go with this." She pulled the end of the dress up out of the bag to show him the colour.

"Alright."

"What did he want?" the other girls asked as soon as she got outside.

"He asked me to the ball."

"And?"

"And I said yes."

"Woo!" Charlotte said, punching the air.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal. Let's just go."

"Not a big deal, of course it's a big deal, the guy you like just asked you to the Valentine's Day Ball."

"I never said I liked him."

"Whatever."

"Shall we focus on getting Lily a dress and stop worrying about my social life?"

"God, I never thought I'd hear you say that," Theresa said.

"There's a first time for everything isn't there. Now get in there Lily and pick a dress," Tasha said as they approached the shop front.

"I'm going," she said stumbling over the doorstep thanks to the sharp nudge from Sophie.

They began the search. Lily looked carefully, rack by rack for something she would like. Sophie yawned, picking random dresses up and holding them up for Lily to look at. After ten minutes Lily pulled out a dress. Before the others could see what she had selected, she made her way across the shop and pulled the curtain closed. She slipped the dress on over her head. Doing the zipper up, she noted the comfortable feel of the material against her skin. Anxiously, she pulled the curtain back and waited for the teasing to commence.

"Wow."

"Is it bad?" She couldn't bear to look in the mirror.

"No, no it's definitely not bad," Charlotte said with a small smile on her face.

"It's very very good," Tasha added.

"It feels good," said Lily, running her hands over the material.

"It looks good."

"This is the one," she said happily.

"Good, so can we go?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, we can go." Lily went back to change out of the dress and took it over to the register.

"Hurry up and pay for the thing."

"Shit, did you see how much it is?" Lily said, eyes goggling at the price tag. Theresa snatched it from her grasp.

"Oh come on, it's not that much."

"I never spend this much money on me."

"Like Tasha said, there's a first time for everything. Now don't pretend that you don't have the money, I know you do."

"So hurry up."

"God Sophie, shut up and give me a chance," Lily snapped. Sophie closed her mouth and started to tap her foot.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up!"

* * *

A/N: now come on people! i love you all but i am not loving the lack of reviews. from now on, if i don't get a sufficent amount of reviews then i won't be updating. lucky for you i had to update this chapter to tell you that, otherwise i wouldn't have for a very long time.

thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 28 Freedom To Be: TDsmiles, ivy smiles, brie smiles, niiic smiles, szabatka2 and sncaggie

pointing out something here that stands for the next chapter too: everybody picked their own dress. i have pictures for most of them that i would love to show you. i had the url here for the site to see theresa's but it didn't come out so never mind.

next chapter is the ball. i hope you enjoyed this one. once again, if i don't get enough reviews i won't update so it's all up to you guys now.

love you all, even when you don't review

anie oxox


	30. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Lily woke up excitedly. Ok, so she wasn't expecting anything from James but she was looking forward to Valentine's Day all the same. Usually, single people didn't enjoy the day, finding it miserable and depressing, but Lily had always enjoyed the Valentine's Days at Hogwarts. The atmosphere was always great. The school would be decorated and of course there was the ball that night to look forward too. She wanted to sleep in though; the warm light flickering through the window on her face was comforting and the blankets and sheet surrounding her made it so much harder for Lily to get out of bed. And then there was the thought of having to coordinate the setting up of the Great Hall during her free period after lunch. Yes, she's much rather stay here for a bit longer.

When she finally did get out, Lily had a long shower. She was surprised that she didn't find James in the bathroom already when she entered. The warm water eased the slight tension in her shoulders; how had she been lying to get her body in this way? She reluctantly dragged herself from the water after ten long minutes. She would have loved to have stayed ten minutes more but knew she couldn't for two reasons; the first being that she would end up becoming totally late and the second was that James probably needed the shower anyway.

After her shower, she went back to her bedroom to dress. As always, she put the emerald necklace she received at Christmas around her neck. Before covering it up with her school shirt and tie, she looked at the selection of perfumes on the vanity. Today she decided to use her Anna Sui perfume; it had been after all a gift from James. Practically drenched in the perfume, she pulled her hair back and tied it into a high ponytail. She went to close her wardrobe door, but found herself pulling her dress for that evening out. As if checking it was still there, Lily ran her hands over the fabric and then replaced it in the wardrobe. Once it was closed and she was content with her appearance, she bounced to the door and pulled it open happily.

Standing in the doorway was James. His usually messy hair made no exception today, lying like it usually did in no particular way; just however it wanted to. He was wearing his uniform just as casually as his hair was 'styled'; four of his shirt buttons were undone, giving Lily a peek at his chest. His red and gold tie hung limply around his neck. His shoes were as scuffed as ever. Yet this morning there was something different about him. He looked just like he did every morning; she had already picked up on that. So what was it?

"Good morning," he said before she could analyse him further.

"Good morning," Lily replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed pulling a bunch of Irises from behind his back and thrusting them at her, a broad grin spread across his face.

"Aww, thank you James. Happy Valentine's Day," she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. They broke the kiss, Lily's arms still round his neck, the flowers hanging from her hand forgotten and his arms still round her waist, holding her to him. "I was going to wait until tonight to give you your gift, is that ok?"

"Yes, but Lily you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did, it's Valentine's Day. And I know you're going to say you don't need anything but I wanted to. I think you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will," he smiled down at her. "So, breakfast."

"Oh yeah," Lily said removing herself from his grip. "I just want to put these in a vase."

"Right. Allow me," James said conjuring a tall glass vase and filling it with water. He set it down on the table, took the flowers from Lily and set them up in the vase. If it were possible, the flowers seemed to beam back at them. Happy with their positioning, they headed out of the common room and down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked hand in hand, neither speaking, just being happy in the presence of the other. That was how it was between them. They didn't need to talk or to do anything special, just being together was enough. Unlike other relationships, theirs didn't revolve around the physical side of it. Though they were attracted to each other that way, they didn't need that. They could have spent endless hours making out or they could have slept with each other before, but the simple act of holding hands was enough, which surprised everyone including themselves.

James thought it strange that after years of wanting to be with Lily, he was so content with just having her near him. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone had he been asked, but having Lily with him made everything feel better, feel right. He wanted to know where she was always, so that he could make sure she would be ok. And that if she needed him, he would get there. He worried when he didn't know but he never told anyone of his fears. If she had fights with her friends or she was upset for whatever reason he wanted to fix it; take away all of her pain and fix her like a broken toy. It was this strong feeling of needing her all the time that kept him content with just having her in his arms when he could.

Lily had mixed feelings. Thinking back to just a year ago, she would never had thought she would talk civilly to James, let alone kiss him. It almost made her laugh. Then there was the whole dilemma about whether she wanted to sleep with him or not. She was unsure of her feelings, though she knew that everyday they grew stronger. She had been told to make sure it felt like the right thing to do, before she committed to having sex. The first time that they had nearly done it she didn't feel right about it. The second time she was the one pushing for it. Now she had gotten herself into a confused mess. She felt happy being with him, she knew that much. She felt comfortable around him too. But did that mean she wanted to sleep with him, or did it mean she was just fine with how their relationship was at the moment?

She didn't want to think about it at the present time. She didn't want to discuss it with James or Sophie or Charlotte either. She didn't get a chance to think about it any longer though because the sight of the Great Hall bombarded her head and pushed her other thoughts to the back of her mind.

In the Great Hall, there was a certain feeling in the air that Lily couldn't pick exactly. The walls were covered in red and pink coloured silky material that was draped around. At each of the tables, loved up couples sat together, gazing into their partner's eyes or discussing the Ball that would be that night. Some depressed singles sat with friends, glaring at the couples that they envied, desperately hoping that one day they would be like that. Lily and James walked down to where they could see Sirius, Sophie, Remus, Charlotte and Harry sitting. Dropping down beside them, they began filling their hungry stomachs with whatever food was in front of them.

James had his hand on the table beside his plate. Lily reached over and took his in her own, interlacing her fingers in between his. He smiled down at his hand then up at Lily. Across from them, Sirius had his arm round Sophie's waist and was holding her protectively against him. Sophie was unconsciously fingering the necklace which Lily assumed was a Valentine's gift. Beside Sophie, Charlotte was buttering four pieces of toast. When she was happy with the consistency of the butter layer, she looked up to find several pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?!"

"You are a weird, weird girl," James said, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Everyone turned their attention to Remus. Charlotte looked as if she was about to explode. "But that's why I love you," he added, crossing his heart that she would accept that and drop it before a row could develop. Her sharp gaze softened and she smiled.

"Then I'm ok with it."

The rest of them let out a sigh of relief and returned to their food. Lily found it amusing the way they reacted towards Charlotte and her temper. She wasn't nearly as scary as Sophie, but the chances of Sophie getting angry weren't as high as she had a stronger threshold; it took something huge to set her off. Either that or a build up of annoyance. Charlotte had less resistance.

"So, how has Valentine's morning been for you?" she asked, directing the question at Lily.

"Alright I suppose, what do you mean?"

"What I'm getting at, is what did you score?"

"Oh, Irises."

"Hang on, what?! Flowers!"

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with flowers. Its just when Remus gets me a pair of earrings like these," Charlotte pointed to her earlobes. "And Sirius gets Sophie a necklace like that," again she pointed, to Sophie this time. "Then flowers don't really weigh up, do they?"

"Charlotte," Lily snapped. She didn't want James to feel bad or think that she wanted or needed more than he had already given her. And Charlotte had a talent for implying the wrong sorts of things. "I am perfectly happy with the flowers and I don't need or want anything more."

"Good job Prongs, you've got yourself a cheap girlfriend," Sirius said slapping him on the back. Lily glared at him. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I meant you just don't have as expensive taste as Sophie and Charlotte."

"Right. Going to class now." She stood up and picked up the toast that she had been considering before Sirius' comments.

"It's too early," Sophie said.

"I've got something to do before Potions." She lent forwards towards James who still had her hand in his. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he released her. As she walked away, Lily heard James say angrily "Thanks a lot." She walked fast out of the Hall, then once she had turned a corner, slowed down and strolled at her own pace.

* * *

At lunch Sophie, Charlotte and Lily went to the Head's dorms to get away from the rest of the school for a bit. They were getting fed up with the giggling girls all over the place and the snogging in the corridors. Fair enough it was Valentine's Day but it was starting to get ridiculous. Everywhere they turned there was a public display of affection or a group of girls discussing in high pitched voices the Valentines they'd received. After what felt like the hundredth time telling them to 'shut up' or 'get a life', Sophie really couldn't be bothered anymore and resided to grumbling every time they passed.

They went into Lily's bedroom to eat the food they had taken from the Great Hall to find a bunch of white lilies sitting on the bed. At first they weren't noticed as Charlotte was too consumed with her food, but as she went to sit down, Lily cried out for her to stop and quickly rescued them from Charlotte's buttocks. She carried them over to the vanity against the wall and set them down. Sophie came over to see who she had received the flowers from. Lily saw a small card sticking up in between a lily and some leafy foliage. It had three words written on it: _for my Lily_.

"Who?"

"James," she replied. "See what Charlotte did! She made him feel bad so he got me some more-"

"So he should," Charlotte interrupted with her mouth full.

"But I don't want them."

"Why are you complaining?" Sophie asked. "The more, the better."

"I'm not complaining but I don't want him to feel obliged to do things like this."

"Oh get over it," Charlotte said, licking the remains of her lunch off her fingers. "It's done now, and for next time I'll hint to him that he should get you something bigger and preferably shiny." She winked cheekily.

"But now you have to get something for him."

"Yeah, what are you giving him?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Something special."

"What kind of special thing?"

"Umm, well, my…virginity."

"Oh my god, you're going to give him that?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure this time."

"As long as you are. Oh I can't believe it Charlotte, our little girl is growing up," Sophie said, pretending to wipe away tears. Charlotte started laughing.

"Shut up," Lily said throwing a pillow at her and rolling her eyes. "Hey, what time are you guys going to start getting ready for the ball tonight?"

"Straight after the last lesson."

"Really, it's going to take you that long?"

"Hey, I have a routine and I am going to stick to it and to stick to it I am going to need as much time as I can get. It would have been better if they had given us the day off like on Halloween." Sophie wandered over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink. You have water out there, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll be back in a second."

"Are you starting straight after Care of Magical Creatures?" Lily asked Charlotte who was lying on her bed, starring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I guess so. Hey, what do you think will happen between Tasha and Harry?" she asked, rolling onto her stomach to face Lily.

"Hopefully something, they are getting so annoying, the constant bickering and shit."

"Yeah, and it's so obvious that they like each other, why can't they just get over the 'pretending to hate each other to hide our feelings' thing?"

"I don't know. But don't you remember what you used to be like around Remus? Neither of you admitted your feelings for each other until Isabel made it public."

"Good point. By the way, you haven't seen Isabel today, have you?"

"No, not since yesterday, have you?"

"No, I'm just wondering how she's coping with it all."

"Has she been receiving those notes again?" Isabel had been having a rough time at Hogwarts since her pregnancy had been unearthed. It was now common knowledge that the 'whore had gone and gotten herself knocked up and she had no idea who the father was'. When people passed her in the hallways they laughed or shouted out abuse at her. Every time she came back to her bag, she would find threatening or cruel notes inside. Lily and Charlotte had worried about the effect it would have on her but so far she had been coping well.

"Not that I know of. I really hope she's not though because I think it's really starting to get to her."

"Are we going?" Sophie asked, popping her head round the door.

"Ok." Lily and Charlotte got up to follow her to the Great Hall. Sophie wasn't calling Isabel a slut anymore and shouting abuse at her, though she still didn't like discussing her or acknowledging her existence. Sophie held grudges more than the other two and convincing her to change her mind was a difficult job, not one they wanted to take on at the present time.

"Do we have to stay all afternoon?" Charlotte asked as they headed back towards the Great Hall which they hoped would be empty, excepting the students who were setting up of course. Lily had talked Sophie and Charlotte into helping her during their two free periods. They weren't too keen on the idea, but they were even less keen on facing their piles of neglected homework. So they had agreed and subjected themselves to be ordered around by Lily and various professors all afternoon.

"No, you can leave anytime you want. And of course, you have Care of Magical Creatures to look forward to."

"Yes, how could I forget," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong, sick of the animals?" Sophie asked mockingly.

"Yes, you know I don't even like them that much, I only picked it cos Remus did."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah, and now I am stuck with these horrible lessons," she said with distaste.

"I'm sure you'll cope," Sophie said patting her on the back. "Mean while, we get another free period."

"Yes, so you can stay longer and help me more," Lily grinned.

"As if."

* * *

Lily tied the straps of her silver heels up. They snaked up her leg, way above her ankles. When they were secure, she stood up and smoothed away the non existent crinkles on her dress. Moving towards the mirror, she took a long look at her appearance. She was wearing a sea green halter neck dress. It was made from pleated organza and came down just below her knees. It had a double tier hemline and a shirred midriff. It looked as though it had been made for her body. The neckline dipped low, but not in an unflattering way. Her usually straight hair was now sitting in elegant simple waves over her shoulders and down her back. Around her neck was her emerald necklace and a pair of small diamante studs in her ears were just visible through her hair. Her face was done up in a fairly natural look, with pale pink lipstick accentuating her lips. She wasn't one for vanity, but tonight, she felt as though she looked her best.

Lily picked up the small purse she was taking down with her and, with one last glance in the mirror she opened the door and moved into the common room where James was waiting for her by the mahogany table. A dozen red roses lay beside his hand which was resting on the table top. He looked up and almost passed out at the sight of Lily. He had never seen her looking more beautiful than she was tonight. His heart rate sped up and he clutched the table in support. As she approached he calmed down and picked the roses up. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, you look-"

"Sexy?"

"Not quite the word I would have used. You look…good."

"These are for you," he picked the roses up and handed them to her.

"Thank you, you didn't have-"

"Lily, I wanted to, so stop saying that."

Lily looked down at the roses. The colour was a deep red, the same colour that would be associated with blood. The delicate buds were just open. She brought them to her nose and smelt the deliciously strong scent that reminded her of past times when she would sit in her garden at home besides the rose bushes, lapping up the aroma. "They're beautiful."

"They're not the only ones."

Lily blushed slightly and lowered the roses to the table. "I can't quite give you my present yet, you'll have to wait til after the ball. But believe me, it's something you'll like it."

"Alright."

"So, should we go down then," she said, trying to get past him but his arm shot out and took her by the wrist, stopping her.

"No, wait, I have one more thing for you," he said, pulling out a long velvet box from his trouser pocket. He loosened his grasp on her wrist and handed her the box. She opened it slowly and found herself looking at a slinky diamond bracelet. Small circular diamonds were set into thin white gold links. Carefully, she pulled it from the box and held it up to the light. The diamonds flicked light around the room, bouncing off the different sides of each one. James reached over and took it from her hands. He pulled one of her dainty wrists towards him and put the bracelet on for her. When he had closed the small clasp on the back, he let her go. "Do you like it?"

"James, I love it." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back. "And I love you." She had said it, she had finally said it! And though it was her first time saying it to an individual that wasn't one of her parents, it wasn't as strange as she had expected. Instead, it felt right, like she'd been saying it for years. And she had said it with the knowledge that she truly meant it. James was a little shocked at first but it was what he had wanted her to say. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips down on hers.

After finally breaking apart, they agreed that it was probably best they make their way down to the Great Hall. When they reached the hall, they found that most of those would be attending were already inside. Looking up, they admired Lily's work. She had spent the best part of three hours setting it up. The walls still had the material from the morning draped across the walls. There were small floating cupids, playing tiny cherubs and throwing coloured confetti at the people below. At the front of the hall, a large stage had been erected where the band was playing. The floor was covered in the confetti.

Lily looked around, trying to find Sophie and Charlotte. It took her a total of fifteen seconds to spot Sophie. She was wearing a silvery blue baby doll styled dress. A band pulled it in at the waist, where the silk panelling fell from. Her hair was in casual waves. Charlotte was standing beside her with her arm around Remus who was wearing a new set of dress robes. She had a rusty bronze coloured box pleat dress on. The bodice was finished in washer silk and it had pintucked sleeves. Her hair was partially straight, but hung in loose spiral curls towards the bottom. To Lily, they both seemed like modest choices for the girls whom she knew would have no problem doing a strip tease for the room. With James beside her, she made her way over to them. "What do you think?" she asked, indicating the room around her.

"It's nice."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yeah, take it or leave it, you won't be getting any other compliments from us."

"Except that you look nice. Speaking of which, look over there," Charlotte pointed to the doorway. Harry and Tasha were just coming through it. Tasha was wearing the blue strapless knee length dress, accompanied by a long pearl necklace and matching earrings. She looked at least thirty centimetres thanks to the large silver high heels she had on. Tonight, her hair was slightly curled and up in a high ponytail with a side swept fringe. She had made her eyelashes quite bold with heavy mascara and shimmery purple-y blue eye shadow made her eyes stand out even more. Harry was standing awkwardly beside her. They could all tell it was where he wanted to be, yet he didn't entirely know how he was supposed to act. They made a beeline for the rest of the Gryffindors who were trying to get drinks.

Several minutes later, their attention was returned to the door when Theresa and Lucius entered. Theresa was wearing the green dress and had her hair lying in soft curls down to her waist. She had heavy makeup on, giving her a smouldering appearance. She had her arm through one of Lucius'. She was gazing round the room. He directed his eyes to the floor. Following Theresa and Lucius in was Isabel. Surprisingly she had decided to make an appearance. She was wearing a Victorian corset style dress that was made of lilac satin and had black lacing over the top of the satin. The lace had intricate floral patterns etched into it. There was a small black lace train coming off the back of the skirt. Her hair was partially up. Thin strands hung round her face while the rest of her hair was pulled back and held in place by two lilac headbands. At the back it was sitting in high curls which then fell down to meet the hair that was already out. She didn't have a date; she simply walked over to where there was a spare seat and sat down.

Meanwhile, Theresa was fighting a losing battle with Lucius. She was trying to drag him over to where Sophie, Charlotte, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry and Tasha were standing. He didn't want to have anything to do with any of them. After a few attempts, Theresa gave up and let go of his arm. She starred daggers into his back as he walked away. Sulkily, she went and sat beside Isabel. Charlotte and Lily excused themselves from the conversation they were having, and went to find them. "How are you?" Lily asked taking a seat.

"I've been better; this thing is starting to get to me." She jabbed a finger at her stomach.

"Don't worry; another couple of months and it'll be over."

"Yeah, but then I'll have the kid. What am I supposed to do with it then?"

"Don't stress, you'll sort it out when the time comes."

"I hope so."

"We'll help you if you need it," Charlotte said supportively.

"This isn't your problem, I'm not going to let it ruin your lives to," she said before standing and walking briskly away.

"What is she talking about?"

"God knows. It must be a pregnant thing!"

* * *

Two hours later and couples were still dancing together in the middle of the hall. Some people had gotten bored and had resigned themselves to sitting down and watching everyone else. Harry was talking to Tasha in hushed tones as they danced. They had spent much of the night alone together, but from what other people could see, they mainly talked. Lily guessed they were sorting out some of their issues that had stopped them getting together in the first place.

Sophie, Sirius, Remus and Charlotte were sitting at one of the tables, drinking the spiked punch and discussing their favourite types of alcohol. It looked as if Sophie had had enough. Remus looked terrible. The full moon was tomorrow and it was starting to show. Lily guessed that they would have probably left had they anything better to do.

Lily was dancing with James. He held her against his body as they swayed to the music. Her eyes were closed but her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. She was thinking about saying 'I love you' and sleeping with him as well as school related topics and random things that some how found their way into her mind. Eventually, she began to switch the unwanted thoughts off and focused on being there in the room.

Isabel was thirsty. She found the table where a huge crystal bowl was filled with a yellowish liquid. As she reached over for a goblet, another hand reached at the same time. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy. "What are you doing, slut?" he asked, snatching up a goblet and filling it.

"Getting a drink. What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering how a whore of a mudblood could even consider showing their face in public."

"Pureblood."

"Excuse me?"

"Pureblood, a whore of a pureblood."

"Your pretending that you're a pureblood doesn't faze me. I know the truth."

"You really are a prick, you know that?"

"Yes, and proud of it."

"It isn't something you should be proud of."

"Oh, and being a slut and getting pregnant is?" he mocked.

"Wow, that's nice. You really have no idea do you?" she asked, turning to face him for the first time.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he spat, turning his head slightly.

"You dickhead, you're the father!" she almost shouted.

"WHAT?!" Theresa had just come up behind Lucius and Isabel and was about to put her arms round his waist when she heard what Isabel had said. Her shock soon turned to anger. With 'pissed off' written all over her face, she spoke. "I can't believe you. This joke of a relationship that I try to convince myself is working when really you don't give a shit about anything but 'scoring', is over." She ripped the necklace that she was wearing off her neck and through it at him before storming away.

"You bitch, look what you've done now, you couldn't just keep your dirty whore mouth shut."

"Well, you weren't understanding and I needed to get my point across."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you stupid bint. This is all because you couldn't keep your legs together!" By now, most of the hall had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching Lucius and Theresa.

"If I recall Lucius, you didn't seem to mind three months ago."

"Shut the fuck up. You know nothing you slut."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and then we can talk about the baby."

"There won't be any discussions over the baby because there won't be one. I am not letting you have that thing."

"I don't really give a shit what you want."

"I'd kill you rather than let you have that thing."

"Let's see you try then you arrogant bastard, you're not as powerful as you think you are."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah, you fight like a girl; always have always will."

"You'll pay for that one you fucking cunt."

"Ooohhh, big words now. Go ahead, try and hex me, I guarantee it isn't even strong enough to affect a fly."

Lucius stuck his hand into his robes and removed his wand. Looking her in the eye, he pointed his wand at Isabel. An evil smirk covered his face. He opened his mouth.

"Avada…"

* * *

A/N: did you think i fell off a cliff? i would have if i had been reading a story and the author didnt update for that amount of time. it's been, what, 3 weeks since i last updated. you must all hate me. well i hope this chapter makes up for it.

i went back and read the story from the start on the internet and i picked up on a few things. 1. my story is crap 2. i need to edit more carefully 3. i need to stop writing total crap

thanks to those who reviewed chapter 29 Dress : ivy smiles, ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt, Maria, szabatka2, brie smiles, niiic smiles, Em 3191, sncaggie, Remus's Girl, TDsmiles, hermi hagger, hermy smiles, indescribablyBee, kokoro-metztli, mrs. sirius and sally (xgvcbvcrocks)

kokoro-metztli, i was kind of unsure as to the meaning of your review but thanks all the same.

review if you want to, dont feel forced. if you dont want to review, dont. if i dont want to write, i wont. i hope you enjoyed it.

anie oxox

PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMY SMILES, I LOVE YOU


	31. Not Yet The End

**Not Yet The End**

"…Kedavra." The word echoed throughout the room. The silence that had previously fallen now had a deathly air to it.

A blinding green light was emitted from Lucius' wand. Many people ducked, unsure of what to do in the situation, having never been present at the use of the killing curse before. The force behind the light was directed at one person, though everyone in the room was shaken. As though in slow motion, the light made impact with Isabel. She looked as though she had been harshly winded. There was a brief moment when the realisation of what was happening showed in her eyes. Then she was falling. Not just falling to the ground, but into her end; death. There was a certain look on her face that made Lily want to cry. It wasn't a look of shock or a look of pain. It wasn't a look of anger or a look of defeat. It was a look of immense peace. It was then that Lily realised that Isabel was now at peace with the world and everything in it.

She had wanted him to kill her; it had been her intention to see how far she could push him. She knew that if she provoked him enough, Lucius wouldn't be able to resist hurting her. And she had definitely gotten her way; publicising the affair and the father of her unborn child before she died. She had left her mark on the world and she certainly wouldn't be forgotten in a hurry.

The life left her eyes as her body found the floor, and all that were watching knew she had left their world and had moved on to the next. Her eyes still lay open and as beautiful as ever, but they didn't have the same spark that was usually present. The eyes that had reflected a cold heart for four years and were now completely empty would haunt Charlotte for the months to come.

People raised their heads from the floor and stared at the limp form of Isabel. Lucius was standing in front of her, staring down with a maliciously evil look in his eyes, cackling in an equally as evil tone. Before anything further could be done, seven or eight stunners were sent from various points around the room at Lucius. He fell stiffly to the floor and lay opposite Isabel.

No one spoke. It was evident by the looks of sheer horror on the faces of surrounding people, that what had happened right before their eyes hadn't sunken in yet. The first to move was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, closely followed by other teachers who had clearly fired the stunners at Malfoy. They bound his hands and feet and left him on the floor. One of the other teachers ran from the Great Hall. Lily assumed they were on their way to a fireplace to floo to the Ministry and bring back some Aurors.

Charlotte was the first student to make a move. She released herself from Remus' tight grip and ran towards Isabel's body. Falling to her knees, she reached out and touched Isabel's limp hand. It was cold; much colder than she had expected it to be. Charlotte broke down into hysterical crying. Remus made his way through the crowd of students whose only interest was to see all the drama unfolding. He knelt down beside Charlotte and put his arms around her. Whispering words of comfort, he tried to pick her up and move her away from Isabel's body. Charlotte kicked out as he dragged her away. "Remus, let me go," she shrieked as the tears poured steadily down her face. He payed no attention to her request and, putting up with her pounding on his back, gently took her away from the crowd of students and the Great Hall. Some of the other teachers around the room tried to cover Isabel's body from the sight of the students while a few started ushering people out of the hall and back to their common rooms. Some people couldn't wait to leave, almost running out the door, while others needed a bit more persuading. Lily was unsure what it was, but there was something about incidents like this that caused people to flock and act as though they were important enough to stay gawking.

Eventually the room began to empty out and the only people left behind were Lily, James, Sirius, Sophie, Theresa and Severus Snape along with their Professors. Some had left to go to the common rooms and keep control over the houses. Others had gone to stand guard outside the Hall and keep a look out for the wizards from the ministry.

Sophie was standing beside Sirius staring in shock at the place where Isabel lay. Although she hadn't liked Isabel, she wouldn't have wished that on her, or on anyone for that matter. Well, there were a few people she wished would drop dead but that was beside the point. The point was that Isabel hadn't deserved death, as far as Sophie was concerned. She'd gotten herself pregnant, she'd slept with her best friend's crush and she'd been an uptight bitch for the past three years. Still, death was an extreme punishment. It did solve many of her problems though. So maybe it was smart of Isabel to get herself killed; she'd never have to face up to the mess she landed herself in. But how did she know it would end like this? And why did she accept it so well? Sophie respected her for that. It may have been the most honourable thing Isabel had done in her entire life, die like that. She didn't hide, she didn't plead with Malfoy to stop. She just faced her death like she faced every other problem. That was something Isabel could have been proud of. She squeezed Sirius' hand.

Sirius himself wasn't showing much of a reaction to the whole thing. He took Sophie's hand in his own, thinking about what would drive Lucius Malfoy to murdering Isabel. You don't just kill people for the hell of it, so something bad must have happened. It was the sort of thing someone with strong hate would do, someone much older and more powerful than a seventeen year old school boy. Sirius had definitely underestimated Malfoy this time. He knew that Lucius had the potential to be evil but murder wasn't what he had expected. Now he just had more evidence to prove Lucius' allegiance to Voldemort. It had always been something Sirius thought about him. Now he was sure of it. Murder. That would stay with him for the rest of his life. Would they send him to Azkaban? That seemed like the logical answer, and after all he was of age.

Lily was holding onto James tightly and crying into his shoulder. She was so distressed. Watching someone die like that, just so quickly and painlessly, like it was insignificant, had some great effect that she hadn't expected. It made it a whole lot sadder to Lily. To think that Isabel's life had been taken away in such a quick, easy and meaningless fashion made Lily sympathise with her. She deserved a different end. And that look, the look right before she reached her end, gave Lily a worse feeling. It was a look that said 'I know its over, I'm ready'. That scared Lily. She didn't like the fact that Isabel had accepted what was happening to her. She wished she could go back and stop it from happening. She wished she could have saved Isabel and prevented all those other innocent parties from having to watch. Everything about the whole situation filled her with sadness and made her want to cry forever. It was too late for Lily to help Isabel. It was too late to say sorry to her. It was too late. She looked up at James, wiped the tears from her eyes, and buried her head in his chest again.

James wasn't too fussed. He had his arms around Lily but was glaring at Severus Snape who had remained behind with Theresa for some unknown reason. He really despised him and he couldn't figure out why Theresa was standing with him, especially as her ex-boyfriend had just murdered one of her classmates. It was all confusing to him. Why Isabel lay dead on the ground in the first place, he didn't know. One minute he and Lily had been dancing, the next they were standing in a crowd watching as Malfoy performed the killing curse. It was an awakening moment. Everyone knew about Voldemort and about the kinds of things he was doing to gain power. But to see someone use his signature curse at Hogwarts, well that was just plain scary. He had breached the walls of Hogwarts and anyone could be one of his followers. No doubt the Slytherins were the prime suspects. But then again, not all Slytherins were evil. Theresa for instance wasn't at all like that. Then again, why was she with Snape?

Theresa only remained behind because she felt at fault for the whole situation. In her eyes, Isabel had died because of her. She had been the one to make Lucius mad and Isabel had gotten in the way. She now regretted how she had acted. True she had wanted the relationship between Lucius and herself to end, but not in the way that it happened. And though she hadn't screamed at Isabel, she knew deep down inside that half her anger was directed at her and she regretted that. She regretted the fact that she had walked away from Lucius, turned her back on him, and let him kill Isabel, while she was in the corner with Severus.

Severus. That was another new issue. She'd always enjoyed being around him and he had always been there to listen to her whine about the problems she was having with either her friends or Lucius. And when she had had her doubts about Lucius' commitment to her, and his parents forcing him into a marriage with Narcissa Black, he had listened and had comforted her. Earlier, just before Isabel had been murdered, Theresa had kissed him. She wasn't sure why she did it, but it had happened and she had liked it. What did that mean for the two of them? Why was she thinking about this now, of all times? It was completely inappropriate and selfish. Wow, those were two words that would usually be associated with Isabel, not Theresa.

Severus had his arm around Theresa's waist and looked on as some of the teachers tried to move Malfoy. All of this was like nothing he ever expected. The girl he had wanted for as long as he could remember dumping his best friend and then coming to him for comfort. His best friend, driven to becoming a murderer and killing the girl he had been sleeping with. It was a lot to handle. In the end, it had been for the best, right? Isabel confronting Lucius had caused Theresa to break up with him. Theresa had come to him. Theresa breaking up with Lucius had caused him to kill Isabel. Killing Isabel meant she was no longer a problem. And no longer having Isabel around meant that Severus could get on with his life and forget about what he'd done in the past that he regretted.

Remus was sitting with Charlotte just outside the Great Hall trying to calm her down. She was shaking with the shock and crying out all the pain. To some, it may have seemed like an over reaction, for a girl who Charlotte had basically hated for four years, but Remus could see the immense pain in her eyes as he held her. He understood that she had always cared about Isabel. All the times Charlotte would speak about her, he now realised was because she wished they could still talk to each other, instead of keeping up the hatred act. Personally he had regretted the night he had spent with Isabel and wanted to have nothing to do with her. However, he was the kind of person who was sensitive enough to care. He was sad yes, but purely because he knew that was how he was supposed to react. It wouldn't affect him as much as it would affect many of the other people who had seen Isabel die. He knew that Charlotte would probably never get over it.

Charlotte felt like someone had grabbed her insides and had ripped them out. Watching Isabel die had made her feel like she was the one who'd been attacked. She'd felt the blow when the curse hit Isabel. Now she felt empty inside. The emptiness Isabel's eyes held, reflected the emptiness that had now filled Charlotte. She also felt great regret take hold of her as she realised how much time she'd spent being a total bitch to Isabel when they could have been friends. She didn't even remember the last thing she said to Isabel. It probably wasn't something she would have said, had she known it would be the last time she'd ever speak to her. Now she couldn't take it all back and she couldn't apologise and make it up to her. She'd have to live with the regret and the pain. She knew it would be hard and she didn't know how it would work but one way or another, Charlotte would have to keep on living.

Looking up, Charlotte saw several official looking wizards stream into view, whom she assumed where Aurors and other ministry workers. She pulled herself away from Remus and followed them into the Great Hall. Two of the Aurors arrested Lucius who had been revived and were quick to remove him from the room. Two others had begun to question the teachers and another was standing to the side with Sophie, Sirius, James, Theresa, Lily and Snape. Approaching, she heard the Auror asking them what had happened. Theresa was recounting what had happened when she'd found out about Lucius fathering Isabel's child and breaking up with him. The Auror was taking notes on a small pad. Up close, Charlotte looked horrible. Her eyes were red and her cheeks still held tear residue. Lily knew she probably looked exactly the same.

"And, once you had walked away what happened?"

Lily spoke. "Isabel and Malfoy started arguing. Charlotte and I came over to try and stop the fight. And then Isabel told Malfoy to try and hex her. That was the last thing she said before he used the killing curse on her. Everyone else saw the rest."

"That was it?"

"Yes." Everyone turned to face Charlotte. They gave her looks of concern. Clearly, they were just as worried about how she would be taking the whole situation as Remus was. "What are you going to do with Malfoy now? Is he going to Azkaban?"

"Yes, he will be transferred to Azkaban where he will stay until his trial. After the trial he will most likely spend several years in Azkaban."

"And when he's released?"

"He will be a free man. He'll be able to do as he pleases," the Auror replied. Charlotte sighed. "You may be needed for further questioning at a later time, but for now you may leave." He turned and went back to his colleagues, leaving the eight teenagers behind. Snape grabbed Theresa's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she called back to them as she exited.

"How can she just leave?" Charlotte asked angrily. "Doesn't this mean anything to her?"

"Charlie, it's been a long night for everyone. Give her a break," Sophie said, patting her on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" She felt outraged. Why didn't anyone care like she did? Wasn't this important? Wasn't this worth giving a fuck about? Someone had just died, and Theresa was going off to fuck Snape. And Sophie was sticking up for her. What was the world coming to? What did Charlotte have to do to get people to realise how serious this whole thing was?

"Charlotte." Remus cut into her thoughts. "Everyone has to deal with things in their own way. You cry and curse and that's fine because that's your way of dealing with this. Leaving and doing god knows what with Snape, is Theresa's way of dealing with this. You can't blame her for the way she's reacted to this." He took her hand in his own and ran his thumb up and down her hand. "It's not something she can she choose, it's just natural. I think we should go back to Gryffindor Tower. Staying here any longer isn't going to make anything better. It's already late; we should get some sleep."

"Remus is right," Sirius said. "Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we can sort everything out." He led Sophie, Lily, James and Remus to the door. Charlotte lingered, staring at the cloth covering Isabel's body. With a tug on her hand from Remus, she came away.

"Charlotte, it's going to be ok," he said reassuringly slipping his arm around her shoulders while they walked.

"No Remus, it isn't. I can't forget about it. I can't get it out of my head. I can't get _her_ out of my head."

"Just relax. If you want to cry, cry. If you need someone to abuse, I'm here for you. Just do whatever you need to do."

"I don't know what I need to do," she said sadly.

"You'll figure it out."

They walked in silence, each with their own thoughts running through their heads. Sirius felt the need to say something, but kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't be imposing on their grief. The walk to Gryffindor tower seemed to last forever and by the time they had bid good night to Lily and James and had reached the common room, it felt like hours had passed since they were down in the Great Hall staring at Isabel's dead body. The common room was full of students. Word had gotten out about Isabel's death and the younger students who hadn't been present at the ball were all sitting, in their pyjamas listening to the fifth and sixth years telling them about what they had witnessed.

"What is wrong with these people?" said Sirius loudly. "Go to bed, all of you NOW," he roared.

"Sirius, was that necessary?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we want to be alone, don't we?" And turning away from Remus, he shouted once more. "You heard me, GET OUT!" Students scattered. The younger students ran for the stairs while the older ones merely glared at Sirius as they passed. With the common room empty, Sirius made his way to an armchair beside the fireplace. Sophie followed him and positioned herself on his lap. They both stared silently into the flames for several minutes. Remus sat beside Charlotte. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks but she was crying silently now, unlike the hysterical fit she was having half an hour ago. She was just staring absentmindedly at the wall opposite her.

"I can't believe she's dead," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I never thought the bitch would leave," Sophie said with a smirk.

"That was harsh."

"I was kidding, ok," she said trying to reassure her friends that beneath her beautiful, yet sometimes cold exterior, there was a heart.

"Sure. Soph, sometimes the things you say are in bad taste, example: two seconds ago. At times where you feel it necessary to make such comments, please reconsider. It would be in the best interest of not only yourself but those around you," Remus told her.

"I need a drink," Sirius announced. Sophie got off his lap and he quickly went upstairs to his dormitory to retrieve some alcohol from his stash. Minutes later, he reappeared with a small bottle of fire whiskey. He resumed his spot in the armchair and began to drink at a steady pace from the bottle.

"Take it easy," Sophie said, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm right, want some?" he held the bottle out to Sophie who grabbed it and had a small sip before offering it to Remus and Charlotte. Neither accepted so Sirius took back the fire whiskey and continued drinking.

"Charlotte, do you want to go to bed?" Remus asked her, sensing she didn't want to be around a drunken Sirius or an unsympathetic Sophie. She nodded and he helped her up off the lounge and to the staircase. "Do you want to come up to my dormitory?" he asked, thinking that she might feel more comfortable with someone other than Sophie at a time like this.

"Uhuh." He led her up the stairs and sat her down on his bed. Nothing was different. She sat stiffly upright and continued to stare out into the rest of the dormitory. Remus was slightly worried. "Want to go to sleep now?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't Remus, I just can't."

"Why can't you? Are you not tired?"

"I'm tired Remus, but I can see her." He didn't need to ask who 'her' was. "She's there Remus, in front of my eyes. I can see her, she's standing behind you and she won't go away. She's starring at me. She's asking me why I didn't stop it. She's blaming me Remus; she's blaming it all on me. I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't know. I just want her to go away," she finished in a scared tone.

Remus could see how vulnerable she was. The way she sat and barely spoke, it was there in her eyes too. The vulnerability she possessed was so unlike Charlotte that it almost made him want to cry. But he did no such thing, for as sensitive as he was, he was still male. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I just want her to leave me alone."

"Alright, it's alright." He climbed up onto the bed beside her and pulled Charlotte to his chest, holding her tight and whispering reassurances in her ear.

* * *

As soon as Lily and James entered the Head's quarters, Lily went to her bedroom, pulled off her heels and sat cross-legged on her bed. She was still in shock and not quite emotionally together. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope with this, or worse, how Charlotte, who had already gone through enough this year, was going to cope. Although they had been enemies for several years, Lily could tell that Charlotte was getting closer to Isabel again. She knew that they trusted one another. Of all the people this would affect the most, it would be her. 

After a few minutes, James appeared in the doorway, still in his dress robes, though his shoes were off and his shirt pulled out. The sadness was evident in Lily's eyes. He had seen similar emotion in Charlotte's down in the Great Hall. Without a single word, he knew what she was thinking. He came over to the bed, sat beside her, gently pushed her down and laid himself beside her. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. With the whole scenario replaying over and over in her head, Lily slept restlessly that night. Her only comfort was the hand that she held tightly.

* * *

Days passed. People moved on. Lessons were suspended as both teachers and students had other things on their minds. All first, second and third years as well as many fourth, fifth and sixth years spent the days outside, basking in the sunlight and making the most of the time away from school work. People chatted happily as they walked the corridors. They mucked around on broomsticks when allowed. They got on with their lives, as if Isabel hadn't been murdered less than a week ago. 

But away from the sunshine and the other students, those who had been affected the most by the whole ordeal sat together, around the fire in the heads common room. Here they were insured peace and they could be left alone by the nosy students who wanted to hear first hand accounts of what happened on Valentines Day. They couldn't go out, they couldn't separate. These six were in it together and couldn't stand being around others, who felt like outsiders, at this point. There was some comfort in the thought that they were together, alone, with only people they could truly trust and grieve freely in front of. They barely spoke, but the presence of the others was enough for them.

At meal times, Sirius, James or Remus would take turns sneaking into the kitchens and reappearing in the common room with food for them all. There may have been a time when the girls would have asked how they performed such wonders, but trivial things like that didn't matter to them anymore. At night, instead of returning to their own dormitories, Charlotte, Sophie, Remus and Sirius would either sleep on Lily and James' beds or in the common room on the lounge chairs. It wasn't that they were scared to return to Gryffindor Tower, they just saw it as more of a convenience.

By the end of the week, the funeral for Isabel had been arranged and all necessary preparations had been made. It was going to be held at the school as Isabel's parents had not minded and preferred the body not to have to move around too much. This confused some of the students and led them to believe that perhaps Isabel's parents didn't care about their daughter as much as they had expected. All students had been instructed to attend the funeral, though some of the younger students appeared to feel more comfortable staying away. They were however ordered by Dumbledore so in the end the whole school would be there. Most students would be wearing their school uniform, but those who wished to attend in other appropriate clothing were encouraged to do so.

On Saturday, the six who has spent a whole week trying to prepare themselves for this event, got ready to farewell Isabel for the last time. To some of them, the funeral didn't mean much, simply that Isabel was going to be truly gone and that they could quit the depressed/grieving act. To others though, it was so much more. In Lily's bedroom, Charlotte struggled slightly with the zip on her dress due to the steady flow of tears making their way down her face. Lily took the zip from between her fingers and did her dress up for her. "It'll be alright," she said quietly. She began to put her shoes on, thinking about how Charlotte must be feeling. She knew today was going to be difficult for her and she wanted to make it as easy for Charlotte as possible. She wasn't sure how she, let alone Charlotte, would react when she saw the coffin.

Sophie wasn't saying much, just standing in a corner twirling a strand of her mahogany hair around her finger. Lily couldn't be sure, but she sensed that Sophie was in a bit of a dilemma about her feelings. For most of her time at Hogwarts she had despised Isabel, even before Charlotte had the falling out with her in third year. But then again, it was a funeral, and Isabel hadn't deserved the end she had received. Should she carry the anger and hatred, now that Isabel was only a memory? Or should she put all her previous feelings aside and mourn like the others would be doing? Lily knew that the only reason Sophie had remained supportive of Charlotte through this whole ordeal was because Charlotte was her friend. She probably would have been one of the students who used the lesson-free week to enjoy herself had she not felt that she needed to be with Charlotte. Sirius had only remained with them because Sophie had chosen to.

When they were properly dressed, the three girls made their way into the head's common room to meet with James, Remus and Sirius before going down to the Great Hall where they were holding the funeral. The boys appeared to be ready, dressed in the same dress robes they had been wearing for the Valentine's Ball. Sophie strode towards the portrait hole and pushed it open, waiting for the others to follow her out. They walked silently through the corridors, Sophie and Sirius at the head of the group, walking at a comfortable pace, as though they had not a care in the world. Next Charlotte and Remus; Charlotte held his hand tightly, as though for support. James and Lily brought up the rear. Lily began to analyse the body language of her friends but decided that she spent most of her life analysing everyone else and it wasn't always necessary so she stopped, and walked to the Great Hall with nothing on her mind.

The Great Hall had been set up with rows and rows of seats, all facing the front windows and a small alter where the staff table usually sat. Many of the seats had already been filled by other students who were having whispered conversations with each other. Clearly Isabel's death hadn't affected them as it probably should have. Black silk hangings adorned the walls, accompanied by elegant green and silver ones. Slytherin colours. Various colourful flower arrangements had been positioned around the hall. Up the front the coffin sat. They had opted for a closed casket ceremony as the teachers believed that it would be traumatising enough for many people, without having to look at the body.

The group chose seats towards the front. Isabel's parents and the teachers had the first couple of rows of seating reserved. Directly behind this was where they had chosen to sit. Sophie, Lily and Charlotte took their seats. Remus spoke briefly to Professor Dumbledore at the front of the hall and then returned to where they were sitting and sat beside Charlotte. Sirius sat down next to him and left James the seat closest to the aisle. As it turned out, James, being head boy, had been asked to carry the coffin out for the burial after the ceremony. Remus had also been asked to help, being a prefect. It seemed that Dumbledore had approached the two Slytherin prefects and all the senior male prefects of the other houses.

Slowly the hall filled up, and soon the only people that had not found their seats were the few teachers at the back of the hall ushering students inside, and Isabel's parents. At last everyone was seated and the priest was at the front of the hall, standing beside Dumbledore. Dumbledore took his seat and the minister began by speaking about what a tragedy the whole situation was and that at least now Isabel and her unborn baby would be in a 'better, more accepting place' and that her soul would live on in all those who remembered her and had been a part of her life.

He then invited 'Charlotte Shaw of Gryffindor to come forward and say a few words'. She stood slowly and made her way to the aisle and proceeded to the front. She turned and faced the school. She looked at the faces before her. Some had looks of pure sadness, others looked bored. Several were blank, completely vacant, no emotion or feeling at all. Up until this point, Charlotte had been coping. She wasn't crying, she wasn't shouting, she wasn't reacting any differently to the other students who were present. She opened her mouth to speak. But she couldn't. She broke down again, tears pouring and sobbing loudly. Remus rose from his seat and rushed forward. He took her into his arms and held her up. Then, having no idea what he was going to say, he spoke.

"Isabel was an interesting person. She had an intriguing and unique personality. Everyone in this room knew of Isabel, but not many people here _knew_ her. She kept a lot of her true personality hidden and covered up many of her insecurities and things which she believed to be 'flaws' with her loud and confident exterior. It was a rare thing for her to let someone really get to know her and I believe there are only a few people in this room who ever got the privilege.

"Charlotte knew her better than anyone else ever did. To Charlotte she was a friend and at times an enemy, someone to talk to, have fun with and basically experience life with. There were so many good times that Charlotte would love to be able to reflect upon and share with you if she could. But for now, she wants you to know the kind of compassionate, beautiful, funny and unique person Isabel was. And though many of us may not have had totally enjoyable encounters with Isabel, we should remember her for the good times."

He then continued by recounting a particularly funny memory of Isabel and Charlotte and concluded his speech by telling everyone that they should feel lucky to have met her. Throughout Remus' whole speech, Charlotte clung to him crying freely. When she had first been approached about speaking, she wasn't sure whether she should do it, but Lily had suggested that she could possibly get some closure from it. She agreed but was not decided on what to say about Isabel, until that morning. Hmm, closure. Apparently not. When he finished, Remus led them back to their seats and Charlotte stopped crying. She held her tears back for the remainder of the service.

The priest continued with the ceremony and was halfway through a scripture passage when it happened. She hadn't intended on doing it, but halfway through the reading, Sophie burst into a hysterical fit. For an unknown reason, Sophie was laughing. And it wasn't quietly either; her laughter filled the entire hall. She began rocking backwards and forwards. She wiped away several tears while continuing with the hysterics; she was laughing so much she was crying. Everyone turned to stare at her. Some of the stares were of shock; they couldn't believe she was laughing. Others were angry stares; how dare she, doesn't she know this is a funeral? Some were questioning; what the hell is she laughing at? Why isn't anyone else laughing? Lily shot her the filthiest look she could muster which seemed to shut her up.

The rest of the service went as smoothly as a funeral could possibly go. When the priest finished speaking, the four prefects and James and Remus moved to the front, took the coffin up on their shoulders and went down the aisle and out into the grounds, carrying Isabel's coffin. Due to some reason which wasn't clear to the school community, her parents had requested Isabel be buried on the school grounds. They had picked a nice spot, right before the Forbidden Forest, under a large tree. The school poured out of the castle and followed the coffin at a solemn pace. Gathered on the lawns, they watched as the coffin was lifted and set down in the plot by magic. As soon as it was in place, the earth around the plot began to tip itself back in to fill the hole. Once this was complete, the only visible sign of any change to the area was a small memorial plaque that had been set into the ground where the head of the coffin sat meters below.

The community then had a minute silence in remembrance. When the minute was up, the students took this as their cue to leave, and so they turned and headed back towards the castle. Many of the teachers also left. Before they knew it, Charlotte, Sophie, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus were the only ones left, standing before the plaque. They were silent for several moments before Charlotte spoke in a choked voice. "She's gone now, isn't she." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Well, I could lie and say something totally clichéd like 'She'll always be with you' but lets face it, she won't be. She'd dead," Sophie said.

"I know she's dead," Charlotte replied angrily turning away and starting off back to the castle.

"Sophie, you can be so insensitive sometimes." Remus ran to catch up with Charlotte who was storming away.

"All I said was the truth," she tried, defending herself.

"And the truth isn't always what everyone wants to hear," James said. He too turned and began the trek back to the castle. Lily, Sirius and Sophie followed closely.

"Well then that's just ridiculous." Sophie was puffing due to running in attempt of catching up with James.

"Maybe it is, but that's the way it is."

"But--"

"Soph, just give up; you can't win against James," Sirius advised. "There's only one person who ever wins an argument with Prongs, and that would be Miss Lily." He nodded towards Lily as he said her name.

"And that's purely cos I let her win."

"Of course."

"Anyway, you know what I said is true, sometimes people don't want to hear the truth. Sometimes you have to tell them what you know they want to hear, whether it is correct or not. And I don't think Charlotte wanted to hear what you told her. How many people would? I mean, you told one of your best friends that one of her other best friends wouldn't be a part of her life anymore. And you said it in a very blunt way too."

"All I said was that Isabel is dead?" Sophie said, almost puzzled.

"Yeah, you're exact words were _'I could say something totally clichéd like she'll always be with you but lets face it, she won't be. She's dead.'_ Not something most people like being told, you agree?"

"Yeah, ok, I get that. But still, she's had a week to get over it."

"Sophie, you can't get over something like this in a week. It will take months, maybe even years. And even when she pretends like she's fine, she won't be," Lily explained. "It's just the way things are."

"Yeah, alright. Hey, do you reckon there'll be food back at school now?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Thank god, I'm starving."

* * *

Charlotte began to cry again as she strode away from her friends. It was too much; all of it was just too much for her to deal with. There were the actual events, and then there were her feelings and her thoughts. Together, they made her more confused than she'd been in a long while. She was feeling so sad. She had never had a chance to really apologise for all the hostility over the years or say goodbye to her or to say so many things that she regretted never mentioning now. But another part of her was relieved; so relieved that Isabel was finally buried. It was like, now Isabel was buried, that was the end of it. She wouldn't have to haunt Charlotte and cause sleepless nights; she could just leave her alone now. And that feeling of relief made her feel guilty of thinking things like that. Everything was always a whole lot more complicated than it first seemed, and right now, the complexity of it all wasn't something she wanted to have to deal with. 

She heard faint puffing and turned around to find Remus a few steps behind her, obviously attempting to end up beside her. She stopped and waited til he had caught up properly and then she continued on. "Charlie, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to console her.

"No, Remus, it's ok. I'm not sad, well I am, but because of what Sophie said. I'm just angry because she didn't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Isabel's dead. I do know she's not going to apparate out of the coffin and turn up in potions across the room. That's stupid. I have accepted the fact that she'd dead. I meant she'd be gone from my dreams and all of my thoughts. You understood me, right?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes, I knew what you meant. But how could Sophie know? Have you told her about the dreams?"

"No, ok, I'm being unreasonable, fine."

"That's not quite what I meant. All I mean is that you should perhaps remember that she's not going through the same thing; she's not having the same reaction so she can't possibly understand. And if you don't share your dreams or your thoughts with her then how could she be expected to understand exactly what you meant. It's not the end, you know. It may be the end of Isabel's life and the end of a certain part of your life, but it isn't _the_ end."

"You are way too smart, you know that, right?!" Remus smiled in response. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here and helping me and supporting me and explaining everything to me. I have no idea what I'd do if I didn't have you around. I think I'd go crazy."

"I should be thanking you Charlotte. But I'm not going to get into one of those arguments where we argue over 'how much more I love you than you love me'. Let's get back to the head's dorm. Or do you want to go back to Gryffindor tower?"

"I don't know if I want to be around anyone else right now. Do you think we could get into your dormitory without having to pass everyone else?"

"I highly doubt it. Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement for a bit?" he asked, slipping his arm round Charlotte's shoulders.

'Yeah, I guess so," she replied as they reached the entrance hall. "You're right. It isn't the end yet, it's almost like a new beginning, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm, I guess so," he said, with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to bother trying to explain myself. All I can say is that I'm thankful I've finally got this chapter up. It might have been posted a bit sooner if I'd internet. Sorry for the delay, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Please excuse my brief moment of insanity before. 

Thanks to these reviewers: ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt, indescribablyBee, niiic smiles, hermy smiles, sncaggie, HazelGreenEyes, Lily Luvr, ivy smiles, brie smiles, grintssuperchick65, Wildphire, Lilyhermioneevans, potter06, Jessiquie, Alyssa, Claire J., Whitelight72 and the people who i acknowledged before.

ok. enjoy. review. or not. whatever.

oxox


	32. The 'End'

It had been three weeks since the tragic occurrence of Isabel's death. James, Lily, Remus, Sophie, Sirius, Theresa, Tasha and especially Charlotte were very affected by it. Spending time together had become a rarity after Isabel's funeral and Sophie's 'nasty' comment. Charlotte was never seen without Remus, Sirius and Sophie grew closer, not often leaving the bedroom, Lily and James never did anything and Theresa and Tasha were never seen without some form of gossip magazine.

The first day back at class saw the entire group seated together at the Gryffindor table. Lily noticed that they were getting strange looks from the others. Deciding to mention this to James she was enlightened by his answer. "Lily, we haven't been seen as an entire group since Isabel's funeral. I think they thought we 'broke up'." Lily thought she was pretty dumb after hearing this. How come she hadn't thought of it?

While Lily and James were conversing, Sophie and Sirius were planning a quick shag in the broom closet before divination. However a stern look from Remus persuaded them not to. Remus himself was being groped under the table. He had noticed since Isabel's death that Charlotte had been trying to get 'jiggy' with him constantly. Being a hormonal teenager, Remus had no problem with this and was now in fact considering an early morning shag in the broom closest himself.

Next to Remus and across from Charlotte, Theresa and Tasha were chatting about the latest Witch Weekly issue. To deal with Isabel's death, the two had become even more superficial ignoring what was happening around them and solely focusing on themselves.

Moment's later Professor Dumbledore reminded the group that they were all due in class in several minutes. Grabbing their things the individual pairs all headed to Divination, the one class they had together. In this class Sophie and Charlotte were seated next to each other so the best friends finally had a chance to talk after weeks of silence.

"I'm just not sure I'm going to be able to go on without her, she was so inspirational." Charlotte was telling Sophie. "Are you kidding me? You hated the bitch for 3 years. You wouldn't even be this sad if I died. You've changed Charlotte." Charlotte was outraged by Sophie's statement so proceeded to scream at her. The screaming led to an argument that lasted the rest of Divination.

Divination was over a short time later but Sophie and Charlotte were still heatedly arguing. Neither had gained an inch since the start of the argument and were both hoping to get one over the other. So they continued arguing whist climbing down the ladder out of the Divination classroom. Halfway down, Charlotte became irrational and started a bitch slapping fight. Hardly the most safe thing on terra firma, but halfway down a ladder? During the bitch fight Charlotte accidentally stabbed Sophie in the eye with a ring, a gift from Remus. In pain Sophie lost grip of the ladder, slipped and fell 20 odd feet to the hard stone ground. Her landing was quickly followed by the quick, sharp crack of her skull. BAM – dead.

The entire school was in shock after the death of Sophie. She was one of the most beloved people in the school and most of the students couldn't believe someone as wonderful, pretty and cool as she was dead. The group weren't as shocked as the rest of the school, seemingly used to the death of one of their friends occurring.

The day after Sophie's death saw Charlotte sitting in the Great Hall cheerfully eating a bowl of Cheerios. Next to Charlotte was Lily who was very mad at Charlotte for not caring about killing their best friend. Lily felt it was her duty to punish Charlotte for this so proceeded to 'Crucio' her whenever possible. The torture obviously wasn't having any effect on Charlotte, as she was still as cheerful as ever. Angry at seeing her so cheerful, Sirius decided to take matter into his own hands seeing as Sophie was _his _girlfriend after all. To punish Charlotte, he drowned her in her bowl of milk. Shocking the rest of the Great Hall, Sirius then laughed evilly and left the room leaving behind his open-mouthed friends.

Sophie's wake was held three days later. It was at the buffet where Theresa could be found carving off a piece of lamb. Sneakily Sirius approached her. Theresa was shocked to find him standing so close to her and was a little on edge as he had been in a particularly homicidal mood since Sophie's death. Sirius seemed fixated on the shiny, ruby encrusted axe hanging on the Gryffindor common room wall, his mouth hanging open slightly. Turning to look at what was distracting Sirius, Theresa felt the knife she was using to cut the Roast Lamb grabbed from her hand. Turning to face Sirius, she found that her head had been sawed off. Sirius' only justification for this being that she was just a stupid bitch.

The next morning, Monday was bright and sunny. Sunday had been full of surprised… and unexpected, meaningless deaths. Curiously classes hadn't been cancelled so 9:00AM saw Remus, Lily and Tasha in DADA, practicing spells beside an open window. Tasha has always been dreadfully annoying, but lately she was becoming even worse. Deciding to fix the problem, Remus 'Avada Kedavra'ed her. Her body lay limp on the floor looking very lonely. To fix the scenery issue, Remus picked her up and hurled her out the window. Not long after, the bell rand and Remus and Lily merrily skipped to their next class; Potions.

The rest of the year went very quickly, with those attending Hogwarts forgetting about the deaths of Sophie, Charlotte, Theresa and Tasha soon after they occurred. Things were looking very good for everyone.

The death of all their friends was very hard to deal with for Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. But they managed to get over it, rather quickly in fact. Just three months after Tasha's death, Lily found herself pregnant. This was just the sort of news to help completely forget about their friends. James was ecstatic upon finding out he was to be a father, if not a little shocked at first. (They'd never had sex as far as he was aware.) Remus and Sirius were also very happy. Being childish and immature Marauders, they imagined they would be great with children. (They weren't.)

So pretty much they all lived happily ever after. Well at least for the next year or so until Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James leaving baby Harry to defend for himself, Sirius got himself arrested and Remus did god knows what.

The End.

* * *

A/N: i've been asked about this chapter, so i'll explain. i didn't write this chapter, nor did i publish it. my account was hijacked by my 'friends'. this was their solution to my problem with updating. frankly, i'm surprised that people didn't pick that i didn't write this chapter. i will be writing my own ending which will be coming soon and will probably not involve killing off quite so many characters.

now that i think about it, there maybe a few more chapters to come. i'm not really sure, but i don't want to rush the ending and kill a bunch of characters and forget about a bunch of others. i can tell you though, that there will be at least one other death.

so read and review. the alternate ending will be on it's way.

xx


End file.
